Harry Potter and the Bond
by rlpj4
Summary: Harry is picked up at Privet Drive after his eventful sixth year at Hogwarts. This story follows him up until the final battle. HP/GW
1. Leaving Privet Drive

_Chapter 1: Leaving Privet Drive_

As the boy walked back to his bedroom, he looked around, brushing his hair out of his eyes. The move briefly revealed the lightning bolt shaped scar that had adorned his head for almost sixteen years of his life, and would do so on Halloween this year. The young man was known to most of the world as the Chosen One or the Boy-who-lived for surviving a killing curse sent by the darkest wizard the wizarding world had known in years: Lord Voldemort, or, as he was known to most of the wizards and witches, You-Know-Who.

Harry Potter was a well known wizard in Britain. He attended, at least for the past six years, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was his home, though he had come home every summer to Number 4 Privet Drive in order to invoke the protection that his mother had given him when she sacrificed herself for him. He lived with the Dursley Family: his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and his cousin Dudley. They were all Muggles, which was the wizard term for non-magical beings.

He heard a quiet fluttering of wings and looked toward the open window, which was opened to allow his snow white owl, Hedwig, a way to go and hunt for her meals. He watched as the owl sat down in her cage with her latest catch, a mouse.

His Aunt and Uncle hated magic, and had tried to make him unable to think about using magic; however, the boy had been rescued by a good friend of his, Hogwarts' Gamekeeper and Professor for the Care of Magical Creatures Class Rubeus Hagrid, or Hagrid as Harry and his closest friends called the half-giant.

Harry's closest friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were now at the Weasley family compound, called the Burrow. He expected to be picked up shortly, just a week after school had ended, and around two weeks since the murder of Harry's mentor, Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

He would be picked up by members of the Order of the Phoenix, which is an organization developed and formerly headed by Dumbledore to defeat the forces of Lord Voldemort and his minions, commonly called Death Eaters. Harry didn't know which ones of them were coming to get him, but he did know that they were going to plan out his departure, most likely using the stealthiest and least traceable methods available to anyone.

The Order had rotating guards who were stationed on Privet drive, most of them either disillusioned or using an invisibility cloak to remain hidden from passers by. Their main task was to protect Harry, who was one of three people who knew he was the one who had to destroy Lord Voldemort, as revealed by a prophecy made just before his birth on July 31, almost seventeen full years ago.

The ancient magic invoked to protect him would expire when he reach the age of majority in the wizarding world, which was the age of 17. Harry was the youngest of the 'Golden Trio', as he and his two best friends were called. And he was also the one they knew had to destroy Lord Voldemort.

Their first task, after a period of preparation and study for the task at hand, was for the trio to destroy horcruxes made by Lord Voldemort. The horcruxes were objects that held pieces of Lord Voldemort's soul and allowed Lord Voldemort to be essentially undefeatable until the each Horcrux was destroyed.

Dumbledore had told Harry during private sessions that Tom Riddle, Voldemort's name at birth, that he expected Lord Voldemort had split his soul into seven pieces, with each split caused by murder, a very heinous crime. There were suspected to be six horcruxes, with the final piece of the soul being in Lord Voldemort himself.

Two were known to be destroyed: the diary Harry had destroyed in his 2nd year at Hogwarts when rescuing Ron's sister, Ginny, from the Chamber of Secrets, and the ring, a family heirloom of Riddle's family, on his mother's side. There was another, which Harry and Dumbledore had gone to retrieve, a locket suspected of belonging to Salazar Slytherin, one of four Hogwarts founders, which was yet to be found. It was possible that it had been destroyed by someone who held the initials R.A.B.

The three Gryffindors had to figure out a way to find and destroy each horcrux. That would be the difficult part of the next phase of their lives.

Harry had already decided that he was going to focus on destroying Lord Voldemort instead of going back for his seventh year of school. He was thinking hard about that, and during the time he did think about returning, he knew that Ginny, a sixth year student in the coming school year, would be returning.

It pained him to think about his breakup with her after Dumbledore's funeral. Now, he felt alone. Everyone who got close to him seemed to always die. It hurt a lot, and he even had some nightmares about the events he'd experienced in his life. That was the main reason he broke up with her, against the wishes of his heart. His mind told him that he may be responsible for her being injured or worse at the hands of Lord Voldemort if he continued in the relationship with her.

But the relationship had really been part of him, making him feel whole when he was with her. He surmised that was because she got his mind off of the weight put on his shoulders. He felt the weight grow on his shoulders even more now that the only wizard Riddle feared was dead, killed by Hogwarts' former Potions and then Defense Against Dark Arts (DADA) professor, Severus Snape.

Harry scowled when he thought of Snape. The evil man had been one of his nemeses during his time at the school, and the young man who had set up Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, had cornered Dumbledore, though he had been unable to kill. Snape had killed Dumbledore with the killing curse while Dumbledore had held Harry motionless with a body bind curse underneath Harry's Invisibility cloak, which had been passed down from his father to him.

As Harry sighed, Hedwig looked at him. She then turned to the window, where another owl was flying up. Harry, whose wand was in his pocket, walked to the window and looked at the owl. It was a familiar owl, belonging to the Weasley family.

He untied the piece of parchment tied to the owl's leg, and then fed the owl a treat for her efforts.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope things are going well for you. I know you're still sad at the events of the past month, but be glad. Someone will be there to get you within the day tomorrow, so pack up. They'll expect to leave as soon as they arrive. See you soon,_

_Ron_

Harry smiled at the letter, and placed it in his open school trunk. He'd already gone through his trunk, determined what he might or might not need. However, he decided to take all of his possessions to the Weasleys with him, as he knew he could pick up things later if he determined he needed them. Besides, he was never coming back to Privet Drive.

As the other owl left, he heard a knock at his door.

"Who is it," Harry said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"It's me," the voice of his Aunt Petunia said.

Harry went and opened the door. There stood his aunt, sister of his mother, Lily (Evans) Potter, who had died protecting him.

"Can I help you," Harry asked, looking at his Aunt.

"Harry, dinner is ready."

"Is Uncle Vernon back?"

Harry's Uncle usually yelled for Harry to go downstairs, so Harry was wary at his Aunt's request.

"No, he's home. He's just suffering from a sore throat."

"Oh," Harry said, not convinced.

He knew of the Imperius Curse, which would place a person under the control of another wizard, so he was curious.

As he walked downstairs to get his meal, his hand was on his wand. His emerald eyes, inherited from his mother, were glancing about, seeing nothing to worry about. But the young wizard, knowing about invisibility cloaks and methods, saw a friendly face. The woman wore a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Her hair, however, was a vivid pink color.

"Tonks!" Harry exclaimed.

"Wotcher, Harry," the metamophmagus Nymphadora Tonks said. "Packed?"

"Yes," the wizard said with his hand around his wand. "Wait," he said, thinking of something. "What is the shape of your patronus?"

"A wolf," the woman said. "Because of my boyfriend Remus. Ah, good thinking, Harry," the auror added. "We can't be too safe in these times."

Harry nodded as he saw another person, in the form of Remus Lupin, former DADA professor, a werewolf, and member of the Order.

"Professor," Harry said, greeting the man.

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Remus," Moony said. "And what did I teach you in your third year?"

"How to produce a patronus. What was the name of your group of friends while you were at school?"

"The Marauders. And we left a map that I believe you currently have."

Harry nodded.

"Let's get your trunk and go," the werewolf said. "We had to move the schedule up because Tonks and I were the only ones available this week, and I do have something going on in a couple of days."

Harry nodded. It was a full moon. Remus would turn into a werewolf, and, hopefully, would stay in his secure place they'd made at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, which was where Lupin stayed, and headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

The same place, under the Fidelius Charm for the protection of headquarters, was the home of Harry's deceased godfather, Sirius Black, an animagus called Padfoot, one of the Marauders, along with Moony, and Harry's father James.

Harry walked upstairs with Tonks, and then quickly placed the DADA book he'd been reading in the trunk. He closed it after looking around for more things. It was packed full of clothes and a number of other things.

After the trunk was closed, he watched as Tonks shrunk the trunk, minus Harry's broom and pack he put on his back. Hedwig was sent on ahead, as she'd be much better flying. Her cage had been shrunk so it would easily fit inside the trunk after Tonks had cleaned it with a spell and a flick of her wand.

Soon, Harry had his belongings in his backpack, which contained his invisibility cloak, and a few other items he thought were useful. Those items including some of the things he got from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which was a joke shop owned by George and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brothers.

Before they walked out, Remus looked at his protégé.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Before we go, I think there's something you should say."

"Oh, right," the young man said, looking over at his aunt and uncle. "Thanksforlettingmestay," he muttered.

"What," Aunt Petunia asked, shocked at what she thought she heard.

"What did you say, boy," Uncle Vernon said, cowed by the two wizards in his sitting room.

Remus and Tonks were a great equalizer, as they wouldn't let Uncle Vernon even say anything bad about Harry or his parents while they were there with him.

"I said thanks for letting me stay here," Harry almost shouted.

Aunt Petunia looked shocked. The other two didn't know what to say.

"I guess this is good bye, then," Harry added, as he walked to the door with Remus.

Remus looked at them.

"Harry, one more thing. I think there's something I should tell you."

"Ok," Harry said, looking down at his sneakers.

"I do believe that word has gotten around about what you told to a certain someone. And I do believe that her brothers are upset."

"Great," Harry said, sarcastically. "That's the last thing I need when I have to…"

"You have to what?"

"Nothing," Harry said, trying to make up for the slip he almost made. "There's something Dumbledore wanted me to do, and I'm going to do it even if I die."

"Don't talk about that," Tonks said, looking at Harry. "You know that we'll do anything we can to protect you."

"I don't need it!" Harry almost shouted. "And if I need help, I'll let someone know."

"Very well," Remus said, in a formal tone. "Let's go."

Tonks motioned for them to wait at the door as she applied the disillusion charm to them. Soon, all three were flying on brooms, heading toward a safe location where they could use a portkey to the Burrow. This trip was silent and quick.

Harry looked down as they flew over the countryside, having gotten out of the town quickly enough.

As they flew on, Harry could feel someone following them. He turned to look, but saw no one.

"Someone's behind us," Harry whispered to Tonks, who was flying right beside him.

The woman turned around and looked. Then she smiled.

"Well, I expected it," she said. "They're part of the Ministry's protection plan."

"The Ministry," Harry groaned.

"Yeah," Tonks said. "They wanted to make sure the Boy-Who-Lived is safe from You-Know-Who."

If Harry's hands would have been free, he would have had his head in them. He didn't want the Ministry to do that. Besides, he didn't trust them anymore to do what they said they would, not after they refused to believe he and Dumbledore about Lord Voldemort's return to his full form.

But soon, they landed, and Harry sensed that the others were gone.

"How come I'm sensing them now?"

"Don't know, Harry," Remus said. "But it could be that you're learning to use your natural abilities. And I do assume that you're on high alert because you need to be. They know where you're staying. Here. Grab the portkey."

Harry looked at the other two. They had given themselves the disillusionment counter jinx, and now, Harry was the only one invisible right now. But he didn't have to ask who they were.

He grabbed onto the portkey and then found himself in the broom shed at the Burrow.

He landed and immediately stumbled into old brooms stored there. The wizard muttered, to the delight of Tonks, who was glad she wasn't the only one who did stuff like this.

But Harry knew Tonks had a history of knocking things over.

Soon, they were at the door of the Weasley residence.

"Who is it," the voice of Arthur Weasley, head of the clan, asked.

Harry didn't have to see him in order to know his wand was at the ready, with his wife Molly nearby.

It wasn't late enough where they were in bed, but it was dark, to provide Harry and his escort a natural cover.

"It's Remus and Tonks," Remus said.

"Ok," Arthur said. "But first, what's the password we agreed upon?"

"Long live the Marauders," Remus sighed.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," Tonks added. "Now, which one of you did Harry help in his 2nd year?"

"Ginny," Arthur said, sighing.

Harry saw the door open, and then the patriarch and matriarch of the family standing with wands drawn. In the sitting room, which was away from the kitchen, he saw Charlie and Bill Weasley standing, with their wands drawn as well.

"Where's Harry," Molly asked, concerned.

Her wand didn't move an inch.

"Oh, right," Remus said, reaching out and tapping Harry on the head with his wand.

As Harry materialized, the Weasleys breathed a sigh of relief.

"Great," the woman said, embracing him in a hug.

"Let's get them in the house, Molly," Arthur said. "We don't want them to remain outside long."

"Right," the woman said, looking at Harry with a mother's eye.

Harry walked in and he saw Ron walk in.

"Glad you made it, Harry. Where are your things?"

"Here," Harry said, handing Ron the trunk.

"That's it?"

"It's been shrunken, Ronald," another voice said.

Harry said the form of a brown haired young woman walking from the stairs. She, too, had her wand in her hand.

"Carry that up to Harry's room," Molly instructed her youngest son. "And I'll be up in a minute to resize everything."

Ron looked at his mother and nodded. Before he walked out of the room, however, he looked at Harry.

"We have to talk."

Harry nodded. He'd expected this from the moment he told Ginny.

Speaking of Ginny, he looked in the sitting room. She wasn't there.

"Ginny's in her room. She hasn't come down much lately," Molly said. "Do you know why?"

"I can wager a guess," Harry said, sadly.

"What," Arthur asked, catching the tone of his voice.

"Well," Harry said. "I don't know how to put this, but we sort of broke up."

"Why," Molly asked, looking at the boy she considered a son.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said. "But it does have to do with my task."

"What task is that," Arthur asked. "You know we're all members of the Order. And McGonagall is now the new leader. We decided during the time you were at the Dursleys."

"I see," Harry said.

"Sit down," Molly said, setting a plate in front of Harry. "You look like you haven't eaten much lately."

"I haven't," Harry said, sitting at the table.

"Why not?"

"There's this empty feeling inside of me," Harry said, before he could stop himself.

"Why," Remus asked, concerned for the son of his close friend.

Harry shook his head and busied himself in his late dinner. They didn't need to know what was bothering him at the moment. He was sure it would be worked out in a matter of days anyway. Besides, the problem was between him and someone in the house.


	2. Confrontations

_Chapter 2: Confrontations_

After eating, Harry found himself walking up the stairs. He was quiet, as he'd just been told by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that he should go to bed.

As he walked past Ginny's room, he thought he heard a sob. But he didn't stop to look. He didn't want to look and know what was going on in the room.

When he shut the door to Ron's room, he heard someone mutter something, and then he knew it was coming.

"What IN THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?" came Ron's shouted question. "YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL THAT I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT HER!"

"Ron, I know," Harry said, as calmly as possible. "I felt it was something I had to do."

"You had to go and hurt her feelings, didn't you," Ron asked, his arms crossed.

Harry looked over at Hermione, who was looking at the two of them. When he caught her eye, the look was of displeasure.

"You too," Harry asked, looking at Hermione.

The girl didn't respond.

"You both know very well that I didn't want to do it."

"Then why did you do that of all things," Hermione asked Harry.

She, too, had her arms crossed, and looked at him with some anger on her face. And her voice betrayed her anger at him.

"You knew that it would hurt her," Hermione said, looking over at Ron. She wanted to make sure he kept as quiet as possible, as it would be better for all of them that way.

"Look," Harry said. "Do you think that I haven't felt bad about it? I regretted almost instantly doing that. But I feel it's the right thing to do."

Harry tapped his wand to his ears, making it where he didn't have to hear them rant. He quickly slid into his bed, without even changing clothes.

Hermione and Ron looked at him, saying something to each other, but Harry didn't care. He closed his eyes as the tears rolled down his cheeks. How dare his friends bring it up like that when he was just trying to protect Ginny from Lord Voldemort?

The next morning, he awoke with the sun shining into the room. He looked over, and Ron wasn't in his bed. He could tell he'd been there earlier, but it didn't matter now. Harry was glad that Ron wasn't there right now. He felt like he needed some time alone.

After quickly changing into some clean clothes, Harry saw something he didn't expect to see: a red-colored Labrador retriever. He saw the dog looking at him with a wondering glance.

"Now what do we have here," Harry asked no one in particular as he walked to the dog.

He reached out to pet the dog, but it growled at him a moment. He held his hand back, pondering what that meant. Soon, he found the dog's chocolate colored eyes looking into his.

After a moment, the dog's tail started to wag, and he reached over, petting it. For some reason, just petting the dog made him feel very calm inside. He sighed.

"You know, for some reason, you're the only living being here that makes me feel calm. Well, the only one in this room. There's another, but I think I made the biggest mistake of my life letting her go."

The dog looked at him with what Harry took to be an amazed look.

"It's not like you understand anyway."

After a few minutes, he saw Mrs. Weasley walk in. The dog looked at her and she sighed.

"I've told Ginny time and again not to let that dog in the house," the woman said. "Anyway, dear, lunch is ready."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"You're welcome," the woman said, as she looked at the dog. "Can you get that dog outside for me? And see if Ginny is out there."

"I sure can," Harry said.

When the door closed, he looked over at the dog with a smile on his face.

"So, did someone learn how to do something else," he asked the dog, in a whisper.

When the dog looked at him again, he knew why the eyes seemed so familiar, yet so daunting to look into. They belonged to Ginny.

"The game's up Ginny."

After a moment, he watched as she transformed back into herself.

"You're smart," the girl said, looking at Harry. "Even Hermione doesn't know about this."

"Really," Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny said. "Well better, take me outside and find me. And I want to talk to you about what you just said to me."

"Yes I'd better," Harry said, as she transformed back into a dog.

Harry looked over at the dog as he walked outside with her. He saw the hint of a smile in the eyes, and couldn't help himself. He had to smile as well. He knew something that was actually good.

When they got outside, Harry walked around a few minutes, coming to a secluded spot. Ginny, who had followed him, transfigured herself back into her human form. Harry stopped to look at her. She had her wand out and soon, he found that she had his wand.

"While I have you here alone," Ginny said, with a fierce look on her face.

"What," Harry asked, looking around nervously.

"I want to talk to you about what you told me the last time we talked."

"Ginny…"

"Don't start with that noble horse dung," Ginny said, angrily. "I know why you did it. I accepted it at first, but it doesn't mean that I'm not angry at you."

Harry hung his head in shame.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

"Good. I'm glad you know how angry I am. Now, I think you should apologize to me."

Harry looked Ginny in the eye. Her eyes had the fiery glint that attracted him to her. He couldn't resist, and the next thing he knew, someone was shouting at them and they had to stop their kissing.

Oh the anger Harry felt at being interrupted. He was tired of being interrupted whenever anything good was happening for him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he heard Ron yell.

Harry and Ginny were on the ground, breathing hard, and Harry had his hands underneath Ginny's shirt. He released the mound of flesh his hand was on and reached down for his wand.

Harry saw Ron's wand pointed at him, and he looked at his friend.

"Ron…"

"Don't give me that, Harry," Ron said, as Hermione ran up, her wand at the ready too.

Hermione saw what was going on and lowered her wand with a smile on her lips.

"Well Ron," Ginny said, angrily. "You do know how to interrupt someone when he's making up to me."

"More like making out," Ron spat at the two of them. "Wait till I tell Bill and the others."

"You wouldn't dare," Ginny said.

"Watch me," Ron said, stomping off angrily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and spoke.

"Ginny?"

"Yes," Ginny asked, crossing her arms as Harry stood up and then reached his hand out to help her up.

"What did you do to Harry? I know he's stubborn and all, but why did he just do that?"

Ginny smiled.

_Tell her the truth,_ Ginny heard Harry's voice in her head say.

"What did you say, Harry?"

"He didn't say anything."

"Yes he did," Ginny said to Hermione. "He said…wait," Ginny said, looking at Harry.

She closed her mouth and thought something to Harry.

_Harry, are you listening to me?_

_Of course I'm listening, Gin. My little fox._

_I don't want to hear you call me fox in public._

_I won't. Only between me and you._

_I like that._

"Ginny? Harry? What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Ginny said, with a smile.

"Nothing?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Nothing."

Hermione smiled and then trotted off.

"I'd better go see if I can't stop Ron from trying to get you lynched, Harry."

"Lynched," Ginny asked.

"Hanged, as in one of those Western movies the Muggles like to watch."

"Oh," Ginny said. "Well, I've got something for them," she added, with her wand in her hands.

"Is it a Bat Bogey Hex?"

"The one and only," Ginny said, with a smile as Harry took her hand. "Let's get up to the house. It's time for lunch."

When they got up there, Harry was besieged by angry looks from several of the Weasleys. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't looking angrily at him. They had a knowing smile on their face. Bill wasn't in the room yet, but Tonks and Remus were.

The two could sense the tension in the room.

"What's going on here," Remus asked, giving Harry a smile when he saw him holding hands with Ginny.

"Harry, how could you," Fred asked.

"Yeah," George said, his arms crossed. "Ron told us what he saw you two doing."

The twins flinched when the wand of their sister faced them. Soon, both of them were fending off Bat Bogeys, much to the delight of Harry and Ginny.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't laughing, but Harry could see the amusement in their faces. Remus and Tonks were amused as well, though they had an easier time hiding it.

Charlie was there, and he looked at his younger sister.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Ginny," he asked his sister, as Bill walked in.

"What's going on?"

"Ron caught these two hiding and making out," George said to his oldest brother.

"So," Bill asked.

"So? After what he did to her? Want him to do that again?"

Charlie looked at Ron thoughtfully.

"Want him to do what? They had a disagreement. That's all," Bill said. "Besides, isn't she old enough to date and think about those things?"

"He's right," Ginny said. "We worked out our differences. And whatever you might have heard about us breaking up is not correct anymore. We're back together."

"Obviously," Hermione said. "Oh, by the way," she said. "Harry, Remus and Tonks need to speak to you."

"Yeah," Remus said. "Molly, I also need to take Harry away for a while."

"Why?"

"There's something I promised Dumbledore and McGonagall that I'd take him to do. We'll leave after, well, you know."

There were nods.

"So we leave in a few days," Harry asked.

"Yes. I thought about what you said to Tonks and myself about a certain thing, and I know someone who can help you understand what you're dealing with."

Harry nodded. He'd been sensing magical items for a while. It's why he felt like he knew Ginny was watching him somehow earlier in the morning when he'd woken up briefly.

_Oh no_. Harry, _I don't want you to leave me. Not after we just…_

_Ginny, I know. I want to know what this is about. If you're wondering, I've found that I can sense magical items and people. I've been frustrated by it recently and I've tried to read up on it. I told Remus and Tonks before I got here about it._

_I see._

Harry looked to see faces on him.

"What were you doing," Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied, quickly.

"It's something alright," Hermione said, looking at Ginny. "And Ginny, I want to have a chat with you about something."

"But after lunch, my dears," Mrs. Weasley said. "It's getting cold."

Everyone realized that was the reason they were in here, and soon started to fill their plates with the good food.

Harry was hungry this afternoon, and he found himself stuffed after about three helpings of some of the things. He looked across at Ginny, and she smiled and giggled at his comment.

_Wow. I guess if I marry you, then we can eat like this more often than I do now._

_Maybe, Harry. Only if I learn to cook like this. But I've heard from a reliable source that you can cook decently._

_Yeah. I'll show you one day._

_I'd like that._

After lunch, Remus took Harry off to a private area and whispered a few charms to keep people from listening in.

He saw a dog in the room, but said nothing.

"Molly said that dog was supposed to be outside."

"I took her outside," Harry said. "But she must have come in when we weren't looking."

Remus examined Harry for a moment and then nodded.

"Right. But the reason I need to talk to you is contained in this letter."

Harry took the letter, addressed to him in a familiar handwriting. He recognized the handwriting and he felt his stomach turn.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm no longer alive. Don't be angered by this. I knew my death was coming soon. I was dying at the beginning of the year, and I knew it. I know it must be hard for you right now, but there is a task that I must have you complete before you, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Weasley complete the final task. Yes, I said Miss Weasley. I am talking about Ginny. She must accompany you to complete this task, as she's the only one known who can help you with this task. _

_It is a very important task, and will prepare you for the battles with Voldemort and destroying the items I told you about. So, Harry, the messenger here, in the form of Remus Lupin, will accompany you on this journey and introduce you to the teacher I have arranged for you and Miss Weasley. You two must complete the task together and without help from your other friends._

_You may not tell them about this task until the moment is right. You will know that moment when it comes. Then you will be free to complete your mission I have assigned you, and destroy Lord Voldemort once and for all. It is a dangerous assignment, and you know all too well that we will probably lose more people. This task I have you do is before you return to school for your final year, where your instruction will continue throughout the year from this same professor, who is going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. He's agreed to do so upon my death so you will be prepared for what lies ahead._

_Harry, Professor McGonagall should now be the Headmistress, and she will meet with you the day you start your journey to teach you something very important. I believe you may know about Miss Weasley by now, and one of her new found talents. You shall have the same power, as I've seen what kind of power you have. _

_I must be letting you rest and prepare for your assignment. Oh, it shouldn't take more than two weeks. And you should be back for any other events you must attend this summer. I know we have a Weasley wedding planned, so the person teaching you these new techniques will allow you and Miss Weasley to come back and then return to learning._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

When Harry got through with the letter, he looked at Remus.

"So," Remus asked.

"Well, I'm ready when you are," Harry said.

"We can't leave quite yet. But I'm going to take you to see Professor McGonagall. And I know you have to have one more person with you."

Harry nodded.

"We'll get going."

When they got to the room with everyone else, Remus spoke.

"Harry and I must be going. There's someone he has to meet."

"What are you doing, Harry," Hermione asked.

"I can't say," Harry said. "And I don't know myself."

"We'll go with you," Hermione said.

Harry held up his hand.

"I can't let you come," he said. "I must complete this with one more person."

"Then I'll go," Ron said, pointedly.

"No, Ron," Remus said. "You can't come. Neither can you, Hermione."

"Then who."

"Molly," Remus said. "Ginny will be coming with us."

"But why Ginny," Molly asked, surprised.

"Dumbledore's request. They're going to see Minerva McGonagall today, and will be back for dinner."

"I see," Molly said. "And I assume they'll be going to see her the next few days as well while you're busy?"

"Yes," Remus said. "It's safe to assume so. She's got instructions for Harry that I don't know about. I'm just the messenger."

"Why me," Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore said you have some new talents that will be useful," Remus said. "This was planned this summer before, well, you know. I presume you haven't told anyone about your new talents?"

"Harry knows," Ginny said. "I told him while we were outside today."

Remus nodded.

"I guessed it," the man said. "Where's that dog of yours? She's a pretty dog."

"Thank you," Ginny said. "But I don't keep her cooped up. She's around here somewhere."

"After I took her outside," Harry said to Ginny.

"Yes," Ginny said. "After you took her outside. I saw you doing that. What did she do?"

"She was in the room with me," Harry said.

"I see," Ginny said. "Must have slipped in when Ron left."

Harry nodded.

Everyone looked bewildered at the conversation. None of them knew what was going on.

"Oh, Harry," Ron said, looking at him. "I'm not going to forget what you did to Ginny."

Ginny raised her wand menacingly.

"Yeah? Maybe you won't forget this either and learn to keep your nose out of my business."

Soon, Ron was running around being chased by Bat Bogeys.

_Ginny, why?_

_Harry, you know why. He's being an arse. _

_You've got me there._

Hermione looked at them again. This time, Ginny got what she meant and blushed.

"Why are you blushing," Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter, as she looked at Hermione.

"Oh, I just thought of something. Let me got and get my stuff for this trip. Hermione, I want to talk to you."

A few minutes later, Harry was walking out with Remus, Tonks, and Ginny. They went to the broom shed and Tonks brought out a small item.

"Now, on three," she said, as they knew what to do.

Harry felt the familiar pull at the navel, and soon found himself in the office of Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. Remus, Tonks, if you don't mind, would you please wait outside of my office? We shall be down shortly."

"Yes, Minerva," Remus said.

When the door shut, the woman looked at Harry.

"So, what's this I hear about you not returning to school?"

"I have a mission from Dumbledore."

"Not the one I'm helping you with?"

"No," Harry said. "But he sent me a letter to convince me to return to school."

Ginny looked at Harry surprised.

"But Harry…"

"I know, Ginny," Harry said. "I know what I said. You'll know what's going on, as you'll be part of the preparation."

"You promise?"

"I promise."


	3. His Inner Self

_Chapter 3: His Inner Self_

"Harry?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Do you know what Miss Weasley is able to do?"

"Yes I do," Harry said. "She's an animagus."

"Correct," McGonagall said, with a smile on her face. "How did you find out?"

"Something about the eyes of the dog I had in the room with me," Harry said. "And I'm coming to find out that I have this ability to detect magical items and people. I sensed her presence but didn't take any heed to it before I thought about it."

"Interesting," the professor said. "Can you point out an object that contains magical powers to me?"

Harry nodded and thought a minute. He concentrated on his senses, and pointed to an object lying on her desk.

"That's right. Now, Harry, do you remember the prophecy that Albus told you?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you mind repeating it for us?"

Harry sighed.

"I know you don't want to, but I think it'll be helpful," the woman said. "Especially to Ginny, who doesn't know any of what Albus has told you."

"I guess I'll have to get her up to date on the task."

"Yes you will. And in this coming school year, I've been asked to allow you and your friends to teach the DADA class when our professor is absent. And he'll be absent for most classes except for the sixth and seventh years, and your private lessons with him."

Harry nodded.

"So that means.."

"Yes, Miss Weasley. It means that you, your brother, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter will be assistant professors here, teaching the lower classes. Your schedules have been worked out so this will be able to happen. And Mr. Potter here will teach the fifth years himself when he's not attending classes."

Ginny grinned.

"So, Professor," Ginny asked.

Harry smiled at Ginny.

Minerva smiled at the two of them.

"And now, about this new ability Miss Granger let me know about."

"What does Hermione know," Harry wondered out loud.

"She caught our connection, Harry," Ginny said.

"What connection," Professor McGonagall asked, sitting up.

"Well, for some reason today, Harry and I can speak to each other without using our mouth. We're able to have a discussion in our heads."

The woman sat back thoughtfully.

"Interesting," she muttered.

"What is it," Harry asked.

"I presume you two made up for anything that happened between you this past month?"

"Yes we have," Ginny said.

"And may I ask if you two feel strongly about each other?"

Harry and Ginny shared a look.

Harry nodded, and Ginny squealed in delight.

"I guess you haven't talked about that?"

"No we haven't, Professor," Harry said.

"And Harry, I do feel the same about you," Ginny said, with a smile.

Harry smiled as Professor McGonagall looked them over.

"Well," she said. "I must tell Molly and Arthur about this."

"Please, professor," Ginny said, pleading.

"Don't worry. It's not about that. Did anything strange happen while you two were making up to each other?"

"Come to think of it, yes," Harry said.

"What's that," Ginny asked.

"While we were, um," Harry's face went red. "Making up, I sensed something stronger than I've ever sensed before. It may be why Ron found us there."

Ginny looked at Harry and thought back.

"Actually, I felt it too," she said. "It was wonderful, and powerful."

"I see," the woman said. "I do believe that I remember one other couple this happened to while they were in school. Harry, your parents were bonded like this."

"Bonded?"

"Yes. Bonded."

Ginny looked at Harry.

"So that means…"

"Yes, Miss Weasley. If I'm correct, you two are soul mates. Albus must have sensed this somehow."

_Soul mates?_

_Soul mates, Harry. This means that we're experiencing a lover's connection. It's something only people who are experiencing true love have. So, I think we're meant to be._

"Is that the connection you're talking about?"

"Yes," Ginny said to McGonagall.

"I could see you two were concentrating on something."

Harry nodded.

"Anyway," the woman said. "Albus left you one very important memory. I shall not remain in here for this, so, you and Miss Weasley can see this memory and see what it's about. Albus said it's the most important one he didn't quite get to letting you see. And I think there are two more you must see as well before coming down. Harry, you know what to do."

Harry nodded and waited a moment.

He leaned over and kissed Ginny after the door closed.

"Lovers huh?"

"Yes," Ginny said, with a smile. "Something else. So that means we need to get married."

Harry nodded.

"I agree."

As they got to the pensieve, Harry looked at Ginny as he put the first of the three memories into the bowl. Ginny looked on with wonder as he did so and waved his wand.

"Hold my hand," Harry said.

Ginny took his hand, and soon, he found himself in the same place where the prophecy was given. This time, Ginny looked on with wonder at the scene, not knowing what to do.

"Just listen," harry said to her, as Dumbledore and Sybill Trelawny started to talk.

Then Ginny heard the prophecy.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

After the memory was completed, Ginny looked at Harry as they were back in the office. She had tears in her eyes.

"So this is what it's about."

Harry nodded as she started to sob. He put his arms around her to console her as she realized what the prophecy meant. As she sobbed for Harry, he didn't let his feelings get to his face. Now she knew why he was so frustrated and so focused on getting rid of Lord Voldemort.

A few moments later, he heard a familiar voice.

"Harry?"

Harry looked at the wall where Dumbledore's picture hung, behind the desk.

Ginny looked up at the voice as she wiped her eyes.

"Yes Professor," Harry asked, nervously.

"I gather you just saw the prophecy again."

"Yes professor."

"Miss Weasley, are you ok?"

"No," Ginny replied. "I never knew this was the reason behind everything."

"It is. Harry, I presume you will tell her everything we've talked about?"

"Yes I will," Harry said. "And…"

"I know. You two have bonded, haven't you?"

Both of them nodded.

"I expected it at the end of the year when I saw you two become very close friends. Miss Weasley, do you know why I've asked you to come with Harry?"

"No," she said.

"Well, I'll put it this way: since you two have bonded, and I presume you have a lover's link, then the two of you together will be able to do the next task. The next memory should explain more than I can."

Harry nodded and then they got back into the pensieve after the memory was put in there.

This memory showed Dumbledore at another time. He was listing the horcruxes for Harry again, just so he could remember them. The next memory was similar, though it was of Dumbledore instructing both Remus and Minerva about what Harry was doing.

"Well Remus, Minerva, you know what Harry is doing now. It's a very important task, as you realize. It is the only way to ensure that Lord Voldemort will not return after the end of the war. Harry knows his task and I will take him later this evening to let him see some of the things Tom has done to protect his horcruxes."

"Albus, how will they be destroyed?"

"There are several possible ways. One, as Harry has done already, is to use the fang from a Basilisk. Another, like I did, is to use the sword of Gryffindor. I wish that Harry should have access to this sword upon my death."

"Albus, why are you talking this way," Remus asked. "You're still going to be here next year for him."

"Remus, I'm dying. This poison is slowly seeping to the rest of my body. I doubt I'll be able to help Harry much longer. Besides, I know Voldemort is trying to have me killed even as we speak."

"How," Remus asked. "I'll get the Order…"

"Remus, I need you and the others to keep an eye out while I'm gone. Voldemort or the Death Eaters may try something this evening if they find out I'm gone. Minerva, you know what to do."

"What about the students?"

"Well, I do believe there is an organization called Dumbledore's Army. There will be a few of the older students who participated to help with the defense of the other students. I expect the fifth, sixth, and seventh years will be capable of defending the younger students in the event of a pitched battle."

There were nods among the other two people in the room.

Then the memory ended, so Harry and Ginny were thrown back out of the memory.

"I guess that's it, huh?"

"I guess so," Harry said, looking at the picture of their deceased headmaster. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Why is it that you asked Ginny to come with me for this next task before we start hunting the things again?"

The man sighed.

"I knew that question was coming. But I do believe that you and Miss Weasley will be able to handle the task I've assigned you. It takes people who trust each other totally in order to complete this task, which is very important in defeating Lord Voldemort."

"I see," Harry said, as Ginny looked at him. "I think I can trust Ginny in a combat situation if we have to."

The redhead stopped a moment and gaped at Harry. She'd never heard him say anything like that before in her life. Usually, he was trying to get her to stay behind so she could be protected.

The next think Harry knew, she threw her arms around him and gave him a big kiss.

"About bloody time," she said, smiling at him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He'd only said it because he wanted it to be true. But he was scared for her just as much now as he was before. And now that she knew the prophecy and about some of the horcruxes, it would make her even more vulnerable if Lord Voldemort found out she knew about them.

"Good," Dumbledore said. "Now Minerva is waiting for you in the Transfiguration classroom. I do believe you know the way. Good luck."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, as he stood to leave, holding onto Ginny.

As they walked down the stairs, she smiled at him.

"Now you get to learn to be an animagus."

"Great," Harry said. "Wonder what I'll be?"

"We'll find out soon enough," the woman said. "The Animagus form tells us a lot about the person."

"You're a dog, so you must be loyal and intelligent."

Ginny blushed.

"Well," she said. "Yes. If you put it that way. I can guess what you may be."

"And what's that?"

"Based off everything, I think you'll be a big headed monkey."

Harry saw the glint of a smile in her eyes and then she took off running, giggling. He chased after her and caught up to her as the door to the Transfiguration classroom opened.

"May we precede, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Professor," Harry said, abruptly ending the kiss he was about to give Ginny.

"Now, transformation into an animagus is a very difficult thing to learn. It is extremely difficult, and there is danger involved until you learn how to do it properly. Today, we're going to spend time to allow you to find your inner animagus and start to realize that animal. The animal tells us about who you are. Miss Weasley, as you can see, is a dog, like Sirius. That means she's loyal and intelligent at her deepest part of her soul, the very essence of her being."

Harry nodded and looked at Ginny, who wagged her tail excitedly. She was also playful, something which Harry could live with. And now, she was showing the spark that he'd fell in love with. It wasn't Ginny to be upset, or have any other emotion but passion for whatever she was doing at the moment.

Professor McGonagall gave a smile when she saw how Harry was looking at Ginny.

"I presume that you understand this, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes I do, Professor," Harry said.

"Good. Now if you'll drink this potion, it will allow us to see your inner animagus and to begin the process of helping you learn how to fully transform without the use of a potion or wand."

Harry took the potion and sniffed it. It smelled horrible. He frowned but held his nose and drank it down in one gulp.

A few agonizingly painful minutes later, he felt the last of the pain leave him. He heard Ginny's giggling, and looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

_My dear, I do believe we are a perfect match._

_What do you mean, Ginny?_

_I mean, you are such a beautiful, large dog._

_What breed?_

_As far as I know, you seem to be one of those Pit Bulls from America._

"Well, Mr. Potter," Harry heard. He turned to see Professor McGonagall, Remus, and Tonks staring at his animagus.

He wagged his tail and soon, the transformation began again, as the potion wore off. He went through this painful time, and was glad to be back in his human form.

"What did you think," he asked the adults in the room.

"American Pit Bull Terrier," Tonks said, immediately. "I'd say about fifty kilos in weight."

"A very large dog," Remus said. "Even larger than Sirius."

"Really?"

"Really," Remus said. "It was a brilliant black color, exactly like your hair. But that's to be expected."

Tonks made her hair change colors, and matched the color of the dog.

"This is what you looked like. At least in your hair. And your eyes were the same green," the woman said. "A wicked combination for a dog, if I do say so myself."

Ginny smiled at Harry again.

"I'd say so too," she said.

"And soon enough, with both of you being a dog animagus, you'd add two and two and then start to multiply," Remus said, with a grin on his face.

The others in the room started to smirk or laugh.

Tonks yelled "REMUS JOHN LUPIN! How could you say such a thing?"

The man shrugged his shoulders and smiled up at Ginny, who'd turned red though she'd thought it funny.

"Well, yeah, I already thought of it," Ginny said, with a smile. "Like it's meant to be."

"I wouldn't suggest that, Miss Weasley. Mr. Potter would be killed by your brothers if they knew."

"I know," Ginny said, dejectedly. "But they don't know I'm an animagus, and they won't know Harry is one until we tell them."

"And you won't be registered either," Professor McGonagall said, surprising both of them. "At least not until after the war."

"Right," Harry said. "So the Death Eaters don't know what we can do to protect us."

The others nodded. Ginny smiled.

"And no one outside of this room will learn that," McGonagall said. "You may want to prepare yourselves. The next time I see you, I will inform you on the methods you need to accomplish to train yourself to become an animagus. It should require several months, as it takes a skilled witch or wizard quite some time to learn to be an animagus."

Harry nodded.

"So I may not be completed with the training before I meet Voldemort."

"Actually," Remus said. "There is a way, and it is part of the training Dumbledore wanted you to accomplish. I guess I should tell you who your teacher is. In the present, it will be your new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Aberforth Dumbledore. But he won't be doing much of anything here. Only the upper level students and you and your closest friends."

"What about Luna and Neville," Ginny asked. "They've been with us in the fights."

"I know," Remus said. "And I do believe that Aberforth will not mind if you pass on the knowledge to them and the DA."

McGonagall nodded.

"Since, Mr. Potter, you will be acting as a professor, I do have to inform you that you will no longer be considered Captain of the Quidditch Team. But we'll work this out when you arrive here for your next training sessions after the wedding. They will take place here for the time being, and soon, you shall be taken back to the past to train with Professor Dumbledore while you take classes here."

"How far back in the past?"

"I know of one group who will be easy to convince to help you," Remus said. "Let's just say that it might be awkward for Harry."

"The Marauders," Harry said.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "The Marauders. I think that Dumbledore will not be upset if we allow Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to accompany you as well. We've already arranged it with the past Dumbledore, and we've worked out a cover story. Remus and I will take you myself and then you will leave the school and return to the time you left as soon as the school year is over."

"So we'll meet at King's Cross Station then?"

"Actually, you'll arrive at Hogwarts via time turner on September 1st, of your parents' seventh year. You'll leave from here and will return here on September 1st of this year, just so we can make sure everything goes as planned. However, I must say that you will not ride the Hogwarts Express."

"And," Remus said. "You can't change anything in the past. If you do, then disastrous consequences await. And I mean by that, Harry, is that you can't tell your parents who you truly are and you can't help them not die. But, I do say that you can help them get together. They were quite hostile toward each other at the beginning of their 7th year."

McGonagall nodded.

"So we can play matchmaker," Ginny asked.

"Yes," Remus said. "In fact, don't tell anyone this, as it's a highly guarded secret, but I remember you four just doing that. But no one else does. I know because I met my past self to set this up when we go to Hogwarts on September 1st."

Harry nodded.

"Oh where were we," McGonagall said. "Oh, right. Aberforth will be here tomorrow to help get you started on the other tasks. And I shall take part of the lesson period each day to teach you how to handle your animagus shape. Then, when you return from the mission in the past, I shall teach the lot of you some new, highly advanced transfiguration techniques in a special class session. I mean, you will have already graduated anyway, so we want you to prepare for Lord Voldemort."

Harry and Ginny nodded. They knew this was serious business.

"But, you two will be specifically taught some advanced magic that I've never seen in action. The only wizard and witch I know to have accomplished this advanced magic are James and Lily Potter, after they marry."

"So we may have to marry for this to work?"

"No," McGonagall said. "You have to be soul mates for this to work. So if Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are soul mates, then you can teach them to cast very strong spells together. But I digress. Let's move on to the next part of your transfiguration training."

Harry nodded, and then sat back to listen to the details of what he had to do, as he had a detailed book on becoming an animagus in front of him.

_So we get to go into the past and learn a lot of magic. The others will be so jealous._

_I agree, Ginny. And you get to attend in the seventh year with us, and come back for your sixth year here._

_Actually, if I'm in the special classes with you, then we're in the advanced level NEWT stuff, especially in Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, and Charms._

_Smart. I knew you were a smart one._

Harry looked over to see the smile on Ginny's face.


	4. Lessons with Dumbledore

_Chapter 4: Lessons with Dumbledore_

Upon the return to the Burrow, Harry and Ginny had to suppress their excitement. No one could know what they'd been taught today. Hermione and Ron tried to get it out of them, but they couldn't say anything here. They had to let Remus and McGonagall explain everything that would happen, especially since the two of them would join Harry and Ginny in the lessons during the summer, at Hogwarts in the past, and at Hogwarts in the near future.

It was a prospect that made Harry and Ginny smile. They would be miles away from her parents and her family, except for Ron, and while they were in the past, no one could touch them from the present, unless he or she had a time turner and knew the exact time and place they were going.

During dinner, Harry and Ginny conversed normally, as they were told not to give away their connection. It would be a great way for them to secretly communicate and plan. Harry was still excited about the mission he'd been given, something that Hermione and Ron picked up on.

"Mate," Ron said. "What exactly are you so excited about?"

"I can't tell you, Ron," Harry said. "But you'll like it. You and Hermione get to come along with us on the assignment."

"I wish I knew what it was," Hermione said. "That way we could prepare for it."

"We're being prepared a lot this summer," Harry said. "Professor McGonagall and Remus are going to teach us all we need to know about the mission. And yes, they know about the other one too."

Ron and Hermione gasped.

"You told them?"

"Dumbledore did," Harry said. "And tonight, we have to tell Ginny everything."

Ron looked afraid.

"She's not going with us."

"I'm afraid I am," Ginny said, with a smile. "I think you, Ron, and you, Hermione, were chosen as afterthoughts since you will be in the thick of things with Harry."

"Why you," Ron asked. "You're not even of age yet, and you're my baby sister."

"Ron, I can take care of myself. And Harry here believes me."

Harry nodded, agreeing with Ginny. He hated to think this way, but yes, she was right. She could take care of herself in a battle situation. She'd proven that at the Ministry of Magic when they fought Voldemort's Death Eaters and at Hogwarts, where she and four other DA members helped the Order protect Hogwarts from the Death Eaters.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with surprise.

"You told her that?"

"Yes I did," Harry said. "And you shall learn a little more about my reasons later. But not from me."

"Who will tell us then," Ron asked.

"I will," came a voice.

Ron and Hermione looked over to see Professor McGonagall there.

"And, all four of you will stay here tonight for the meeting."

"I thought…"

"We had to move headquarters after what Snape did," Remus said. "We want to make sure that no Death Eater can get in."

"What about the Fidelius Charm," Hermione asked.

"When the Secret Keeper dies, everyone who was told the location is a Secret Keeper. So the security is diluted."

"That means that we're…"

"Yes. You are Secret Keepers."

Hermione nodded.

"What about Godric's Hollow," Harry asked, all of a sudden.

The talking stopped, and there were a few people looking at him.

Remus nodded and sighed.

"We shall go after the full moon. I'm starting to feel it coming, and I don't want to go until after this happens."

"I'll go too," Ginny said.

"Of course," Remus said.

"But Ginny…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mom, I need to go. For Harry."

"I don't want to face this alone," Harry said. "And I'd like to go visit Mum and Dad's graves."

There were nods around the room. They knew it would come to this sooner or later.

"And one more thing," Professor McGonagall said. "Harry, this is another letter that I should have given you sooner than I did."

Harry opened the letter and read it. He passed it to Ginny first, after wiping his eyes.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is the second in a series of letters I have left to guide you. By now, you know more about the task I have assigned you, and request you go on. It is a difficult task, and one that will be hard for you to handle at times. I'm talking about the one you were just told about, not the one I told you about myself. _

_On your 17__th__ birthday, you will receive the final letter from me pertaining to this matter. In the letter, you will receive instructions that must be carried out. It's something of the utmost importance to yourself, and your future. I'm afraid that under the agreement I made with your parents before their death, I am unable to relate this information to you until you turn of age. Then you will receive more information about the topic I am referring to._

_I hate it to be this way, but it is the way your mother and father wanted. Oh, I do request that you bring at least one friend along, probably in the form of Miss Ginny Weasley. She'll be of great use to you there. I know it will be a trying time for you, but look forward to getting the letter from Minerva since I am unable to provide it to you._

_Until then, I suggest you start to learn as much as possible about dueling and protecting yourself. Do not let your emotions get in the way of allowing you to love others. I know it's a hard thing to do, but you must. You know by now what I've suspected during the end of my last year at Hogwarts: that you and Ginny Weasley should be together. I saw the hints of what your father and mother did, and it was similar, though I must admit that you are much more like your mother than your father in most things. And that's a good thing._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ginny looked at the letter.

"So he knew?"

"Knew what, dear," Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ginny looked at Harry and he nodded.

"Harry, what was that light I saw earlier," Ron said, suddenly. "It's how I came to find you two snogging out in the garden."

"Back at it again, heh," Fred asked, looking at Harry with a smile on his face.

Harry nodded sheepishly.

"Light," Mrs. Weasley asked. "Describe it."

"It was a blinding light," Ron said. "Somehow, I got the impression that it was similar to what I've seen in some weddings before."

Mrs. Weasley looked apprehensively at Harry and then Ginny.

"What did you two feel," Mr. Weasley asked, taking up the questioning.

"Well," Harry said, blushing. "I hate to talk about this."

"Harry, go on," Ginny said, her face, too, was a deep shade of red.

"I felt the happiest I've ever been," Harry said. "It was as if something was telling me that I'd found…"

"Found what," Hermione asked, interested. Her mind was working overdrive.

Harry blushed to a deeper shade of red.

"ThegirlIwanttomarry," he blurted out.

"What," Ron asked. "Slow down. You're talking too fast."

Hermione smiled knowingly and looked at Ginny and Harry. She'd understood and had suspected what had happened.

Ginny looked at Harry.

"Really? You felt that way too?"

"You felt it?"

Ginny nodded.

Mrs. Weasley looked at them.

"Harry, what did you say?"

"Nothing," Mr. Weasley said, sensing what it was anyway. "I think we do have to finish here, as we have others coming soon."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, as did Ginny.

_Glad that's over with._

_Me too, Gin. Now if we could just find a way for your parents to let us have time alone._

_With my brothers? Not very likely._

_I know. Maybe during our lessons._

_But Ron and Hermione…_

_They don't have the same thing we do with McGonagall._

_Touché, my dear love._

Mr. Weasley looked at them for a moment and sighed.

"Daddy, what's wrong," Ginny asked.

"Harry, Ginny, I want to talk to both of you, now," he said. "No Ron, you get out of your seat, I will make you de-gnome the garden without your wand."

The two followed her father to a quiet place in the house. Mr. Weasley muttered a couple of spells, which Harry understood to be privacy charms to make sure they weren't heard.

"So, what's this I heard about you two having a lover's link?"

"Dad…" Ginny said.

"I know about it," he said. "I saw it in your faces that you were communicating somehow. Your mother and I have one as well."

Ginny sighed.

"We just developed it today," Ginny said. "We found out when Ron interrupted us."

"What were you doing out there?"

"Harry came to find me, Dad," Ginny said. "After he let the dog out."

"I remember," the man said. "Why does that dog keep getting in the house? It upsets your mother."

"I can't help she likes to stay in the house where it's cooler," Ginny said. "Right Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "I'd like it better too."

"Ok. This light, do you know what it is?"

"I think so," Harry said. "Ginny and I bonded?"

"Possibly," the man said. "Damn. Dumbledore said he thought that might happen sometime soon."

"He told you?" Ginny asked.

Mr. Weasley nodded.

"And Remus told me too. He said that I have to run interference between you and your mother because you have something important to do that will help us win this war. You know they've infiltrated the ministry?"

Harry shook his head.

"I was unaware."

"They have. They're trying to gain control, so we're trying to fight back as much as possible. If they gain control of the Ministry, then you know we'll be hunted down."

Harry nodded.

"Won't we be safer at Hogwarts," Ginny asked.

"Yes. That's why I must ask that you Harry go back."

"I plan on it," Harry said. "I was told today that in order to defeat Voldemort and learn more things I can use against him and his army, I must return on September 1st. Professor McGonagall is going to give us a portkey to use."

Mr. Weasley nodded.

"And I'll invite out an apparition examiner to get you your Apparition license. I know it'll be useful for you in your quest, whatever it is."

Harry nodded.

"It will," Harry said.

"Ginny, Minerva said that you were going to be promoted to the 7th year early."

"She told me," Ginny said, with a smile.

"I have no idea why, but you're supposed to study with Hermione, Ron, and Harry this summer so you'll be prepared."

"I know, Dad," Ginny said. "But about this bonding, do you think you can keep it from mum?"

"She knows," Mr. Weasley said. "When Ron described the light, I knew. And when I heard what Harry said, I knew. All I have to say is that I hope you two know what you're doing. This can be very dangerous if you break up."

"We were told that by Remus and Tonks," Harry said.

"And, if it makes you feel better, Daddy," Ginny said. "Harry and I want to have a wedding as soon as we've both graduated."

"I can handle that," the man said, with a smile. "I guess I have another son, don't I? And Hermione is another daughter."

"She and Ron aren't…"

"Not yet," Ginny said. "But you can see as well as I do that it's going to happen."

Harry nodded.

"Maybe we can push them this summer."

"How?"

"A little jealousy, perhaps?"

"Snogging," her father asked. "If it's anything else, Harry won't have to worry about Lord Voldemort killing him, because one of your brothers will."

"I know," Ginny said. "It's why Harry wants to make sure we take it slow until we know what we're doing."

"And that's a good idea. And, I do think something else is in order."

"What's that, Dad?"

"I'm going to teach Harry and Ron contraceptive charms. It's time they learn them."

Harry blushed, and Ginny looked at him.

"At least you don't have mum teaching you this. She caught me as soon as I started to date and taught me. And each summer, she has repeat sessions."

Harry smiled.

"Well, you've got a good point there."

"This time, she goaded Hermione into staying and talking with us. I've never seen her turn such a shade of red before," Ginny said, giggling.

"Well, I must be getting back out to greet the other members. Oh, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you that you four are being inducted into the Order this evening."

"Mr. Weasley, does that mean I have to tell them everything?"

"No," the man said. "Minerva will explain that you four are assigned on a highly secretive mission that will require your presence at Hogwarts. And I do presume she has arranged for the four of you to have passwords that allow you to leave the school at will."

"We weren't told any of that."

"But its necessary, Harry," Ginny said.

"Yes it is," Harry said. "First, before school begins, I want to visit Grimmauld place."

"Why?"

"There's something there that came up in a dream. I want to check it out."

"Is this part of your mission?"

"Yes it is," Harry said. "And Sirius said something about a library. I want to check out the books there."

"They're mainly Dark Arts books," Mr. Weasley said. "But if we're to fight Lord Voldemort, I see no reason why you shouldn't go there and study some during the summer before school starts. As long as you keep your other lessons up."

Harry nodded and Mr. Weasley walked out of the room.

"That was easier than I expected," Harry said.

"I know," Ginny said, placing her arm around Harry. "Come. Let's not stay here in private. Else we'll have a few extendable ears from the twins this way."

Harry nodded.

They walked out of the room and Harry saw a few more members of the Order arriving. Many nodded to greet Harry, and then soon, the meeting started.

"Today," Professor McGonagall said. "We are pleased to introduce our four newest members of the Order. They are already on a special mission assigned by Albus before he passed away, and they will be returning to school in September for training. May I introduce you to our four newest members: Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, and Miss Ginny Weasley."

There was polite applause as the four were recognized.

"Now, you four, please stand forward and you will have a member of the Order join you for the vow."

The four stood. Lupin and Tonks walked up to Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked to their daughter, Bill and Charlie walked up to Ron, and the Weasley twins walked up to Hermione.

"Ok, this is an Unbreakable Vow," Professor McGonagall said. "But since you four are on a mission, be aware that this mission is not included in the Vow unless you need the help of other Order members. During your school year, you know that you can always come to me for help, and any other Order member on duty at Hogwarts for an emergency."

The four nodded, and soon, they were inducted into the Order.

After that business was taken care of, Harry sat back down next to Ginny. She grabbed his hand, and some people looked on with interest.

"Before I forget, the newest members will be trained by Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Remus throughout the summer. They will also be trained by Aberforth during the school year, when we expect them to figure out a way to destroy Lord Voldemort once and for all."

"Minerva," Mrs. Weasley asked. "Did I hear you say correctly that they will destroy You-Know-Who?"

"Yes you did. It is a mission assigned by Dumbledore before he passed away, and they will be getting trained in the new powers that they are coming into. At least for Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley. They have been selected for a very special mission that is going to prove to us how good they really are."

"What do you mean," Mad-Eye asked.

"Alastor," Minerva said. "Do you remember how James and Lily were performing magic?"

The man nodded.

"I remember all too well. Surprising they ended up as they did."

"That was an ambush. But Harry and Ginny have been selected to train as Harry's parents were trained."

There were a few murmurs, as some of the people in the room knew what that meant. Ginny looked at her parents, who were giving her an interesting look.

"What about me and Hermione," Ron asked. "Can we be trained that way?"

"Not at this time," Minerva said. "If the time comes, Harry and Ginny will know what to do to train you. Now, what's the newest information on the hunt for Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy?"

"We've been unable to locate them. The ministry is trying to locate them as well. However, the Ministry, as you know, is infiltrated by followers of Voldemort," Alastor Moody said. "We think they're holding up the investigation on their end."

"And what will happen if they're found," Minerva asked. "By the Ministry."

"They should be sent to Azkaban until their trials," Moody said. "However, with the Dementors on Voldemort's side, it's just a matter of time before he breaks out his followers again."

There were nods around the room.

"What do we do about keeping those in Azkaban in there?"

"The only thing I can think of is the kiss," Moody said. "But that's bloody unlikely because of the traitors in the Ministry."

At the end of the meeting, the four had a meeting of their own. Ginny was brought up to speed on things, and she gasped at the end.

"So you have to destroy at least four more Horcruxes before you can defeat Voldemort?"

"It seems to be that way. We may know that one could be destroyed already. We just have to ensure it is destroyed."

"How will we destroy them?"

"That's a question we need to answer. We need to have several ideas of how to destroy them once we find them."

"Harry," Hermione said. "Let's go to the library and see what's in there. There may be something on Horcruxes in there."

Harry nodded and spoke.

"Of course, we'll have to go tomorrow when we get some free time. After all, the Hogwarts library is huge."

Hermione nodded and then smiled at Harry.

"What are you kids doing up," Remus asked, looking at them.

"We're planning to do research in the library," Harry said.

"Do you need any help with it?"

Harry hesitated.

"Come," Harry said. "I think at least one of you should know what we're doing just in case."

Remus nodded and followed the four into an empty room. He closed the door and muttered a silencing charm.

"Now what is it?"

"What do you know about a horcrux?"

Remus flinched.

"Why?"

"Voldemort has made at least seven of them," Harry said. "Or six and one piece of his soul is in his body."

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Ok. I know what you need to know. You want to know how to destroy them."

Harry nodded.

"And they'll be cursed," Harry added. "With different protections on each of them. The problem is that we have to get through the protections and then destroy the Horcrux."

"How were the others destroyed?"

"The diary was killed when I stabbed it with a Basilisk fang," Harry said. "That was in my second year."

Ginny flinched at the thought of that.

Remus saw her expression and nodded.

"And the next?"

"The Sword of Gryffindor."

"You know where that is," Remus said. "I'm sure Minerva will let you use it."

"But it'll still be dangerous," Harry said. "Dumbledore was injured by a curse last year. And there's a good chance that there will be other protections that will require one to harm his or herself before getting the horcrux. And there's a chance that they can't be destroyed by the same methods."

Remus nodded.

"Yes. He's a sadistic bastard. But I know that you should learn more about how to recognize curses. Harry, I know you've been recognizing magic for a few days now."

Harry nodded.

"How," Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"He's coming into his dormant abilities now," Remus said. "It's normal for wizards to learn about new abilities as they age. In this case, it's a good thing, because the only wizard I know good enough to find that stuff is dead."

"Dumbledore?"

Remus nodded.

"Not everyone can sense the nature of magic. Most of us can sense magic, but not everyone knows the nature of it. That's one ability I think you should hone, along with your dueling skills, and what Minerva is teaching you."

"What's she teaching you, Harry?"

"Advanced Transfiguration," Harry said. "Don't worry. There's a special class being started in the fall for those of us selected by Professor McGonagall for the class. It's an advanced level course that's above NEWT levels."

"Wow," Hermione said. "But how will we…"

"You'll understand later," Remus said. "Right now, Harry and Ginny understand what you're going to do this summer. You four will go to Hogwarts tomorrow, and Tonks will escort you there. That was already planned before you wanted to go to the library."

The four nodded.

"We can research there as well," Hermione said. "Though there may not be enough information on Horcruxes, we can look up information about counter-curses and how to recognize different curses."

Remus nodded thoughtfully.

"Good idea. The point of you returning there is to learn more about how to destroy these things and to defeat Voldemort for good."

The next day, when the four got to Hogwarts, Harry saw Professor McGonagall was waiting on them.

"You two go on to the library while I teach Harry and Ginny."

"Come on, Ron," Hermione said. "We've got work to do."

After the two left, with Ron leaving reluctantly, Professor McGonagall spoke to Harry.

"Now, today, we're going to start teaching you to transform with your wand."

Harry nodded. He knew he was in for a long session.

After the morning session, they met up in Professor McGonagall's office for lunch.

"I presume you found something," Harry asked, looking at Hermione.

"No," she said. "There's just nothing on Horcruxes in the library. At least in the sections we've seen."

"Maybe I can help," Minerva said, waving her wand.

When a wall opened in the office to reveal book shelves, Harry saw Hermione start to drool.

"You're drooling," Harry said, with a smile on his face.

"What," Hermione asked. "That's a lot of books," she said.

"It's Dumbledore's private library," Minerva said. "And I think it may be useful."

Harry nodded.

"What are we doing after lunch?"

"We're meeting with Aberforth," Minerva said. "He'll be here two or three days per week during the summer, and the same during the semester. He wants to start your training now."

"What training," Hermione asked.

"Dueling and DADA," Professor McGonagall said. "He and Albus have similar skills. There's one more thing."

"Yes?"

"You are to tell no one that you're doing this. You're here this summer because I asked you, Hermione, as Head Girl, and you Harry, as Head Boy to come to school to prepare it for the students."

There were a few raised eyebrows.

"I know this is a surprise, but you will be able to do more that way. And Harry, I ask that you tell me when you leave to work on your task. I'd hate to have to find a substitute at the last minute for your classes."

"Classes?"

"Oh, you four are going to teach the fifth years and below DADA. It's a part of your advanced training," Minerva said. "And so Aberforth can run his bar to ensure that he continues to get information."

Hermione smiled.

"Can we do a division of the classes?"

"You most certainly can. But Aberforth will need help with the sixth and seventh year classes, which you four will not take."

"But…" Ron said.

"Don't worry. This summer, you'll learn everything you need to know about the sixth and seventh year classes in practical sessions. And they will continue. You're taking advanced lessons with Aberforth, and a couple of Aurors in the Order."

Ron let out a smile.

"So, we're going to be trained as Aurors?"

"Not officially," Minerva said, with a smile. "Unofficially. Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley are going to swap out teaching you over the summer and during the school year. You will get graded on your performance, and will, hopefully, sit for your NEWTs. But I expect no less than Outstanding in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA. And I would like to see each of you get at least an Exceeds Expectations grade in your other courses."

"Even if we've dropped them?"

"Yes," Minerva said. "It's imperative that you have advanced knowledge of all four classes. That will ensure that you have the knowledge you need to defeat Voldemort. And Hermione, you will continue to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. We never know when they may come in handy during your mission."

Hermione gave a gleeful smile and she also caught the look Ginny and Minerva gave Harry. She didn't know what it was, but they couldn't stop to ask why right now.

"What other courses should we take?"

"I think Madame Pomfrey will teach a healing class to sixth and seventh years. I wish for you to take that class as well."

There were nods.

"I can see where that will come in handy until we can get back to a hospital," Harry said.

Minerva nodded.

"I hope and pray that you will not have to use it, but given the circumstances, I know that it will come in useful, especially when you join the Order to battle Death Eaters."

"How," Ron asked.

"With these. I didn't have them with me. But they're portkeys. They'll bring you to the location of any Order member who needs help. Its how we know to get to a place in a hurry."

She passed out small items.

"A ring?"

"Put it on a finger," the woman said. "And it will turn invisible. Each one can only be used by you, the first person to wear it. And you can alert certain Order members by thinking their names and touching the ring. Try it."

Harry thought a minute and then touched the ring.

A moment later, Tonks was in the room, her wand out.

"What's going on," she asked.

"Nothing, Tonks," Minerva said. "I'm just giving them the rings."

"Oh," Tonks said, putting her wand up.

"Useful," Harry said. "So if we run into major trouble in our quest, we can call for help?"

Minerva nodded.

"That's the plan."

"The rings, they activate portkeys to the current location of the member who calls?"

"Correct," Minerva said. "But some will not leave their positions because they're important jobs, or they can't leave to keep up appearances."

Harry nodded.

Tonks nodded and walked out of the office.

When they got back to the classroom, it was set up for dueling. Harry sensed something and drew his wand just as he saw a red light come out from somewhere. He dodged with his Quidditch reflexes and returned the stunners, after it had hit Ron.

Then a battle broke out in the room. Aberforth, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley were attacking the four students, using non-lethal spells. The four students were fighting back.

Soon it was over, with the four older adults coming out on top.

"Harry, you almost got me," Aberforth said. "Missed me by inches. If that would have happened, you three might have taken them."

There were scoffs from Mad-Eye.

"I think not," he said. "They weren't dueling properly."

"That's what we're hear to learn and improve," Harry said, for his group.

Aberforth nodded.

"And you're here to learn everything you should learn in your sixth and seventh years before the summer ends. At least as far as DADA is concerned. Professor McGonagall informs me that you will be taking post-NEWT level classes come school starting.

Harry nodded.

"And Ginny will as well. She's going to learn about her sixth and seventh year classes this summer."

"Which ones," Tonks asked.

"All four of us will take Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, and Potions," Harry said. "And Professor McGonagall is going to arrange for a healing class as well."

"Good," Tonks said. "That will be useful."

"Yes it will," Aberforth said. "But let's hope that you don't have to use it on each other or anyone else for that matter. But knowing the Death Eaters, we'll have to heal some of our friends."

Harry nodded.

"Unfortunately."

Soon, they were in a fierce duel, with each person assigned to one of the teachers. It was much easier that way, and they could get a lot out of the practical lessons.

By the end of the day, each had bruises and cuts where they'd ducked and dodged and got hit by spells, and a number of other things.

"Good," Aberforth said. "Now, I have homework."

Ron groaned.

"It's not what you think," Aberforth said. "The key is that all of you need to exercise and quicken your reflexes. Running, stretching, and other exercises like that should help out tremendously. And it will provide you with a better endurance for the long battles. This will exhaust all of you each day, and for now, we'll only do afternoon work. When school starts, we'll have progressed to full day workouts and then you'll go to school and do your other things to learn in between sessions. That will prove that you've been resting."

"What about having time to rest," Hermione asked. "Such as a day off."

"Saturdays and Sundays will be at a slower pace. But I understand you must have time off, and we will provide you with some uninterrupted time, unless something happens, of course."

There were nods.

"Good," Hermione said. "I don't want to burn out."

Aberforth nodded.

"We need you to be at the top of your game as much as possible. So, Harry, no sneaking out at night to do whatever," Remus said. "And I trust that none of you will leave except to perform your duties to the school or the order at night."

There were nods.

"Oh, before I forget, in the event of a battle at Hogwarts, your first priority is to defend your fellow students with the sixth and seventh years," Aberforth said. "Minerva has agreed, and those who are of age may participate more fully in the battles, if they're not needed to protect the students."

Harry nodded.

He'd be of age soon, and would reprise Dumbledore's Army just to get the students trained up in advanced dueling.

"Oh yes. Dumbledore's Army," Aberforth said. "Good thought, Harry."

"Legilimens?"

"Correct," Aberforth said. "That's part of your training and will commence after the wedding. It will be difficult, but you must become decent Occlumens if we hope to prevent You-Know-Who from getting into your head at night."


	5. A Wedding

_Chapter 5: A Wedding_

The day before Bill's wedding to Fleur was a blur. There were a thousand and one things to do, with little time to do them all. Harry, though exhausted from his training this week, was into the preparations as best he could. He wanted to help Bill make this a day he would remember.

Already, the Ministry had Aurors in the area, scouting out the area for protective purposes, mainly because Harry was going to be there. They were also working on fortifying the wards over the Burrow, which allowed some protection to those attending the wedding.

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks were the lead Aurors at the wedding, and they were there with the Ministry, protecting the wedding, and fulfilling their duties as members of the Order. The Order would also be out in full force, with many members attending the wedding.

Harry would be in the crowd, sitting next to Hermione, who, like Harry, didn't have a part in the wedding. Ron would be escorting guests to their seats, and Ginny was a bridesmaid, along with Fleur's sister Gabrielle.

However, Harry and Hermione had a lot to do in order to help the wedding go smoothly. Their tasks mostly revolved around cleaning the house and helping set up the decorations. Tomorrow, Harry would have his wand up his sleeve in a quick draw holster type thing that would allow him to access his wand in an emergency.

He and Ginny had already been taught the premises of how to do magic together, and, by that, holding each other, and holding both wands at the same time. This was accomplished by Harry holding both wands in his right hand, putting his left around Ginny, and Ginny's left hand grabbing Harry's hand and the wands so they could combine their magical powers.

Harry was already beginning to master becoming an Animagus, something that surprised Professor McGonagall. He put it down to the quality of his instruction, and the fact that he had a deep desire to do this since his father, Sirius, and Ginny were all Animagi.

Right now, he kept his abilities a secret, knowing that it was best that way. And he'd shown Ginny the night before that he could do it without his wand, which surprised him. Remus was pleased to see the transformation as well, as he knew that it would help Harry out a lot.

Secretly, Remus and Minerva said that Harry's amazing progress was probably due to one thing: love. Both noticed that when Harry was around Ginny, he seemed to forget a lot of things and focus on her. And he seemed much happier to be around her.

For all of them, this was a good thing. It would make sure that he could handle the dark times that they were sure to face in the future, if these weren't dark enough for them.

During the day, when Harry and Ginny got a chance, they slipped away and changed into their dog forms. This allowed them more freedom to play, and would allow them a chance to get away from the prying eyes of others. During the two or three hours they were out playing, they finally got ready to go back, not realizing how long it had been for them.

When they got back, Mrs. Weasley was in a panic.

"Where have you two been," she demanded of Harry and Ginny, as they walked back to the house, holding hands, and laughing about something.

"We were out for a stroll," Ginny said.

"For three hours?"

"Three hours," Ginny asked. "Oh God," she groaned. "We lost track of time."

"What were you doing with my sister," Ron asked Harry.

Harry looked at Ron and smiled.

"We were just walking and talking," he said.

_Talking? Yeah. And we were just practicing our wedding kiss._

Harry glanced over at Ginny and tried not to let his facial expression show.

"Oh, you were doing something alright," Ron said.

He stepped menacingly toward Harry, but in a flash, two wands were pointed at him. Harry and Ginny had the quicker reflexes, and were becoming very good at the quick draw, using the new wand holsters Harry had purchased for the four of them.

He'd gone with Tonks and Kingsley to get the wand holsters, and he'd gotten holsters for them as well, over their objections.

For Harry, his money wasn't an object to him. It was a means to an end. And that end was defeating Lord Voldemort and then marrying the girl of his dreams. Then he would add other ends he wanted, using his money toward that, and working at a job he loved.

"No fair," Ron muttered. "You two always are better at the quick draw."

Harry smiled.

"Well, I know I have to because of you and your brothers."

"Especially when you're so stupid as to believe Harry and I would do something like have sex. We know better," Ginny added.

"Yeah," Ron asked. "I'm glad. Because if Harry as little as touches you there, I'm going to kill him. At least before a wedding."

Ginny looked at her brother and rolled her eyes as she released her wand and it slid back into the holster automatically.

Harry did the same, and Mrs. Weasley looked at them.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Tonks and Kingsley," Harry said. "We went out and got the quick draw wand holsters."

"Why?"

"You never know," Harry said. "And I know it'll come in useful when I become and Auror after Voldy is gone."

"Voldy," Ron asked.

"Voldemort," Ginny said.

She was the only one other than Harry who could say the name without fear.

"Would you quit saying that name," Ronald asked.

"Really," Harry asked. "As many times as you've heard me say it, it still gives you the chills? All I have to say is that if you fear the name, you fear the person. And that's exactly what he wants us to do. Fear his name so we'll fear him."

"Yeah," Ginny said. "So if you don't want to say his name, do something like call him Voldefart, or Voldewart. Something like that."

That caused fits of laughter in the kitchen. The twins had come in on the conversation and were chuckling. Mrs. Weasley was smirking.

"Good one," Mrs. Weasley said. "Now Ginny, I want you to help Hermione. Ron, you and Harry go outside and make sure the garden doesn't have any more gnomes in it."

Harry scowled, but he went outside. He didn't want to upset the woman he considered his surrogate mother. He'd told Mrs. Weasley that one night, after everyone else was in bed. He'd stayed up to talk to her and Mr. Weasley, understanding they wanted to know where he stood in his relationship with their only daughter.

And it had helped things. Mrs. Weasley had burst into tears when he told her how he felt about her. Mr. Weasley took it a little better, but even he couldn't help but have misty eyes. He knew that Harry had been through so much, yet, still loved with the biggest heart of anyone he'd ever known.

On the wedding day, Harry stayed out of the way as much as humanly possible. He still had a lot to do with the family, and he knew that he wanted to help Bill out.

He heard everyone fussing as the last minute things were completed. Harry wasn't able to use magic, but he had other knowledge that helped from his years of living with the Dursleys.

He did what he could, and then retreated to the room he shared with Ron to change into his dress robes.

Ron saw him place his holster on his right hand, and another on his left.

"Whose holster is on the left?"

"Ginny's," Harry said. "She can't find a place on her dress to put her wand, so she asked me to carry it for her."

"I see," Ron said. "Even with everyone there?"

"We can't be too careful, Ron," Harry said. "It's better safe than sorry."

Ron nodded.

"I guess so. It is my sister we're talking about. So, yeah, I want her to be able to defend herself."

Harry nodded.

He and Ginny had progressed rapidly through their training so far, and were ahead of the other two. But that was mainly due to their fervor at their mission, which they wanted to do as soon as possible. The longer it took them to defeat Voldemort, the more people would die, and the more families that would be torn apart.

When they got downstairs, they got to their places. Harry looked at Hermione as she and Ginny walked down the stairs to get in their places.

"Wow," Harry said, seeing Ginny's radiant beauty. "I sometimes forget that she doesn't dress up."

Ron smirked.

"Well, duh," he said. "It's not everyday you have a wedding."

"True."

Harry walked up to Ginny as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"You'd better get to your seat," she told Harry.

But he didn't leave before she accepted a kiss from him.

"You look gorgeous," he said.

Ginny blushed slightly.

"Thank you, darling," she said. "Now go to your seat. Fleur might use her anger out on you."

Harry didn't need another word, and he walked out of the house, letting Hermione hold him by the elbow. Ron didn't mind that much. It was Ginny who had suggested it, so it'd be a little easier for them.

"Harry, I don't know what to say about Ginny."

"What do you mean?"

"The way she acts toward you. It's as if you're a couple already."

"We are a couple."

"I meant a married couple. I want to know what's been going on between the two of you to get you acting that way."

"We've spent so much time together in the training," Harry said, quietly.

"Don't look now, but it's your favorite reporter."

Harry looked to see Rita Skeeter sitting in a chair in the back row. She was seated next to Kingsley and Mad-Eye, which made her nervous.

When the two sat down, Tonks and Lupin were seated on Harry's left. On Hermione's right, sat some of the Weasley cousins.

"Wonder if Rita remembers what I told her," Hermione asked. "Remind me to let her know that if she insinuates we're dating, that I will tell her secret to the Ministry."

"What secret is that," Tonks asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you if she doesn't behave."

Tonks nodded.

"Harry, how has your training been going?"

"Great so far," Harry said to his friend. "I can't wait to get it started in more earnest."

"What," Tonks asked. "We're working as hard as we can."

"I know, Tonks," Harry said. "But it's just that I want to hurry up and finish my task so we can get on with our lives without this war."

Tonks nodded.

"I totally agree," Remus said. "The quicker it's over, the quicker we can resume our lives, as normal as possible."

Harry thought about Remus' condition. It made him sad that his type were persecuted for their illness, even when like Remus, they were good people when not transformed.

The wedding went smoothly. After the vows were said and the couple was pronounced man and wife, Harry's hair stood up on the back of his neck. He looked around, and was startled by what he saw.

"Tonks, Dementors," Harry said.

"Huh? Where?"

"There," Harry said, pointing toward the crowd of black figures approaching the Burrow.

Tonks saw them and then screams started to erupt when figures in black cloaks and wearing masks appeared.

As the first Auror tried to do magic, nothing worked.

There was laughter from the Death Eaters.

"You can't do magic there," one said, using a Sonorus charm to make his voice louder. "We've put a magic draining shield around you, so none of you can do magic. Enjoy the Dementors. Oh, and you can't leave the shielded area."

The screams grew louder. Harry tried his wand, but couldn't get anything other than a few wisps of white smoke.

"Harry, I can't get that," Hermione said.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled.

Ginny ran up to him and he grabbed her arm, with both wands in his hand.

"What are you doing," Hermione asked as she saw the two wrap their arms around each other and grab the same two wands.

"Trust me," Harry said. "Expecto Patronum on the count of three."

Ginny nodded and took up her position. People were eying them to see what they were doing.

"One. Two. Three. EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the two yelled together.

After a moment's hesitation, two objects burst from their wands. The two patronuses, Harry's Stag and Ginny's, which was a doe, ran toward the wall. They burst through the shield and the Dementors scattered in earnest as the two ran through their ranks, kicking and everything else they could do.

The Death Eaters stopped laughing, and soon, they saw more people trying that.

But none could do it.

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry said. "Do what we're doing."

Ron hesitated.

"NOW RON!" Ginny shouted. "We can't hold them all off."

Ron nodded and got over his qualms. Remus and Tonks got the same idea, and soon, there were four more patronuses, all larger than usual, running around. But none came close to the size of Harry and Ginny's patronuses.

Within five minutes, the Dementors were gone, having gotten close enough to make Harry feel cold and start to hear his parents' death again. There were several more sets of patronuses, mostly from married couples and dating couples. No one else could produce anything in the shield.

A moment later, the shield was destroyed, and then the Aurors and Order members were chasing after the Death Eaters, who disapparated to get out of the area.

"What was that, Harry," Mrs. Weasley asked, as she and Mr. Weasley dropped their patronuses as well, having done the same thing.

"It's a technique we were taught by Aberforth," Ginny said. "Oh, Ron and Hermione, you definitely have to date now."

"Why," Ron asked.

"Because," Tonks said. "You're soul mates. Only soul mates can do that."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes went wide, and she wiped away her tears. She hugged both of the couples as the crowd calmed down.

"What about Bill and Fleur," Harry asked.

"Their just fine," Mr. Weasley said. "Bill did the same thing you did. But how did your patronuses get so large? And Ginny, a doe?"

Ginny smirked as Remus looked at them.

"I can't help it," she said. "It was a horse, but I was surprised to see it change to a doe."

"You know the last person to have a doe patronus, Ginny?"

"No," Ginny said.

"Lily Potter. And guess who's patronus was a stag?"

Harry and Ginny shared a look.

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Really," Remus said. "I don't know how you two did that, but I'm glad," he said.

Tonks looked over at Remus and smiled.

"Me too," she said. "Now he doesn't have a choice but to date me as well."

Ginny laughed.

"Ron, are you listening," Harry asked. "If you don't, I bet Ginny may find a good hex for you."

Ron blinked at that as Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"What was that shield," Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Tonks said.

"I want to know as well," Remus said. "I don't think I've ever seen it. Is Minerva around?"

"I'm right here, Remus," the woman said. "That was magnificent, Harry and Ginny," the woman said, with a proud smile on her face. "Never in the whole world would I think two of my students would be able produce such powerful magic as that."

"What did you use as a memory," Ron asked Harry.

Harry blushed.

"Well, it's just that I felt Ginny's arms around me, and that was the memory I used. Of her holding onto me."

"Me too," Ginny said. "Nothing more powerful than that."

"I know what the problem with their shield was," Harry said, suddenly.

"What's that," Tonks asked.

"It didn't take into account love. Voldemort always forgets about the power of love. It's why I'm still here today."

"Of course!" Hermione said, slapping her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Love," Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron, love," Ginny said. "As in the love you and Hermione have for each other though you won't admit it. Think about it. If you didn't have those feelings of love toward each other, then you wouldn't be able to produce the patronus together."

"But you and Harry had such large patronuses."

"What can I say," Ginny asked. "I like my men who know they have it big."

There were laughs. Even Mrs. Weasley forgot about the insinuation her fifteen year old daughter had told them.

"Now that's over, can we dance now," Harry asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course," the woman said. "Let's get things settled down."

"You, Harry? Dance?"

"Yes, Ron. Dance. Though I can't dance, I tend to forget about that when someone is holding me close."

Ginny smiled.

"Well said," she said.

At that moment, Harry's eye was caught by something. It looked familiar. He saw a glint of silver and then went to follow.

"Harry, where are you going?"

"Accio Rat," Harry said, pointing his wand.

A moment later, the rat was in his hand.

Ginny looked at him with surprise, as did several other guests.

"Ron, Hermione?"

The two looked at Harry.

"Why are you holding a rat?"

"Anyone remember Scabbers," Harry asked.

Hermione and Ron blinked.

"Ginny, go get Remus and Tonks."

When they returned, Remus took one look at the rat and spoke.

"Ok, let's go to the side," Remus said.

"A rat," Tonks asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "But not just any rat. An Animagus."

When they got to a clear place, Remus told Harry to place the rat down.

Together, Harry, Ginny, and Remus said the spell that makes an Animagus transform back into a human.

When the rat did, Remus spoke swiftly, making sure the rat couldn't transform.

"Well Peter Pettigrew," Remus said. "Fancy meeting you again."

Tonks had disarmed Peter, and now, two Aurors were coming up at her command. Kingsley arrived.

"Who's this?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry said. "He framed Sirius for the murder of twelve Muggles. And he betrayed my parents."

Kingsley frowned and looked at Pettigrew.

"He's an unregistered Animagus as well," Ginny offered.

Kingsley smiled.

"That gives me enough to take him in," the man said.

"And he's the one who helped Voldemort return to his form," Harry said. "And he killed Cedric."

Kingsley nodded as two Aurors took hold of Peter.

"First you tackle Dementors. Now you capture a Death Eater," Kingsley said. "Harry, you're just at the top of your game today."

Harry nodded and smiled.

"I was taught to always be vigilant."

"Constant Vigilance, aye," Mad Eye said. "How do you two know the spell to prevent an animagus from transforming?"

Harry and Ginny shared a look.

"Professor McGonagall is teaching us to recognize them," Harry said. "It's a part of our training."

Mad-Eye nodded.

"Good. Now let's get this rat back to a cell where he belongs."

Soon, two Aurors and Mad-Eye Apparated with the rat.

Remus looked at Harry and smiled.

"I knew you were smart. You're coming along quite nicely."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Shall we dance my love," Harry asked Ginny, holding his hand out to her.

"Yes we shall," Ginny said, taking his hand and heading to the dance floor with him.

Remus shook his head as Tonks smiled.

"What," she asked.

"Just to be their age again and know what I know."

"I know," Tonks said. "But we've got Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. They're all smart even if they don't act like it sometimes. They know more than we do about some things."

"But have less experience," Remus said. "That worries me."

"Don't, Remus," Tonks said. "Let's dance and enjoy the celebration. And let's be thankful that Harry and Ginny were smart enough and cool enough to act without hesitation. Else we all could have been kissed by the Dementors."

Remus nodded.

"I never would have thought they could have that in them."

"Well, they do," Tonks said. "And that's what's important. Remus?"

"Yes?"

"I just thought of something."

"What's that?"

"Don't you think that they'll be the ones to defeat you know who? The four of them? I mean, look at them. See how close they are?"

Remus looked over. He saw Ginny and Harry dancing. Then Ron and Hermione dancing.

"Not only are they dating within the group, they're also friends with each other in the group. Now that's a group bound by love if I ever say so myself."

Remus nodded. He remembered another group of four. But yes, they had a member who wasn't quite a member of the group. This group of four was much different. They totally trusted each other, and they were all very close, or as close as they could be at this stage in their lives.

They were probably closer than some of the people Remus trusted with his life. And that made a lot of sense to him.

"I know," Remus said. "I don't know anything but death that will separate that group."

"That's a brilliant thing to say. I'm afraid one of them may die in the process. They have a very dangerous task."

"Well," Remus said. "If one dies, then the others will fight in their memory. But I don't want to think about it. I want to think about them growing old and dying with their great great grandchildren around their beds."

"Now that's a good thought. Dying after seeing great great grandchildren."

The next day, the four went back to Hogwarts, using the Floo Network this time. They were traveling different ways, for security purposes.

After the morning session for Transfiguration, which happened after their exercises, Harry and Ginny walked into the DADA room to see no one there.

Feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up, Harry drew his wand and immediately surveyed his surroundings. Catching glimpse of something, he fired a stunner, causing something to collapse. He walked over, surprising Ginny, who had her wand out as well.

Then he fired three more stunners in quick succession, hitting three more targets. After removing the cloaks on the people, he was surprised to see everyone there.

"Ennervate!" he said, causing the first person he hit, Aberforth, to wake.

He then got the other three with the same spell.

"Nice one," Aberforth said, with a smile. "But why did you hit us?"

"Better safe than sorry," Harry said.

There were nods from the three Aurors he'd hit with quick stunners before they could react. They were hiding to see if he noticed them.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up," Harry said. "I guess I sensed your presence and the cloak. I managed to see something strange and I shot for it."

"Why did you choose that?"

"Instinct," Harry said.

"And a good one at that," Mad-Eye said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What's going on," Ron asked.

"Oh, Harry just stunned four people underneath invisibility cloaks," Ginny said, with a smile. "Without them revealing their presence."

"How," Hermione asked.

"Did you sense them," Ron asked. "Just like you sensed the Dementors coming yesterday?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Same reaction to the Dementors as I did to the cloaks."

"Ginny, try your wand out," Aberforth said.

Ginny tried to shoot a spell, but it didn't work. Ron and Hermione tried the same thing.

"Harry?"

Harry easily fired off a stunner.

"What happened to our wands," Ginny asked.

The four Aurors tried to shoot off something too. But they failed.

"Easy," Aberforth said. "After Tonks informed me what happened at the wedding, I had to test it out. I think I know the spell they used, so I tried it. Harry, I bet you sensed the spell and went on alert."

Harry nodded.

"And you had a quick draw," Tonks said. "Quickest I've ever seen."

"I tend to practice the draw," Harry said, with a smile.

"Good. It's a good skill to have. Now tell me how you knew that you and Ginny could break the spell?"

"I didn't," Harry said. "I thought it was a good as time as any to try to break it. I guess when our Patronuses broke through the spell, it allowed others to fire off their wands too, but only with great effort."

Tonks nodded.

"Yes. Remus and I had a very hard time doing it. But we finally did."

"The same for Hermione and I," Ron said.

"Wait," Aberforth said. "You and Hermione did it too? How?"

"Harry told us to try it," Ron said. "So we did. And now, I get this funny feeling that somehow, Hermione and I, well, kind of got closer."

"It's not a bad feeling, Ron," Hermione said. "I'd say it's a good thing. Harry supposed the spell didn't take into account one thing."

"What's that?"

"Love," Harry said. "I figured if Love couldn't break it, then nothing could. And when I felt Ginny's arm around me, well, that was all the encouragement I needed to give my all."

Ginny smiled at Harry.


	6. Wandless Magic

_Chapter 6: Wandless Magic_

"Now," Aberforth said, waving his wand after moving out of the magic free zone he'd created. "We're going to teach you that spell. Harry is obviously a very powerful wizard if he can break that spell. And, as you saw, combining the power of a wizard and a witch in love is a very powerful combination as well. And I heard the two of you produced the largest patronuses anyone had seen in quite a while."

Harry and Ginny both looked at their feet.

"Don't be upset," the man said. "Be proud. It's a very powerful memory you used. And I understand that Harry produced a Stag and Ginny a Doe?"

"Correct," Ginny said. "But why would my patronus change from the horse we saw earlier to a Stag?"

"Have you had any emotional upheaval in your life?"

"None," Ginny said. "Unless you count what Harry said to me the other day, before the wedding."

"If you don't mind, could you tell me?"

"Well," Ginny said, blushing. "He told me he loved me."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of either," Aberforth said. "As young Harry said, quite correctly I might add, love can conquer a lot of things. And I think it's only right you produced a doe if you're in love with a person who produced a Stag. Quite a powerful image there. I remember Lily had her patronus change to a doe after she and James were dating."

"You knew my mum," Harry asked.

"Of course. She was a member of the Order. And I am too. One of the brightest witches I've ever known. And courageous too. It's not a wonder that you're a Gryffindor. You have two of the best Gryffindors in quite a long time as your parents. And now, the four of you are living up to that heritage. Is it a wonder you pulled out Godric's sword out of the sorting hat?"

"Not after Professor Dumbledore told me what it was," Harry said. "It helped allay my fears that I was supposed to be in Slytherin."

"Does Harry know," Aberforth asked Tonks.

"About?"

"His ancestry?"

"I don't think so," Tonks said. "I know Remus took him to visit his parents' house in Godric's Hollow."

"Well, Harry, I think we should all have a seat and enjoy some tea. I want to tell you something that Albus must have not told you."

Harry looked at the others and sat down beside the older people in the room.

"Harry, I don't know how to say this," Aberforth said. "You're the heir of two very powerful and famous wizards."

"Who are they," Harry asked.

"Godric Gryffindor and Merlin."

"Merlin," Ron asked, surprised.

"Yes. Merlin. You're distantly related to Merlin, but you've been chosen as his heir. You will soon come into the possession of certain items from Godric and Merlin. I might add that Albus has left you a few things to help you on your quest as well. You will receive all of those items, as well as the rest of your Potter family inheritance upon your birthday."

"What kind of inheritance?"

"Well, the house where your parents died was the property of Merlin. Your parents were staying there with Albus's permission. Now, it will belong to you. And then there is also this matter of Potter Manor."

"Potter Manor? Where is it?"

"It's in Godric's Hollow. There is a charm placed on it that will expire when you come of age and allow you to see it. However, the charm will not expire for those you do not tell of the existence. You are the Secret Keeper for Potter Manor."

As they paused to let it sink in, Harry felt Ginny's hand on him. He looked over and saw her smile.

"So we'll have a place to stay after the war. I don't think you should go there unless we need a place to hide," Ginny said. "It'll be safer that way."

Harry nodded.

"I know. It's just that I didn't expect to get something like this."

"I know, Harry," Ginny said. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to study wandless magic?"

"Of course," Aberforth said. "That's the next point of instruction. You have mastered verbal and non-verbal spells to the degree that's acceptable. We'll continue to practice those. And we'll move on to wandless magic. It's much harder to do than with a wand. Very few wizards and witches can become accomplished at this, so I don't expect all of you to master it. I would, however, expect Mr. Potter to master it, especially when he comes of age. I expect that he'll have at least one other talent by then he can use in the quest."

Harry nodded.

"I've been working on sensing magic," Harry said. "I'm getting better at it, and it's becoming part of who I am."

"Good. You need to continue to work on that. I want to get to the point where you can determine the different charms placed on an item with just a look. And we'll begin to teach you counter-curses and stuff like that to help in your quest against the Dark Arts."

Harry nodded.

"And shall we study Dark Arts?"

"You have to know them to defeat them," Aberforth said. "That's why this is a post-NEWT level course you're taking this school year with myself and a select few other lecturers."

Harry nodded.

"Shall we get started then? Return your wands to the holsters and we shall start teaching you to use your hands to at least summon your wands and produce a shield."

"Why those two," Ron asked.

"Because they can save your life," Harry said, getting a nod from Aberforth.

"Correct, Harry," Aberforth said. "Now, if you please, concentrate hard on making your magic go to your wand hands. That'll be the easiest to do first. Then we'll move so you can duel with your wand and use your other hand for a shield."

Mad-Eye snorted at that comment.

"Do you think they can get that," the man asked.

Aberforth looked at him.

"Yes. The heir of Godric Gryffindor and his chosen bride can."

"Wait, chosen bride," Ron asked.

Ginny giggled.

"Yes, Ron. Harry promised me that he'd propose to me as soon as this Bloody war is over."

"That's wonderful news!" Hermione cooed toward Ginny.

She got a hateful look from Ron.

"Harry, we have to talk about this tonight. With my brothers," Ron said.

"And me," Ginny said. "That way I can hex you if you start anything with Harry. I just don't know how anyone else knows this," she said. "Harry only told me last night."

Aberforth smiled.

"Well, Harry isn't working too hard at Occlumency," Aberforth said. "He'll have to drastically improve. And Harry, think about your future with Ginny. That'll help you improve."

_Yeah. And your link with me, Harry. What if Voldemort can access this link too? It'll put me in a lot of danger if he knows so he could get to you._

_You're already in danger because of your family and me._

_I know, Harry. But if he realizes we have a link, he'll use me to get to you. That's why I want to resist the Imperious Curse and become an Occlumens._

_Let's do it together._

_Agreed._

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Can we make sure we can resist the Imperious Curse?"

"Why?"

"Ginny pointed something out to me. If they know we have this link, Voldemort can use her to get me to do rash things by using her to give me messages that could lead to my death or the death of others."

"Of course," Mad Eye said. "We need to work on that. But we'll look at that when I have you all next week for the lessons."

"Like our fourth year, Harry," Hermione said. "With Crouch put us under the Imperious Curse to see if we could resist it. Harry was the only one who could."

"And you've resisted possession from Voldemort too," Ginny said. "That stands for something."

Harry nodded.

"But I'm more worried about you," he said to Ginny. "If he finds out, which I think he probably will since Snape and Malfoy know we were dating at the end of last year, so I think we should all practice that."

The other three nodded.

At the end of the day, they were exhausted again. It was no use in complaining, as they knew they had to do it. Though they were getting used to the harsh dueling and magical training, it still didn't help. They continued to move on to more advanced magic each lesson after they mastered the other stuff, and that was getting tough.

It was a vast mental exercise as well as a physical exercise. It made them remember a lot of stuff about magic, and they had to access it instantaneously. It was a great draw on their magical abilities, and that was tiring as well.

Some reason, Harry had been able to produce a wandless shield that protected him from a minor jinx. It was a start, as no one else had been able to do that yet. But in combat, he wouldn't be facing minor jinxes. He wanted a shield that could possibly withstand even the Unforgivable Curses.

That would be a difficult task. He knew that he could do it against the Imperious Curse with a wand, but he wasn't going to test out any of the others. And his teachers weren't going to test them out either.

The training went by faster and faster. He was already becoming very accomplished at magic with a wand, and for his Animagus. But the wandless magic was coming much harder than he'd expected. He was still advancing daily, but slowly. His ability to detect and name curses on objects was improving, and they were expanding his knowledge to potions.

If he could understand what he was facing, he could figure out a way to defeat the curse and potion.

Already, they'd located the locket at Grimmauld Place, and were studying it with the help of Remus and Minerva. It was a difficult task, and they were up to it. They didn't want to act without studying what would happen first.

It was a prudent move. Bill had come over to help as well, after having been given all the information he needed to know about the object.

As it got closer and closer to Harry's birthday, he felt like he was gaining more and more confidence in his magical abilities. He really liked that, as it would be good to have when he went to face Voldemort.

Ginny and the others were also progressing in their abilities. Now, any of them could take on two of the Aurors and fight with decent results. They were slowly increasing the number of people they had to face. Harry was already facing three of them in battle, with Aberforth watching.

Next, he was going to start training dueling three people at once. It would be a difficult challenge. He wanted to get where he could handle the four teachers at one time. And he could already handle Ginny, Ron, and Hermione with some difficulty.

They were all pleased with the results, and knew they could take on a single Death Eater, or even two of them. And it was a skill they would pass on to the DA, where they would teach the others how to duel and protect each other.

Harry was getting proficient and projecting his shield charms wordlessly and wandlessly. That was a good thing, as he could protect himself and someone else at the same time. And it was a feat that had Hermione awed. She knew she wasn't advanced enough for that. She was jealous of his advances in practical magic.

She still had him in knowledge overall, but when it came to DADA, he was tops. Everyone at the school knew it, and that was the reason he'd been asked to continue Dumbledore's Army this school year, as a sanctioned school organization for fifth years and up.

Harry had already decided that he would extend an invitation to the Slytherins as well, surprising the other three. But Minerva and Aberforth were much easier convinced, as it was nigh time the houses came together for a common purpose: defend Hogwarts.

The day before his birthday, they got their Hogwarts letters by owl. Harry opened his immediately.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been selected as Head Boy at Hogwarts this year. You will find your badge and your book list enclosed for this year. I am pleased you have decided to return to school after informing me that you were thinking about not returning. It is your return that is allowing us to remain opened after Professor Dumbledore's death. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry looked at the new badge that had fallen out of his letter. He heard Ron's exclamation.

"What is it, Ron?"

"I've been chosen as Captain of the Quidditch Team," he said. "But that's impossible. That's Harry's job."

"Ron, I'm Head Boy," Harry said. "I told Professor McGonagall that I was resigning as Captain of the Quidditch team, and I chose you as my replacement."

Ron looked at Harry.

"Why?"

"Ron, I think you deserve it," Harry said. "You know a lot about Quidditch, and I can focus on what I have to do."

"Right," Ron said. "You'll remain on as seeker, won't you?"

Harry shook his head.

"No. I resigned from the team. I'll support you in any way you need."

"What will we do about a seeker? And how do you leave me when we have one more year to go?"

"I seem to remember a certain chaser who is a damn good seeker," Harry said, looking over at Ginny. "Besides, I really think Ginny should be the one to enjoy this. I have other things to worry about with classes. But I will still help if you want me to."

Ginny didn't look surprised. Harry had told her the previous day that he was resigning from the Quidditch Team. With what he had to do, she wasn't surprised. At least he was returning to school.

"Harry," Hermione said. "We're counterparts."

"I know," Harry said. "Professor McGonagall said it was her idea to have two Order members as Head Boy and Head Girl. That way we can effectively lead the defense of the school if required."

Hermione nodded.

"I understand," she said. "But what about our absence from the train?"

"That's been settled too. We'll go on the train, and that night, after the feast, Remus will take us on our assignment."

"But the first day of classes," Hermione said, objecting.

"I wouldn't worry," Ginny said. "Harry and I have discussed this and we know we won't miss classes."

"How?"

"Trust me," Harry said. "This school year, you might find yourself taking two years worth of classes, including seventh year materials."

"But Aberforth said…"

"I know what he said. And he's correct," Harry said. "We'll tell you before we get to Kings Cross Station for the train. And, of course, Aurors and the Order will be present for security. The same thing will happen at Hogsmeade."

"So we're patrolling the train?"

"Yes," Harry said. "And I know two prefects who will help."

"Who?"

"Ron and Ginny," Harry said.

Hermione looked at Ginny.

"What about…"

"Ginny was chosen to replace you," Harry said. "As prefect in the seventh year."

"But Ginny's only a sixth year," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "Professor McGonagall said our training this summer advanced her to the level she should be at the end of our last year. So she's taking the special advanced courses with us, including spell making."

"Creating spells," Mr. Weasley asked. "That's great. But why?"

Harry smiled.

"Well, it seems that the Order wants us to be as highly trained as Aurors. Tonks is going to teach us how to transfigure our appearances with our wands to give us cover if required. And Moody is going to teach us other techniques, such as stealth and tracking. That's our curriculum this year."

"What about your NEWTS?"

"Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall said that we should all get Outstanding on our NEWTs in Charms, DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, and the other NEWT class we take. We're also taking a healing class offered to fifth years and above."

"Healing?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "So we can help in battle and get people to St. Mungos."

Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Good choice," he said. "So six classes?"

"Plus our advanced spell making class," Harry said. "We'll have our hands full this year. Not to mention Ginny and Hermione will be taking NEWT Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"I can tell," Mrs. Weasley said. "Just you all do very well. At the end of this, we'll have a graduation party for you four."

"Me too," Ginny asked.

"Yes, Ginny, you too. You'll have graduated a year early. Your classmates will be jealous. But I'm proud of you for taking the chance to go ahead and jump levels. It's important that you learn your sixth year materials too."

"We've gone over a lot already," Ginny said. "We've all been taking special sessions in the subjects so we'll have a head start on the year."

"I presume this is because of your mission?"

Harry nodded to Mr. Weasley.

"Yes it is," he said. "I wish I could tell you more, but we've already told enough people as it is. But if we need your help, we will surely ask for it."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"That's what the Order is here for," she said. "I feel safe that all of you will be at Hogwarts. And with Aurors guarding the place now, you should be safe."

"Well," Harry said. "Hopefully. The Minister of Magic is going to talk to me again tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I got an owl today that said he was stopping by. With a certain brother of yours," Harry added, to the Weasleys.

"Percy?"

"Yes," Harry said.

Harry could hear the pain in Ron's voice.

"Wait till I get my wand on that git," Ron said, angrily.

"Ron," Harry said. "Don't do that. You don't want to be waiting trial or in Azkaban for assaulting a ministry employee."

Ron nodded.

"But why are you saying that," Ginny asked.

"Because, there was a warning that any threats or magic against them will require that the offender be sent to trial for treason. At least it's true for tomorrow."

"Ouch," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I don't like it either. But I don't need to lose any of you to that. I'll need all three of you to help me with this quest. I've been thinking. I know I can't do it alone. We each bring something to the table for the group, so I think we all should participate."

"Ginny…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, even Ginny," Harry said. "She's got talents that Ron and Hermione don't have. And I'll need those talents along the way to help us."

Ginny beamed as she looked at Harry.

"What are those talents?"

"Actually," Harry said. "I think it's time we reveal it."

"Yes I do too," Ginny said. "On three?"

"On three," Harry said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Their lessons with Professor McGonagall," Hermione said. "While we were in the library."

"Oh," Ron said. "Ok. Go on."

Harry smiled and then he counted down with Ginny in his head.

At the same time, they transformed into their Animagus forms. There were gasps in the room when they saw it.

"So those are the two dogs I see romping in the yard," Ron said, surprised.

Harry's tail wagged as he nodded his head. Then, as a surprise, the two dogs tackled Ron and Hermione, licking their faces.

"Stop!" Ron yelled. "I'm not kissing you Harry, or you, Ginny."

Hermione just giggled. She was enjoying it.

When a knock came at the door, all of them quickly gained control, and the two dogs lay down together, watching.

Mr. Weasley nodded, and then went to the door.

He opened it when he saw Professor McGonagall, Aberforth, and Remus. The three of the new arrivals looked at the two dogs. Remus was smiling but he said nothing.

"I see you have two new pets, Arthur."

"Yeah. Couldn't make them leave without angering Ginny. You know how good she's gotten with her hexes. I even think she hexed four of her brothers one night before they could react."

Aberforth laughed.

"That's a good girl," he said. "And you know about Harry, right?"

"No," Arthur said. "What about him?"

"Well," Aberforth said. "We've tested him. And he can take down me, Moody, Tonks, Remus, and Kingsley. And he even took out four of us one day while we wore invisibility cloaks."

"Wow," Arthur said. "I never knew that."

"Yeah," Aberforth said. "Takes after my brother. Speaking of Harry? Where is he?"

McGonagall looked at the two dogs cuddled together.

"Ok you two, knock it off."

Aberforth watched as the two dogs transformed back into Harry and Ginny. He was briefly surprised.

"Wonderful," he said. "Just don't register until this war is over. While you're students at Hogwarts, I'm sure we can make sure you're still learning how to do it."

McGonagall nodded.

"Yes we will."

"I need to talk to you, Harry," Aberforth said. "It's about tomorrow."

"Can we speak in here?"

"Sure," the man said. "I'm sure you want them to accompany you to Gringotts to collect your inheritance."

"What inheritance," Mr. Weasley asked, looking at Harry.

"I guess he hasn't told you then?"

"Not much. They don't talk about their lessons," Mrs. Weasley said. "When they get here, they eat dinner and go to bed."

"Well," Aberforth said. "I think everyone should sit down."

As the rest of the Weasleys arrived, including Fleur and Bill, fresh from their honeymoon to Egypt, Aberforth began.

"Harry, I know you've heard of what I have to tell you, but I'm going to speak from the beginning. Ok, Harry, you're the heir of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin."

"Merlin?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, Merlin. He's been chosen worthy of the inheritance at his birth. It is to be given to him when he reaches seventeen tomorrow. So we want to take them to Diagon Alley. I presume they have school books to purchase?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Good. Remus, Tonks, and Moody will go with you to ensure that you're safe as you get your things. Molly, I presume you'll help them?"

"I sure will," the woman said. "What exactly is his inheritance?"

"I don't know much, but Harry will also come into ownership of Potter Manor, and the location will be revealed to him when he opens the vault of the Potter Family. I just know it exists, and Harry will be the Secret Keeper."

There were nods.

"And we'll go visit it," George and Fred said together.

"No," Harry said. "I don't plan on visiting unless we need a place to stay in an emergency. But I will tell one person where it is."

"Who?"

"Ginny."

There were nods.

"What about us," Ron asked.

"Actually, Harry will be the only person to open it. And he has to set the password before anyone else can enter the grounds," Aberforth said. "The house is hidden somewhere in the countryside, but within a day's commuting distance of Godric's Hollow if you use a broom."

Harry nodded.

"What about Merlin's inheritance?"

"That's an unknown. I do know that he will inherit the house his parents died in. That was Albus' house. He was Merlin's heir too. But Harry got the lion's share of the inheritance. And Albus left Harry the house and several other things, which he's keeping safe at Hogwarts."

"How will I access those?"

"Harry," Professor McGonagall said. "He left you a letter that can only be read when you turn seventeen. I presume that will tell you how you can access what he's left you in his will."

"I turn 17 tomorrow," Harry said, getting nods. "What about the Dursleys? Do the Death Eaters know I stayed there?"

Mr. Weasley looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Harry, they know. But we're sending people out to get them to safety."

"They'll have a hard time convincing them," Harry said. "They hate wizards and witches and anything to do with magic."

"We can do a body bind curse and take them out by force," Ron suggested. "After all, I think they deserve it for what they've put Harry through."

Hermione smiled. Ginny agreed with her brother. The adults looked at them and smiled.

"We know you've had bad treatment at their hands, Harry," Professor McGonagall said. "And, after you turn seventeen, Voldemort may be able to kill you."

Harry nodded.

"I expected that. The protection ends at midnight?"

"No. It ends on the exact hour you were born," Professor McGonagall said. "11:00 PM. I've sent several Order members and they'll remove the Dursleys to Grimmauld Place. And I do expect you to visit there tomorrow. After Remus has a nice talk with them."

Remus nodded with a smile.

"Yes. I'll prepare them for you to come. But first, we'll take you to get your inheritance and then Arthur and Tonks will escort you to get your Apparition License tomorrow. I know it'll help you on your quest."

Harry nodded.

"What about me," Ginny asked.

"Well, you turn sixteen in August, so you'll have to wait a year," Harry said.

"He's right, honey," Mr. Weasley said. "But I think you and the rest of the sixth years will get Apparition lessons. And I do believe you can use it in an emergency."

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Yes. I've managed to get permission for Hogwarts students to use it in an emergency if their life is in danger. But they won't be able to take anyone on side-along until they're of age."

Ginny nodded and smiled.

"But Harry and Hermione can take me, right?"

"Of course," Professor McGonagall said. "Harry, I think that once you learn the location of your house, you should tell Hermione and Ron. They may be separated from you, and Ginny won't be able to tell them where your house is. They'll need to know."

Harry nodded.

"Right. Mr. Weasley? If you ever need it in an emergency, I'll give you the location as well, or at least have Ron or Hermione Apparate with you."

"That's nice of you, Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "But we have Grimmauld Place."

"With well over a dozen Secret Keepers," Hermione said. "So someone may slip. We want to let you have a place where you can access in an emergency."

"Yes," Harry said. "I think that's a grand idea. We'll go visit it later, in small groups, once we think it's clear to do so."

Mr. Weasley nodded.

"And you'll move in?"

"Not quite yet," Harry said. "I'll wait until the war is over. But we can stay there in an emergency."

There were nods around the table.


	7. Birthday Surprises

_Chapter 7: Birthday Surprises_

The next morning, Harry was woken up by a thump on his bed and a loud, happy voice.

He reached for his wand, but it was already in the girl's hand.

"Knew you'd go for it," Ginny said, right before she leaned down and gave Harry a big kiss.

"Knock it off!" Ron said, waking up and realizing what was happening. "Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"I'm wishing my boyfriend a Happy Birthday. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Looks like you're snogging to me," Ron said.

"Give it a rest," Harry said to Ron. "You're just jealous because you and Hermione aren't doing this."

Ron turned a shade of red darker than his hair.

Soon, Ginny left, but not before admonishing her now seventeen year old boyfriend to be a good boy.

Harry got up and then got into the shower, quickly getting into clean clothes. He remembered the Minister of Magic was coming today, and then they would go to Diagon Alley to get their things for school.

When he got downstairs for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley was already up.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, smiling. "This looks great this morning."

"Thank you, Harry," the woman said, beaming. "I guess we should wake up the other sleepy heads."

Harry nodded.

"I'll get them up," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley about said something, but she smiled.

"Don't hurt them. I know what you're planning."

Harry nodded and smiled. He had a couple of tricks up his sleeve. Or, more correctly, his wand.

When he got to the room the Twins were in the previous night, he quietly opened the door, and tossed in one of their own devices, a decoy detonator. They jumped up, startled, as the door shut. Harry knocked on the girls' room, and found that they were up and getting dressed.

Then he got to Ron's room. He looked at Ron, who'd just rolled over and gone back to sleep.

"Ron, this is your last warning," harry said, his wand drawn. "Get up or face the consequences."

Ron muttered something, but didn't budge.

Harry conjured up a bucket of ice water and then levitated it over the bed. Then he tipped it onto Ron. As soon as the water hit, the bucket was vanished, and Harry was running downstairs.

"I'll get you for this!" Ron yelled, running out of the room.

He ran right into the Twins, who were still angry over their wake up. Harry made it to the kitchen and sat down, acting like nothing was going on.

"Now Harry," George and Fred said, pointing their wands menacingly at him. "Do you know who would throw a decoy into our room?"

"No," Harry said, lying.

"I know it's not Ron," George said, as Ron was soaked from head to toe in water. "Now who else could do it?"

"Maybe I would," a female voice said.

The twins looked back to see Ginny holding her wand, menacing them. She held a bucket, and then pulled out a decoy detonator.

"Would our little Ginny do that?"

"Yes," Ron said, looking at her.

Before they could react, Harry had all three of them disarmed and tied up with a quick flick of his wrist and a couple wordless spells.

Mrs. Weasley looked amazed.

"Harry, did you do that?"

"Yes I did, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "It's what I've been taught all summer."

The woman smiled as Mr. Weasley surveyed the scene.

"Well, looks like someone was being threatened this morning," the man said, looking at Harry with a knowing smile.

"Harry, I'll get you back for that," Ron said. "I know it was you."

Hermione walked down then and laughed. She flicked her own wand, letting the three boys drop to the floor with a thud.

"New spell, Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"They were floating and bound by ropes."

"Maybe," Harry said. "Or maybe I just combined incarcerous and levicorpus."

He demonstrated both on the Twins and Ron again. Ginny laughed as Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry.

"Enough of that. Let's eat breakfast."

The woman grabbed the wands from Harry's hand and placed them in her own robes. Then she flicked her own wand and let her boys down from their position.

"I don't want any more of that in this house today. Do all of you understand me?"

Her children nodded. Harry and Hermione had no choice but to agree.

"Oh, don't worry," Fred said.

"We'll get you back, Harry," George added, completing his brother's sentence.

"We're the kings…"

"Of pranks."

Harry smiled and nodded. True to their word, they would get him back later today with a prank of some sort. And Ron would try to do the same thing. But Harry had a trick up his sleeve. He didn't tell them that he'd left them another surprise for when they got ready.

After eating, Molly looked at her watch.

"All of you, get ready. The Minister is due here any minute."

With that, the Twins and Ron went back upstairs. Harry, who was finished getting ready, offered to help Mrs. Weasley clean.

"No dear," the woman said. "Not on your birthday. I appreciate the offer. I'm sure Ginny won't mind."

Ginny looked at Harry with a smile on her face.

"Harry will help me if he knows what's good for him," Ginny said, eying Harry. Hermione chuckled as Harry hung his head in mock resignation.

Everyone knew he'd do what he could to spend time with Ginny after he'd almost ruined their relationship during the last school year.

As Harry was helping Ginny wash and dry the dishes by hand, there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Weasley went to open it. Harry had his wand handy, just in case. But he was taking the slow route with the dishes, as it was a good way to have a nice chat with Ginny.

"Welcome, Minister," Molly said. "Percy," she added, with the hint of sadness in her voice.

"Thank you, Molly," Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour said. "Is Harry here?"

"Yes he is, Minister," Molly said.

"Cleaning the dishes? On his birthday?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "He knows when to listen to me."

"Ginny," Percy said, looking at his sister. "Could I talk to you privately?"

"Why," Ginny asked, looking at her brother.

"I just want to leave the Minister and Harry alone to talk."

"No," Harry said.

"Come, Harry," the Minister said. "I'd like to talk to you alone."

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley, who nodded.

"Percy, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'd like to talk to you too."

Soon, Harry was outside with the Minister. A moment later, he saw a dog run out of the house and smiled. Mrs. Weasley was shaking her head, and Percy was chasing the dog out of the house, thinking it wasn't supposed to be there.

"Is that your dog?"

"Ginny's dog," Harry said. "She likes to keep her in the house. But her mum doesn't like it."

"I see," the Minister said. "Beautiful dog."

"She sure is," Harry said. "So, what can I do for you, Minister?"

"Harry, you know what's been happening with You-Know-Who?"

"I've been following the Daily Prophet," Harry said. "And of course, Mr. Weasley keeps us updated with things he can tell us."

The Minister nodded.

"I still want you to consider coming into the Ministry once a month or so. Just so people won't think you're avoiding your destiny as the Chosen One."

"Minister," Harry said. "If you haven't heard, I'm returning to Hogwarts to complete my education."

"I'm aware of that, Mr. Potter," the man said. "I've talked to Minerva. She told me that you could be allowed to come to the Ministry if you desire."

"I do have a question, sir?"

"Ok, Harry, what is it?"

"What's in this for me?"

"Harry, you know you'll get the support of the Ministry. We're all in this fight together."

"Minister, I ask this because I don't recall many Ministry employees capturing Death Eaters. Mostly what I see are from others who are fighting too."

"The Order of the Phoenix. Yes, I know about them. A pesky reminder of Dumbledore if I say so myself."

Harry took offense to that.

"Sir," Harry said, coldly. "It is not a pesky reminder of Dumbledore. He gave his life so that we may defeat Voldemort."

Harry saw the Minister flinch.

"Speaking of that, Harry. Where did you two go on the night he died?"

"Minister, if I tell you that, I will be breaking a promise I made to Dumbledore."

"I understand. But Dumbledore is dead."

"I know," Harry said. "He is dead. But what good is a man if he's not true to his word? And if you can't even hear the name Voldemort or mention it, then why should I want to work for the Ministry? Not being able to say his name indicates fear. And he wants us to fear his name so we'll fear him."

"Harry, you know all too well that many people won't do that."

"I know, Minister," Harry said. "But until you can get people to stop screaming or flinching when someone calls him Voldemort, then I don't think I can help you. Good day."

Harry walked back into the kitchen.

"Come on," he said for the dog.

"Harry, get that dog out of here," Percy said. "You know mum doesn't want the dog in the house."

"It's ok, Percy," Mrs. Weasley said, with a sigh. "How did your meeting go?"

Harry shook his head as the Minister stuck his head in the door.

"Come, Weasley," The Minister snapped, after a glare at Harry. "Let's get back to the office. We're done here."

"Coming Minister. Where's Ginny?"

"She must be in her room with Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said. "Why?"

"Harry, why are you dating my sister? You know I feel that you've fallen in with the wrong crowd, given Dumbledore and all."

When Harry looked at him, he flinched as he came to see the power that the young man before him wielded. It was a very large surprise for him to find that the boy he thought was just average was anything but average in power.

"Percy," Harry said, coolly, as Ginny growled at her brother.

Percy looked down at the dog, frowning.

"Yes, she knows I'm angry," Harry said. "And of course, you're insulting her owner."

"And who is that?"

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, knowing she had to protect her daughter. After all, Percy would turn her in if he found out she was an animagus. And she was sorry that she couldn't trust her own son. "Ginny owns her. We let her keep the dog after she turned out to be so friendly."

"I see," Percy said. "I must be going, Mother. And tell Ginny that I still want to talk to her about her choice of boyfriends. I don't agree with Harry here."

Mrs. Weasley didn't say a thing. Hermione, Ron, and the Twins were at the kitchen door now, looking at Percy, most of them with looks of anger or looks that promised retribution if Percy tried to do anything to Harry, who was as good as family to them.

"Percy," Ron said. "Don't ever insult Harry like that."

"Ron, you're wrong for hanging out with him."

Then, Ginny launched herself at her brother after a loud, furious growl. She'd had too much of his pretentious mouth. The man yelped when she nipped at his legs and started running, with everyone else laughing.

As soon as the door was shut and Ginny was back in the room, she changed back into herself.

"How dare he!" Ginny shouted. "Insulting me, Harry, and Dumbledore! And the Minister. I would have hexed him if I wouldn't go to jail for it."

"What did the Minister say?"

"He insinuated Dumbledore wasn't the right person for us to be following all of the previous few years," Harry said. "Ginny heard him. He insulted Dumbledore, and everyone in the Order."

Ginny nodded, as she sat down, fuming.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. "Your brother was asking about you and wanted me to tell you that he thought…"

"I shouldn't see Harry. Who gives a damn what that bloody git says?"

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley said. "I won't have you using that language."

"He is a git," Ron said.

"Now let's forget that," Charlie said, coming from the place he was staying. "After all, it is someone's birthday."

There were nods of agreement, and Mrs. Weasley was glad that the topic was changed. After all, she hated to speak of the dirty laundry of her family right now.

Soon, Harry, along with the other current occupants of the Burrow, was getting ready to go to Diagon Alley to pick up his school supplies. This was a day they had the time to do it, and there would be escorts there. After all, it made sense because the Aurors would be out in force from now until the time Hogwarts started.

But first, before they headed to Diagon Alley, Harry, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley headed to the Ministry where he would take his Apparition test. They decided that it was important he go there first since he would have a way out of danger.

After the successful test, Harry went back to the Burrow with Tonks. Mr. Weasley had to stay and work, something he didn't want to do at the moment because the very building reminded him of one lost son that he loved with his whole heart. Tonks, on the other hand, had a mission to keep tabs on Harry at all times. He didn't know if it was from the Order, the Ministry, or both.

So Harry knew that if something happened, he'd have to stun Tonks if the Ministry ever tried to have him brought in for any reason. He couldn't let her be caught not doing her job and lose it, or worse, be sent to Azkaban. The same was true for any of the other Ministry workers who were also in the Order.

He'd told this privately to Remus, who nodded with understanding.

"Yes, Harry, you may have to do that. I know you don't want to hurt friends, but it'll help them more than it will hurt."

"I understand," Harry said. "But I don't want to do it."

"None of us wants to do something like that. But there may come a time where you will be required to stun a friend to protect him or her from harm."

"And you'd do the same thing to me if I was a danger to anyone who's a friend?"

"Yes," Remus said, after a moment's thought. "I would make sure that you couldn't hurt anyone you loved if you were not yourself for a time."

Harry nodded.

"Thanks," he said.

"I just expect you to do the same for me, Harry. And, if I'm ever threatening to kill anyone in my werewolf state, I think you can use lethal force if you see no other alternative."

"That's not what I want to do."

"I don't want you to do it. But promise me that you will make sure that I don't hurt anyone who's friendly to us, or any of those we love. Sometimes, loving someone will require that you make a difficult decision and do something that you would not want to do and to end their suffering or prevent them from doing something that we all will loathe."

Harry paused a moment.

"I promise," Harry said. "Just don't make me fulfill it."

Remus chuckled.

"I wouldn't dream on it. There are some stunning charms you can use against werewolves," Remus said. "I think it's nigh time I teach those to you and your friends. They may come in handy, especially since Greyback has recruited werewolves to the bastard's side. I think they would be good charms to teach those in the DA as well. After all, the war is not the only reason that one could come across a fully transformed werewolf."

Harry nodded.

"I guess we need to know how to defend ourselves from a fully transformed werewolf."

"Yes you do," Remus said. "You've already had to learn in your life that you have to do things that you'd rather not. I know you wished you were there to help Dumbledore, don't you?"

"I was," Harry said. "But he put me in a body bind curse to keep me from protecting him. He knew that I would do something rash and try to help, endangering me as well."

Remus nodded.

"Yes, you're right. He knows you. I know you. You would have before this summer for sure. Now, come. Let's get to lunch and then we'll go out to Diagon Alley."

Right after lunch, Harry went with Remus and Tonks to the Leaky Cauldron via the Floo Network. He'd already told them where they were going, so Ginny and the others would find him.

When they did, Harry looked at Ginny and smiled.

"Come, Ginny," he said, taking her hand.

She smiled and walked beside him.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to see a man in Gringotts to get money for school supplies," Harry said. "And the other thing," he added, quietly.

"Of course," Ginny said. "How could I forget?"

When they got into the bank, they were scanned by security wizards and then passed through. The wizards were looking for dark magic items on them.

But they treated Harry with respect, when they recognized who he was. Harry was a bit surprised that they were treating him this way, but he surmised it must be how he was now called the 'Chosen One' by the press.

"Come, Harry," Aberforth said. "We must meet Minerva in here with the manager."

Harry nodded.

"Can Ginny come?"

"Of course," Aberforth said. "I think if you wish she can be added to your account as an owner."

Ginny looked at Harry.

"Would you do that, Harry Potter," Ginny asked. "I don't ask for handouts."

"I know," Harry said. "We're going to get money for our school year."

_And our quest._

_Of course. That's why you want me to be able to access it._

_Yes. Just in case I can't access it and you can get money out for the things we need. We'll also get some galleons exchanged for Muggle money to make sure we can get hotels if we have to._

_As long as you don't make me use that money. Mum and Dad are perfectly capable of getting my school supplies._

_I know, darling. If you need something, you can get it._

Ginny nodded her understanding as they walked into the office.

They faced an unfamiliar wizard in the room. Bill was there as well. He smiled at Harry and grinned at his little sister.

"What are you doing here, Ginny?"

"Well," Harry said. "I do plan on allowing someone else access to my account just in case."

Bill nodded thoughtfully.

"Of course," he said. "Harry, this is Mr. Green. He's the manager for your accounts."

"My accounts?"

"Yes, Harry, your accounts," the wizard, a middle aged man, said. "Please, sit down."

Harry sat down. He reached for his wand and conjured up another chair for Ginny.

"I see you like that," Ginny said, smiling.

"Of course," Harry said.

"And you learned something in my class," Professor McGonagall said, with a smile.

"Yes I did," Harry said, smiling up at his Transfiguration professor. "Thanks to one of the smartest witches I know. And I'm not talking Hermione, though she and Ginny are very smart."

Harry thought he saw the woman blush slightly as Mr. Green cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. After all, time was money. And it was not a good thing for some of the people in this very room to spend a lot of time in public places due to a certain Dark Lord.

"Mr. Potter, the first matter of business is to give you this letter. It will explain things to you much better than I can. Of course, it is from Albus Dumbledore, who held these accounts in trust for you until you became of age, as specified in the wills of your parents and by the magic placed upon the vaults of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin."

Harry tapped his wand to the piece of parchment, and it opened immediately. He started to read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_This shall be my final letter to you before you return to Hogwarts. This should be given to you on your seventeenth birthday, and can not be read before that occurs. I have been entrusted with the care of your inheritance, though I cannot do anything with the items in the vaults other than take an inventory of them. _

_I must say that Godric Gryffindor and Merlin left you some mighty fine books and other items. I encourage you to take Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger into the vaults with you to determine what you may need on your quest. I must add that since you have quite a sum of galleons in your accounts, I would suggest that you allow someone other than yourself to access the account on your behalf. I may suggest Miss Weasley, or her parents. They're trustworthy, as you've found out by now._

_Anyway, yes, you are the heir of Godric Gryffindor. How do you think your mother got her red hair? She's descended from a squib child of Gryffindor, and her eyes are similar to those he had. Your mother stipulated in her will that you were the only one to access this vault. And your father, who is a Potter, inherited Potter Manor, which is your house. When you read this, you will be revealed the location and automatically become the Secret Keeper, as planned by your parents when they went into hiding. The funds you have now are from the Black family and Potter trust fund set up for you. Now, you have come into possession of everything, as you are of age. I have included a complete list of the items in the vaults, which shall be given to you when you read this sentence. You'll know what you have, and I'm sure that instinctively you'll figure out some useful items in the vaults. _

_Alas, I know I'm not there to inform you I person if you're reading this letter. But take great pride in being heir to the Potter family name, Godric Gryffindor, and Merlin. All were advocates for Muggle Rights, and the laws against Muggle Hunting and other heinous crimes against defenseless Muggles. I can assure you that you are a worthy heir, and you will come to know those who came before you via the family tapestries you'll find at Potter Manor. _

_On a side note, you will find that there are photographs of Merlin, Gryffindor, your parents, and myself in the study at your residence. This was done on purpose to give you a source of knowledge. Go as soon as possible to speak with Godric and Merlin. They shall relate to you knowledge that will help you in your quest. But this knowledge will not be direct. They will guide you as you learn how to detect and defeat curses, duel, and, of course, cast powerful charms. _

_If you ever need a place to stay, you know that you have also inherited another, smaller place from Merlin. Not the house where your parents died, as that is now a monument dedicated to those who have perished fighting Lord Voldemort. It is at a location that has been revealed to you. Again, you are the Secret Keeper of this place. I do suggest that you confide in your closest companions the locations of these. But do not speak of them. Write them down on parchment and give them to your friends. Then ensure the parchment is promptly destroyed after they read it. That will prevent the Fidelius Charm from being broken. _

_Aberforth is probably with you. He will have some important knowledge to give you, so please listen to him. I'm sure you have, as he volunteered to teach you dueling techniques during the summer before your return to Hogwarts. _

_I must ask you to do one final thing for me, other than your quest. Do not push away your closest friends and others close to you. Your ability to love is what separates you from Voldemort. This will be the weapon that will bring about the end of Lord Voldemort and his reign of terror._

_Good luck. _

_Respectfully yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry read the letter again, and soon, his mind was flooded with the information that was promised. He looked at Ginny and handed it to her. But the letter wouldn't let her read it.

"Albus meant that only for you, Harry," Aberforth said. "You can inform your friends when you get to a suitable location. I asked Molly to bring them here so you can go down to your vaults and inspect the items to see what you may need on your quest."

Harry nodded.

Mr. Green smiled.

"I presume your quest has to do with Voldemort?"

Harry nodded.

"And revenging the deaths of your parents?"

"Yes," Harry said. "And the deaths of many more people who died at his hands or the hands of his followers."

As he said that, Harry felt more resolute about things. For those watching him, the change was evidence in his bright green eyes since they always carried his emotions.

Mr. Green examined Harry before continuing to speak, trying to see what kind of man he was. As of this moment, he liked what he saw, and he was starting to believe that Harry was indeed the Chosen One, as the press had proclaimed far and wide for all to hear.

"I must say," the man said. "I never expected to have this kind of fortune bestowed on a single individual."

"How much are we talking about," Harry asked.

The man wrote down a number on a piece of parchment.

"This is the latest count of the galleons, Knuts, and sickles in your vaults. Not all of the vaults contain money. Some contain priceless family heirlooms and books, and other items such as that. It's hard to put an actual number on the value of those items, but, for the purposes of inventory, we've had to. Everything is now yours to do as you wish."

Harry nodded.

"And will this key work for all vaults?"

Mr. Green nodded and smiled.

"Yes. Give it here."

Harry saw him stick the key in a device and wave his wand over it. There was a flash of light. Then he handed the key back to Harry.

Harry surmised that it was a device that allowed human employees and account managers for Gringotts clients to change the access level of their clients' keys. And Harry suspected that goblins would be able to do that by hand if they wanted to.

"Now, it allows you access to the vaults. You said something about adding one of your friends to the vaults?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I'd like to add Ginevra Molly Weasley to the accounts."

"Ok. Please sign these pages here, here, and here."

Harry read over them right quick, just to make sure they were what they said they were. After all, he didn't want to sign away something that he would like to keep. And it was one of the things that his Uncle Vernon had taught him. Never sign a contract unless you knew exactly what it meant for you and those you represented.

After his review of the contracts, he signed his name to them, and touched his wand to each piece of parchment to add his magical signature, an additional method of security to prove that one was who they said they were since all magical signatures were recorded by Gringotts goblins.

"Good," the man said. "Now, Miss Weasley, here is your key to the vaults. Do you wish to place any limits on how much she can withdraw?"

Harry thought for a moment, after reading the number.

"No. I know I can trust her with everything I own."

At that moment, Hermione and Ron were escorted in by Bill. Minerva looked at them and nodded.

"Welcome," she said.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Hermione said, smiling.

The woman nodded.

"Why are we here, Harry?"

"We're about to go down and examine my vaults," Harry said.

"Vaults?"

"Yes," Harry said. "The stuff I inherited from my family, Gryffindor, and Merlin."

"I see," Hermione said. "I wonder if there are any books in there."

"Dozens," Mr. Green said. "I haven't checked them out closely, but there are a number of books and other items. I presume some of those items you may want to take with you to help in your studies for school?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes Mr. Green. I do believe we will want to carry some of them with us to study from."

"Very well. Now that we're all here, Aberforth, do you mind if we go ahead and read your brother's will?"

"That's why we're all here," the man said. "Else it would just be Harry and his friends."

Soon, the man had the will out of a locked drawer in his desk.

"As you know, Albus had a great many possessions. Each of you in this room received something from him. And as Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva, I do believe he has left the school some items as well."

Minerva nodded and then she settled back for the emotional roller coaster of reading to the will and last testament of the man she had known practically all of her life. It was a very emotional moment for her, and it was like she had lost a father figure.

For others, they had lost a brother, a hero, or a grandfather-like figure. He was many things to many people, and to have this few listed in his last wishes was phenomenal due to his extraordinary long life, even among fellow wizards.

After the reading of the will, Harry came out with a puzzled expression on his face. He didn't know what the message meant to him. Hermione, however, had been thinking about it.

"Easy, Harry," the brainy witch said. "I think it means that you will inherit Fawkes. Or at least his offspring."

"Really?"

"Really," Hermione said. "A phoenix is a very powerful pet," she said. "As you saw Dumbledore's phoenix protected him time and time again."

Harry nodded.

"And Fawkes protected me as well."

As soon as he said that, the magical animal appeared and started into a song that touched Harry to his soul.

Harry shuddered, and Ginny also shuddered, as she felt the song. The animal was mourning Dumbledore and was also preparing to die so he could leave Harry the phoenix egg.

Harry looked at Ginny as they thought about it.

"Sad," Ginny said.

"I didn't feel it," Ron said.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Ginny and Harry did. That means that Fawkes meant the message for the two of you alone."

Ginny nodded. She accepted most of what Hermione said as fact because she trusted that the witch had been able to read a book that held the knowledge in it.

"Makes sense, Hermione. What about those books he left for you?"

"Surprising," Hermione said. "But I can't wait to see what's there. He'll have some advanced stuff that we can use."

Harry nodded.

"I probably will too. There's a library at the place we're going after this."

"Your new house," Ginny asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "I feel we should all go there after we get our school supplies. I just have a feeling we should."

"Ok, Harry. What about the others?"

"We'll portkey them in," Harry said.

"Right," Hermione said, remembering the invisible ring on her finger.

She could touch it and think of names. The people she thought of, if wearing the ring, would sense the ring on their finger and could use it as a portkey to her location. It was a useful tool in an emergency, and one Harry was glad for. They could also use it as an emergency portkey to escape even if they were disarmed. Their wands were charmed to follow them once they activated the portkey.

Aberforth spoke after he left the room.

"Harry, Ginny, can I have a private word with you two?"

"Certainly," Harry said.

Soon, the two were with Aberforth. He looked at them with a smile on his face.

"Harry, Albus was keeping something salvaged from Godric's Hollow. He managed to get the items before anyone else from the Ministry arrived to see the damage."

"I see," Harry said. "In the vault?"

"Yes. Let's go and see. I do believe that there is one more thing I shall give you. It's mine, but I think you should have it."

Harry was about to say something, but Ginny's hand cut him off from talking.

"Hush, Harry," she said.

Soon, six people were down at the vault with Aberforth, who would return to the surface so Harry could check out his new vaults.

When they got there, Aberforth spoke to Harry.

"I need you to come alone, Harry," Aberforth said. "I must tell you something that Albus wanted me to pass on today."

"Ok."

When Harry and Aberforth got into the vault, Aberforth saw the items he was looking for, and a box that was labeled with Harry's name.

"Harry, this is the possessions Albus managed to gather from Godric's Hollow. He had a clue at what they may be, but your mother was so good at charms that she may have something on there that surprises you or him."

Harry nodded.

"I guess I should wait to open it?"

"I think so. It'll be a personal moment, and I don't want to interfere. So, if you must, put it in this bag."

"What's in the bag?"

"It's a bag that will shrink the items you place in it. Each item will retain its magical properties when restored. This is what I came to give you. It'll be useful when you take items from your vault. I do believe that you have some that will be of use in our studies."

Harry nodded.

"I'll see what I can find."

"Good. And since school starts in a month, I do believe that we should take a small break from our sessions at Hogwarts. Minerva will send you a letter to let you know when to return. But I expect you and the others to continue your practice. I have to prepare for school, and I shall need your help all year long. I'm going to ask that you assist me with the sixth and seventh year students, in addition to your other requirements of the year. I know it's a lot to ask, but you've proven yourself a great teacher."

"Uh…" Harry said, starting to speak.

"I know what you're going to say. But getting fourth, fifth, and sixth year students to produce a patronus is advanced magic for their age. So I expect you can do that."

Harry nodded.

"If I know what to teach, I think I can help you."

"Good. There will be times when I can't even be in our lessons. Professor Tonks…"

"Tonks is a professor?"

"She's teaching Transfiguration," Aberforth said, with a smile. "She'll help when I'm gone when her classes are open. And she'll take your lessons when I'm going."

Harry nodded.

"And our Occlumency lessons?"

"Remus has arranged for you to have a teacher. You know what I'm talking about."

Harry nodded.

"Now, I must beg you to leave. You must be going."

Harry nodded.

Soon, they were at the Potter vault first. He opened the door, and traced his finger on the pattern on the door, which was part of the security for the vault. It opened and Harry went in, with Ginny holding his hand.

She sensed how emotional it was for him to be in here, so she'd held his hand the entire time. She gasped when she saw the items in the room.

"Wow," Ginny said. "I didn't know your family was so rich."

"Neither did I," Harry said.

He spotted an item that had a note on it and picked it up.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this, then your father and I have gone on to our next great adventure. I hope things are going well. These are the possessions you have inherited from the Evans and from the Potters. You notice there is Muggle money in here as well. We kept a stash of it to make sure that we had the money when we needed it. By now, I presume that you may need it, especially if Voldemort is still alive. _

_We tried to place a charm on you that would protect you. I guess you're fine when you're reading this, so the charm must have worked if Voldemort attacked us. There will be another note at the house, Potter Manor, and there you will find everything you need to work on your quest._

_In case you're wondering, I'm a seer, so I hope you have that gift as well as my other gifts. I do believe, however, that as the heir of Godric Gryffindor you will come into these gifts as your father and I did. These gifts will pass from you to your spouse when you two bond and then consummate your relationship, as they did for James and I. I've left a diary at Potter Manor that is an exact duplicate of what I wrote in my diary on a daily basis, and I hope it will help you get to know us better._

_I'm sad to say that I won't get to see you grow up. I hope you're as handsome as your father. I know you have my eyes, so that's very important, as it's a sign of another important ancestor you have: Merlin. Merlin is on my side of the family, as is Godric Gryffindor. Your father was surprised, but he is also an heir of Godric, even before we married. We were distant cousins, come to find out, as you will be with almost every witch and wizard you meet in Britain. _

_I guess I have to end this letter so I can work on the other one I have left. It's much more detailed, and will be inside of my diary when you find it. All you have to do is go to the bed where James and I stayed on our wedding night and say your name. It will appear. This will come to you, as this parchment is enchanted to allow you to see that room I'm talking about. It's also the master bedroom. However, I beg you not to sleep in that bed until you are bonded to your special woman. It will be a much more meaningful experience if you wait until that happens. I won't explain what happens, but you will know what happens when it does. You can't miss it._

_Until we meet again on the other side, Harry, we love you. Take care, and stay safe._

_Mum and Dad_

Harry wiped his eye after reading the letter. Ginny held his hand as Hermione and Ron looked around the vault. There was nothing in this vault but money.

"Let's go," Harry said, pocketing the letter.

"What's in the letter," Ron asked.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny said. "Don't ask him. It's a personal letter between him and his parents."

"Oh," Ron said, blushing. "Hey, how do you know?"

"I can sense his feelings," Ginny said. "And this is his family vault, so I know who it must be from. Think about it with that peanut you call a brain."

Soon, they were at the vault of Godric Gryffindor. The goblin escorting them looked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, you must enter this vault alone. Then you can get your friends. And I must add that your wand will not work in the vault."

Harry nodded.

He looked at Ginny, who smiled and squeezed his hand before letting him go.

He sighed and went to the door, instinctively tracing the pattern on the door. This one had no key. So it must be similar to the vault that he had seen when he came to Gringotts with Hagrid on his eleventh birthday.

He saw the shape of a lion come forth, and then the door opened.

"Enter, Harry James Potter, heir of Godric Gryffindor."

Harry looked back at his friends, who were startled. Harry smiled at Ginny and then entered into the room.

A half hour passed before he came back out, smiling.

"Ginny, I need you to come in first."

"Why?"

"Just come in."

"Ok," Ginny said.

When she walked in, she saw a lot of valuables. There were a few books, and she started to head to look at them.

"Not yet," Harry said. "As soon as you complete this task, the books will be vanished to the library at Potter Manor."

"Oh," she said. "Ok. What do I have to do?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley?"

"Yes," Ginny said, looking at the portrait of the man speaking to her.

"I sense you are brave at heart, and determined to see my great grandson through his task."

"Yes I am," Ginny said, the confidence returning in her voice. "I am willing to die for Harry so he can rid the world of this evil that plagues us."

Godric nodded as he looked over the young witch with a critical eye.

"Yes, I see that. He is willing to die for those he loves. Are you willing to do the same?"

"Yes I am," Ginny said, without hesitating.

Godric nodded.

"I must ask that you place your wand in the slot next to Harry's wand."

Ginny quickly did so, and saw the wands vanish.

"Where did they go?"

"You'll get them back," Godric said. "After a moment, they will return to you. I sense you are the soul mate of my grandson. Is that true?"

"I don't know, sir," Ginny said. "But I sense that he and I are meant to be together. I knew it from the moment I first saw him."

The man nodded.

"Yes. I remember quite well. I have a portrait at Hogwarts and at your residence that you may consult for advice. At Hogwarts, my portrait is located with the other founders. Many have tried and failed to find our portraits. Only the heir of Merlin, myself, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff can find the room."

"May I ask who those are?"

"You, my child, are the heir of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. It has to be a female member of your family. And it comes to you. When you and my grandson were united in a soul bond, you became heir to Merlin and Godric Gryffindor, and as Harry has become heir of the other two great founders."

Harry smiled at Ginny.

"I request that none of you mention this until the time is right. In fact, you will only mention that Harry James Potter is the heir of Merlin and of Godric Gryffindor. Until the time of the final battle with the heir of Slytherin. Both of you must unite to defeat him in battle, and under my tutelage and that of the other founders, you two shall gain the immense powers required to defeat the heir of Slytherin."

The man in the portrait paused to let the two youngsters take in the information.

"But sir, I am not yet of age."

"My child," the man said, soothingly. "That matters not. When your wand returns, you shall have an untraceable magic. You must learn to use your new wands, which have been combined with the cores of the founders of Hogwarts minus Slytherin. Harry, your phoenix shall emerge from his egg within the day. You and Ginny must be present when this happens, as this phoenix will be the most powerful phoenix since my phoenix Fawkes was here."

Ginny's mouth dropped.

"Yes, Fawkes was my phoenix. Albus, another chosen heir of Merlin, had him until the time was right for the heir of Gryffindor to claim him. You will christen your phoenix Fawkes after his father. Then you shall tell the phoenix that he is the champion of the innocence, loyal to those who believe in good, and defender of all that is good in the world. You must do this together for it to take effect. Harry's owl Hedwig will become a surrogate mother for Fawkes, and then Hedwig will live out the rest of her life with the same colors as Fawkes, whatever they may take. But if I do say so, Fawkes will probably be a combination of gold, scarlet, blue, yellow, and black, the colors of the three houses you two will become heirs to. However, being the heirs of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will mean that you will only come into knowledge instead of monetary wealth. But that is a good wealth that you shall pass on to your offspring."

Harry and Ginny nodded.

Their wands returned, looking the same, but looking different at the same time. When Harry touched his wand, sparks of scarlet, gold, blue, and yellow shot out of it. The same thing happened with Ginny's wand.

"These wands are very powerful," Godric said. "You can use either wand you touch, and no one else can access the power in these wands. They are more powerful than your old wands, and Harry's wand will no longer be the twin of Voldemort's wand, allowing you to defeat him in battle when the time comes."

"Professor," Harry said. "How shall I defeat Voldemort?"

"I cannot help you, my grandson. You must figure that out on your own. But in the timeframe from now until school starts, you will come into knowledge that will help you on your quest. We cannot reveal how you can defeat evil wizards, but we may offer advice. Dumbledore will do the same."

Ginny and Harry nodded.

"Now, Harry, wave your wand and banish the books to your library at Potter Manor. Then you shall leave here and return only when you have completed your journey. Then I shall reveal to you the riches that I have left for my heirs."

Harry nodded.

"Thank you, sir," Ginny said.

"Call me grandfather," the man said, with a fatherly tone. "You are my grandchildren. And I am proud of you. Continue to make me proud and you shall be rewarded with riches beyond your richest imagination."

Harry nodded.

"Grandfather, I may presume these riches are not worldly?"

"They are and they aren't," Godric said. "You know what they are. You already have delved into them before you realized it."

Harry nodded and spoke to Ginny.

"Love. The Power he knows not. The very power we will use to finally defeat Voldemort."

Godric smiled as the two walked out of the vault. It closed after they left, and then Hermione and Ron saw the grins on their faces.

"What happened?"

"Tell you what I can later," Harry said, with a smile. "And we have some books to look over, Hermione. They include advanced charms and spells beyond the NEWT level."

"Great!" Hermione said.

"Mr. Potter, now to Merlin's vault?"

"Yes," Harry said.

When they got there, the goblin spoke again.

"Mr. Potter, you and Miss Weasley may enter."

Hermione and Ron looked mutinous.

"Sorry," Harry said.


	8. Confrontation in Diagon Alley

_Chapter 8: Confrontation in Diagon Alley_

When Harry and Ginny entered the next vault, they were again confronted with a series of questions and challenges posed by the portrait of Merlin. He wanted to make sure they were the worthy heirs they claimed to be.

"Well done my children," Merlin said. "You shall become a great wizard and a great witch."

He looked at each with a broad smile.

"I presume you have met your grandfather?"

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"Call me Merlin if you wish. I'm used to it. Your wands in the two holes please."

Harry and Ginny immediately complied, knowing that it would be for their benefit.

Ten minutes later, they walked out again, having vanished another set of books to the library, and then having gotten back more information on their new wands, which were even more powerful now that Merlin's wand core had been split between them.

"You two look like you're having a great time," Hermione said. "How was Merlin?"

"He's a great person," Harry said. "We'll introduce you when we get to the house."

Hermione and Ron nodded.

Soon, they were outside of the bank, and walked to meet Mrs. Weasley.

"What took so long?"

Harry smiled at Remus.

"We were examining the new treasures," Harry said. "But they're not what you think."

Remus paused and smiled.

"Not money, but knowledge?"

"Yes," Harry said. "And two new teachers."

"What will they teach," Ron asked.

"They will teach Ginny and I," Harry said. "And we will pass on the knowledge to you."

"What kind of knowledge?"

Harry smiled.

"We can't reveal it until we master it," Harry said. "But Ron, Mrs. Weasley, there's something Ginny and I should tell you."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No," Ginny said, laughing. "It's what we learned. I'll wait until we have the whole family together."

"Let's get your robes and get out of here," Mrs. Weasley said.

As soon as they had their robes, Harry paid for his and Ginny's over the objections of Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, I know you don't want this, but I feel that it's only right for me to help you with Ginny's things."

"Why," the woman asked.

"Mom," Ginny said. "Harry and I are destined to be married within the year."

"You're underage," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know, mum," Ginny said. "But once I turn sixteen, with your permission, Harry and I can be wed. And I think we should do it too."

"But why?"

"You'll learn about it later," Harry said.

Soon, they were walking to a shop. When Harry and Ginny got separated from the others because they were looking in another shop, Harry saw ten people approach him. His hand went to his wand immediately.

"Who are you," Harry asked the man who seemed to be the leader.

"I'm Jermaine Jones," the man said. "We're aurors. Mr. Potter, I am supposed to inform you that you must come with us."

Harry looked to see Tonks and Kingsley behind the other aurors. He could sense those behind him.

"I'm afraid I won't go without a fight," Harry said. "Because I have done nothing wrong."

"That is for the Minister to decide, Mr. Potter. If you'll surrender your wand and come with us quietly. We have you surrounded."

Harry heard Ginny in his head.

_Harry, you must do it. We can't take them on._

_Gin, we must not be captured. Scrimgeour wants me to be his poster boy. I can't let that happen. We have to train and complete the task that we've been researching all summer._

_I know, darling. But Kingsley and Tonks are here. We don't want to hurt them. _

_We must stun them all, my dear. We can't let any of them see us escape. I know just the place. And your brother and Hermione will soon follow when I summon them._

_Right. On three?_

_On three._

Hermione and Ron saw Harry and Ginny surrounded by ten people. They wore ministry robes and Ron told Remus.

"They're aurors," Remus said. "Shit. Scrimgeour must have gotten upset with Harry."

"What will we do?"

"We can't take them on with Harry and Ginny in the middle," Hermione said.

"Wait," Ron said. "They're holding hands. And Harry is ready to twitch."

Hermione smiled.

"Of course. Ron, they'll be ok. I know where they're going. We'll join them soon enough."

"Ok," Ron said. "But ten aurors?"

"Ron," Hermione said. "Harry took down four of the best duelers and aurors in the Ministry remember?"

"Right," Ron said.

A moment later, the ten aurors were on the ground, stunned by Harry and Ginny, who Apparated as soon as they were clear.

"That's the way to do it!" Remus exclaimed. "Took down ten aurors."

"Did you feel those spells," Hermione asked, as people looked at the ten people who suddenly dropped to the ground, stunned.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall said. "I felt them. I've never felt spells that powerful before. But good for them. I just hope they're safe."

"They will be, Professor," Hermione said. "If I know Harry, he'll summon Ron and I soon."

The woman nodded.

"Just tell them to be wary of whom they talk to. The Minister will not be pleased."

"I'm sure they're fine," Mrs. Weasley said. "I can feel it. Ginny also gave me a message."

"How?"

"Easy," The woman said. "I have a link with her that we developed early on."

"What?" Ron asked. "Like a lover's link?"

"Yes. Like the one she and Harry have. But she doesn't know I know about it. I would appreciate it if you don't tell her."

Mrs. Weasley looked amused and then saw the aurors remain stunned. She walked over to Kingsley and Tonks first, bringing them around with her wand.

"What happened," Tonks asked. "Where are Harry and Ginny?"

"They're safe," Hermione said. "Tonks, I thought you knew what Harry could do?"

"I didn't know he was that bloody powerful."

Kingsley looked at the Weasleys and Remus.

"Wake the rest up and we'll pretend to be just getting around," Tonks said, quietly.

Remus and Hermione nodded, helping wake up the aurors. They were all grumpy.

"The minister is going to be upset," Kingsley said. "You two, where did they go?"

"I have no idea," Remus said.

"Why not? You're their friend."

"I know," Remus said. "But when they want to disappear, they disappear."

Kingsley and Tonks ignored Hermione and Ron as they touched their rings and disappeared, to the surprise of the aurors, some of whom had moved to grab them before they could disapparate.

"We have to report back," Mr. Jones said. "Minister Scrimgeour will most likely be going to Hogwarts to bring Harry in for questioning."

"Why," Minerva asked, stiffening. "He's done nothing wrong."

"He just assaulted ten aurors."

"But you threatened him," Mrs. Weasley said. "And he will defend himself."

"Right," Remus said. "If the Minister wants to talk to them, tell him to come through me or Minerva first. Else Harry will not take too kindly to him and may just stun him as well."

As the aurors left, Tonks was the last one. She walked to Remus.

"Tell Harry I'm impressed with his improvement. Keep up the good work."

Remus nodded with a slight smile, and then watched as his fiancé Apparated back to the Ministry. Remus had never felt so proud of Harry in his life. He'd seen Ginny and Harry holding hands, and they'd then moved in a blur, hitting all of the aurors with powerful stunning spells he'd felt.

That's when he knew they had a duo on their hands, one no one could mess with. He felt his ring go warm and looked at Mrs. Weasley. She nodded, and both touched the rings, feeling the familiar pull.

At Potter Manor, Harry and Ginny had arrived quickly. They were glad that it had worked. Harry had used his wand to open the gate, and then he set a new password that he would tell his friends. Then they went to the door.

Again, Harry used his wand to open the door.

When it opened, he stepped into the entry way to a magnificent house. Everything was sparkling clean, and looked like it was still inhabited to be this clean.

"Hello," Harry asked.

"Who's there," an elf asked, looking at Harry with a bemused look on his face.

"I am Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter," Harry said, taking the knowledge he'd gained from the letter. He figured that would be a good way to introduce him to a guardian of the house.

"Master Harry!" the elf said. "It's so good to see you, sir," the elf said, bowing graciously.

"May I ask who you are?"

"Sir, I am Jinks, head house elf to the noble Potter Family. Mistress Potter…."

Ginny looked with surprise at the elf.

"Master Harry has married finally? I see the bond," the elf said, with a huge grin. "Please, come in. Come in. Have a seat and I will get you something to drink."

Harry sat down in the chair and Ginny sat beside him. Soon, three house elves came running up. They each carried something for them.

After being given hot tea to drink, Harry looked at the house elves.

"Jinks, if I may ask, can you introduce me to the other elves? I hate to say that I was too young to remember."

"Yes Master Harry. This is Rimmy and this is Twinkie."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, looking at each elf. "I see you have been keeping the house clean."

"Yes Master Harry," Rimmy said, in her high pitched voice. "We knew you were coming."

"You speak good English," Ginny said. "Can I ask who taught you?"

"Master James and Mistress Lily," Jinks said, bowing his head with the other two elves. "Now we have Master Harry and Mistress Ginny."

Harry nodded.

"Yes," Harry said. "But I am going to leave soon to return to Hogwarts for my final year of school."

"Yes, Master Harry. We shall protect your manor and keep it ready for you."

"Thank you very much," Harry said. "I don't want to impose, but are you free elves?"

Jinks spoke.

"No Master Harry. Mistress Lily offered to free us and pay us, but we happy with things as they are."

Ginny smiled.

"Me too. You do a great job," she said. "I don't think I could keep this place this clean with my wand."

The elves beamed at the complement.

"Master Harry, may I show you around?"

"Jinks, I am expecting friends to come soon. If you may prepare for them?"

"Yes Master Harry," the elf said. "Who are they?"

"Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss Hermione Granger," Harry said. "Mr. Weasley is Ginny's brother. They should be treated as family."

"Yes Master Harry. And what about Miss Ginny's parents and siblings?"

"They're family too," Harry said. "I will call them and introduce you to them."

"Jinks will welcome them, Master Harry."

"Thank you, Jinks," Harry said.

Harry then pulled out the bag Aberforth gave him and opened it. He pulled out the box and Ginny looked at it.

"What's with the bag?"

"It resizes items," Harry said. "And I think we can put a lot of stuff in there and carry it all like a Muggle Wallet."

"Nice," Ginny said. "I've seen those Muggle wallets."

Harry nodded as he tapped his wand to the box. It opened easily. He looked through the contents.

They were mainly charred from a fire, or, like a picture frame, broken. Harry took out a photo and tapped his wand to it, muttering the reparo, repairing the frame.

Ginny didn't say a word as Harry looked at the photograph.

"It looks like it could be one of their last photos," Harry said, looking at Ginny.

Ginny nodded as two more people appeared in the lobby, having been called.

Hermione and Ron looked around and were soon escorted to Harry by Jinks.

"Jinks," Harry said. "I hate to impose, but I have just invited two more guests. And I believe more will be coming for dinner this evening."

"I will get to work on it, Master Harry," the elf said. "Mistress Ginny."

The elf disappeared and Ron looked at Ginny.

"Mistress Ginny?"

"Apparently when Harry and I bonded, it means we're now married in a sense," Ginny said, with a smile.

Hermione smiled knowingly.

"I didn't think it was that!" Ron said. "How could you?"

"We didn't know it would happen," Harry said. "What did the aurors say?"

Hermione smiled.

"Well, they were upset when we left," Ron said. "Mum and Remus were there."

"Is Master Remus coming," Rimmy asked.

"Yes, Rimmy," Harry said.

"What about Master Sirius?"

"Sirius was killed just over a year ago," Harry said, sadly.

The elf bowed her head.

"Rimmy is so sorry, Master Harry."

"Me too, Rimmy," Harry said. "Thank you so much for bringing me this tea."

"You're welcome, Master Harry," the elf said, brightly. "Mistress Hermione, Master Ronald, what would you like to drink?"

"We'll have what they're having," Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"Yes Mistress."

Soon, the elf had poured the cups of tea and left.

"Harry…"

"No, Hermione," Harry said. "They're obviously happy. And mum offered to free them. I would have too, but they're happy with how things are."

Hermione nodded, uncomfortable.

"So, are Remus and Mum coming," Ginny asked Ron.

"Yes," Harry said. "I just called them."

They heard two more people enter, and the house elf escorted them to the sitting room.

"I haven't been in here forever, Harry," Remus said. "Where did you get that," he asked, looking at the photograph in the frame.

"Professor Dumbledore salvaged it from Godric's Hollow," Harry said, handing the photograph to Remus. "Is that one of the last…"

"Yes. It was taken the day before…."

Remus got a far away look in his eye and wiped away a tear.

Harry nodded and took the photograph back. He looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"What can we get for you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry asked.

"Harry, can we call the rest of my family here? This looks like a good place to have a dinner."

"Yes," Harry said. "And please call Professor McGonagall, Tonks, and Kingsley as well."

"Speaking of Tonks," Remus said, as he saw Harry rummage through the box. "She said that you two did a great job."

Harry smiled.

"There's something Ginny and I have to tell you," Harry said. "You'll learn why we were able to do what we did so fast."

"Who conjured the shield," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I did," Ginny said. "Why?"

"I felt it," Remus said. "Harry, you did the attacking?"

"Yes."

"How did you plan it," Remus asked.

"Mum, do you know Harry and I have a Lover's Link?"

The woman nodded.

"Your father and I deduced it," she said. "So you used it to plan?"

Harry nodded.

"Smart," Remus said. "Tonks used hers to me…"

"Wait, you and Tonks," Hermione asked, as Remus blushed.

"Yes, Hermione," Remus said. "When she gets here, I'll let her explain it."

"Ok," Hermione said, smiling.

Harry had found something in the box. It was a charred jewelry box. He tapped it with his wand and it opened, with everything on the inside as good as new.

"Wow," Ginny said, looking at the jewelry.

Harry nodded and went through it.

When he came to a necklace, he read the pendant and then closed his eyes and sighed.

Ginny placed her hand on his, and he looked over at her, with something in his eyes. It wasn't tears, and it wasn't sadness.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The magic on this," Harry said.

Ginny put her hand on it. When she did, a bright light flashed and shone around both Harry and Ginny.

When it was gone, Harry blinked his eyes and looked at Ginny. The necklace was on her neck, and a bracelet was on his hand.

"What the blood hell was that," Ron asked with his eyes wide.

Remus sighed.

"It was James and Lily's gifts to each other," Remus said. "Did you read the inscriptions?"

Harry nodded.

"To Lily, with all my love, James," Harry said.

"And the bracelet said to James with all my love, Lily," Ginny said.

Harry looked at the bracelet again.

"We'll, you were right," Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

Harry showed her the bracelet. She gasped. And then she looked at the pendant on the necklace, gasping again. Harry looked at Ginny, and they both knew it was true.

"Wow," she said. "Powerful. Does this mean…"

"What," Remus asked, surprised. "What did they say?"

"Well, replace James with Harry, and Lily with Ginny, you have it," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Remus, when did they give them to each other?"

"When they started to seriously date and just before they got engaged," Remus said, amused. "If they changed to your names, then I know."

"Know what?"

"Know that what Albus said to me in your third year is correct."

"What's that," Ginny asked.

"That Ginny and Harry were soul mates and had to unite to defeat Voldemort."

"Had to unite? In what way?"

"They've already done it," Remus said. "Harry, did Jinks ask you if you married Ginny?"

Harry nodded.

Remus looked at Mrs. Weasley, who started to tear up.

"What does that mean," Ron asked.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny, both of whom were surprised, but were pleased. She had tears in her eyes.

Before they knew it, she embraced both of them.

Ginny felt the necklace again.

"It's warm," she said. "Why?"

Remus looked at them and smiled.

"Well, it's just another link between you two. The only way they can come off is if you take the bracelet off of Harry and he takes the necklace off of you. In death, the two will reunite and be passed down to your oldest heir, for his or her special someone."

Ginny nodded her understanding.

"Mum, what will Dad say?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny.

"Remus? You said that Godric has a portrait here. Can we talk to him?"

"We have to be introduced by the heir," Remus said. "Else Godric will refuse to talk. And if what happened to Lily and James happens to Harry and Ginny, then they both are considered heir to Godric and Merlin."

Harry nodded at Remus.

"Whoa," Ron said. "My sister, heir to Merlin?"

Ginny smiled at Harry, who smiled back.

"Wait, you two know something else, don't you?"

"Yes, Ron," Harry said. "But Ginny and I must consult grandfather before we can discuss it with you."

"Who?"

"Gryffindor," Remus said. "James and Lily addressed him as such. And he asked Sirius and I to do the same."

"What about Peter?"

"He refused to talk to Peter for some reason," Remus said. "Now we know why."

Harry felt Ginny tense a moment.

"Harry, Fawkes. You remember was Grandfather said."

Harry nodded, and soon, he spoke.

"Jinks, where is my phoenix?"

"In Master Harry's and Mistress Ginny's study," Jinks said. "Come."

Soon, all of them were in the room, which was beautifully decorated, and had a lot of books along the walls, including, Harry noted, the books he'd inherited from Merlin and Gryffindor.

Harry saw the phoenix and spoke to the others.

"Don't say a word until Ginny and I are through," Harry warned. "We must do this so Fawkes grows up to be right."

"Fawkes is alive," Hermione said.

"Shh," Ginny said. "He's hatching."

As soon as the phoenix was hatched, Harry and Ginny touched a finger to the phoenix.

"We christen you Fawkes, champion of the innocent, loyal to those who believe in good, and defender of all that is good. We are your friends."

When Harry and Ginny were through, they didn't know why they'd said some of that. But it had just come to them when they held hands and touched the phoenix together.

Hedwig flew into the room and dropped down a package, which joined a number of others.

"I guess Hedwig knew we were staying here tonight," Harry said to Ginny, who nodded.

They watched as the phoenix made himself at home underneath the wings of Hedwig. Hedwig didn't mind at all, and she looked at Harry, with what Harry knew was the happiest he'd seen her in a while.

"Hedwig, meet Fawkes, our phoenix. Take good care of him until he's old enough."

Hedwig hooted softly and nipped at Harry's finger as he gently rubbed her.

Ginny smiled at Harry.

"Hermione, I think these are the books you wanted to look at. On that shelf is what Grandfather left, and on that shelf is what Merlin left."

Hermione nodded.

"But first, let me signal the others," Mrs. Weasley said. "Do you want to the whole Order here, Harry?"

"No," Harry said. "Just your family, Tonks, Kingsley, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, and concentrated.

"Ok. They've been invited to dinner, Harry. I'll tell Jinks."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, looking around the study.

He saw photographs of himself and his parents along the wall. Then he saw sets of the same books he'd used before. He opened one. The beautiful handwriting made him smile.

"Mum had beautiful handwriting," Harry said, showing it to Ginny.

Ginny nodded.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to Godric's portrait.

"Yes Grandfather?"

"May I speak to Miss Weasley alone? I must tell her something important."

"Yes Grandfather," Harry said, looking at the portrait. "Ginny, we'll be outside in the sitting room."

"Ok, Harry."


	9. Dinner at Potter Manor

_Chapter 9: Dinner at Potter Manor_

When they got back to the sitting room, Harry opened the jewelry box again. He smiled when he saw a ring in there.

"Your mother's engagement ring," Remus said, sitting next to Harry. "I went with James to pick it out."

Harry nodded. He looked at Hermione, who examined it closely.

"Do you think she placed more charms on this stuff?"

"More than likely," Remus said. "She placed protective charms on a lot of stuff. And the bracelet you wear, the necklace Ginny wears have a protective charm. They'll protect the both of you from most minor and mid-level jinxes and hexes."

Harry nodded.

After going through the jewelry again, he called Jinks.

"Jinks, can you place this in my bedroom?"

"Yes Master Harry."

Soon, the items were in his bedroom, and he looked at his friends.

He found a piece of parchment and a quill, so he wrote a message on them. He handed it to each of them. They read it silently, knowing what it was.

"What about Ginny?"

"She's the lady of the house," Harry replied, quietly. "The elves know it. But I'll give it to her to read, just in case."

Remus nodded.

"Do you think you should tell everyone?"

"No," Harry said. "The fewer people the better. Each of you can bring others, and we can use the portkeys to call them in here, right?"

"Yes," Remus said. "And the Fidelius Charm will hold if you do that. That's what I suggest you do."

A few minutes later, Ginny arrived back.

"Harry, he wants to talk to you alone."

"Ok," Harry said, looking at Ginny. He could tell something was bothering her.

But when they got to the study, he was shocked to find out why.

"Mr. Weasley? Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, Harry," Mr. Weasley asked.

"Could we talk to you for a moment? Remus? Tonks?"

"Why me," Tonks asked.

"It's just that Godric recommended you and Remus," Harry said. "For this task."

"Ok," Tonks said, getting up to follow Harry and Ginny to the study.

"What's going on," McGonagall asked.

"You've got me," Ronald said. "Harry and Ginny have been a in a right fit since they started talking to that portrait."

Hermione nodded her agreement.

McGonagall thought a moment and smiled.

"Oh, it's an issue that will be worked out," she said. "I can feel it."

"You have an idea of what it is?"

"I sure do," the woman said. "But it's not my story, so I'll let Ginny and Harry tell you."

In the study, Tonks looked at the young couple as they held hands, speaking to them.

"So," Mr. Weasley said. "You're telling me that Harry and Ginny must wed soon and then consummate their marriage in order for this to work properly?"

"Yes, Arthur," Godric said. "And as the heir of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, they must marry for that to work for Harry as well. It's imperative that they both be considered heirs for this evil affecting you today is defeated. And they must unite Hogwarts against this evil."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shared a look. Remus and Tonks were equally as shocked, but that was due more to the fact that Ginny was the heir of two Hogwarts' founders, and upon her marriage, of a third and Merlin. The opposite was true of Harry.

Mrs. Weasley spoke first.

"Well, I think we have a wedding to plan."

"Mum, really?"

"Really, Ginny. There's nothing else we can do. From what we understand, you two are already bonded. We'll just have a small, private ceremony to keep it close to us for now. Then you can reveal the marriage at a later time."

Harry nodded.

"Yes. I think that's the wise choice," he said. "If the papers get the news, then that will give Voldemort another weapon."

"One that will cause his downfall," Ginny reminded Harry. "He'll hear about us taking down ten aurors. He may even know by now. And I think that'll be in the paper tomorrow."

"I agree," Tonks said. "Remus and I will teach Harry how to set the wards on the house here to give you protection. I think he needs to set the wards after I hear all this. But until then, Grandfather, do you think that these wards are safe?"

"Yes I do," Godric said. "For now. When Harry and Ginny marry, together, they can set powerful wards that none but the most powerful wizards and witches can break. I seriously doubt that even Lord Voldemort will be able to break them if he gets past the Fidelius Charm."

"And Ginny's wand is untraceable now," Remus asked.

"Yes. It needs to be that way for them to accomplish their mission. Harry's wand is untraceable if he ever has to use an Unforgivable, but I do think we want to refrain from that. There are better ways to capture or kill evil wizards and witches. With the two working in tandem, just the both of them hitting someone with simple stunners can cause a lot of damage to a person."

"What about when they work alone?"

"With one wand, the stunner will be most effective. With two, it may kill. When combining with the wands of Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, they will undoubtedly kill. I understand Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be the best man and maid of honor?"

Ginny nodded.

"Yes. We do not even have to discuss this, Grandfather," Ginny said.

"That tells me that you two are a wise choice as the heirs of the founders. You have close friends. And I presume that Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood will be there as well?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes Grandfather," he said. "They were there with us at the Department of Mysteries and they helped defend Hogwarts last year when the Death Eaters entered."

"What about the vanishing cabinet? You need to make sure it is destroyed, Harry. I will teach you a spell that will destroy it before you go back to Hogwarts."

"I will do so," Harry said.

"Good. Now, I believe that other guests are arriving. Please keep this to yourselves for the time being. Now's a good time as any to announce an engagement, however," Godric said, looking at Ginny and Harry.

Ginny nodded, and looked over at Harry.

After a few minute, Harry and Ginny joined her parents, and the others. Remus and Tonks were serving as his advisers and surrogate parents in the discussion about his future, so Remus was absolutely beaming when Harry told him the reason. And Tonks was there due to her relationship with Remus, as a surrogate mother.

But Tonks was old enough to be a surrogate sister instead of mother, and Harry respected that, as it was Tonks' wish.

When they got to the large dinner table, which was large enough for all of them to eat at once, Ginny looked at Harry, who stood.

"Thank you all for coming," Harry said. "I'd like to welcome all of you to the home I've never known I had until today. You are all welcome back anytime. However, there are a few things I want to remind people. This house is underneath a very powerful Fidelius Charm, with me and Ginny as Secret Keepers. We will always listen to requests, but until this war is over, a select few will be knowledgeable of the house, just for security purposes."

Mad Eye, who'd come over, nodded.

"I agree with you, Harry," the man said. "At least we know a few of us can get to here in an emergency."

Harry nodded.

"Anyway, there is one announcement I must make this evening. Ginny and I are engaged to be married."

The surprise washed over the face of a lot of the people in the room, especially the Weasley brothers.

"Ginny, are you pregnant," Ron asked, his fingers twitching.

"No," Ginny said. "And if any of you reach for your wand, I just learned a good hex today that will make my Bat Bogey hex look like a tickling jinx."

She saw her brothers flinch.

"Good," Harry said. "Now that's out of the way, I want each of you to raise your right hands."

"Why?"

"You're about to take a secrecy vow," Harry said. "You must take this if you want me to tell you more good news."

After a few moments thought, everyone had their hands up.

Harry took Ginny by the hand, and the two of them muttered an incantation Godric taught them.

Beams of light came from their wands and wrapped around the raised hands.

Harry looked around, and saw everyone had the light on them.

"Ok. You can lower them for now. This vow will not allow you to talk about anything said between the times I started it until I finish. You can remember it, but even a Legilimens will be unable to get this information."

There were several thoughtful people.

"What I want to tell you is the reason Ginny and I are getting married," Harry said. "It's not pregnancy. We'd rather wait until we've graduated from Hogwarts. But due to Lord Voldemort, we have to marry soon in order to take full advantage of our ancestry."

"What ancestry, Harry," Hermione asked. "You mean Gryffindor and Merlin?"

Harry nodded.

"Those two, among others. I am the heir of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin. Ginny is the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff."

There were gasps at the table.

"You see, the Weasley family knew their next girl would be heir to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," Harry said. "And that person is Ginny. When Ginny and I marry, she and I will each become the heirs of Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. That will allow us to access much knowledge that we can pass on to only those close friends of ours who are fighting for good and to defeat Lord Voldemort."

Harry paused.

"And," Ginny said. "Our wands were modified today. Now, Harry and I share our cores of our previous wands, and the cores of Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. That's why we were able to defeat ten aurors today in the span of five seconds."

Mad Eye looked at the two of them.

"Glad you learned something," he growled, with what passed as a smile on his face.

Harry nodded.

"Me too. Tonks, Kingsley, I'm sorry I had to stun you. But I wanted to make sure that I hit every auror there, just in case."

"It was a good choice too, Harry," Kingsley said. "They would have suspected we were involved if you hadn't done that. Though I might add that you need to lesson the stun a bit. It hurt like hell."

"Sorry," Harry said, blushing. "Are there any other questions I can answer about this matter before I seal the vow?"

"Harry," Hermione said. "When will this become public knowledge?"

"It will be released upon a time where we can draw Voldemort to his demise," Harry said. "He is sure to take the challenge of the heir of the other three founders. But he won't know Ginny is also an heir. And that will be his downfall, as she will be able to help. With Ron and Hermione, Ginny and I can kill Voldemort with a simple stunning spell."

"Aye," Mad Eye said. "If that bastard didn't have those things, we could do it today."

Harry nodded.

"What things?"

Harry sighed. This was the inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix, including Bill and Fleur.

"This is part of the oath, but this part will not expire until Voldemort is defeated," Harry said.

There were nods.

"What do you know about Horcruxes?"

Mad Eye looked mutinous.

"Why, Harry? Want to create one?"

"No. Voldemort did."

"One? Can you destroy it?"

"He's created six horcruxes and split his soul into seven pieces."

There were gasps.

"Two of them have been destroyed, and the third has been found. Hermione and Ron found it at the old headquarters before coming here this evening. We must examine it before trying to destroy it."

There were nods.

"What about the others?"

"We presume that one is Hufflepuff's cup, another is an item from either Gryffindor of Ravenclaw, and the final one is Nagini, his snake."

There were nods.

"So, what about finding the two other than the snake?"

"That's what Hermione, Ron, and Ginny will help me with. Along and along, I may request help from any of you sitting at the table this evening, as there are curses and such protecting these dark magic items."

Bill nodded.

"Can I examine the locket?"

"Sure, Bill."

Bill nodded.

"Good. I want to see what kind of curses there may be on it to help you if you come across another. What were the ones that were destroyed and how were they destroyed?"

Harry looked at Ginny, who grabbed his hand and nodded.

"The first was the diary that possessed Ginny in her first year," Harry said. "It was created when Tom Riddle was at Hogwarts and sixteen, soon after he framed Hagrid for opening the Chamber of Secrets. The second was a ring that Dumbledore found and destroyed. The curse on the ring caused the damage to his hand. And, I might add, he wasn't going to live much longer than the night on the Astronomy Tower."

"How do you know this?"

"I've been conversing with his portrait in my study," Harry said. "And Professor Snape is still on our side."

"But he killed Dumbledore," Mad Eye said. "He should pay."

"And he may pay for that," Harry said. "But Dumbledore told me something that I can't relate to you, but proves to me that he is on our side and is to be trusted. He's working on finding the locations of other horcruxes as we speak. But he must do so with a lot of thought lest he reveal his true nature to Voldemort."

There were nods.

"Will he come to Order meetings?"

"No," Harry said. "Not that I know of. If he does, he will have our protection from anyone who attempts to harm him. There is no compromise on that. If I can trust him, then I think each of you will be able to trust him."

There were nods.

"Is there anything else we should discuss before we seal the vow?"

There were none.

"Raise your left hands."

Soon, more beams of light surrounded their left arms, and then, there were flashes of light around each person as the vow was sealed.

"Who's ready for dinner," Harry asked.

There were several raised hands, including Ron.

"Jinks," Ginny said.

"Yes Miss Ginny?"

"I believe we're ready for the wonderful dinner you have prepared for us."

"Yes Miss Ginny."

Soon, the three house elves magically produced the dinner on the table in front of everyone. Harry smiled when Ron's eyes bugged out at the food.

"Why so much food?"

"Today is Master Harry's birthday," Jinks explained. "We are very pleased he has come back to his home for his birthday."

Hermione saw the glee on the elf's face and sighed.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Am I right in working on S.P.E.W.?"

"Most elves are happy with the places they're in," Harry said. "But you can work on getting them better treatment from their owners. Maybe work with the Wizengamot to pass laws that prevent the mistreatment of house elves and provide for prison time."

Hermione nodded.

"I guess that'll work."

Harry nodded.

"Yes it will. Speaking of house elves, Professor McGonagall, do I need to leave Kreacher at Hogwarts?"

"I think so," the woman said.

After dinner, Harry was brought into a central place where he could open the gifts from everyone.

Hermione, of course, had gotten him a book on curses and counter-curses. Ron got him a book about Quidditch. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him some candy and then a watch. The twins gave him some items from their joke shop.

As they got through with that, Harry smiled. He always enjoyed the birthdays he spent with the Weasleys. They were his family.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think the Death Eaters will attack Privet Drive?"

Remus nodded after a moment of thought.

"Yes. You want to protect them even after how they treated you?"

Harry thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yes. What else should I do? They're family."

There were several nods.

"I'll go fetch them," Mad Eye said, as he, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley stood. "Harry, I need you to activate the portkey to here when we give you the word."

Harry nodded.

"And the portkeys will allow you to bring them with you?"

"If you allow it," Mad Eye said.

"I will," Harry said. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Can I expect you to help me set up a secure area for them to stay? One that won't let them out until we figure out where to put them on a more permanent basis?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "Where?"

"Jinks?"

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Is there a secure room where we can place someone to stay for a while?"

"One where they can't leave and explore the rest of the house?"

"Correct," Harry said.

"Yes Master Harry. We can make one soon."

"Could you do that, please?"

"Yes Master Harry."

The elf disappeared and returned ten minutes later.

"It is done, Master Harry. You can enter by using your wand on this staircase."

Harry nodded and touched the wand. Ginny followed him into the door, which closed as soon as they were finished.

About five minutes later, he got the signal from Moody, and activated the portkeys for the four Order members.

They arrived with the Dursleys, who looked shocked.

"Welcome to Potter Manor," Harry said to them.

"Where is this place?"

"We're in England," Harry said. "But you know why you were brought here?"

"They told us that those cloaked people were coming for you."

"They were," Harry said. "And this is my home. So I am inviting you to stay in my home until we can find another place to your liking."

Dudley looked around, as did Aunt Petunia.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon said, approaching Harry with a menacing look.

Before Harry could react, seven wands were pointed at Uncle Vernon.

"Don't," Ginny said.

"Who's she?"

"This is the lady of my house, and my fiancé, Ginny Weasley. We will be leaving for school soon, but we'll be back to check on you."

"How will we get food?"

"Easy," Harry said. "Jinks?"

Aunt Petunia screamed when she saw the house elf appear.

"Yes Master Harry?"

"This is my Uncle Vernon, my Aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley. Aunt Petunia is my mum's sister."

The elf nodded.

"Jinks, I request that you keep them fed, but do not feed them at all times of the day. Three meals a day, and afternoon tea will be sufficient. Dudley and Uncle Vernon need to go on a diet. Make sure they eat a healthy diet."

"Yes Master Harry."

"And, Jinks," Ginny said. "They are not to leave their suite unless there is an emergency requiring medical treatment or someone attacks the house."

"Who would attack the house?"

"The same people who would have killed you if my friends hadn't gone to get you."

"At Harry's request," Mad Eye said. "You should be thankful that he's willing to partially forgive what you've done to him to save your lives."

"When will we move out," Uncle Vernon asked.

"As soon as we can find a place for you to stay," Harry said. "Remus and Tonks will be by later to explain to you the options you have for getting released."

"But they're…"

"Yes, we're all witches and wizards," Harry said. "My father's family was a rich family. I inherited over a million pounds from them."

He saw Uncle Vernon's eyes go wide.

"Why didn't you…"

"Because you didn't need to know," Harry said. "And now that I'm of age in the wizarding world, I can use magic anytime I wish."

To make his point, Harry conjured up a chair for him and Ginny to sit in.

"Please, have a seat."

Everyone sat down.

"I want to explain the rules. You can't leave here for your safety. And should you get outside, the house will become invisible to you because you do not know where it is."

"But…"

"That's for my safety and the safety of my close friends," Harry said. "I would tell you the location, but I don't want you coming back if you get out. I'm going to let you stay, and I'll help you find another house so you can go back to work where you've been working, Uncle Vernon. I sent a message to your boss explaining that a family emergency will keep you out of work for a couple of weeks until we can find out what's going on."

"Why are you doing this for us," Aunt Petunia asked. "I know we treated you bad."

"That's an understatement," Ginny said, angrily. "Making him sleep in a cupboard when he was a child and only giving him a bedroom when the owls kept coming."

Aunt Petunia gasped at Ginny's anger.

"You see," Harry said. "I do have friends that love me. And they wouldn't think twice about getting you back for my treatment. But I don't think revenge is the best thing for anyone. It just turns us as evil as what we're fighting against right now. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow, and I'll come back before I leave for school."

"What if we're still here?"

"Tonks and I will come for you," Remus said. "Oh, but not on a full moon. I'm a werewolf you see."

The comment had the desired effect.

Harry nodded and smiled.

"Oh, Uncle Vernon, do not mistreat the house elves. They will be coming in to clean and to make sure you're fed. If I hear one word about you mistreating any of the elves, I will have you returned to your house on Privet Drive, even if it was destroyed by the Death Eaters trying to get to me."

"And," Ginny said. "Hermione here will not take the bad treatment of house elves lightly."

Ginny said Hermione nod, with a serious look on her face.

"She's a bright witch and can think of good curses to use," Harry said. "She may even be able to finish the pig Hagrid started. And so you don't think she will get in trouble, she is in my year, and she is several months older than me."

Dudley almost fainted.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny had to struggle to keep a straight face.

To demonstrate, Harry quickly transformed the chair he was sitting in into a pig and back into a chair.

Hermione gaped at Harry, as she didn't know he knew how to do that.

"Great job, Harry!" Tonks said. "I think you can handle my class."

"What class," Hermione asked, looking at Tonks.

"Oops," Tonks said. "Oh well. I'm the new Transfiguration teacher since Minerva has to perform her duties as Headmistress."

Harry nodded.

"Great!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm sure you can teach us a lot, especially about disguising yourself."

The Metamorphagus nodded.

"And I shall," she said. "You, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and a select group of others had post- NEWT level classes with me and Minerva."

"Who are the select others?"

"I don't know," Tonks said. "Minerva hasn't told me."


	10. Ginny's Birthday Surprise

_Chapter 10: Ginny's Birthday Surprise_

When August 11th arrived, Harry looked at Ginny. She didn't know what he and her parents had planned for her birthday. And she didn't know that everyone was coming to their house later.

Harry and Ginny were preparing for the quiet wedding, which would take place inside the great hall at Hogwarts before the first students arrived, about a week before the Hogwarts Express would leave.

Then they would spend the remainder of the break at their new home, and learning from their ancestors.

When Ginny awoke, she looked to the bed. Harry, who usually slept in the bed with her so they could talk at night, was nowhere to be found. She started to get up, but saw the door open.

Harry was at the door, and carried a tray.

"Happy birthday, darling," Harry said, putting the tray down.

"Thank you," Ginny said, kissing him. "And a good morning to you too."

Harry smiled and looked at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Well," Harry said, looking at her. "I guess before we go to the Burrow, I want to give you something."

"What's this?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I just want you to know how much I love you."

"I know, Harry," Ginny said, smiling anyway.

"I just want to ask you to marry me officially."

Ginny smiled and nodded.

Harry gave her a gold ring with an emerald in it. The Emerald was surrounded by diamonds.

"Your mother's?"

Harry nodded.

"She won't mind," Harry said. "And there's someone I'd like to introduce you to."

"Who is that?"

"After you eat, my darling. I'll be in the study when you get through. And take your time. We're in no hurry."

"Mum wants us over for lunch since we're coming for dinner here."

Harry nodded.

"I know, darling," he said. "We'll be there."

"Good," Ginny said. "Did you cook this?"

"Yes," Harry said. "It took a lot of persuading, but the elves were glad to let me cook since they get to cook tonight."

Ginny nodded.

"Why did you do it?"

"To show you how much I love you. And Rimmy taught me a few cooking secrets as well."

"Harry, you're something else," Ginny said, smiling at him. "I'll be along shortly."

"Ok," Harry said.

Ginny looked at the ring. She smiled when she saw it. It was beautiful. And the emerald matched Harry's eyes, and those of his mother.

After she ate and got a bath, Ginny walked to the study to hear Harry talking to someone.

"Yes. She's a beautiful girl, and I know I can't wait for her to finally meet you, Mum."

"Me too," Lily Potter said to her son.

Ginny knocked.

"Come in," Harry said.

Ginny walked in and looked around. She saw two new portraits on the wall.

"I had them moved here," Harry said. "Mum, Dad, I want you to meet Ginny Weasley. She's the girl I'm going to marry."

"She is as beautiful as your mother," James said. "And that's saying a lot."

Harry could sense his mother blush though she was in a portrait.

"Nice to meet you," Ginny said, smiling at them.

Lily examined Ginny. James winked at Harry, who had to stop himself from sniggering.

"Nice to meet you too," Lily said. "Is it true that you're the heir of Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw?"

Ginny nodded.

"Merlin."

"I'll be his heir too, Mr. Potter, as soon as I marry Harry."

Lily and James chuckled.

"I know," James said. "You would have made a great addition to the Marauders. Speaking of them, where is Remus?"

"It's a full moon," Harry said. "So he's holed up somewhere."

James nodded thoughtfully.

"Harry, so that means you're uniting three founders and Merlin against Slytherin's heir?"

"Yes, mum," Harry said. "Grandfather told me that once we marry, automatically, we will be chosen as the heirs to each of them."

"Wonderful," the woman said. "So that prophecy is true then?'

"What prophecy?"

"The heir of three founders and a great wizard will come and defeat the heir of Slytherin."

"It must be," Ginny said. "Harry and I are united against them, and we're marrying next week in order to have time to study and learn our new powers."

Lily nodded.

"Rightly so. And you destroyed the locket?"

"Bill Weasley helped," Harry said. "But he talked me through the process of identifying curses on objects for when we find another of the items."

"Ginny, you must be proud to have a family like yours," Lily said. "Six brothers. Merlin, you must be driven crazy sometimes."

"I am," Ginny said. "But they fear the Bat Bogey Hex."

James and Lily laughed.

"Well, I did too," James said. "Harry, your mum was a great witch too. I'd be surprised if anyone could surpass her talent in any age."

Harry saw his mum smile.

"Well," Lily said. "If what Harry told us is correct, Miss Granger is going to be a very smart one. Harry, what did you do on your OWLs?"

"I got seven," Harry said. "With an outstanding in DADA."

"And you, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny blushed.

"I got outstanding on everything I took," she said. "Including Arithmancy."

James and Lily looked at her.

"Really? I've never heard of that happening."

Ginny smirked.

"Well," she said. "I did have a lot of help from Hermione. She's a bright witch too."

"And Harry is smart, but he doesn't apply himself," James said, seriously. "Harry, I want to hear that you scored Outstanding on your NEWT classes. Which ones are you taking?"

"Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. And we'll take an OWL level healing class."

"Great, Harry," James said. "What about you, Ginny?"

"I'm taking those plus Arithmancy and Ancient Runes with Hermione. We decided that it would be beneficial if at least some of us studied some of the harder subjects."

Harry blushed as his parents gave Ginny a knowing look.

"I'm happy for the two of you," Lily said. "I always hoped Harry would grow up to be a wonderful wizard and find a great witch. And I think both of those dreams have come true."

Harry smiled at Ginny.

"I think Ginny is a very good witch," Harry said. "She's got the qualities that most men would die for."

"I know the feeling," James said, giving Harry a knowing look.

"Enough, James," Lily said. "We've put that behind us, remember? Before we were married?"

"Of course, dear," James said.

"And I think Harry is a great man, even if he was raised by that horrible woman," Ginny said.

"You're calling my sister horrible," Lily asked Ginny.

"Yes I am," Ginny said. "It'll be a while before I forgive them for the suffering Harry has had at their hands. It's a miracle he's the great person he is today. I think that comes from his parents, as it's obviously not from his aunt and uncle."

James nodded, but didn't say a word. He knew when to open his mouth and when to keep it shut. Besides, from what Godric had told them of their son's actions, Lily and James were proud to be compared to him in any way.

Soon, Harry and Ginny were walking out of the study. Ginny took Harry by the arm, and noticed that he had his invisibility cloak.

"Why the cloak?"

"Just in case," he said. "I'm going to have it with me at all times."

Ginny nodded.

Soon, they'd packed a small bag and Harry put it in his pocket. It contained a few items they may need if they had to escape from the Burrow for any reason.

And Harry had also put a charm on the bag so that only he and Ginny could open it, as it contained portkeys to their house.

When they got to the entry way, Harry saw his house elf Jinks there.

"Jinks, we'll be back later today. And thank you for helping us out."

"You're welcome, Master Harry," the elf said. "The Dursleys have been taken to another house by Master Remus and Mistress Tonks."

"Thank you, Jinks," Harry said, as his ring glowed. "Looks like it's time to go."

"Yup," Ginny said, touching her ring as Harry touched his.

They whispered the incantation, and the rings transported them to their destination.

"I was getting worried," Mrs. Weasley said, as the two arrived.

"We're ok, Mum," Ginny said. "We were having a conversation with Harry's parents."

"How," Mrs. Weasley asked, surprised.

"Their portraits," Harry said. "I know it's not them, but it's the best I can do."

Mrs. Weasley nodded sadly. She was one of those who regretted that Harry had to live knowing that his parents had died because Voldemort was after him.

"Now, about the wedding," Mrs. Weasley said to her daughter. "Harry, oh, by the way, Ronald is degnoming the garden."

"I'll go help him," Harry said, finding a way to get out of the kitchen while the two women discussed the wedding.

"Harry!" Hermione said, giving him a hug. "Where's Ginny?"

"She and Mrs. Weasley are discussing the wedding."

"I'll go in there," Hermione said. "We've much to discuss about the search."

Harry nodded. He'd been meeting his friends at his house for dueling practice in a room set up for it, under the instructions of Godric and Merlin. They also had portraits in that room. There were two more portraits, but Harry was told they'd come later, after he met them at Hogwarts.

"Want to help?"

"Sure, Ron," Harry said, as he looked at his best friend.

Ron didn't say much, as he was still fuming over Ginny's decision to stay with Harry. But his mum had told him it was the right thing for her to do, as she had to make sure everything was ready at the house.

Besides, Ginny and Hermione spent time with Mrs. Weasley planning the wedding while Ron and Harry ran errands for them, and for the wedding.

"Ron, what's wrong," Harry asked.

"Should you ask," Ron asked his friend. "You and my sister."

"Ron, we're not sleeping together."

"But you stay in the same bed."

"Yes. But we're not shagging or anything like that."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll swear an oath to you to prove it," Harry said.

"Even the Unbreakable?"

"Yes. I promised Ginny and your parents that I wouldn't do anything like that until we were officially married. And by that I mean a wedding ceremony."

Ron nodded.

"Well then, I think that settles that question. But Bill and Charlie want to talk to you. The Twins, well, you know the twins do too."

Harry nodded.

"I know. We can talk after dinner."

Ron nodded.

"I guess so, Harry. And we do have an Order meeting here this afternoon."

"It's another reason I'm here," Harry said. "And you know, Ginny can't apparate, yet."

Ron nodded.

"What about your transfiguration?"

"I'm still studying the book and doing the homework we've been assigned," Harry said. "I think I have it together. And we do have an entire potions lab in the house."

"Thanks to your mum. She was great at potions."

"I know," Harry said. "She's tutoring me and Ginny."

"Really? From her portrait?"

"Yes," Harry said. "She has one in the lab. And Dad can go in it as well so they can chat with us and make sure we don't mess anything up."

"Why are you two so studious now," Ron asked. "Hermione bugs the hell out of me to get me to study."

"Because we have a goal," Harry said. "And we must have this down before we go to McGonagall's office on September 1st."

Ron nodded.

He and Hermione now knew about the planned year within a year. They would study their seventh year at Hogwarts with his parents, taking the five core classes that Harry was taking. Otherwise, they would be studying with Dumbledore.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Mrs. Weasley wants to talk to you."

"Ok," Harry said. "I'll be back."

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled.

"The ring you gave her is gorgeous."

"Thanks, Hermione. My Dad had good taste."

Hermione nodded.

"Ginny told me."

When Harry got in there, Mrs. Weasley gave him a big hug.

"Harry, that's a beautiful ring."

"It was mum's," Harry said. "And I could think of no other woman in the world who was qualified to wear it."

Ginny beamed.

"And, Harry," Ginny said.

"Right," Harry said, reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out the bag and resized it. Then he opened it, pulling out a key ring. He took off a ring and handed it to Mrs. Weasley.

"What's that?"

"It's a portkey," Harry said. "To my house. The elves will identify you before allowing you out of the secured room."

Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"What if someone else gets in there?"

"Well, they can't get out," Harry said. "Thanks to Godric, we were able to cast a charm that made wands useless. And the person will stay there until the elves disarm and restrain them. Then we'll go from there."

"Nice touch," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you know how to get there without one, but let me see your Order ring."

Hermione gave it to him, and saw him tap it with his wand, muttering something.

"Ok. Now you can whisper the words 'portus Potter Manor' and will get there," Harry said. "But as with the Order portkey, you can't bring anyone else."

Hermione nodded.

"Does Ginny have one?"

"My engagement ring is a portkey to the house for me only," Ginny said. "And later, for my kids."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"And Harry's wedding ring will do the same for him," Ginny said. "We've set the charm already."

"Where is the ring?"

"It's in a safe location," Ginny said. "Well protected. Only I can open it right now."

Hermione nodded.

"Good thought," Hermione said.

"What else do you need me for, darling," Harry asked Ginny.

"I want to ask a question," Mrs. Weasley said. "Do you want the Minister of Magic to attend the wedding?"

"No," Harry said. "He is not a friend of mine. And weddings are for family and friends."

Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Rightly so. But you do want your school friends invited?"

"Some of them," Harry said. "I don't want a lot of people. And the Dursleys can be invited too, though I doubt they come."

Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"That's a good choice. We'll keep the invitation list small, just because this should be something that everyone should understand that could impact your future if the word got out."

Harry nodded.

"And," Harry said. "I want to place a charm to prevent an animagus from entering and staying in his or her form."

"Why?"

"Rita Skeeter," Harry said, and Hermione nodded.

"Can you do it?"

"Ginny and I can," Harry said. "But I can place the charm myself if required."

"And I think that would be the better option," Hermione said. "With the Muggle tradition of not seeing the bride before she walks down to join you in marriage."

"Good idea," Harry said. "I think it's an ok idea. Besides, I think it would better sear the image in my memory if I see how beautiful Ginny is when she's being walked down by her father."

Ginny smiled at Harry.

"Do you think I'll be beautiful?"

"Always," Harry said, with a smile. "Is there anything else? Ron is probably getting frustrated."

"No," Mrs. Weasley said, with a smile. "And do have a chat with him. He seems kind of upset."

"I know," Harry said. "I think I cleared up some of it."

"What was the problem?"

"He thought we were…"

"We're not doing that," Ginny said. "Not after we promised mum and dad not to do that until our wedding night."

"I know," Harry said. "And I think it was the right choice. After all, don't you think it would make the night extra special for us to do that for the first time?"

Ginny nodded.

"I think so."

Harry soon left, leaving the women looking at each other and smiling.

"Ginny, how do you do it," Hermione asked.

"Do what?"

"Find someone like Harry who is able to control his urges?"

"A Bat Bogey hex comes in handy," Ginny said, causing everyone to laugh.

"But Harry doesn't try to force you, does he?"

"He knows better," Ginny said. "Seriously, he suggested it to me to save us a lot of problems. I think it was more to protect him from my brothers, and their extendable ears."

Hermione caught Ginny's statement and saw the ear. Before she could react, Ginny pulled out her wand and sent a curse down the ear.

"What was that?"

"A trick Harry taught me," Ginny said. "He read it in one of the books you've given him over the years about sending curses and hexes through objects that touch someone else."

They could hear yelling.

"Ginny! This isn't funny."

"Bat Bogey Hex from Hell," Ginny said, getting her mother to laugh. "At least that's why Harry called it when I used it on him once."

"Why?"

"Oh, he was being Harry," Ginny said. "And thinking about seeing how he could hunt for one of the items alone. He vanished them quicker than most people."

"Harry is a powerful wizard," Mrs. Weasley said. "And he's only growing in power."

"I can feel his curses," Hermione said. "And his hexes. I'll be afraid to duel him if I didn't know I had a powerful shield."

"How do you have a powerful shield?"

"Harry's teaching Ron and I how to produce more powerful shields. He's found a secret. But I think Gryffindor and Merlin led him to the Secret."

"Yes," Ginny said. "They're cryptic when they teach us. We have to figure out what they meant and it's more meaningful that way. Harry really enjoys it now."

"Why? I thought he didn't like to think about things."

"His performance at school is a function of the professors and everyone else. Godric and Merlin know Harry, so it's easier for them to get him to think about things. Most of the professors don't know how Harry thinks."

"I see," Mrs. Weasley said. "Do you know?"

"Of course. On our homework assignments that are due in September, which Harry and I have already finished by the way, I got him thinking, and he produced the most wonderful paper on an Animagus. And he did the same for the other classes since he has the motivation."

"What was the motivation," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I told him that I wouldn't kiss him until he got it right. And he didn't miss a thing I thought was important."

Hermione smiled.

"You keep that up and Harry will have Outstanding NEWT scores."

"That's the plan," Ginny said. "He'll max out DADA for sure. Charms and Transfiguration will be next."

Hermione nodded.

"He's smarter than he thinks he is. So is Ron. I see sparks of genius. They're just not pushed in the right way."

"Hermione," Ginny said. "Maybe you can get Ron to work like I do for Harry."

"How? We don't date."

"Start," Ginny said.

"But…"

"Don't, Hermione," Ginny said. "Mum, they're up to something outside."

"How do you know?"

Ginny put her hand to her necklace.

When they looked outside, they saw the two boys taking turns pulling up the gnomes and then sending them off with their wands. Ginny laughed as one of the gnomes bit Harry. Harry reacted and cursed the gnome, sending it yelping and running toward the field.

"What did he use," Hermione asked, concerned.

Ginny smiled.

"It's a new hex that he fell in love with. He's going to teach it to the DA."

"What does it do?"

"Well, if you try to fight against the caster's will, you'll be shocked."

"That's a dark curse," Hermione said.

"No," Ginny said. "The only dark magic is magic that's used for evil purposes. Godric and Merlin were very careful to make sure we understood that point. With that said, we are to refrain from the Unforgiveables."

Hermione nodded, still not accepting the logic.

"Hermione, some of the items we use in potions that are considered dark magic items were used quite often in potions in the past."

"I know," Hermione said. "It still doesn't mean I don't like it."

"True," Ginny said.

Later, after lunch, Harry looked at the Order members as they arrived. Many were nodding at Harry. The topic of today's meeting was the upcoming wedding, and the protections put in place for that. Since the attack at Bill and Fleur's wedding a few weeks back, they had taken Minerva's offer of having the wedding at Hogwarts, a secure place.

And that would give Harry and Ginny time to help Minerva place wards on the school that Albus had partially removed when he and Harry had flown back into the school to the Astronomy tower on that fateful night.

"Welcome," Minerva said. "Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley are especially welcome, as we are here to discuss the plans for securing their wedding."

There were nods around the table as the central Order members and a few others met.

Neville and Luna were invited here today, and they'd been inducted in the Order to help the other four Hogwarts students protect the school.

The two weren't surprised, as Harry and Ginny had told them when the couple had visited Neville and Luna earlier in the week.

"Harry and Ginny, who have been under the tutelage of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin by way of their portraits, are now capable of helping me restore protective wards around Hogwarts. Alastor informs me that Harry and Ginny have successfully placed strong anti-apparition and anti-flying wards around the Burrow and several other locations that Mr. Potter now owns. They will help me with that in the days leading up to the wedding."

Ginny and Harry nodded.

Luna and Neville had been brought in on some of the knowledge that Harry and Ginny were passing on, after learning it themselves.

Some knowledge, like the languages they suddenly could speak, weren't able to be passed on because only heirs could learn the languages used.

"Professor," Harry said. "I thought that we could also put up a temporary Animagus ward as well."

"Rita Skeeter," Minerva asked.

"Yes professor."

"I agree, Mr. Potter. If you don't mind, I'd like for you to have a chat with Peeves. I believe he'll listen to you and Miss Weasley now. We don't want him messing anything up."

Harry nodded.

"I agree, professor. I will have a chat with him on the morning of the wedding and before everyone starts decorating. But I will add an instruction for him to make a loud crash in case we have unexpected visitors while the wedding and the celebrations are taking place."

"Good, Mr. Potter. Now, Remus, what are you doing?"

"I'll be in the wedding," Remus said. "There are a number of us who are guests at the wedding, and we'll position ourselves on the outside of the crowd."

"The ministry has assigned aurors to patrol Hogwarts starting next week," Kingsley said. "I'll be there that day for my patrol, and Tonks, as you know, will become Transfiguration professor."

"And I'll be a professor as well," Bill said. "I'm going to teach curse breaking techniques to advanced seventh years."

Bill looked at the six students.

"Bill will be there twice per week," Minerva said. "Harry, what about DA?"

"I plan on restarting," Harry said. "With Neville and Luna being in charge when Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I are absent on our mission."

There were nods.

"Harry, we can't…"

"Neville, you can," Harry said. "You were there fighting with us at the Department of Mysteries. And you were there fighting with others at Hogwarts when the Death Eaters got in with the help of Draco Malfoy. I trust you can help. Luna, the same goes for you. I trust you two can perform the job. If I didn't believe it, then I would suggest someone else to lead."

Neville beamed. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand, telling him it was a nice thing to do.

"What about teaching?"

"Actually, I'll deal with most of that," Harry said. "If I have to go, I'll try to leave an idea of what spells and charms you need to cover. Otherwise, you just go by your own judgment. And now, we'll do something I didn't think possible."

"What's that?"

"We'll divide the DA into teams. The teams will watch out for each other in the event of a battle."

"How big will the teams be," Remus asked, interested.

"Two to four people," Harry said. "I think divisible by two is the best thing, as it allows for great flexibility in assembling two, four, six, or eight person teams."

Remus nodded.

"And we should do the Order the same way," Minerva said. "I know Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are a team."

There were nods.

Then this plan was hatched for the Order. It was a quick organization, but with one stipulation: the teams had to have trustworthy teammates.

That was the best way to do things. Harry and Ginny demonstrated a method of team fighting they'd perfected over practice with Godric. Ron and Hermione did the same thing, and then they swapped partners.

"What we're doing," Harry explained. "Is to put together each person in teams that will pertain to the task. If we require a strong offensive and defensive arm, Ginny and I should team up. If we want to split that, then I'll team with Ron and Ginny will team with Hermione. We can team with whoever we're with when a distress call comes out or something happens."

There were nods.

"But why did you dumb down the techniques," Ginny asked.

"In case someone is watching," Harry said, getting nods of approval. "We don't want to give away all our secrets, now do we?"

"Let's worry about the organization later," Minerva said. "That was a great demonstration, and I'm sure Aberforth is impressed."

Tonks nodded.

"I think Harry and Ginny can teach us a thing or two," Kingsley said. "You know how they took down ten aurors within five seconds, don't you?"

There were head shakes.

Harry and Ginny smiled, as this secret was theirs. They'd gotten more powerful due to their wands at that time, and some of the knowledge they'd been given by Godric and Merlin.

"How," Tonks asked. "I don't remember how you did it."

"Ginny shielded us and I attacked," Harry said. "It was simple. Three aurors fired stunners at us, and they reflected right back on them."

"And we felt the energy from the shield and your stunners," Remus said. "Standing about a hundred yards away."

Soon, the plans for the wedding security were completed. Harry took Ginny by the hand and then activated his portkey. They arrived at the house and then sat down in the sitting room to chat, as Ron and Hermione joined them.

"Nice demo," Ron said. "I did notice you left out some of our better tactics."

"Of course, Ron," Hermione said. "It's for our safety."

Harry nodded.

"So, what's this surprise we have," Ginny asked.

"What surprise?"

"The one I sense you have completed for me."

Harry looked at Ginny and whispered in her ear.

She giggled and blushed, causing Ron to look at Harry with an angry face, and Hermione to smile knowingly.

"What," Harry asked, catching Ron's look.

"What are you going to do with my sister?"

"Not much," Harry said. "Other than die snogging her."

Ginny giggled again.

"Oh yeah. That's a way to die," Hermione said. "At least I don't have to worry about that from Ron."

"Hey! Leave me out of this."

Ginny and Harry smiled.

"Ron, come on," Harry said. "You know you like her."

"And Hermione likes you. It's so obvious."

"What do you mean," Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. But she grabbed Ron by the ears and pulled him close.

"What are you…."

Ron stopped when her lips touched his.

Harry and Ginny smiled and walked to the study to look at the books they wanted to go over for today.

When the others started arriving, Ginny looked surprised. There were numerous gifts being brought to her from many of their friends.

"Why did you invite them, Harry?"

"I wanted you to enjoy your birthday," Harry said.

Ginny smiled and kissed him.

"And we're going to enjoy our wedding night too."

Harry nodded and smiled at her before Ginny broke free of him and then ran to hug her father.

After the dinner, the Order members were alerted, and all of them looked at their rings. Everyone had a ring glowing.

"Let's go," Remus said to everyone.

"What about the non members," Harry asked.

"Right," Remus said. "Harry, you and Ginny stay to get them out to their homes. Then you come if I signal you."

"Ok," Harry said, sighing.

Ron and Hermione looked at Remus.

"Want us to stay?"

"We need everyone we can get," Remus said, after seeing a patronus with a message. "Change of plans. Harry, Ginny, you have to come with us. The elves can get your other guests to safety."

Harry nodded and left quick instructions to Jinks, who was more than happy to make sure the others were able to get home, apparating them to their houses, or to a place where they could apparate themselves. That was required because they only could use port keys to enter the house, as Harry didn't want it connected to the Floo Network right now.

He touched his ring with Ginny by his side, and they were soon at the scene of the battle.


	11. Attack on London

_Chapter 11: Attack on London_

When they arrived, Harry and Ginny had their wands out. This was a full out battle, as Death Eaters had attacked a public square in London, trying to kill Muggles. Harry started stunning people as Ginny fought beside him. They were clearing a wide swath out of the Death Eaters, with the two heirs of Gryffindor fighting and leading the way.

At the head of this battle was Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's cousin, and a top lieutenant in Voldemort's Army. Harry saw Neville start his attack on her with Luna by his side. The woman quickly disarmed Neville and pointed her wand at him.

"Joining your parents, huh, Longbottom?"

The woman laughed and then yelled "CRUCIO!"

Neville's body started to convulse with pain. Harry and Ginny saw it at the same time, just after Harry had helped another Order member overcome a stunner. The two pointed their wands and yelled "STUPEFY!"

The two beams of red light hit Bellatrix, who was blasted into the air several feet. She landed with a sick thud on the side of a building and then hit the ground.

"Neville!" Ginny yelled, as Harry covered her from attacking Death Eaters.

Neville stirred, and Luna helped him up. Both were nursing cuts and bruises already. Harry had been hit with some minor hexes, quickly recovering. Ginny was safe, thanks to Harry keeping his shield up around her with his hand, using the wandless magic he and Ginny had perfected during the summer training.

"I'm ok," Neville said, shaking his head. "Let's go."

Harry nodded and dropped his shield as the Death Eaters started to Apparate away. He walked over to Bellatrix and picked up her wand.

"Neville, break her wand," Harry said, handing him the wand.

Neville looked at the Death Eater and spat on her body. He then broke the wand, throwing the pieces at her.

"Is she?"

"Yes, Neville," Remus said, surveying the body. "She's dead."

"How many people were hurt," Ginny asked, seeing bodies everywhere.

"A lot. We lost Dedalus Diggle. Killing curse. Bellatrix got him. How did she die?"

"Harry and I blasted her with a stunner at the same time," Ginny said. "When she was using the Cruciatus curse on Neville."

Harry bowed his head, but he remembered what he had to do.

"Come on Gin. Let's check on these people over here."

Soon, the Order members were joined by Ministry Aurors and other Ministry authorities. Scrimgeour himself arrived, and Harry avoided him at all costs. He went about his work trying to help the injured and capture injured Death Eaters.

They captured six Death Eaters, and four more were killed in the battle. Harry knew that he'd killed a bad woman, and was pleased with that. However, a few minutes after things were calming down, his scar was bursting with pain.

He cried out with the pain, and Ginny looked at him.

"He's upset," Harry said.

Ginny didn't need to ask who was upset.

"Of course," Ron said. "He lost a couple of his top Death Eaters, and we foiled the attack."

Harry nodded.

He looked at Remus, who waved his hand to him.

"Let's get back," Harry said.

An hour after leaving, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were back at Potter Manor.

The guests had gone, and the elves were cleaning up.

"Did everyone get home safely?"

"Yes Master Harry," Jinks said. "I took them home myself."

"Thank you for all your hard work, my friend," Harry said.

The elf nodded and then went out of the way. He had more work to do.

"So we got Bellatrix," Ginny said.

"But we lost Dedalus," Harry said. "It's not an even swap."

"No, it's not," Ron said. "But since we're in a war, we'll have to deal with losses we don't want. Just like in chess."

Harry nodded.

"I agree. I don't like to lose good people, and we should keep the losses on our hearts and use our love for them to move on. They'll want us to move on."

Ginny and Hermione nodded, both of the women wiping their eyes. The enormity of what they saw was just getting to them. Now, after having seen battle, this was the worst one they'd ever seen.

The Order had quickly overwhelmed the thirty or so Death Eaters, thanks to Harry and Ginny arriving with Hermione and Ron. They'd turned the tide of the battle toward the Order and the Death Eaters retreated after the loss of their commander.

"And Voldemort just lost his queen," Harry said.

Ron nodded.

"And he lost a few pawns too."

Harry nodded.

"Yup. It's up to us for checkmate."

Ron nodded.

"Speaking of checkmate, let's review where we are on the search for the Horcruxes."

Harry nodded, and they retreated to the study. But first, they had to relate the details of the battle to the portraits in the room, as they'd heard the commotion.

"How do you feel after you two killed Bellatrix," Godric asked, concerned.

"Though she was an evil witch," Harry said. "I don't feel like I should have killed her."

"Me neither," Ginny said. "It's so hard for me to deal with now."

Godric nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm glad to hear you say that you're remorseful," James said. "It's the sign that you have good left in you. It's when you don't feel remorse when you should worry."

Lily nodded her agreement.

"I totally agree, James. Harry, I know you've battled before and seen death. But this is the first person you've killed."

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"At least in a battle like that," Ron said. "Remember Quirrell?"

"Right," Harry said. "But he was possessed by Voldy, and that's what killed him."

They spent the next few days recovering from the attack on London, and then preparing for the wedding. The day before the wedding, Harry and Ginny found themselves muttering incantations that were incomprehensible to them before this summer. Now, they knew exactly what they were doing and saying.

Minerva looked on with a hint of pride as the two students of hers were doing things that the vast majority of the adult wizards would have a hard time understanding. She sat back and watched, after telling them what was needed. All they needed was her permission to do so, else their magic wouldn't hold.

But with the founders on their side, it was very easy for them to set the spells, with each getting guidance from the three founders they were heirs to.

Off to the side, Remus was looking on with a lot of interest. It was much harder for him to understand why and how they now knew what they were doing. But then again, he knew Dumbledore had learned from somewhere, so he suspected they'd learned from him or had gotten guidance from him on where to learn this stuff.

But he was more amused than concerned. They'd learned a lot in the summer, and were the two best duelers he'd ever seen. Their spells, even the supposedly mild stunning spells, were powerful. He knew that when the both of them connected on one person, their spell had ended in the death of that person. He was pleased that they weren't enjoying the death they caused, but was even more pleased that they understood that it was just a part of the war they were in.

He knew they were the ones who had to finish it. He couldn't do it. Harry had to have a hand in defeating Voldemort, though he would have a lot of help along the way.

"Taking your duties seriously, Remus?"

"Yeah Tonks," Remus said. "Look at the two of them. It's amazing what they're doing."

"I know," Tonks said. "The only person I've ever known to speak that kind of language is Dumbledore. And they've learned it in the span of about two months."

Remus nodded his agreement.

"Yeah. Must be something due to Harry's inheritance."

"Must be," Tonks said, smiling. "But I'm not complaining. At least they're on our side."

Remus nodded as the two looked around, surveying their work.

"What are they looking for?"

"Harry can sense spells and see them for some reason," Remus said. "I can only guess that Ginny is learning to do the same, or she's using Harry's eyes to look for her."

"How?"

"He sends her the vision through their link," Remus whispered.

"Like this one," Tonks said, causing Remus to blush with the picture in his mind.

"Yes," Remus said. "And I bet they do this too."

"Who wouldn't? I mean, after all, they are old enough to do that, but too young to actually try it."

"Well, they would have if it wasn't for Ginny's brothers. They'd curse Harry if they knew what he thought. In fact, I think they take to preemptive cursing and jinxing."

"Just like older brothers to ruin everything," Tonks said. "After tomorrow, there's nothing her brothers can say."

"I know," Remus said. "But they'll still try to keep him in check. Just because of her age."

"Yeah," Tonks said. "And the only reason this is happening is so they can come to the full extent of their powers."

Remus nodded.

"Yeah. I'm surprised Molly and Arthur agreed."

"I knew the wedding was coming, even after I heard about the breakup," Tonks said. "But I didn't expect it to be this soon. How are they taking what happened to Bellatrix?"

"Much easier than I expected. But then again, she was a horrible woman that was attacking Neville with the Cruciatus Curse. I agree that she deserved the fate she got, though I hate that it was Harry and Ginny who did it."

Tonks nodded.

"At least they show remorse over that. I'm surprised, but I guess that's why the other side is evil. They don't show remorse and take glee in other people's pain."

Later that evening, as everyone was preparing for the big day, Harry slipped off to the Astronomy tower alone.

He sat down in the spot he'd seen Dumbledore die, and started to sob. He just had too much emotional turmoil these past few days, especially with the wedding coming, and then the battle in London. And now was a good as time as any to let it all out.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny looked around. She saw her brothers and Hermione, but no Harry.

"Where's Harry," Ginny asked.

Ginny was staying in the Head's Dorm, the one that Harry and Hermione would share this coming school year. Her parents were in there with her, along with Fleur and Bill. The dorm had four rooms, which surprised Ginny, but then again, she'd learned that there used to be one head from each of the houses, two girls and two guys. That explained it to her.

"Dunno," Ron said, as he looked up.

His arm was on Hermione's back as she read a book, trying to relax. It was a Muggle novel, one that Ginny had read before, thanks to Hermione.

"I saw him head out of the common room," Bill said. "He had his cloak with him, so he may be hard to find."

"I think I know where I can find him," Ginny said. "It hurts him to be back here right now."

"Why?"

"Ron, are you stupid?" Hermione asked, popping him in the back of the head.

"Oh, Right," Ron said, with a look of confusion on his face. "I thought he was over that."

"He was until we started coming back here to prepare for the wedding," Ginny said. "I'll go see if he's ok."

"I'll go with you," Ron said.

"You'll do no such thing," Ginny said.

Ron didn't move. Ginny had her wand out and pointed it at him.

"And don't you dare try to interrupt me. Again, I can make that Bat Bogey Hex look like a walk in the park if you piss me off."

Ron nodded as Ginny walked out the door.

"What's gotten into her," Ron asked Hermione.

"She's tired of you trying to follow her every time she gets a private moment with Harry," Hermione said. "Don't do it. She means it this time. And I think they need their time alone tonight."

"Why?"

"They just do, Ron," Hermione said. "You don't understand."

"I'll go follow them," George said.

"Why," Hermione said. "Don't you remember what happened the last time you used one of the ears?"

"I still don't know how she did that."

"Believe me, she can do worse," Hermione said. "Do you know that when she and Harry tried to stun Bellatrix at the same time, it killed her? They're powerful."

"Yeah," Bill said. "Don't try to cross them. I'll hex you myself if I see you leave out of this common room. They need some time."

"Why, Bill?"

"Trust me. They're nervous about the wedding, and then the war is still going on. And you know they have a major part to play in that. It's a lot for anyone to handle, much less a couple still in school."

Hermione nodded.

"I don't know how they're going to handle their relationship and everything else," Hermione said.

"They'll manage," Mrs. Weasley said. "I know they can. They're smarter and can handle more than most students your age."

Hermione nodded.

"Harry has always had something hanging over him," Hermione said.

In the tower, Ginny walked up.

"Harry?"

He looked up and didn't say a word. Ginny walked over and sat down beside him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything," Harry said, wiping his eyes. "It's just too much for me to handle right now."

"I know," Ginny said, softly. "I know exactly how you feel. Come tomorrow evening, we'll be able to relieve some of that stress."

"How?"

Ginny smiled.

"Don't you think about what we can do without making Mum and Dad mad?"

"Right," Harry said. "I'm not thinking straight."

"Obviously. What is it? Is it just being out here again, or is it the wedding?"

"I think it's a combination," Harry said. "Come September 1st, Dumbledore won't be here."

"I know," Ginny said softly. "I don't want to think about that. And many students aren't going to return."

"Well, after the report in the Daily Prophet about the battle, and my role in it, I think some may change their minds since we're going to be in school."

"Maybe," Ginny said. "If people don't send their kids here, I think it'll be even more dangerous for them. I heard Professor McGonagall say that if no students return, then the wards surrounding the school will start to fail, and the magic contained in the building may become self destructive, rendering the school unsafe to use."

"Interesting," Harry said. "Maybe we should talk to the founders this evening?"

"Come," Ginny said. "Let's find the study. I'm sure Peeves will help us."

"Speaking of Peeves, I need to talk to him."

"About tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm going to threaten him to make him behave during the wedding."

"Good," Ginny said.

As they walked to the Headmistress's office, Harry saw Peeves.

"Peeves."

"What are you doing here, Potter," Peeves asked.

"I've come to talk to you,' Harry said. "About tomorrow."

"A wedding I see? Inviting me to it?"

"I've got a job for you. Under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You don't try to disturb the wedding."

"What if I do?"

Harry brought out his wand and Peeves found himself pressed up against the wall, with an invisible hand holding him.

"Well, I might just have to do something about you being here."

Peeves looked astounded.

"How did you…"

"I'm the heir of Godric Gryffindor," Harry said. "He taught me a few tricks to use against the ghosts and poltergeists who try to mess with me or my friends."

"What do you want me to do," Peeves asked.

"Promise you won't mess up the wedding."

"I promise," Peeves said.

"Good. And one more thing, if we have any unexpected visitors after the wedding starts, I want you to knock over the nearest suit of armor to the Great Hall."

"Why?"

"As a warning," Harry said. "That way we can prepare."

"I see," Peeves said. "So if I see anyone not invited, I'm to push over a suit of armor?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "That's right. And if you ruin my wedding day, I will see to it that you are expelled."

"What can you do, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny smiled and she flicked her wand. Peeves felt a slap on his face.

"I can do what Harry can do," she said, with a smile. "You don't want me and Harry mad at you. After all, we did kill Bellatrix Lestrange with a stunner to the chest."

"You hit her at the same time, did you?"

Harry nodded.

"Right," Peeves said. "And if you hit me at the same time, then I know I'll be in trouble too."

Harry nodded.

"Right," he said. "Now scurry along before I decide to hit you again for good measure."

Peeves left immediately.

"Nice," Ginny said, chuckling. "He won't bother us again."

"Nope," Harry said, with a grin on his face. "Where did Grandfather say this study is?"

"Put your hand on the right of the gargoyle and speak your name."

"Right," Harry said.

He placed his hand on the wall and spoke.

"Harry James Potter, heir of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin, requests admittance to the Founder's Study."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, heir of Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, requests admittance to the Founder's Study."

After a moment, a door opened and they both entered.

"Welcome, my children," Godric said, smiling at them. "What brings you here on the night before your wedding?"

"Grandfather," Harry said. "We were just discussing how much work we have to do this school year."

"Yes, my child," the man said. "I understand. I have faith in you. Rowena and Helena will not be here until September 1st for you to talk to. It's just the way things have been planned."

"Yes Grandfather," Harry said.

"What pains you, my son?"

"I'm thinking about Professor Dumbledore."

The man nodded.

"Yes. His loss was a pain to everyone. But do not despair. He has lived his life as it should have been. He was over a hundred years old you know. And he was prepared for the next great adventure after death, as was I."

"Grandfather, with this war going on, I feel that I should be preparing as well."

Godric paused for a moment thoughtfully.

"Yes, you must be prepared to die. In fact, pull up a chair, and I will explain to you what Dumbledore asked me to tell you. I think that you should hear this now and be prepared for it."

Harry nodded.

They sat down in a chair, together, and then listened to Godric. When he was through, Ginny was in tears, and Harry was shocked.

"You mean…"

"Yes my son, you will have to be killed by Lord Voldemort before he can be defeated."

Ginny sobbed into Harry's chest, grabbing onto his shirt.

Harry nodded and held Ginny.

"But not until we're married," Harry said, softly. "You can back…"

"No, Harry James Potter. I will not back out!" Ginny shouted through her sobs. "We must take the time we have left together and enjoy it."

"That's good advice," Godric said. "Take the time you have left and enjoy it."

Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry, Gin, but I thought…"

"Thought that it would help me if we weren't married? No. Losing you at any point in my life, whether married or not, is not going to be easy for me."

Harry nodded.

"I know. I don't want to leave you in so much pain."

"My children, there is one more thing I must tell you."

"Yes Grandfather?"

"There is a chance that Voldemort is going to help you cling to life as long as he is alive."

"When he used my blood to rebuild his body?"

"Yes," Godric said. "I don't know if that will work, but given the circumstances of your mother's death, her protection will continue as long as he is alive. He used your blood, with her protection in it."

"So there is a chance we can make it," Ginny asked.

"Yes, my child. I hated to tell you this today, but I felt I must inform you what you were getting into. But I need both of you to prepare for Harry to die in the process. Ginny, you must be prepared to finish the quest to kill Voldemort. You can do that after Harry has ensured each horcrux is destroyed."

Harry nodded as Ginny looked up.

"So, if we must end our lives together, it will not be in vain?"

"Yes," Godric said. "But I beg you; do not tell your friends until the time comes for you to die, Harry. They will not understand. I am only telling Ginny because she must know what her marriage to you will entail. It is the very reason I suggested that you get married. I knew it may come down to this, and I didn't want young love to go wasted on fighting a war."

"But…"

"No buts about it, Harry," Ginny said. "If you must die, you must live on in the form of your children."

"But…"

"I know you think I'm too young, but I don't. I can bear children at this age, and I will gladly do so because I know you will live on in them, and in my heart. Part of me will die when you die, and we must prepare for this together."

Harry nodded his understanding.

"This is too much for me to handle," Harry said, starting to sob again.

"Go ahead, my children. Get this out tonight. You can't bottle this up. I think you should enjoy each day you get to stay together. Don't put off for tomorrow what you should do today."

"What if people are dying?"

"Harry, you must understand that your task will take some time. You cannot face Voldemort until the end, after you have destroyed each horcrux. And at that time, you must be accompanied by your friends to face Voldemort, even if you have to fight his followers all the way. It was said in my time that the founders would not rest until the heir of Gryffindor defeated the heir of Slytherin. I think the time has come for that to come true.

"Then Hogwarts can truly be reunited as it was meant to be."

Harry nodded.

"So, Grandfather, Ginny and I are the protectors of Hogwarts?"

"Yes," the man said. "You are protectors of Hogwarts. Alone, you will have access to the secrets of this school by coming in here and visiting us. You must do this alone, without your other two friends. I wish it could be otherwise, but you two should use us for council. Your friends will back you until the very end."

"Must I tell them before we go into the final battle?"

"Yes. I believe that you must tell them that you must die before Voldemort can truly be defeated."

Harry nodded sorrowfully. He wrapped his arms around Ginny, and didn't want to let her go.

The next morning, Harry was awake as the sun rose. He thought about what he'd learned, and what Ginny had said to him as they sat on the Astronomy tower to watch the sun rise. Ginny was now sleeping, entirely underneath the invisibility cloak.

"Harry?"

Harry looked over at Remus.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"No," Harry said.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…" Harry's eyes got a faraway look.

"It's not the wedding is it?"

He shook his head.

"Voldemort?"

Harry nodded.

"Why are you thinking about him all of a sudden?"

"We went to talk to Godric last night," Harry said.

"You and Ginny? Where is she?"

Harry moved the cloak so Remus could see her head against his shoulder. Remus nodded.

"What did he say?"

Harry shook his head.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it until the final battle."

"Something major?"

"You could say that," Ginny said, sitting up and yawning.

"Why do you think about this on your wedding day?"

"Because," Ginny said. "It's going to impact our lives together."

"In what way?"

"We've said too much, Gin. Now he won't quick bugging us until he finds out."

"Can we put him under the silence vow and then tell him?"

"No," Harry said. "This has to stay between us right now."

Remus sat down.

"You know, I've been thinking about what you have to do. It's a daunting task that no one should have to do, especially someone of your age."

Harry nodded.

"I know. If it wasn't for that bastard Snape telling Voldemort the prophecy, Mum and Dad could still be alive!"

Ginny looked at Harry. He'd been like this all night.

"Harry, give it a rest," Ginny said, snuggling up to him. "What time is it?"

"It's seven."

"Oh God," Ginny groaned. "Mom is having a fit right now. I'd better get down to her."

"Ok, darling," Harry said, watching Ginny leave. "I'll see you when your father walks you down to me."

Ginny smiled and disappeared into the door.

"So, what's this about?"

"I can't tell you," Harry said. "I wish I could, but everyone would just spend too much time thinking about it. It's bad enough that Ginny and I have to think about it."

"That bad?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes. But it made me realize that I was wrong to push Ginny away. I apologized to her again and again."

"What did she say?"

"She told me to forget it, but never do it again."

Remus nodded.

"Rightly so."

Harry buried his face in his hands and sighed again.

"Ginny doesn't have to do this, you know."

Remus nodded.

"I know. She accepted it. Are you worrying about hurting her again?"

Harry nodded.

"You shouldn't, Harry. She's a strong person. I don't know, but I think you dying would hurt her a lot, no matter if you married her now or not."

"She told me. But I have a feeling I'm going to hurt her in the final battle with Voldemort."

"You're afraid you won't survive?"

Harry nodded.

"That's interesting. I thought you had gotten over that."

"I never have. I just pushed it to the back of my mind, where it should be. And I don't want Ginny to get hurt either. That's bugging me too. If I die, then she may die as well. I know her. She'll be hell for Voldemort to deal with after he gets me."

"Is he going to defeat you? I don't think he will."

The look Harry gave Remus made Remus gasp.

"Wait," Remus asked. "Your scar. You speak Parseltongue though no one in your family does. Voldemort's last horcrux is you?"

Harry nodded and Remus gasped.

"So you found out last night?"

"It's a suspicion, but I think it's true after thinking it over. That's why we've been hiding from everyone."

"Oh," Remus said. "It's a terrible burden for you two to have. But it puts your time together into perspective. You have to think about that."

"I know. That's why I didn't push her when I told her she didn't have to go through this if she didn't want to."

"What did she say?"

"She used my full name and then…"

"Say no more. When a woman uses your full name, you're in trouble."

Harry nodded.

"But then, after we got through the initial shock, we started talking about our future together."

"Even with this over your head?"

"It's the best way to get over it, I think. For now. She said she wants to populate Hogwarts with about six or seven Potters in the next twenty years."

Remus chuckled.

"You know, your parents would have loved to see that happen."

"I know," Harry said. "Some reason, I feel that they've come down to comfort me in my pain. I felt it last night, and I can't forget a voice in the back of my head whispering about sacrificing myself because I love someone is the best way to die if you have to go early."

"I think so too. It'll hurt, but in the end, I think people will realize why you did it."

"On the eve of the final battle, I'll reveal the secret to everyone else," Harry said. "Not even Ron and Hermione can learn this. So I must ask that you will not reveal it to anyone."

"No vows?"

"Your word is all I need," Harry said. "I think I need time to be alone right now."

Remus nodded.

"I'll send someone for you when breakfast is ready."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Oh, one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"Well," Harry said. "I don't know how to say this, but thanks for being a surrogate father for me."

Remus smiled.

"James would have done it for my kids had our situations been reversed."

"And I want to ask one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Ginny and I, though her mom won't like it, want to try to have a kid before the final battle."

"That's your decision. And I think it's a proper one. With this hanging over your head, you need all the joy you can find in life. And having a child on the way is one of the greatest joys of being a husband. Your father told me that when he found out that Lily was pregnant with you. He couldn't stop talking about how he was going to train you to be a mini-Marauder and then let you become the best Quidditch player in the history of Hogwarts. I think you accomplished both of his goals on your own."

"I did, didn't I," Harry asked, smiling. "Except for playing pranks on people."

"You don't do that, much," Remus said. "But you should enjoy your final year. And when I take you back to my school days, I'm sure you and Ginny will learn to enjoy your relationship even more."

"I'm going to treasure every moment I get. And damn what anyone else says about what I'm doing. I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall that Ginny is going to stay with me in the Head dorm this year. I'm sure she'll agree."

"What about keeping the wedding secret?"

"I'd like to, but I can't spend nights without Ginny. She will never let me do that now that we've heard the next part of my task. And I can't let myself. I must be filled with love when I complete this task."

Remus nodded.

"Yes, you must. That's why Voldemort will make another mistake. You know what your mother did. I'll help you figure out how she did it so you can do it for all of us."

Harry nodded.

"I'd like that very much. And since Ginny is still underage, then she'll be protected for a while."

Remus nodded.

"You're right. She will. But think about what's going to happen in a few hours. You'll be a married man. That's going to change your life forever."

"I know," Harry said. "It's a good change. All I've known is hell on earth. And I'm angry that Voldemort caused everything I have suffered. I don't want to be that angry with him."

"You have a right to be angry. He's taken away your parents, given you a rough childhood, and has tried to kill you at least four different times."

Harry nodded.

"I guess I do have a right to be mighty pissed off at him."

"Yes you do. I'm angry because he took away my best friends, and he made your life a living hell. If you get through this, then I think you should enjoy life. You've done your part for society, even if others think you need to help them."

"I want to help people, but do they know the hell I've been through?"

"No one will fully comprehend this except for your closest friends. And now is the time you need them more than ever. I've noticed something when you're with Ginny. You're happy."

"I am happy. She's brought the most happiness into my life that I've ever known. It's like I'm in heaven right now just thinking about spending a life with a person who can always brighten my mood."

"And that's a good thing, Harry," Remus said. "Now think about what joy today is going to bring you. Don't worry about Voldemort. Not today. There will be time for that later. Enjoy this and the rest of your break. That's why we've given you a break from studying with some of the professors and others here. They know you have a hell of a year, with about two year's worth of school into one."

"At least when I go back to the Marauder days at Hogwarts that I'll have an easy time in the classes."

"Yes you will. I don't know if anyone has ever told you, I think you're a bright student. You just don't have the right people teaching you."

"You were a great teacher," Harry said. "And I've learned more this summer about potions, charms, and transfiguration than I thought possible."

"Why is that?"

"Maybe it's because I was happy because Ginny was in there with me. She made things go by much faster, and she gives me incentives to complete my homework."

"What are those?"

Harry smiled.

"How do you feel when Tonks kisses you?"

Remus smiled.

"That's a good incentive if you ask me," Remus said. "So if I know you and Ginny, this will be the best year of your life at Hogwarts."

"Best two years of my life," Harry said, laughing.

Remus smiled.

A few minutes later, Ron walked up.

"Come on man," Ron said. "Breakfast is ready, and Mum is going bonkers because you're not down there."


	12. A Second Summer Wedding

_Chapter 12: A 2nd Summer Wedding_

When Harry got downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast, he saw a lot of decorations were already in place.

"About time, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "We were worried about you and Ginny last night."

"We were talking late into the night and fell asleep," Harry said.

"Where?"

"On the Astronomy tower."

"Why didn't you tell someone where you went to?"

"Hermione knew," Harry said. "Ron told me as we walked downstairs. And Tonks kept an eye on us last night."

"How do you know?"

"I saw her look in on us from time to time as we talked."

"What did you talk about?"

"Plenty of things," Harry said. "But more importantly, our life together."

"You'll have plenty of time to do that, Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

"I know," Harry said. "But I think we both needed that last night. It was a talk long overdue."

"I see," Mr. Weasley said. "Remus said you had something on your mind."

"Yes I still do," Harry said. "But it's not facing me today, so I have to think about the happiness that's coming into my life today."

Mr. Weasley nodded and smiled.

"I agree. A wedding is a very happy occasion. I do think you're too young for this, but then again, you've already had more trouble in your life than some people who live to be over a hundred have in theirs."

"I know," Harry said. "After what I've been through, I think it's time I've had some happiness in my life."

"Me too. I think if I didn't see how happy you and Ginny were together, and what Godric told us, I can see why this has to happen now. Especially with the task you told me you had. You need all the support and love you can get."

"I think so too, Mr. Weasley," Harry said. "More than I think most people realize."

"What do you mean?"

"I've sworn that I can't reveal any more to any of you until the last battle," Harry said. "Then, on the eve of the battle, I will tell everyone what's going to happen to me."

"You know?"

"I know what must be done," Harry said, resolute. "For me. For Ginny."

When Mr. Weasley heard that, he looked at Harry more intently. He saw a look of concentration on his face, and a look that told him Harry could not be persuaded to do anything other than what he planned.

He didn't dwell on it. He had other things to think about today, such as marrying off his only daughter when she was still in school. That was something he had never expected to do. But he was pleased that it wasn't due to a pregnancy. That would have been that much worse for Harry.

He knew Harry already struggled with the knowledge that he was going to be married and would have to deal with the jokes and other things from others in school. And Ginny would have to deal with accusations of a pregnancy, something which Harry and Ginny had already discussed with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

They had decided it was best not to speak about the wedding, but then again, they knew word would get out. Then it would look like they were hiding something.

When the time came, Harry was already in place, with Ron standing by his side. Remus was there as well. Tonks and Hermione were the bridesmaids, as Ginny wanted.

Remus and Tonks had another reason for being there. They were also protection just in case something happened.

As Ginny got to her place beside Harry, and her father handed her off to him, Harry looked at her father. He was tearing up at this.

"I know you'll take good care of my little girl, Harry," Mr. Weasley said to Harry.

As he walked to his seat, everyone was startled by a loud bang.

In a flash, Ginny's eyes went wide, and she saw several Order members stand, wands out. This was their signal that something was going on.

Peeves came in and spoke to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, intruders heading this way."

"Thank you, Peeves," Harry said, looking at Remus. "Who are they?"

"They look like Muggles."

"Here," Ginny asked, as people murmured.

"We invited my aunt and uncle, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

When the door opened, Mad Eye was smirking. His wand was not in his hand. He looked at Harry with an amused look on his face.

"It's the Dursleys," Harry said to Ginny.

When they arrived, people turned to stare. Uncle Vernon was red, as he hadn't expected this.

"Sorry we're late," Aunt Petunia said, looking around.

She didn't recognize many people. But when she saw Harry and Ginny staring at them, she gasped.

"We're late, aren't we?"

Harry nodded. He motioned for them to sit down. Moody gladly sat down by them as Dudley looked around, startled by all of the people here. He saw Hagrid and jumped a little.

Harry and Ginny had to suppress a laugh as they turned back to the person performing the ceremony, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who, as a Ministry official, and head auror, could perform these ceremonies.

After exchanging vows and rings, Harry smiled at Ginny.

"You may kiss your wife," Kingsley said, with a smile to Harry and Ginny.

When Harry leaned in to kiss, he heard Mrs. Weasley's sobs. Then he heard gasps as he felt energy radiating from him and Ginny.

In the crowd, everyone was shocked by what they saw. Instead of the usual bright white, this energy had the colors of three of the houses of Hogwarts. They were twirled together in a mixture, and then the light expanded until everyone had to look away.

When the kiss ended, Harry looked Ginny in the eye, and saw the happy tears in her eyes. He knew she was happy because he could now tell how she was feeling due to the bracelet, and now, his new connection with her.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter," Kingsley said, with a huge grin on his face.

Then they headed out, smiling. Ron and Hermione followed them. Then Remus and Tonks. Harry and Ginny had set it so the couples could walk out together.

Then, while they waited in another room, Harry saw his Aunt Petunia walk up.

"Welcome, Aunt Petunia," Harry said. "This is Ginny."

"Nice to see you again," Ginny said, calmer than she felt. She was still angry at how Harry was treated.

"I didn't think you were coming," Harry said to his Aunt. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, I had a hard time convincing Vernon and Dudley to come. You know what they think."

Harry nodded.

Harry smiled and then walked up to his Aunt and hugged her.

"Thank you for coming."

Ginny saw the tears in the woman's eyes.

"Harry, after all…"

"I know," Harry said. "I just feel it's time for me to forgive and forget. But don't tell Uncle Vernon. I may want to have a little fun with him here."

Ginny giggled.

"Harry," Ginny said. "You shouldn't have said that. They were already scared of Peeves."

"Peeves?"

"He's the resident poltergeist. Peeves?'

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I want you to meet my Aunt Petunia."

The woman let out a soft scream of surprise.

"Peeves made the suit of armor fall," Ginny said. "He was doing his job."

"What job?"

"Peeves is a prankster at heart," Harry said. "I told him he could only pull a prank today if someone came in he didn't recognize."

Ginny smiled.

"That scared Dudley."

"I'm sorry about that," Harry said, as others came out to congratulate the couple. "But in a few minutes, we'll sit down to a feast."

"A feast?"

"Yes. Prepared by Hogwarts' elves."

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir?"

Harry turned to see Dobby.

"How are you doing, Dobby?'

"I'm doing fine, sir. Jinks sent me with a message."

Harry took the piece of parchment and read it. He showed it to Ginny who smiled.

"Who's Jinks?"

"He's the house elf who helped you get here," Harry said. "Dobby, this is my Aunt Petunia."

Dobby nodded and greeted the woman. Then he turned to Harry.

"Master Harry, Mistress Ginny, Dobby must get back to work."

"Thank you, Dobby," Ginny said, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "You do a great job here. And tell the other elves that we appreciate them helping us today."

Dobby smiled and then disappeared.

Harry smiled at Ginny.

Soon, they were called back in for the feast. Harry and Ginny were at the head table, one usually reserved for teachers. Instead of four long tables, they were split up into smaller tables, mainly for the guests to feel more comfortable. Hermione, Ron, Remus, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley sat with the happy couple.

Then others sat around, enjoying the festivities. Harry saw Dudley looking around, still nervous. He saw all of the people in the room.

"Should we scare Dudley," Ginny asked.

"How," Harry asked her. "I bet Peeves made him almost do something in his pants."

Ginny giggled.

Harry looked over to see Hermione and Ron talking quietly about something, looking out toward Dudley. Ginny then saw the Twins doing the same thing.

"Uh oh, Harry."

"What?"

"The Twins are conspiring to do something."

"Well, you have a wand, don't you?"

"Of course," Ginny said.

She pointed the wand and something silvery flew from it. The Twins looked at her with surprise when they got her message. It was sent by a small patronus, not the large form, as it made things easier. And it was a new way of using a patronus as a communication medium, instead of the big one, they could use the small one to make it harder to see.

She then waved her finger at the Twins.

"What was that for," Ron asked.

"They were planning something," Ginny said. "I can feel it."

"They won't do anything."

"I know they won't, Hermione," Ginny said. "They'll have a Bat Bogey hex in a minute."

But as soon as she said that, fireworks went off, and Ginny looked at the Twins, who smiled mischievously.

"Harry?"

"I've got them," Harry said.

With a wave of his wand, they multiplied.

"HARRY!"

"Sorry," Harry said, with a knowing smirk on his face as people dodged the fireworks.

"Hey," Ginny said. "Give me that."

She took Harry's wand and waved it. The fireworks disappeared. Then she pointed it at the Twins, who shot from the table, followed by Bat Bogeys.

That caused a lot of laughter. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but laugh. Ginny handed Harry his wand, and then continued to eat.

"I knew you could handle it, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Now Harry," Ginny said. "Why did you try to vanish the fireworks?"

"I remembered they multiplied," Harry said, smirking. "And I wanted to see the look on Dudley's face when he saw that."

Ginny then grinned. He was doing it to get back at his Aunt and Uncle in a fun way. She looked over to see the three of them eating at a table with Mad Eye and Kingsley, who were chatting about something or another. And they were also looking around the room.

"They don't like magical people, do they," Mr. Weasley asked Harry.

"No," Harry said. "That's why I'm surprised they came when they got the invitation."

Soon, Harry heard the squeal of a pig. He saw a chair next to Dudley that had been transformed into a pig. Then he saw Fred and George trying to hide behind Hagrid.

"Your brothers aren't giving it a rest."

"Well, you do it this time."

Harry nodded and smiled. He pointed his wand, and Hagrid ducked, revealing the Twins. They scattered out of the hall again, this time chased by flying eagles that Harry had conjured.

Hermione looked at Harry.

"Bravo, Harry," Hermione said.

Ron and Hermione was smiling and giving Harry a thumb up.

Harry then saw Professor McGonagall try to maintain a professional face. But she was having a hard time concealing her amusement. Her students were using things they'd learned in her class, and it made her feel good.

When he saw the Twins come back, Harry pointed his hand at them and soon, had their wands, and other stuff out of their pockets at the table.

"Good choice," Ginny said. "What do they have we can take?"

Ginny looked over the bag with the items in it.

Uncle Vernon was eying Harry suspiciously, as was Dudley. Aunt Petunia, however, was amused by the situation. No one else seemed to mind the objects that had been flying through the air. After all, Harry was just making sure the Twins didn't do anything.

"Harry," George said, when they came back.

"Can we have our wands back?" Fred asked.

"Promise me you won't do anything else," Ginny said, looking at them.

"Harry?"

"She's the boss," Harry said.

The Twins groaned.

"Not you too. First Bill, now you."

Harry grinned.

"I'll give you all the details tomorrow."

"Gross!" George said.

"She's our sister!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll make him," Ginny said, looking at them. "In front of your business in a loud voice."

The Twins shut up and Harry gave them back their wands.

"But you'll only open this bag after we're gone," Harry said, tapping his wand to it.

It was sealed. George tried to open it, but was shocked.

"Until you leave Hogwarts, it will remain that way," Harry said, grinning.

"Hey," the Twins said. "What if…"

"Well, if something like that happens, then there is a clause that can override the seal. But only if I say so."

"Damn git," George muttered, stomping off to his table to join his brother.

"You're mean, you know that?"

"I know they have something else somewhere," Harry said. "It's just a matter of when they use it."

"I know, Harry," Ginny said. "They're almost too predictable."

As soon as they said that, something erupted from their table. Harry shook his head and stood up, walking toward the table. Ginny followed, her wand out.

The Twins started to move, but with a flick of his wandless left hand, he put the twins in a body bind curse.

"Now, tell me this," Harry said. "When you promise something, what does it mean to you?"

"Yeah," Ginny asked, pointing her wand threateningly at them.

The Twins gulped as Ron, Bill, and Charlie were laughing. Several others were laughing as well, as the Twins had been caught at it again.

Harry heard Ron laughing and pointed his finger at him. Ron stopped laughing when he heard he wasn't making any sound. Harry had wordlessly and wandlessly shut him up.

Hermione was smirking, as, for the moment; she didn't have to listen to Ron bicker about things they couldn't change about the day.

After a moment with no answer, Harry turned to Ginny.

"Remember that new hex Godric taught us?"

"Of course I do, Harry," Ginny said.

With a wave of her wand, the twins were attacked by bat bogeys. This time, however, the bat bogeys were trying to lift the Twins up into the air, scaring them.

Harry spoke to them.

"In ten seconds, your body bind will lift, and you will have exactly ten more seconds to get rid of these things before I really let you have it."

With the seriousness on Harry's face, they knew it was the truth.

He walked away, with Ginny. But with his back turned, he didn't let the Twins see him silently laughing with Ginny. Hermione and Ron did, and Ron was upset. Harry waved his hand and Ron started speaking.

"Hey, how did you do that?"

"Family secret," Harry said.

"Well, I'm family."

"Potter family secret," Ginny clarified for her brother. "You're not a Potter."

"But I'll tell Hermione. It looks like she wants to learn how to do that," Harry added.

True to Harry's word, the body bind curse lifted in ten seconds. The Twins had the Bat Bogeys gone in under ten seconds. Then they sat down, sulking. They'd been bested.

"They'll get you back, Harry."

"Yeah, I know. But you know, just some days I don't want to deal with their pranks. Today is one of them."

"I'm glad you see it that way, Harry. Mum will sort them out later."

Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"How can you do all of that?"

Harry spoke.

"We're learning these techniques and spells over the course of the summer," Harry said. "At least Ginny and I are. Ron and Hermione don't get the top notch stuff yet."

"Why not?"

"It's simple, Mum," Ginny said. "They're not heirs to a founder of Hogwarts."

Her mom nodded and went back to her dessert.

Harry kept an eye on the Twins for the remainder of dinner. When it was time to dance, he forgot about them momentarily as he and Ginny danced. After the dance, he didn't think about them either. He was entranced by Ginny's radiant beauty, and told her so.

She smiled and giggled, and Harry knew this night would be long, and would be one he would hope never ended.

As he and Ginny were dancing, suddenly, he felt his wand leave his person and then a body bind curse put on him and Ginny.

"Got you back," George said, as Harry and Ginny were locked together.

Ron looked like he wanted to laugh, but Hermione's wand made it out first and released Harry and Ginny.

When Harry got his hand up, he waved to the Twins, and they were soon lifted in the air and tied, hanging like an insect on a spider web.

Then he got his and Ginny's wands back from them with another wave of his hand as people watched this.

"Now stay up there and think about what you've done," Ginny said, furiously. "We told you to stop, and we meant it."

The Twins started to laugh. Harry wouldn't have that, so he waved his wand and they were silenced.

"I'd give them five minutes to get out, Harry," Ginny said.

"Oh no," Harry said. "That's the great part. This is the new one I invented. The one that shocks you if they try to use their magic to get out or if anyone else tries to help."

Ginny giggled.

"Who can get them out?"

"Me or you."

Ginny giggled again.

"Good one," she said, placing her arms around her husband's neck.

Just before they were about to leave, the Twins looks mutinous.

"Harry, you forgot something," Hermione said, smiling.

"Right," Harry said. "Sorry fellows. I got distracted."

He waved his wand and both spells were canceled. The Twins landed with a soft thud, and then he grabbed Ginny. Before the Twins could do anything else with them here, Ginny touched her portkey and then they were in their wedding suite.

The portkey was a one night deal. Otherwise, it would take them to the entryway to the home.

Harry kissed Ginny, and soon, they were lost in their own world.

When their clothes were hanging up in this closet, Harry looked over the room that would be their master bedroom now.

Ginny followed his eyes as she waited for him to get her where she wanted.

"Harry, it's time," Ginny said. "You've looked around this room enough."

"I guess so," Harry said. "But not since we got married, my love."

"Look around it tomorrow. I want you to do something very special to me to make this night last forever."

"Your wish is my command, My Lady."

Ginny giggled as Harry started to kiss her tenderly on the neck, working his way over her soft skin. She gasped when he reached certain places, having not expected this.

"Where did you learn that, my love?"

Harry smirked.

"Bill gave me some advice while we were waiting for the ceremony to start and getting ready," Harry said.

"You talked to Bill about this?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I've never had anyone give me a talk like that before."

"What did he say," she asked.

"Why don't you find out as I show you?"

Ginny giggled as Harry kissed her thighs.

She softly moaned as his tender kisses reach a most sensitive area. Then she found him kissing her torso on his way to her lips. She reached down and guided him to her sweet spot, and gasped with the surprising pain.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded and he continued to complete everything he'd dreamed about doing with his wife.

"We forgot the contraceptive charm!" Ginny exclaimed, when she caught her breath a few minutes later.

There had been the most wonderful light, and feeling, course through their bodies as they made love. Harry didn't want the feeling to end, and Ginny told him that she didn't want it to end either.

The light covered the entire room, and most of the house. But they weren't paying attention to that. They were paying attention to each other, going by feel alone as they'd closed their eyes to better sense the new feelings coursing through their bodies.

A few minutes later, the intruder alarms were going off, startling Harry.

He dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt, slipping on his shoes with his wand out. Ginny did the same. Soon, their rings were glowing, and he tapped his ring, holding onto Ginny's hand. But before they left, he'd put a disillusionment charm on their rings to keep them invisible for the time being.

When they arrived, they were outside of Potter Manor, where Remus and Tonks had their wands out.

"Who is it," Harry asked. "And who dares disturb me tonight," Harry demanded of the unfamiliar people.

His wand was pointed toward them, and, for once, Harry saw Hermione and Ron, who'd been summoned by the intruder alarm, looking angry as well.

Remus and Tonks still wore their dress robes, as did Hermione and Ron.

"Our detectors found a large source of magic in this area," one the people said. "It blew the sensors and we were sent here to check it out."

_Yeah, I know what it is. We blew their sensors with our awesome sex, Harry._

_Damn straight. I felt the power coursing through us, but I didn't think it was like that._

_Me neither. Let's get these arseholes out of here so we can feel it again._

"I don't see or sense anything," Harry said, looking around.

Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Ron, and Hermione knew he was lying, but they didn't reveal it. They were disturbed after having been brought out of their own snogging sessions to come here. Soon, the Twins and the rest of the Weasley clan arrived, having been alerted as well.

"How did you guys learn of this," one of the ministry aurors asked Tonks.

"I can't remember," Tonks said, lying. "But I think we may have accidentally triggered our own communications network here too. I'm still an auror until next week," Tonks reminded them.

The men nodded.

"Why is Mr. Potter here?"

"I was summoned," Harry said, angrily. "Now, if you excuse me, I have other, more important business to take care of."

"Excuse me," the auror said, hitting Harry with a body binding curse. "The Minister wants you taken in for questioning."

"On what charge," Ginny demanded, releasing her husband from the bind. "And if you ever do that to Harry again I will attack you."

"We will too," Ron and Hermione said, brandishing their wands menacingly. "And I think you guys are outnumbered."

"Mr. Potter, we want to talk to you about attacking ten aurors in Diagon Alley."

"I was attacked by them," Harry said. "They moved to shoot jinxes and hexes at me, but I moved first. And if you don't point that thing away from me, I'll declare that you have evil intentions and I might have to stun you."

Tonks looked at Harry with surprise. But she knew he was pissed, having been called away on his wedding night. But then again, they were right outside of his house, outside of the Fidelius Charm area.

"We've tried to get in that area with our sensors," one of the Ministry geeks said. "But something prevents us."

Harry didn't say a word.

"Maybe you guys should leave," Tonks instructed. "There's nothing going on here, and we were all at a celebration. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger were selected as Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts."

"Why is Mr. Potter not in dress robes?"

"Maybe I transfigured them," Harry said, waving his wand and coming out with a decent looking set of robes.

Ginny did the same.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "So we wouldn't mess up our good clothes. Now Harry, there's nothing for us here. Let's go, darling. We were in the middle of something very important."

With that, Harry grabbed her hand and activated her portkey without a word.

Ron and Hermione had to suppress grins. They knew what was happening just a couple hundred yards away.

"We're going to have to report this," the lead auror said. "Miss Weasley is going to be brought up on charges of interfering with official Ministry business."

"I took Harry off of the bind," Mr. Weasley said, angrily. "He is like a son to me, and if you ever need to talk to him, you need to contact me first."

"And," Remus said. "While he is at school, you will contact Minerva McGonagall or Tonks here before you try to contact Harry. He doesn't take too well lately to those he doesn't know. He doesn't know if you're working for us against Voldemort of for Voldemort. He stuns first and asks questions later."

The ministry officials disapparated, leaving the flustered Order members standing in the seemingly open field.

"Harry was pissed," Ron said.

"Ron, you and Hermione go to stay with Harry and Ginny," Mr. Weasley said. "I'm sure Harry won't mind if you send Dobby to collect your clothes."

The two nodded, and were gone in a flash.

"Harry was a might ticked off," Bill said, putting up his wand. "Wonder why."

There were smiles among the people there.

"I don't want to know," George said. "He's already pissed with us."

"Yeah," Mr. Weasley said. "I know. Let's get back."

Soon, they were gone.

"Now where were we," Harry asked, as he and Ginny got back on the bed.

"You were about to make love to me again, darling."


	13. Final Time Riding the Hogwarts Express

_Chapter 13: Final Time Riding the Hogwarts Express_

The next morning, Harry got up and then walked into the dining room, with Ginny following.

"How did you sleep," Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"You two wouldn't shut up!" Ron snarled at him.

"Grow up, Ron," Ginny said. "You're just jealous because Harry is getting to shag and you don't get to."

Ron scowled at his sister. Hermione looked mighty pleased with something.

"What are you smiling about, Hermione?"

"It's just that I'm glad to see you two so happy and enjoying things."

"Me too," Harry said, kissing Ginny. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, sausage, and toast," Hermione said. "Ronald here was hungry, so the elves started to feed us."

"That's ok," Ginny said. "We told them to treat you like family."

"And you had to start up that crap again this morning," Ron said. "I hate it when I hear you moaning like that."

"Sorry, Ron," Ginny said. "Next time, just put on earmuffs. There is a spell for that, you know. And this is my house."

"She's got a point, mate," Harry said.

Ron scowled at Harry again. Hermione gave Harry a told you so look.

"I know, Hermione," Harry said. "Ron, if you'd get off your bum and start to act like you love Hermione, then you may soon be doing the same thing Ginny and I are doing."

Ron looked at Harry with a look that the topic was closed.

"What was that magic the Ministry people talked about last night," Hermione asked.

"I guess it was when Harry and I consummated our relationship," Ginny said. "It was wonderful, and I felt the magic in me grow by leaps and bounds as we were making love."

"I remember seeing a light, and then closing my eyes to sear the most wonderful feeling in the word into my brain forever."

Ron got up and left the table without another word.

"We were just explaining the magic," Ginny said.

"I know," Hermione said. "He just hasn't gotten over you and Harry marrying so early in your relationship."

"Well, if it wasn't for Voldemort, we would be waiting," Harry said.

"I know," Hermione said. "But have you seen the Daily Prophet?"

"No."

Hermione handed it to Harry and he threw the paper down in rage.

"What," Ginny asked.

"Harry Potter Marries Ginevra Weasley: A story why the wedding was necessary."

"Pregnancy?"

"That and saying you drugged me," Harry said. "Damn it!"

"Calm down, Harry," Ginny said. "You know how the Daily Prophet likes to tell lies."

"I know," he said. "But this damn shit is pissing me off. If I ever see that bitch Rita Skeeter again, I'll hurt her."

"What else did they say?"

"They say that the other reason is because I offered your parents part of my inheritance. I did no such thing. And your parents would not take it."

"No, they wouldn't," Ginny said. "Mum only allowed you to do this because of what Godric said."

Harry nodded.

"And I feel that taking place."

"Wait," Hermione said. "Did you notice the colors of the magic at the wedding?"

"No," Harry admitted. "But it was white, correct? Like Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

"No," Hermione said. "It was a mixture of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw colors. That made the audience gasp in surprise."

"Really," Ginny asked.

"Really. And it was the brightest, most vivid colors I ever remember seeing anywhere. No one could look after a moment, as it was too bright. And it covered the entire room."

"Wow," Ginny said. "Are we that powerful?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes. I know you two are," Hermione said. "But I get the distinct feeling that something is keeping you from fully realizing your potential."

Harry and Ginny shared a knowing look.

"You know something I don't?"

"We made a promise not to tell until the time was right," Ginny said. "And it's not right."

"When will it be? And I hate you two keeping things from Ron and I."

"We don't have a choice in this," Harry said. "We had to agree before we were taught some of our new skills. And we've taken an oath not to repeat them to anyone. And that lasts until death."

"Why?"

"The knowledge is only for the heirs of Merlin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff."

"I see," Hermione said. "Like the wards you put up?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Like the wards."

Hermione nodded.

"I guess there are some things better left known to very few people."

Harry nodded.

"Just like this wedding was supposed to be, Damn it."

"Harry, watch your language," Ginny said. "It'll be ok. But we'll have to put up with stares and such."

"I know," Harry said. "And that bitch Romilda will try something. I just have a feeling."

"Oh, me and you?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't she the bitch who poisoned Ron with the love potion?"

"Yes," Harry said. "When he ate the chocolate she gave me for some reason."

Ginny shivered, remembering that day.

"And that's the day you saved his life," Ginny said, kissing Harry. "And that's another reason I love you. You've saved my life, you've saved my brother's life, and now, I think you can save everyone's life with what I know."

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Yes. Harry does have a saving people thing."

"It's just who Harry is," Ginny countered. "I don't think I could love him if he was any other way."

"And he wouldn't be where he is today," Hermione added.

When September 1st rolled around, they left from the Burrow with their bags in tow. Harry had shrunk his trunk, and Ginny's trunk, allowing them to carry the trunks in their pockets. Hedwig and Fawkes were in the cages they'd bought for them. Now, Harry was carrying Hedwig, and Ginny was carrying Fawkes.

Ginny had fallen in love with the phoenix as he'd grown. Now, Fawkes was in the full cycles of a phoenix. Ginny understood that, and was glad they had a phoenix that would be with them for the rest of their lives.

Fawkes had beautiful feathers, having scarlet, gold, yellow, bronze, and blue colors throughout his body. It was a beautiful pattern, the same pattern that Harry and Ginny both found on their shields.

"Is that a phoenix," someone asked, as they got to King's Cross.

"Yes," Ginny said, with a grin. "Harry inherited Fawkes, but he's mine too."

"Lucky you," said a sneering voice. "How much love potion did you use?"

"None," Ginny said. "Unlike what you have to do."

Harry, who transfigured his robes back from the Muggle clothes he'd used to get through the station, looked at Pansy Parkinson, the woman who had sneered at Ginny.

"Pansy, why don't you get on board the train," Harry suggested.

The girl snarled at Harry, but he spoke with authority, as Head Boy. The Prefects were in position, and Ginny was helping first years on board, with Ron standing beside her.

For the first time, Harry noticed professors on the platform. Professor McGonagall was there, handing out badges to each student. The students who had been sorted into a house had the badge representing the animal of their house. The first years got a Hogwarts crest.

Harry knew that they were portkeys to the Great Hall. He and Hermione could activate them all. The prefects could activate them for their houses, while select prefects would stay with Harry and Hermione and the professors who were guarding the train to provide a rear guard, just in case something happened.

Order members were also on alert. At the first sign of trouble, one of the Order members on board the train would summon more, who would use the portkeys to get on board the trains.

"Harry," Professor McGonagall said. "You know what you have to do."

Harry nodded and looked around; making sure things were going smoothly. Hedwig and Fawkes were in the head's compartment, along with their personal luggage, which they'd resized.

He kind of enjoyed this, and heard the whistle blow for the five minute warning. He saw remaining students hug their loved ones and get on board as he stood by the car he was supposed to watch.

Order members and Ministry Aurors were on duty, guarding the station. More would be there at the end of the journey.

When the final whistle blew, Harry, who was at the door, closed it after seeing everyone else was on board. He went to the correct compartment and sat down with Hermione. They'd been given a parchment with the list of passwords around Hogwarts, including the Head's dorms, the dorms of each house, and Professor McGonagall's office.

Each prefect would get the passwords for his or her own house only. After the train started, the prefects came in, and they got their brief. This time, the prefects would patrol the hallways of the train, keeping students in line.

As he walked to see what Ginny was doing, as she was in her carriage, waiting her patrol turn, he saw Pansy on her patrol.

"I can cure the love potion, Potter," she sneered.

"What love potion?"

"The one that weasel used on you. Or did you get her pregnant?"

"Maybe it's because I love her," Harry said. "Or is that something that you Slytherins can't understand? I know Tom Riddle can't."

Pansy didn't know what to say back to Harry, so she walked the other way from where Harry was headed.

Harry saw Bill waving for him, and he walked to him.

"How did you take the article, Harry?"

"Pissed doesn't describe it."

"Me too," Bill said. "At least we know the real reasons."

Harry nodded.

"Oh, by the way, I'd like to see you tomorrow, when you get a free period. I want to discuss your project you have for me."

"Ok, Bill," Harry said.

The man nodded and walked on, continuing his patrol.

Harry noticed his ring glow, but he couldn't leave the train. He had to stay on board. Bill came out and looked at him.

"What's going on," Harry asked.

"I don't know," Bill said. "But Minerva told us to stay on the train, no matter what."

Harry nodded.

"I know," Harry said. "I'd be no other place."

Bill nodded. Harry continued to walk. He received the vision of a white, ghostly animal that scared some of the first years. It was a weasel.

"Harry," the weasel said, in Mr. Weasley's voice. "We've gotten word that Death Eaters will try to attack the train at Hogsmeade. Be prepared."

The animal disappeared, and then Harry thought hard.

_Ginny._

_Yes Harry?_

_Your father sent me a message. They think the Death Eaters will attack at the station when we get to Hogsmeade. Pass the word to the Order and the DA in your area._

_Will do, Harry._

Harry then turned and looked at Bill.

"Your father sent me a message."

"I saw it," Bill said. "What did it say?"

Harry whispered to him.

Bill nodded and then turned.

"You did tell Ginny?"

"Yes."

Bill smiled.

"Good choice. Tonks is in the next car. Make sure she knows."

Harry nodded and walked to the next car.

"What's going on, Harry?"

Harry explained the message from Mr. Weasley.

Tonks nodded.

"Does Minerva know?"

"Yes I know," Minerva said. "Harry, you got the message?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. You know what to do."

Harry nodded.

"Now?"

"Wait until we get nearer the station," Minerva said. "And when the train stops, we'll take the port key to Hogwarts. I want you and Ginny with me."

Harry nodded.

He had two portkeys. The Order members and select DA members had portkeys that activated with Harry tapping his wand to his head badge. Everyone else had a portkey that activated when he tapped his lion badge.

He saw a Slytherin trying to jinx a Gryffindor third year. Harry smiled when the boy saw that his wand didn't work.

"That won't work on the train," Harry said.

"Why not?"

"We disabled all magic except for select people," Harry said. "The same is true at the school for the moment."

"Why?"

"Because I know people like you would attack your fellow students," Harry said.

"What about your wand?"

"Oh, I can use my wand," Harry said. "I set the wards myself."

"How?"

Harry smiled.

"Because I'm Head Boy."

Harry made it to Ginny's car, and she looked at him.

"What are we going to do?"

"McGonagall wants you with me."

"Why?"

Harry gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Right. Ok."

"And she wants us with her."

Ginny nodded.

"I'll find you when we get closer."

Harry nodded.

"Pass the word to the DA and Order members," Harry said to her.

"Already completed," Ginny said. "I sent Neville and Luna to contact our select sixth and seventh years."

"When we stop, no one grabs the luggage. The elves will take it to Hogwarts for us."

"I have my luggage in my pocket."

"Me too," Harry said, with a smile. "And McGonagall said yes to our question."

"Great," Ginny said. "What's the password?"

Harry used his mental connection to her to pass it to her.

She giggled when she heard it.

As the train approached Hogsmeade, Harry saw McGonagall's Patronus.

"Harry, activate the portkeys for the students."

Harry nodded and then tapped his Gryffindor Badge with his wand. The first was to warn everyone. The second was to warn the prefects, and the third was to send them the Hogwarts.

Immediately, he heard the noise lessen considerably.

_Harry, what's going on?_

_McGonagall told me to activate student portkeys. Pass the word. Be prepared for battle._

_Will do._

A few minutes later, when they got to the station, the Death Eaters Apparated into the station, startling the guards. But Harry had been prepared, having Apparated there himself to set up protective wards. The Death Eaters were surprised to find that their wands didn't work, and they couldn't escape the area.

He smiled as the Aurors and Order members bound the Death Eaters. Then he saw his Order ring activate, and the Order members disappeared, leaving the Death Eaters to the ministry wizards. Harry knew not to activate his ring until he heard McGonagall.

"Get the prefects and everyone else to school," McGonagall said. "Tell Professor Flitwick that I, Professor Weasley, and Professor Tonks are going on an emergency assignment."

Harry nodded and then activated the portkeys.

He arrived in the Great Hall to great commotion. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn were busy trying to calm down the students.

"Harry, where's McGonagall," Flitwick asked.

"She, Professor Weasley, and Professor Tonks were called away on urgent business. Ginny, Hermione, and I can activate further protective wards if required."

The small man nodded.

"We'll continue with the sorting then," the small man said. "Please help me get control of everyone. I'm glad you held the wands off, though. It makes things easier."

"Does yours work?"

"Yes. All of the professors can use their wands in the school right now. No students except for those you and Professor McGonagall selected."

"Ok," Harry said. "Sonorus?"

"Quite right," Professor Flitwick said. "I'll do it."

Soon, the small man had everyone's attention at the head table.

"Please have a seat," he instructed. "Professor Sprout, would you bring up the First Years so we can get started?"

The Herbology professor nodded to the Charms professor.

Harry sat down at the front of the Gryffindor Table, with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione at his side. Luna, Neville, and other DA members were sitting at the other end, near the doors of the Great Hall.

Peeves was on his mission, and would make noise if someone he didn't recognize tried to get in.

Harry had been glad to help set this up. He could deactivate the charm preventing wands from working, but had been instructed to do so only when Professor McGonagall or another professor informed him to do so.

After the small number of first years was sorted, Harry watched as Professor Flitwick stood on a chair, again to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I am Professor Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster. Professor McGonagall had to leave on an urgent message. I want to announce three more professors, none of whom are here right now due to an emergency. Professor Bill Weasley will teach a special curse breaking class this year. He is the brother of Miss Ginny Weasley. Professor Nymphadora Tonks will teach Transfiguration. And Professor Aberforth Dumbledore, brother of our late Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts to sixth and seventh years. First through fifth years will be taught by none other than Mr. Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss Ginny Weasley.

"Like usual, please pay attention to Mr. Filch's list of banned items in the halls. Anyone caught with these items will receive detention and can possibly lose house points. This year, unless you are in a class, your wands will not be active except in an emergency. This is until further notice to prevent harmful jinxes and hexes from hitting students. Select students, mostly prefects and trusted students, will be allowed to use magic thanks to a new protective ward set up by Professor McGonagall. "

There were murmurs among the students.

"Mr. Harry Potter is Head Boy, and Miss Hermione Granger is Head Girl. I want everyone to know this because they are authorized to give you instructions in an emergency, and will be patrolling the halls along with the professors and staff. Now, let the feast begin."

Harry saw the food appear, and he started to eat the food. Ginny looked at him and chuckled.

"So we're going to patrol until McGonagall and the others get back?"

Harry nodded.

"Right," Ron said.

Harry heard a loud noise, and jumped up, wand in hand. He walked out of the Great Hall with Ron and Neville in tow. They were supposed to check it out.

After seeing the person in the hall, Harry spoke.

"Stop and identify yourself," Harry said, pointing his wand at the figure.

The man looked at Harry, his hands in his cloak.

"Slowly remove your hands from your cloak," Harry said. "Leave your wand there."

After the man did so, he put a body bind curse on him.

"Just until we can identify you," Harry said.

When Ron moved the hood, he was surprised to see Percy.

"Percy, what are you doing here," Ron asked.

Percy couldn't say anything.

"Right," Harry said, disabling the charm. "Now, talk, don't move."

"I'm here to see Bill," Percy said. "Where is he?"

"How did you get in here?"

"I'm a Ministry Employee," Percy said. "And I used the Floo network to Professor McGonagall's office."

Harry nodded and called for Dobby.

"Dobby."

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Would you please ask other elves to watch the fireplaces that are connected to the Floo network? We don't want any intruders."

"Yes Master Harry."

"Dobby?"

"Yes?"

"You are authorized to bind anyone you don't recognize as authorized on campus trying to enter Hogwarts. If you do detain someone, tell myself or a Professor immediately."

Dobby disappeared.

"Get up, Percy," Harry said. "Neville, go fetch Professor Flitwick."

"Where's Bill?'

"He's not here," Harry said. "He and Professor McGonagall were called away on business."

Professor Flitwick arrived and saw Percy.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see my brother Bill," Percy said, drunkenly.

"He's drunk, professor," Harry said.

Professor Flitwick nodded.

"Mr. Weasley, you do know that no one is supposed to enter Hogwarts without the express permission of the Headmistress?"

"I'm aware of that, Flitwick," Percy said. "I need to see Bill. I heard there was an attack on his house."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

"When?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Percy said. "Ministry Aurors were dispatched to help with the captured Death Eaters."

"Ron?"

"Right," Ron said, heading back to the Great Hall.

He came back with Ginny and Hermione.

"Percy?" Ginny asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Bill about the attack on his house."

"Attack," Ginny asked, concerned.

Harry reached for his wand and sent something out of it.

"I'm contacting Remus to see what's going on."

Ginny nodded. Remus was at Grimmauld Place, on alert today for the Hogwarts Express.

A moment later, Harry received the reply from Minerva.

"Harry, please bring yourself, Ron, and Ginny to headquarters immediately. Tell Hermione to stay and help Professor Flitwick. I will return shortly."

Harry nodded.

"Hermione, you've got to stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"Ron, Ginny, and I are going," Harry said, as their rings activated. "Professor, if you need help, tell Hermione. She can recall myself, Professor Tonks, and Professor McGonagall and we will return immediately."

The man nodded.

"Go on, Harry," he said. "We've got it. Neville and the DA will help."

"What's going on," Luna asked.

"Harry, Ron and Ginny have to go," Hermione said. "Something happened and they have to leave."

"Order business?"

Harry nodded.

"Luna, I need you and Neville to help Hermione and Professor Flitwick. You know how to contact us if you need to."

The two Order members nodded.

Then Ron, Harry, and Ginny activated their rings, and were gone. Percy looked stunned.

"Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, would you please help me escort Mr. Weasley to the exit?"

"Yes professor," Neville said.

When they arrived at the Burrow, there were a lot of frustrated looks.

"Percy was at Hogwarts," Harry said to McGonagall. "He said he wanted to talk to Bill about an attack on his home."

McGonagall looked at Harry.

"Yes. I'll go back shortly. But where is Percy?"

"Professor Flitwick and Neville have him," Harry said.

"Good. I'll go see him out of the school. But you need to get to St. Mungos immediately. Fleur was seriously injured, but we managed to get her to healers there."

Harry felt Ginny's arm constrict around him, and he looked over at her. Soon, he had Apparated through the wards and hit St. Mungos.

"You can Apparate through the wards?"

"What? Did we?"

"Yes we did," Ginny said.

Harry put the thought behind him as he walked up to the desk.

"Fleur Weasley, please?"

The witch looked at a list and spoke.

"Sorry, I can't let you up."

"Excuse me," Ginny asked, with her face turning red. "Are you sure? I'm her sister in law."

"I have my orders," the witch said. "Minister Scrimgeour himself."

"Fuck what Scrimgeour wants," Harry said, causing heads to turn. "Come on Ginny, we'll go up."

"Sir, you can't…"

"The hell I can't," Harry said. No one moved to stop him.

Soon, they found out the proper place, as Harry sent a message to Mr. Weasley. He returned the message, activating their rings, and they got there in a hurry.

"That damn bitch," Ginny said.

"What bitch," Bill asked.

"The woman at the door. She said Scrimgeour doesn't want anyone up here with Fleur."

"She said what," Mr. Weasley asked.

"Scrimgeour doesn't want anyone to go up here to see Fleur. Harry's mouth got the best of him."

"What did you say, Harry?"

"Fuck what Scrimgeour wants," Harry said. "Since when have I listened to that prat?"

Bill smiled.

"He'll send an auror or two against you."

"He'd better send thirty or forty," Ginny said.

Mr. Weasley smiled.

"I wouldn't worry about him, Harry. You're entitled to your opinion of him."

Soon, Harry saw hospital security approach him, with their wands drawn.

"Excuse me, but you must come with us," the man said. "Orders of the Minister."

"Tell the Minister to come to me himself," Harry said. "Else, I will not listen to what he has to say. He's still pissed I'm not talking to him about that day."

"Sir, I have my orders. Your wand please, or Aurors will be here."

"I'm an auror," Kingsley said, walking up. "What's going on?"

"This man ignored orders from the Minister."

"If I know this man right, he is not an employee of the Ministry. He is a student at Hogwarts, and right now, only listens to Professor McGonagall, who told him to come here with Miss Weasley and Mr. Weasley."

"Miss Weasley? That's that slut who married Harry Potter," one person said.

Harry wheeled around to see one of the aurors speaking to him.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch," Harry said, before he could control himself.

"Maria," Kingsley said. "Don't get Harry riled up. I'll see you in my office first thing in the morning for that piece of slander."

Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were about to reach for their wands when more aurors showed up, with Scrimgeour.

"Harry, who let you up here?"

"I came up on my own, Minister," Harry said, in his most angry voice. "My wife's sister in law, thus my sister in law, was injured in an attack that your Ministry failed to prevent. I thought that was the purpose of the Ministry, Minister."

"Harry, Harry, Harry, can I talk to you in private?"

"Minister, whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of my friends."

"I want to talk to you about the where you were when Dumbledore died."

"Minister, I gave my word to Professor Dumbledore. I am going to honor that even after his death."

"Mr. Weasley, do you know that being seen here with Mr. Potter can threaten your job?"

Mr. Weasley looked at the Minister.

"Minister, I do not control Harry. I am his father in law."

"That's right," Harry said. "I respect Mr. Weasley, but don't you make being seen with me an offense against the Ministry. You want me to help you by providing you publicity. The moment you start trying to force me to do something by attacking me personally or attacking my friends, I will provide you publicity. But no the kind you want."

"Harry, I must talk to you about the attack on my aurors."

"Minister, I shall show you the memory of when the Aurors attacked me and Ginny. How do you expect me to react? I'm going to defend myself when someone attempts to make me do something I know damn well that I don't have to do."

The Minister looked on in shock.

"Furthermore, Minister, I do not appreciate you leaking information about my marriage to Miss Weasley. I know you did it. I have my sources."

"But Harry, the world has a right to know…"

"Minister, I have a right to have a private life. I do not want my life pasted on the front pages of every damned tabloid in the Wizarding world. Since when does the Daily Prophet actually become a good newspaper? I still haven't gotten over the lies they spread about me and Professor Dumbledore in my fifth year, nor have I forgotten that lousy bitch Umbridge you have working for you. Do you remember that she gave me this scar with an illegal quill, and then used the Cruciatus curse on me? What about the Dementors? She sent Dementors after me and she didn't even get a reprimand. Instead, I get sent in front of the entire Wizengamot because the Ministry is too fucking scared of Voldemort to actually recognize he returned until he went and slapped you in the face."

Harry heard the utter cries when he'd said Voldemort.

"What in the hell is wrong with you people? IF you fear the name Voldemort, then why don't you use his real name: Tom Marvolo Riddle? Half blood wizard Tom Riddle was a student who framed Hagrid when he was Head Boy of Hogwarts. Now, Minister, until you meet the following demands, I will not speak to any Ministry employee sent by you. And if you try to take me by force, I will respond with force."

"What are your requests?"

"I want legislation sent through that makes it illegal to discriminate against werewolves. I also want legislation that makes it illegal to abuse house elves and other magical creatures. No loop holes in any law to excuse anyone, especially Lucius Malfoy. And after that, I want you to personally apologize to Rubeus Hagrid for the Ministry expelling him from school. Then I want a formal apology from your office about how the Ministry fucked up and didn't see Voldemort until he slapped you by appearing in person at the Ministry a couple years ago."

Ginny looked at Harry. She knew when not to mess with him. And right now, he was venting his rage on the Minister.

"I can't do all of that."

"Then I will not talk to you."

Harry turned his back on the Minister and walked away, surprising many people in the room. Harry then smiled when he saw a certain Beetle.

He raised his wand and muttered a curse.

"Hello Rita," Harry said. "Did you catch that?"

The woman nodded, scared now that Harry had revealed her animagus form.

"Good," Harry said. "If I don't see it in the Daily Prophet tomorrow, then I think Hermione Granger will have a nice talk with you. Oh, and I'm still mad about how you made me to look in my fourth year. Don't forget that."

Ginny and her parents looked stunned. They'd never seen Harry so upset. Bill was trying not to smirk, and Ron, who had come in on Harry's rant, was pleased that Harry had finally told the Minister how he felt.

The Minister looked at Harry.

"I will be coming for you at Hogwarts soon," The Minister said. "With aurors. I will place you under arrest for spreading these lies."

"Minister," Harry said. "They are not lies. By saying that, you are lying. I know it. So don't try to give me a bullshit story. I'm willing to go in front of the Wizengamot under oath and tell you these things. If I didn't promise Professor Dumbledore to keep the knowledge he passed on to me secret, I would say that I would give you an Unbreakable Vow that I am telling you the truth. And if you still think I'm lying, you are helping Voldemort win."

The Minister looked at Harry. Harry glared into his eyes, snarling. Harry broke eye contact when he felt soft hands on his arms. He looked at Ginny.

"Hush, Harry," she said.

Harry nodded and turned away from the Minister.

"Minister," Ginny said. "Listen to what my loving husband has to say. I think he's actually much smarter than some of the people you have working for you."

Ginny then turned and went to see where Harry went. She found him in an empty room, his head in his hands.

"Harry, what got into you?"

"I guess it's the pent up rage I have for the Ministry since I knew what they were."

Late that night, they got back to Hogwarts. Harry went straight to bed, knowing they would accomplish their mission tomorrow, after classes.

The next morning, sure enough, there was a story in the Daily Prophet. Hermione, who had heard the story by now, along with Professor McGonagall, looked at Harry and shook their heads when he walked in.

He didn't say anything, but looked at the paper.

"At least she got her facts right," Ginny said.

"Harry, do you know that the Ministry will be out to discredit you now?"

"What else is new," Harry asked.

"He's got a point," Ron said. "Did you see the thing about the legislation?"

"Yes," Hermione said, flashing Harry a smile. "I'm glad you're talking about that. But you know this is going to cause trouble."

"I know," Harry said. "But he has the nerve to call me a liar after I told him the truth. And then he wants me to go in and be his poster boy. I had to set him straight."

"Potter, I need to see you in my office now," McGonagall said.

"Uh oh," Hermione said, as Harry stood.

"Yeah. Uh Oh."


	14. The Minister of Magic

_Chapter 14: The Minister of Magic_

When Harry got to the office, he muttered the password, ignoring the two aurors standing by the door.

"Mr. Potter, the Minister of Magic wants to talk to you."

"Minister, what about the legislation," Harry asked, without stopping to see the man speak.

"I can't do it. Dolores…"

Harry saw the bitch behind the minister and stood to leave.

"I'm sorry, Minister. You heard what I said."

Harry turned to walk out.

"Mr. Potter," Minerva said. "Have a seat."

Harry knew better than to disregard the headmistress. He sat down, disinterested.

"Mr. Potter, do you know what kind of accusations you have made?"

"Yes I do," Harry said. "And they're fact. Shall I retrieve memories from my own head for you to peruse?"

The Minister shook his head.

"No. I want to ask why you did it in the hospital."

"Because my wife was prevented from seeing her sister in law," Harry said. "The witch said at your orders. And then there's the question of ordering the aurors to arrest me in Diagon Alley. And that really pissed me off."

"Yes, I wanted to question her. But you have a certain disregard for authority, Dolores tells me."

"Did she tell you about the Dementors? Or this scar? I don't disregard proper authority. Only those who do not belong in positions of power."

Harry held up his hand so they could see the scar.

"What about the Cruciatus Curse? I respect the authority that respects me back. I dislike those who are snide toward me, and make me out for a liar when they know damn well that I'm telling the truth."

Harry glared at Umbridge. McGonagall spoke.

"Mr. Potter, there's no use for this language here."

"Sorry," Harry said, but only toward Minerva.

"Harry," the Minister said. "We must forget these past transgressions and work together if we're to defeat Voldemort. I have just authorized the use of the Unforgivable Curses against the Death Eaters."

"No good," Harry said. "That just brings everyone down to his level. Voldemort wants that. He wants us to fear his name. You can bring them in by using other curses and jinxes, as the Order of the Phoenix has shown you. Thank Merlin someone is doing it right."

"Harry, I can't fire Delores. She's an important…"

"She isn't important," Harry said, coldly. "I remember all too well what she tried to teach us. It was nothing. Theory does not protect you against the Dark Arts. Practical exercises do."

"I agree with Harry," Minerva said. "If I would have known Delores had done that to Harry, I would have been a lot more upset."

"If I recall, all of the professors had a certain disregard for my authority."

"You were usurping Professor Dumbledore," Harry said. "You didn't do a damn thing to Draco Malfoy when you know damn well he was the one who started the fight that you tried to ban me from Quidditch for."

"You still play?"

"No," Harry said. "I resigned from the team because I have more important things to worry about. Such as defeating certain dark wizards."

"So you give up something you love for this?"

"I love Quidditch," Harry said to the Minister. "I'd love nothing more than have just Quidditch and my education to worry about. But I don't. Voldemort has had it in for me since I was a child. And he will continue to do so until either he or I die. So I figured I should focus on him so he can die and I can move on with my life. And so I can protect those I love."

"Are you so sure you can defeat him?"

"I don't know I can," Harry said. "But I know that I will try my hardest to protect those I love. And if you recall, Love is the one thing Voldemort doesn't understand. He kills for pleasure, and to 'purify' wizarding. Blood is not a problem. It's the snobby Lucius Malfoys of the world who cause the problems."

"Mr. Potter," Dolores said. "I have come to inform you that you are under charges of lying to a Ministry official and hampering an investigation."

"What investigation?"

"The investigation into the death of Albus Dumbledore."

"Snape killed him. Draco Malfoy set him up. That's it. Case closed. As for lying, I have done neither. You, Umbridge, are the liar in this matter. You still do not believe me when I have been proven right time and time again."

The woman snorted at Harry.

"I knew they should have expelled you from school. I'm going to work to make sure you are finally expelled."

"You and what army," Harry muttered.

"Harry," Minerva said. "Enough. Dolores, I am tired of your unfounded accusations against Mr. Potter. He was proven right. And I have no reason to doubt his truthfulness now."

"Why doesn't he submit to veritaserum?"

"Because I will not allow it!" Minerva shouted. "Dumbledore instructed me that I was to assist Mr. Potter in his quest against Voldemort and I will do so."

"How so?"

"Mr. Potter and certain close associates of his are able to leave Hogwarts to accomplish the mission they have been assigned to defeat Voldemort once and for all. I, for one, will not stand in his way. He is determined to do things. And do you know he is the heir of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin himself?"

The look on the faces of Dolores and Scrimgeour made Harry smile.

"No, we weren't aware. Then why isn't Mr. Potter coming by the Ministry more often?"

"Minister," Harry said, as calm as he could. "I have told you my reasons. You wish nothing more than to use me to say that you are working on destroying Voldemort. Your aurors take credit for capturing Death Eaters that others, including myself, have captured or have killed in battle."

"So you admit you have killed?"

"Yes. Myself and one more shot a stunning curse at Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's top lieutenant. She was hit at the same time by them and thrown back hard into a wall. The combined stunners killed her, but the force of the impact on the wall would have killed her as well. It wasn't intended, but it happened. And I say good riddance to that evil woman."

"That was you? Who was the other?"

"I refuse to name names," Harry said. "Let it suffice to say that I know this person is very gifted with magic. And I know a good number of such wizards and witches here at Hogwarts and outside of Hogwarts."

The Minister scowled and turned to Dolores.

"Please go get Dawlish and the other Auror. I will have Mr. Potter come in for questioning."

"Minister, trust me, you don't want to do that," Harry said.

"Why not?"

"Because, your wands will not work in here. I have made sure of that."

"Is he true, Minerva?"

"Yes. Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter have been able to cast a ward that prohibits unauthorized magic."

"This would be authorized."

"No Minister," Harry said. "It would not be. Only professors and certain students of Hogwarts will be able to use magic in here."

"Why is that?"

"I instituted the rule after Mr. and Mrs. Potter learned of this spell from their studies this summer. It is very complex, and Mr. Potter can disable it as he sees fit. In fact, I think the Ministry would be wise to consider asking Mr. Potter to do the same for the Ministry itself, and other important locations, such as Diagon Alley."

"How do we get an exception for the aurors?"

"How do I get your guarantee that they will not use that against me," Harry asked. "I will do no such thing unless I can trust the people."

"Would you disable magic use in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes. I will do that. But for the Ministry to be able to use magic, I must be guaranteed in writing, that I nor my friends will be brought in for questioning when you don't like what we have told you."

"Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes I can. I don't need to work for you, or anyone else for that matter. I have inherited enough from my parents to live comfortably for the rest of my life. I can even secret myself to a secure location and let the Ministry deal with Voldemort. But I don't want more lives taken by Voldemort. I am going to risk my life to kill him. My friends will risk their lives to help me kill him. I do not want the Ministry trying to stop us on our quest."

The two Aurors walked in.

"Bind him and take his wand," The Minister said.

But the Auror couldn't use his wand.

"I told you," Harry said, brandishing his own wand.

He conjured a flock of eagles and then vanished them to prove he could still do magic. The Aurors didn't move toward him. They looked at the Minister, fear in their eyes.

"Oh, weren't you two there when I took out ten of your best aurors?"

They nodded.

"Great," Harry said. "Maybe you can convince the Minister that you did attack me. Right, Dawlish?"

The man nodded sheepishly.

"Yes Minister, what he says is true. I shot a spell at him, but Mrs. Potter shielded both of them and he stunned us to get away."

"What? I told you not to do that."

"Sorry, Minister. But he was refusing to come along."

"Why, Mr. Potter?"

"I have told you why," Harry said. "I have no further answers to your questions. I'll be more than happy to tell the story when Voldemort is finally dead, but until then, I cannot for the safety of my family, and the families of my closest friends. Maybe even people here at Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world."

"Mr. Potter, are you aware that we can have you expelled from Hogwarts?"

"Miss Umbridge, are you aware that I don't need a wand to use magic?"

"Prove it."

Harry placed his wand on McGonagall's desk and summoned it.

"A simple summoning charm," the woman said.

"I want to see you do it," Harry said.

The woman didn't reply.

"I can't," she said.

"You said it was simple."

"Do something else," Minerva said, pleased with Harry now.

Harry handed her his wand.

He motioned at Dawlish, and the auror was bound up in the air.

"Nonverbally, I might add," Minerva said. "Harry is one of our best Defense against the Dark Arts students. He is assisting Aberforth in teaching the classes to OWL levels and even NEWT levels."

"What class is he taking then?"

"Mr. Potter and his friends have studied long and hard over the summer so they could take post-NEWT level courses. They will take their NEWT exams, and I expect each of them will score no less than Exceeds Expectations on each of them."

"What other NEWTs?'

"All of us are taking Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology. Miss Granger and Ginny are taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. We all are taking a healing class and a curse breaking class."

"You're taking only seven courses?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I have to have time to assist Professor Dumbledore. And I am taking on independent study with a number of professors and knowledgeable individuals, including Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody."

The Minister looked stunned.

"How did you…"

"Minister, I am the heir of Merlin. What else would you expect?"

Minerva looked at Harry, pleased. She was more than happy to show him off.

"Minister, if you'll excuse me," Harry said. "I'm late for my first class."

"Mr. Potter," Minerva said. "I have sent a message to Aberforth."

"Thank you, Professor. I'm sure Ginny, Ron, and Hermione will do very well."

The woman nodded.

"I think so too. Minister, these are my brightest students. Their OWLs may not reflect it, but they are very bright. Mr. Potter has personally dueled Voldemort twice and lived to tell the story. He has also destroyed the Basilisk that threatened Hogwarts about five years back, and has proven the innocence of Sirius Black."

Dolores was quiet.

"Mr. Potter, can you show me the memory of when Delores used the Cruciatus curse on you, or attempted to do so, and then your detention?"

Harry nodded and touched his wand to his temple. He withdrew two silvery strands from his memory and placed them in a bottle that Minerva had.

They then looked at the pensieve. As he watched them again, Harry glanced over at Dolores, who frowned, and then Scrimgeour.

After the memories were through, Minerva glared at Dolores.

"I knew there was a reason they hated you," Minerva said. "Minister, I do believe you have enough evidence and we can call witnesses for this. You know Draco Malfoy and her so called Inquisitorial Squad are the children of Death Eaters or allies to Voldemort."

"But they broke into my office."

"Harry was trying to save his Godfather, though Voldemort was sending him dreams."

"How does he do that?"

"My scar," Harry said. "Somehow, we were connected. I can speak Parseltongue though no one I know of in my lineage can. I've learned to block them, so I no longer have the visions. And I do know when he's upset and such as well."

Minerva nodded.

"He was talking to Professor Dumbledore before he died and learning what he could do about that," Minerva said. "Professor Dumbledore, as you know, was very interested in Harry's life. Now, I think I know the perfect wizard who is going to have powers that surpass Dumbledore and Voldemort."

"Mr. Potter?"

"I refuse to believe he has those powers."

"Harry, conjure a shield, please."

Harry conjured a shield.

"Now, Harry, please use your wand to do the protego charm."

Harry did so, causing the hair on everyone in the room to stand up.

_Harry are you ok?_

_Yes Ginny, I'm fine. I'm just demonstrating some magic to the Minister and that bitch._

_She's here? Wait until I see her. She'll have a Bat Bogey hex from hell to deal with._

Harry smiled before going on with Ginny.

_Hold on. I think I may be winning my argument. But I would like to see you to see how your class is going._

_I'll tell you later, my love. See you in Potions._

Minerva smiled at Harry.

"Why were you looking at the desk for a moment," the Minister asked.

"My wife and I have a connection," Harry said. "And she felt the magic I produced, so she was worried about me because she's the only other one who can produce a shield that people can feel like this. At least according to some of my friends and professors here."

"That's rare as well," Minerva said. "At least for someone so young. Harry is an outstanding wizard who is coming into his own power. So is Mrs. Potter."

"How much power do you have?"

"I don't know the full extent of my powers, Minister," Harry said. "I'm still learning through the books I've inherited from Merlin and Godric Gryffindor."

"You're reading them?"

"And then trying the spells out in a properly protected area," Harry said. "Like I said, the best way to defend against the Dark Arts is to hold a practical class. And Professor, can I have permission to restart the DA?"

"Of course, Harry. I know how much that means to the students."

Harry nodded as Umbridge flinched.

"That illegal group Dumbledore set up to overthrow the Minister of Magic?"

"No," Harry said. "We formed it in his honor because Fudge thought this was the case. It was a play on words. And now that Dumbledore has passed on, we are Dumbledore's Army. And I'm sure that most of the members will agree that we will fight Voldemort until we're all dead or he's dead."

Minerva nodded her agreement.

"And he taught them how to produce a patronus, didn't you Harry?"

"Yes Professor. I could produce a patronus when I was in my third year, thanks to Professor Lupin."

"The werewolf?"

"Yes. He's a good friend of mine," Harry said. "And it's because of people like Miss Umbridge that he can't find a job that he can keep for a while."

"Why are you friends with him?"

"He was a mentor in my third year, and he was close friends with my father until the day he died," Harry said. "It's through him and Sirius that I learned more about my father than I ever would without them."

"What do you want to do after you graduate?"

"Currently, my desire is to be an auror," Harry said.

"Why would you want to do that," Dolores asked. "You don't have the…"

"No, Dolores," Minerva said. "Harry is under my tutelage, and I told you that I would help him become an auror. He is working toward that goal, and I am overseeing his education and that of his close friends so they will be prepared for the battles they face when hunting down Voldemort."

"You know, Rufus," Dolores said. "I think we should confiscate Mr. Potter's assets to make him come over."

Harry frowned.

Minerva spoke before Harry did.

"And if you do that, especially after what Harry has done, I think that you will immediately lose your job. This morning, I have received a lot of owls from wizards and witches who are thanking Harry for standing up for what is right. After the debacle in his fifth year, he is supported and loved by many. I say that if you attempt to do any harm to him, you will have to answer for it."

"I am already receiving howlers," Scrimgeour said. "They think Mr. Potter was telling the truth."

"I am," Harry said. "You saw the memories. And I'm glad that Rita decided to use Voldemort's name instead of skirting around it. Everyone knows who you're talking about if you use that, so why not use the name?"

"What did you do to get her on your side? She wrote that horrible article in the Quibbler."

Harry smiled.

"Hermione Granger knows that," Harry said. "That's between her and Hermione."

"And what about the professors here? I don't think they're up to par."

Harry looked at them.

"Look, during my OWLs, you tried to evict Hagrid and your goons attacked Professor McGonagall. That's another reason I don't like you. You hate half-breeds. You're no better than Voldemort, as you use your positions to your purpose. And I might add I've heard rumors that you are close to Death Eater Lucius Malfoy."

Umbridge flinched at Harry's remark. The Minister looked at Harry, having come to expect Harry to speak his mind. Now, he was beginning to respect him more as well, as he was sticking for what he believed in. And from the memory, he had no doubt that this was true.

"Dawlish," Harry said. "You were there. Why did you stun Professor McGonagall?"

Dawlish turned red as he hung in the office.

"Right," Harry said, thinking about something. He waved his hand and Dawlish was released from his bonds. "Now, can you answer the question?"

The man nodded.

"Yes. We took it to believe that we were doing good," Dawlish said.

"Now, Dawlish," Harry said. "Do you believe this now?"

"No."

"Good," Harry said. "Are you for or against Voldemort? There's no in between."

"Against," Dawlish said.

"Minister?"

"Against."

"Umbridge?"

She didn't answer.

"I'm against, Harry," Professor McGonagall said. "But you know that from our private discussions this summer."

Harry nodded.

"I can see only one way to be," Harry said. "And that's against. If we don't unite against Voldemort, then he will win. He's got the wizarding world split right now, especially with some influential families being on his side. You must not give in to being bribed by them, Minister. I would suggest you pose the same questions to your staff and every Ministry employee. Anyone who hesitates to answer should be fired immediately and possibly imprisoned. Or, at the minimum, watched.

"I am willing to work with a Ministry that is going to act. Right now, the Ministry seems to react. I know it's hard to be proactive, but I can guarantee that a number of your employees, including trusted employees, are either with Voldemort, or rooting for him to win from the sidelines for their own evil purposes. Either way, they should be held accountable for their actions."

"I agree," Minerva said. "We must unite against Voldemort. Last night, I was informed that the sorting hat again told everyone to unite. I see many students doing that. This morning, as Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, he had many more supporters than he did enemies. And most of the enemies are at the Slytherin table."

Harry nodded.

"People didn't say much, but my close friends were with me, though I was admonished for what I said to you."

"Are you going to take it back?"

"Take back the truth? Never. I may take back the names I called you, or ask for forgiveness, but I will never take back the truth. Minister, I think now is the time for us to stop feuding. I propose a truce. I will not help the Ministry until you are sure where the loyalties lie. And I must have free reign to complete my mission. I cannot reveal it until the time is right, but I will do so when I want to draw Voldemort into a final battle."

"You will have my support, Harry," Minister Scrimgeour said, shaking Harry's offered hand. "I think we should put aside our differences to defeat this evil wizard and his evil minions. Delores, on the evidence I have seen today, you will clean out your office by the end of the day. I cannot have people like you working for me if we are to defeat Voldemort. Harry, I must have your public support."

"Minister, I will give it. But seriously consider the legislation I have proposed. It will help you gain allies immensely, though some people, mostly those on Voldemort's side, will oppose."

"What about people who are imperioused?"

"I do believe that's an entirely different issue. If they can prove it, give them prison time anyway. But not as long as those who hold the Dark Mark. Anyone holding the Dark Mark should be given the kiss. Unless," Harry added as an afterthought. "They can be proven to be loyal allies in the fight against Voldemort."

Minerva smiled at his comment.

"How do you propose we do that?"

"That will be difficult," Harry said. "I know of one person I think I can trust with my life right now. I won't reveal the name, but talking with Dumbledore's portrait has led me to believe that I was wrong with my beliefs of where the loyalties of a person I've met since finding out about the wizarding world."

Behind Minerva, Harry could see Dumbledore have a tear run down his face. He was pretending to not listen, but he was listening anyway.

"How can you prove it?"

"Minister, I believe that we will have to ask the person himself if we can prove it. It is his life we're talking about. I can't reveal this source right now. There are too many lives on the line to reveal sources in organizations."

Minerva smiled.

"I agree with Harry. Now that's over with, I think Harry has to get to class, Minister. And I would like to have a chat with you alone. Mr. Potter, as soon as you are completed with your classes for the day, I wish to talk to you, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger in my office."

"Yes Professor. Minister."

With that, Harry left.

When he got outside of the office, Dawlish looked at Harry.

"Thank you, Harry."

"For what?"

"For helping me learn that I've been wrong."

"We all make mistakes, Dawlish. Dumbledore wasn't against the Ministry. The Ministry was against him only because Fudge feared Dumbledore was after his job. He wasn't. Like me, I believe that we should believe in the good of people until proven otherwise. But someone like Voldemort, there is no shred of good in him."

"I know," Dawlish said. "But why do you hate Umbridge?"

Harry held up the scar.

"She made my fifth year a living hell. If you want, I think you could arrest her for using an Unforgivable Curse. But I know my memory wouldn't be enough to convict her. I think it's more important that we fight Voldemort and sort out things later. But by no means must innocent people be put into prison unless there is a profound suspicion as to their loyalties."

The two aurors nodded.

"I shall look forward to working with you to defeat Voldemort."

"We'll come if you call for us."

"We'll need help at the final battle," Harry said. "I'm sure you will be alerted by Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's a friend and mentor."

"Is he the one who helped teach you the dueling techniques?"

"Yes. Along with Tonks and Moody. They've taken an interest in my career."

When Harry met Ginny, she hugged him.

"So, what happened?"

"I'll tell you guys at lunch," Harry said. "We'll grab something and go to the Head's Dorm."

"Ok," Ginny said, as Harry joined her. "But what do you think?"

"I think I convinced the Minister to be on our side. He fired Umbridge."

"Great!" Ginny said.

"Peeves," Harry said, spotting the poltergeist.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Miss Umbridge is back in the castle. When she leaves, would you make sure she has a good escort? Maybe talk to a couple of Centaurs."

"Yes Mr. Potter."

Ginny smiled at Harry.

"You," she said.

Harry grinned.

"The Twins would be proud of this moment."

"Yes they would, Harry. We were taught how to enable and disable the wand wards in the DADA classroom."

"Good," Harry said. "I thought Aberforth would do that."

"Actually, Tonks did. Aberforth isn't going to be there until our lesson this afternoon."

"Right," Harry said. "Now to potions."

Ginny nodded.

After the advanced potions class, they went to the Great Hall for lunch.

"How did the meeting go," Hermione asked Harry.

"Come," he said. "Let's grab a sandwich and head to our Dorm before our DADA class."

Hermione nodded.

"But…"

"No buts, Ron," Ginny said. "You must listen to our fearless leader."

"Who attacked you," Hermione asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"In class, I felt your magic, and then I heard Ginny yelp."

"Oh, I was demonstrating my magic to Umbridge and Scrimgeour."

"Umbridge?"

"Don't worry. The Minister fired her. I'll show you in the pensieve we brought from my house."

They nodded.

While discussing it, Harry brought out the memory of the event.

He put it in the pensieve, and then they watched the conversation again.

"Very good," Hermione said.

"Did you see Dumbledore," Ginny asked. "He was tearing up."

"I saw it," Harry said. "I think I finally get what he's been teaching me, and the lessons I've learned throughout the years."

"I know," Hermione said. "It's amazing. You got Scrimgeour on our side. And you got us free reign to do as we need in order to complete the task."

Harry nodded.

"And," he said. "The aurors will come to help when summoned for the final battle."

Hermione nodded.

"I bet Professor McGonagall was pleased."

"She was. But I pissed her off with my comments at first."

"I could tell," Hermione said. "So, we're going today after our lessons?"

"I think so. After dinner," Harry said. "Then we're off."

"Bring our miniature trunks?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Anything you think you might need."

The other three nodded as Harry got up to go teach a DADA class. He had to teach at least two classes a week, and attend at least three, including his lessons with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

He got there and set his books down, ready for the first lesson. Ron was off with Hermione, in the library, doing research.

When the class arrived, Harry saw Tonks arriving.

"Tonks," Harry said.

"Wotcher, Harry," the woman said. "I'm glad you made it today. What was that about with Minerva?"

"I'll tell you later," Harry said. "I think you should know what transpired."

Tonks nodded.

When they got started, Harry was going through a review with the fifth years. It was a quick review, and one that they had to deal with. After this session, he stopped by Tonks, and spoke.

"Well, the Minister was upset with me. But I've convinced him to act on our side."

Tonks nodded.

"And," Harry added. "When the final battle begins, the Ministry will send as many aurors as they can get."

Tonks nodded and grinned.

"Great," she said. "That's good news. I'll tell Remus."

"Actually, I just heard," Remus said, looking at them. "Harry, where are you going?"

"I'm going to my first lesson with Aberforth," Harry said. "Going to Hogsmeade."

"How did Minerva work that out?"

"It was easy," Harry said, with a smile. "After all, I did tell you about what happened last night, didn't I?"

Harry explained it, and Remus looked at him as they walked into the bar. Aberforth ushered them into the private area, where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waited.

"About time," Aberforth said. "But I know you were teaching a class. How did it go?"

"Great. I think they don't mind me teaching them," Harry said.

"I didn't think they would, even after you told the Minister off," Aberforth said, with a knowing smile. "That's been the talk of the bar today."

"And he was here this morning, making miss my first class."

"The one I have you four teaching for me?"

Harry nodded.

"What did he say?"

Harry pulled out the bottled memory and handed it to Aberforth.

"They already know, and I showed them during lunch."

Aberforth nodded and pocketed the bottle.

"Now, let's talk about theory behind some of the Dark Art Spells."

Remus sat back and listened to this. He was enthralled by the discussion. At the end of the hour long period, the four got up to follow Remus back to Hogwarts. When they reached the gate, Harry opened it, speaking the incantation that opened it.

"Harry, I want to know how you and Ginny know to do that."

"Well, Remus," Harry said. "It helps that we helped Professor McGonagall with protective wards."

Ginny nodded.

"Do you guys have everything? We're supposed to meet Professor McGonagall right now."

There were nods.

"Good," Remus said. "You know what we're doing. Minerva and I have some strict warnings about what you should do. However, Harry, I do think you should use the memory charm to tell your parents and the Marauders about your history. They won't ask again after you enable the charm's protection."

"What does it do," Hermione asked. "If he tells them, then something may happen."

"No it won't," Remus said. "I remember everything Harry says to us. Except the charm wasn't activated until today."

"Really?"

"Really," Remus said. "It was a powerful memory charm. And I can sense how it worked to help me make the decisions that positively affected the future to come out how it has today."

"So mum and Dad…"

"They didn't realize they they'd talked to you. It was supposed to activate after they'd fulfilled everything. However, I bet Wormtail doesn't remember."

"Why?"

"You excluded him from the conversation for obvious reasons. And I think you should do the same, lest we don't get to today with the same things happening."

Hermione frowned.

"Is that normally productive?"

"No," Remus said. "In your case, it is. I think Harry and Ginny together can make that powerful charm that will last so long, yet dissipate as soon as you reach your seventh year of Hogwarts. That's the way it was planned by myself and the rest involved before you specifically activated it."

Harry nodded.

"So we'll know when to talk?'

"Yes. You should know when to talk to us about it. And I want you to do something for me."

Harry listened and smiled as Remus whispered into his ear.

"I'll love doing that."

"I thought you would."

"What is it?"

Ginny looked at Harry as he thought what Remus told him.

She giggled.

Remus looked at them and smiled.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

Ginny nodded.

"Now give it one go, Harry."

Harry waved his hand and produced a dozen red roses. He handed them promptly to Ginny. Then he produced a single Lily, handing it to Hermione.

Hermione got it and smiled.

"Good one, Remus."

Remus smiled.

"What's the idea with the flowers," Ron asked.

"You dolt," Hermione said. "Harry handed me a Lily."

"As in your mum? You're going to set up your mum and dad?"

Harry nodded.

"That's our task."

"How hard can that be?"

"We'll be at Hogwarts in the past from September 1st until about June," Harry said. "We'll leave right before NEWTs and everyone will forget we've been there, except for Remus."

Remus nodded.

A half hour later, Minerva was filling them in on details she'd worked out with Dumbledore in the Marauders' time, thus he expected them, and they had a plausible cover story for most people. But the Marauders would get a slightly different story, on they would remember, yet forget, until the time was right.

After the intense briefing, they were sent to get something to eat, and report back immediately.

They had little time to eat, as dinner was about to end when they got there.

"Where were you," Neville asked them.

"Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to us about how our classes were going," Ginny said.

"Right," Neville said. "Especially the ones you taught?"

Harry nodded. That was their cover story for the meeting, and would be the cover story for meeting with McGonagall later.

As soon as they arrived, Remus checked their pockets and removed anything he thought they shouldn't carry back. That included a lot of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which upset Ron.

"Harry, open the bag," Remus said, pointing to the bag.

Harry easily opened it, and Remus had him take things out. Harry removed a lot of stuff, including a number of DADA books, Charms books, and other books that would help them on their quest.

"Good thinking, Harry," Remus said. "Don't forget to ask Remus to help you research the founders. Tell him it's for a book you want to write after Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, with Hermione smirking.

"I'm sure we'll figure out something," Harry said. "This will help us in our research, and as soon as we get back, we'll be better prepared to go for the first one."

Remus nodded.

"That's the plan. Harry, what's this?"

Harry blushed when he saw what Remus was talking about. He looked at Ginny.

"Sorry, Harry," Ginny said. "I thought he wouldn't look in there."

She grabbed the item, and Ron stared at her.

"Ginny, how could you…"

"What?"

"Use Muggle contraceptives?"

"That's my business, Ron," Ginny said. "And if you don't shut up about it, I'll make sure you're cursed so you have them follow you everywhere."

"Don't be ashamed, Harry," Minerva said, with a smile. "You're a married man, and no one should question what you and your wife do behind closed doors. Now, Mr. Weasley, why don't your forget you saw that?"

"But it's…"

"I know," Hermione said. "Forget it, ok? I got them when I went home to visit mum and dad before school started. "I thought Harry and Ginny would get a kick out of them."

Harry nodded and tossed them back into his bag, with everything else that had passed Remus' inspection.

"What are you looking for," Ginny asked.

"I don't want you taking back anything that would hurt. And no, not the map."

Harry saw Remus take the map.

"Why not?"

"You can't let them know you have it," Remus said. "Filch has it in his office now, and you must not get it either. Else you won't get it in the future."

"Right," Harry said.

"Can I see that," Minerva asked.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said, tapping it with his wand.

It opened, and the woman was aghast at the map.

"Remus, you guys made this?"

"Yes, Minerva. Filch didn't know what it was. But he took it off of Sirius at the beginning of this school year."

"So this is how you avoid getting caught, Potter?"

"Partially," Harry allowed. "I do have an invisibility cloak that I got from my father."

The woman smiled.

"That explains more of it. But I won't take your cloak. You may need it."

Harry nodded.

"Remus, I shall keep this map for the time being. Mr. Potter, I will return it to you when you return. How do you shut it off?"

"Mischief Managed," Harry said, tapping it again. "And, if you try like Snape did to open it by another method, it will insult you. At least it insulted him."

Minerva smiled.

"Well, we'll have to see what it does later when I try to use the revealing spell."

Moony smiled.

"Minerva, I wouldn't if I were you. It will think of some insult. I know. I made the spell."

Minerva smiled.

"Another one of my bright students used his brains for pranks. Mr. Potter, at least you don't do that. Except maybe at weddings."

Harry blushed and the others laughed.

"Especially your own," Ginny added, with an impish smile.

"I couldn't help it," Harry said. "They had it coming. And I wouldn't have done anything if they hadn't released those fireworks."

"I know, Harry," Minerva said. "You and Ginny seemed to take it in stride."

"Well," Ginny said. "I think we were both thinking about what would happen later that evening."

"Not the Ministry thing, right?"

"Those prats," Ginny said. "Harry was ready to curse them for interrupting us."

"I was too," Hermione said. "But you handled it well. What was that, by the way?"

Ginny smiled.

"I think that when we consummated our marriage, then we were fully endowed with the powers of the founders and our ancestors. It's why Harry and I can speak those odd languages while making charms or wards."

Minerva nodded.

"Right. Before you leave, I must request that you leave me with the phrase to disable the wand wards, just in case."

Harry wrote it down and handed it to her.

"This should work," he said. "As headmistress, I can only reveal this to you to fully disable because you are responsible for the school."

The woman nodded.

"I know. I talked to Dumbledore."

Harry nodded.

"What language is this?"

"I'm not familiar with it, other than I can instinctively speak it correctly," Harry said.

"It's obviously an ancient language," Hermione said. "I've heard you muttering it before, when you were setting wards up at my house."

Harry and Ginny had set up wards at Mr. and Mrs. Granger's house as well, to protect them since Voldemort was attacking the families of some Muggle born witches and wizards. The Order had also assigned someone to watch over the Grangers, and the Weasleys, just to make sure they were safe.

The couple had also set up stronger wards at the Burrow, and at Harry's properties around England. It was good practice for them, and they got so good at doing it that no one could counter their work though they tried. At least no one that was working with them for good.

Ten minutes later, the four found themselves in Hogwarts, in the Headmaster's office, with a younger Dumbledore in the office.

"Welcome, visitors from the future," Dumbledore said, examining them.


	15. Meet the Marauders

_Chapter 15: Meet the Marauders_

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, speaking for them. "Professor McGonagall and Mr. Lupin have told us everything is set up?"

"Correct, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "And could you please introduce the others for me?"

"This is Mrs. Ginny Potter, my wife."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"This is her brother, Mr. Ronald Weasley."

"Mr. Weasley, I presume your parents are Molly and Arthur Weasley?"

"Yes Professor."

"And this is Miss Hermione Granger."

"Muggle born?"

"Correct, sir," Hermione said. "I see you've been briefed."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Please, have a seat and I will explain to you the rules. Today is the first day of the new term, and the Hogwarts Express shall arrive at Hogsmeade within the hour. Tell me, what houses are you in?"

"We are all in Gryffindor," Harry said. "And in the future, our time, Hermione and I are Heads."

Dumbledore nodded.

"You know the Heads this year?"

"James Potter and Lily Evans," Harry said.

"Correct. And I presume I would be correct in saying that they are your parents?"

Harry nodded.

"I thought so. You look exactly like James, and you have Lily's eyes. Do you have the note for me?"

"Yes professor."

Harry handed Dumbledore the note from Professor McGonagall.

"All four of you are expected to complete the seventh year and return to your time before the students take NEWTs."

"Yes Professor," Harry said. "We have spent all summer studying for our confrontation with Voldemort."

"I see. Can I help you in this task?"

"Professor," Hermione said. "We've been fully briefed on Voldemort and his history, which I presume you know about. We would be pleased if you could help us contact professors in order to master advanced charms, potions, and transfiguration."

"I can do that," Dumbledore said. "And I want to have weekly sessions with the four of you to see how you're getting along, and ensure that we preserve what must happen in the future."

"Yes Professor," Harry said.

"And I know you want to keep your own names. Mr. Potter, I must warn you that people will make your connection with James fast. And they may make your connection to Lily. The day you leave, I will cast a spell that will obliviate your memories from those who are here. Is there anything else you must tell me?"

"Yes professor," Harry said. "As the heir of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin…"

"And I as heir to Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw," Ginny said.

"And together, as the heirs of all four," Ginny and Harry said together. "We must offer our assistance to the headmaster of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"Mr. Potter, you know that Miss Evans is the current heir to Gryffindor?"

"Yes Professor."

"I must beg you to keep that to yourselves. I will consider your offer, which I know you must make. I am currently the heir of Merlin, so in your time, I must have passed on. Is that true?"

"Yes Professor," Harry said, sadly.

"Sad. So you did know me?"

"Yes Professor," Harry said.

"What about your parents? Do you know them in the future?"

"No," Harry said, tearing up. "They were killed when I was one. And that is where I got this scar."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Please, Mr. Potter, obliviate my mind. I ask you as the heir of Gryffindor to do so. I do not wish to remember what happens in the future."

"Yes Professor," Harry said, pointing his wand.

He thought of the memories and quickly deleted the correct memories from Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "Mrs. Potter, I presume that you will do as I ask when you offered me assistance."

"Yes Professor," Harry said. "In consultations with a portrait of Godric, we were told that we mustn't refuse reasonable requests form the headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts, no matter the time we may travel to in our duties."

Dumbledore nodded.

"And as an heir of Merlin, Mr. Potter, I wish to speak with you about learning some of your dormant powers. I know this is why you have come to Hogwarts from the future. It must be bad if you're coming here to learn while you're still at Hogwarts."

"Yes Professor, without details, it is getting bad in our time. We can't waste time."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Quite right. Voldemort is gaining power in our time as well. Can you tell me some of the things you've learned about him so I can be better prepared?"

Harry thought for a moment.

"Yes Professor. But only things I know that you've experienced or that have happened in the past."

Dumbledore nodded.

"And rightly so. I must puzzle out the rest of the pieces myself."

Harry nodded.

"I'm still puzzling certain things too," Harry said. "I wasn't given direct guidance on some things, and I was trusted to complete the task. The same is true for discovering and learning to control my latent magical abilities."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Correct. The Founders and Merlin are notorious for making heirs ponder and train themselves. It is a good measure, and I see no reason to disrupt their sound reasoning."

Harry nodded.

"OK, you will be in Gryffindor for your house. I must say that you can play Quidditch, if you so desire this year. However, I must add that all four of you will be staying in the Head Dorm. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, do you mind sharing a room?"

"Not at all," Ginny said.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, do you need to have separate rooms? I can put Miss Granger in a room with Miss Evans."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. They weren't sure what to do."

"What happens here, stays here," Harry says to them. "And I can teach you contraceptive charms, if you must."

Ron and Hermione both turned red.

"Professor, I think we can manage together," Hermione said, after a moment. "I can conjure a bed if I have to."

"Quite right," Professor Dumbledore said.

After their briefings, they joined the throngs of people heading to the Great Hall, after resizing their luggage and getting it there. Since they didn't have a need for owls, they had left their owls and pets at Hogwarts in the future, where they wouldn't be gone for long, at least if it went as planned.

When they entered, they wore their robes. All of them had to take off their Prefect, Head, and Captain Badges because they weren't in those positions here. Those badges were safely inside of Harry's bag.

Of course, immediately people were staring at them. Ginny and Harry held hands, and they found four seats were open. Harry ended up sitting next to a familiar red head, and Ginny sat beside him.

Lily looked them over.

"I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl."

"Harry Potter."

"Ginny Potter."

"Wait, Potter you said?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Any relation to that big headed prat Potter over there?"

Harry looked over to see James eying him suspiciously. Remus, Lupin, and Peter were there as well, looking them over.

Harry nodded and then looked away. Ginny saw the look on his face. And it wasn't one of satisfaction.

"What's wrong with him, Ginny?"

"I'm Hermione," Hermione said. "Harry's just upset. We just moved from another school, and you and James remind him of someone he knows."

Harry nodded, agreeing with Hermione.

"Well, you know you look like James?"

Harry smiled.

"I think so," he said, looking into Lily's emerald eyes.

She gasped when she looked into his eyes.

"Wait, you have the same eyes like me. Are you a distant relative of…Godric Gryffindor?"

"Yes," Harry said, with a smile.

"I thought so. That's why you have those eyes. But how are you related to Potter?"

"That's a good question," Harry said. "And one I can't answer."

Ginny nodded and whispered into Harry's ear. He looked over at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How old are you two?"

"Harry is seventeen, and I'm sixteen," Ginny said.

"And you're married?"

Ginny nodded.

"This is my brother Ronald," Ginny said.

"Nice to meet you, Lily," Ron said, looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you too. Here comes Potter. Be wary. He thinks he's God's gift to women.'

Ginny and Hermione chuckled. Harry couldn't help but watch as the Marauders walked up.

"I'm James Potter. Who the hell are you?"

"Are you James' twin," Sirius asked.

"No Sirius," Harry said. "And no Lupin, and no Peter. So don't ask me those stupid questions."

The shock registered on their faces. Harry leaned over and whispered to Lily, who was shocked.

"I'm a Legilimens."

"Makes sense," Lily said. "Now, Harry was just telling me that he and Ginny are married."

"Ginny? The red head," Sirius asked. "Damn. She looks good."

"I know," Harry said. "Don't mess with her. She has a hellacious Bat Bogey Hex she's just itching to try out on someone. Even an unregistered animagus."

Sirius reeled back in shock. Lily smiled knowingly.

"And Prongs and Wormtail," Ginny said. "I think you two should calm down. You too Moony and Padfoot. We will explain things later. Not here, and not now."

"But how…" James asked, looking at them suspiciously.

Lily smiled. James didn't like her smile.

"Did Dumbledore tell you?"

"No," Harry said, as Remus Lupin from the future walked in.

"Remus, you have a twin too?"

Remus looked at his older self and chuckled.

"Something strange is going on here."

"Remus, can I have a word with you," the older Remus said.

A few minutes later, he came back with a smug look on his face.

"Have you just seen Nymphadora," Hermione teased Remus.

Remus looked at her with surprise.

"Nymphadora?"

"Tonks," Ginny said. "You know, Sirius's cousin?"

Sirius looked at them surprised.

"And your Mum is charming," Ron said.

Sirius looked at the others, after Wormtail had left to eat.

"How? What?"

"We'll explain later," Harry said. "Besides, I must mention that Dumbledore put us in the Head dorm."

"Why," Lily asked.

"He said there was a good reason, and we will give you a good reason tonight. But you must swear an oath not to tell."

Lily nodded thoughtfully.

"I'd like to understand more of this. And James, what do you think? Does he look like a Potter to you?"

"You're a Potter?"

Harry nodded and held up the ring on his right hand. It was the ring he'd found in a jewelry box there.

"I'm…"

Harry nodded without a word.

When they left, Harry looked at Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. They were about to burst out laughing.

"Good thing Ginny was swift enough for muffliato," Ron said.

Harry nodded.

"We're getting enough looks and questions as it is."

When they got to their quarters, escorted by Lily, the Head Girl looked at them.

"When I return, I have a good number of questions. Especially for you two," she said, pointing at Ginny and Harry.

Soon, they'd found their things, and found that Ginny and Harry were on the side with Lily, and the other two were on the side of the room with James.

"Bloody Hell," James said, seeing them there. "You again."

"Yes, James, us again," Harry said.

James pulled out his wand, but Harry didn't flinch.

"You won't attack someone who doesn't have his wand out, will you?"

James looked at Harry and flicked his wand.

Harry reacted instantly, drawing his wand and bringing up a shield that brought Ginny's hair up. The jinx bounced off the shield and hit James, who immediately started to dance a jig.

Harry and Ginny laughed as James tried to disable the charm, but was unable to do so.

Harry made a point to use just his hand and end the charm. "Finite," he said, pointing his hand at James.

James stopped to consider Harry again, his wand lowered.

"What do you say," Harry said, waving his hand and transfiguring a chair into a sofa. "Do you think you want to sit down, or do I have to get Ginny to hit you with her infamous Bat Bogey Hex?"

Ginny looked at him menacingly. She, too, pointed her finger at him.

A moment later, Lily arrived to see Ginny shooting a spark from her hand, hitting James in the chest, and soon, James was tied.

"James, you picked on someone you can't handle," Lily said, smirking. "Ginny, was that wandless magic?"

Ginny nodded as Harry reached up behind Ginny's ear, conjuring up a dozen roses.

"A few flowers for the pretty lady," Harry said, tossing them to Lily.

Lily blushed and James turned red.

"Don't worry, James," Harry said. "I've got my girl already. And if she didn't expect me to do that, I might be looking for something very important on the ground."

"You know it," Ginny said, pointing her wand at Harry.

"What was that I felt earlier?"

"You felt something," James asked. "That bloke brought up a solid shield. With his bare hands."

"Really?"

Harry nodded and conjured up the shield again. Lily shrieked when she saw it.

"Wait, you have a Lion, a Badger, an Eagle, and Merlin's crest on your shield."

Harry nodded.

"So it is true."

"What?"

"Dumbledore said you are from the future."

Harry nodded.

"How far in the future," James asked.

Harry told them to raise their right hands.

"I can't," James said.

Ginny looked at him.

"Promise you won't attack my husband again?"

"I promise," James said, and, with a snap of her fingers, Ginny ended the curse.

"Wow," Lily said. "Amazing."

"Raise your hand," Harry said. "And Ginny, lock the door."

Ginny nodded and hit the door with a spell.

After Lily and James raised their right hands, Harry whispered an incantation and they saw light twirl around their hands.

"What's that," Lily asked.

"Vow of silence on this issue. You have an addition caveat. You can remember this until we leave your time."

Lily nodded.

"And whatever we say while under the vow will be included?"

"Correct. What questions do you have for us?"

"Are you my son," James asked. "From the future?"

"Yes."

"Who's your mother," Lily asked.

"Well," Harry said, grinning at James. "Remus said you and Mum got together your seventh year. Even after she called you a toerag, a prat, and a number of other things."

"Evans, really?"

Harry nodded.

"You're joking, right?"

Harry shook his head and brought out his photo album. He handed it to Lily.

"I have to have that back."

Lily nodded, scared to open it.

When she did, the first photo she saw was of she and James kissing, but when Sirius and Remus sticking their heads in the photograph making funny faces. Then she went through the album, including photos of Harry and his friends, which he'd added on at the end of the album.

"Where are more photographs from your childhood," Lily asked.

"They're non-existent. I was forced to live with my Aunt Petunia and her horrible family."

"What did they do to you," James asked, hearing how Harry spoke.

"Let's just say that I slept in a broom cupboard for about ten years, and then, they treat me like a freak."

"Any physical abuse?"

"No. But I did accidentally blow up stuff."

"That's a wizard," James said.

"But when I'm thirteen and with a wand?"

"Different," James said. "You didn't get into trouble?"

"No. It was accidental magic."

"Where are we in this album after you're a baby," Lily asked, concerned.

Harry sighed and Ginny put her arms around him.

"Ok, I don't want to say this more than once, so listen."

Lily and James nodded, leaning in closer.

"On Halloween the year after I turned one, Voldemort finds you, thanks to a traitor secret keeper. He kills Dad and Mum dies after given the choice to move out of the way. Her death sealed magical protection around me, and it was for that very reason that I survived the killing curse."

James and Lily gasped.

"You survived the killing curse?"

"Yes. Thanks to ancient magic brought on by a sacrifice made because of an immense love. That protection extended as long as I could call Aunt Petunia's house my home. At least until I turned 17.

"Now, I want you to know why he went after me."

After Harry got through explaining the prophecy, and the rest of his life story, including the Tri-Wizard tournament, finding his Godfather, and other things, he stopped when they got to the present (Harry's present).

Harry saw tears in Lily's eyes.

"I didn't know you had to go through so much," she said.

"There's more," Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione. "Ginny knows this full story, and I've yet to tell Ron and Hermione. But it's nigh time they learn about one detail I have yet to tell them."

Ron and Hermione perked up.

"Do you know what a horcrux is?"

"A piece of soul in an object placed there by an evil wizard to obtain immortality," James said. "I saw it in a book at Sirius's house."

"Right," Harry said. "Well, Voldemort has made seven horcruxes and there is a piece of soul left in him. One was a diary, which I destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets rescuing Ginny. The second was a ring that Dumbledore found and destroyed. The Third was a locket that Sirius's brother Regulus, yes, the Death Eater, finds and we destroy later. The fourth, fifth, and sixth are just guesses. One is Hufflepuff's cup. Another is supposed to be an object of either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. The sixth is a snake Voldemort keeps by his side."

"What's the seventh," Lily asked.

Harry moved his hair up to remove his scar.

He heard Hermione start to sob. He looked over to see Ron looking at him with tears in his eyes.

"So what do you have to do to get rid of it," Lily said, tears brimming in her eyes again.

"I have to die," Harry said. "That's the only way I know."

Ginny sobbed and grabbed Harry.

"What about when he used your blood to bring him back to full form," Lily asked. "Wouldn't that provide you some protection?"

"That's a guess by Godric and Dumbledore," Harry said, as he consoled Ginny. "I hope they're correct, but until proven otherwise, I have to prepare myself to die."

Lily looked at Harry. She was overcome by emotion and wrapped Harry in a huge hug, with Ginny holding on him still.

"I'm so sorry," Lily said. "What can we do to help?"

"I'd like to research ways to destroy horcruxes," Harry said. "You know of the Founder's Study?"

Lily nodded.

"There are a lot of books."

"We can go to the Room of Requirement," Hermione said, gaining control over her voice. "We can do this in our spare time."

"I think so too," Harry said. "We still need to find out more objects related to the founders. Lily, I think I'll need your help."

"Why?"

"From what I've heard, you're excellent at Charms and Potions. With your help, I think we can figure out something that may be able to allow me to make my sacrifice in a way that will allow me to protect everyone from Voldemort."

Lily nodded, resolute.

"Yes. I must say that we do need to find something," she said. "And I want to see if we can't find a way to destroy a horcrux without destroying the vessel. And that means you."

Harry nodded.

"I know. Ginny and I have been trying to prepare for this as long as we've known."

"When did you find out?"

"The night before our wedding," Ginny said. "It's why I didn't want to leave Harry's side that night."

Hermione nodded.

"And you didn't act like it."

"Well, we made a conscious decision to enjoy every minute we have together," Harry said. "And Godric said it was that love that will ensure that we defeat Voldemort once and for all. If I can lose my anger, and look at things from the love point of view, then I can make the same sacrifice Mum made, protecting all of you and many more."

Hermione nodded. She looked just as resolute as Lily.

"Harry, if we can find a way to keep you alive during this, we will."

"Harry," Ginny said. "What about our connection? Can we somehow keep it open and allow your soul to briefly occupy my body? Then when the other soul is killed, return it?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I don't want to…"

"Harry, if it means that you'll survive, then yes, I will do it," Ginny said. "If you die, I have nothing to look forward to in life. No children, nothing. And I don't think I can marry again. I'll die childless and an old woman if I have to."

Ron looked at Ginny, surprise on his face.

"You're only sixteen and you're thinking like that?"

"Come on, Ron," Ginny said. "I'm old enough to know that I've met the only man in the world I'm supposed to marry."

James looked at Harry, and then at Lily. Lily's eyes met James' eyes, and they knew what they must do this year. They had to set aside their differences to help Harry, their future son. And if that meant they had to get married, they would do so. When Lily nodded, James didn't smile. This wouldn't be a fun year for them, not with the knowledge they had. At least they knew they could help Harry in his quest, and try to help him kill Voldemort.

The next morning, Sirius saw James and Lily talking amicably with the newcomers. It surprised him.

"James, why are you sitting there?"

"Lily and I pledged to help Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione adjust to school. And Dumbledore asked us to help them with a research project he's assigned them."

"I see," Sirius said. "Why are you sitting next to Evans?"

"She's my friend," James said, shocking Sirius. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must see Dumbledore with Lily."

When the two left, Remus and Sirius took their seats.

"So, what did you talk about last night?"

"Talk," Ginny asked. "Harry and I went to bed and, well, you know."

Sirius grinned.

"But you must have talked to James and Lily. I've never seen them like that," Remus said.

"Yes we did. We asked for their help on researching the founders of Hogwarts."

"Why the founders?"

"We want to eventually write a book," Ginny said. "And where better to do research than at Hogwarts?"

"There is already a book."

"I know," Hermione said. "We can't reveal more than that."

"I see," Sirius said. "If you need help with the secrets of Hogwarts, please let me know."

"I'm sure Harry knows a lot about them, right Harry?"

"Right, Ron," Harry said. "And you guys know where we're from?"

"Dumbledore told us," Remus said, quietly. "You're leaving for your time at the end of the year."

Harry nodded.

"Don't be sad, though. I have your map in my time."

Sirius and Remus shared grins.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's helped me out a lot. Thanks."

"How did you get it back?"

"It's a long story."

At that time, Professor McGonagall passed out schedules. Ginny looked at Harry's Schedule. It was the exact same as hers.

"Harry, you're taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy too?"

"Yes," Harry said, looking at Ginny, surprising Ron and Hermione.

"How?" Hermione asked, checking his schedule. "Ron has two free periods then."

"I know," Harry said. "Did I tell you that I took the OWLs for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes a couple days before school started?'

"No," Hermione said. "How did you study?"

"When you helped me, Hermione," Ginny said. "Harry was there listening and paying attention. I helped him get to the OWL level, and you taught us both the sixth year levels."

"Really?"

"Really," Harry said, getting a huge grin from Hermione. "And I'll take the class with you and Ginny in our time."

"That's wonderful! Why are you taking them?"

"McGonagall," Harry said, quietly. "She suggested that it would be useful."

"But that means you'll have seven NEWTS plus the other stuff."

"Quite right, Hermione," Harry said. "But if you can do it, I think I can too."

"Harry is quite smart," Ginny said. "He'll get his OWL scores back in October."

"I can't wait to see what you got," Hermione said. "What do you think you got?"

"After listening to you and Ginny, I think I could squeak by with an E."

"That would be wonderful for studying over the summer."

Harry nodded.

"You see, I can do something when I put my mind to it."

"And when I offer him nice rewards," Ginny said, getting a scowl from Ron, but a grin from Hermione. "Besides, he helped me study too, for the test McGonagall gave me and Harry."

"She gave it to you too? How did you score?"

Harry looked at Ginny.

"He got an A," Ginny said, with a grin on her face. "McGonagall was quite pleased with his results."

"I can imagine," Hermione said. "Now you can be a curse breaker if you wish."

Harry nodded.

"That's why I took those classes. Bill suggested them for curse breaking, and they were prerequisites for his class. I mean the OWLs. So I had to take them before I took his class."

Ginny nodded.

"He was so brilliant. I can't believe he didn't tell us he was studying that over the break while at Privet Drive."

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, Ron, what do you have to say?"

"I'm not doing it," Ron said. "Good for Harry. But bad on him for not telling us that and the thing last night."

"Ron," Ginny said. "It's taken me and him this long to begin to come to terms with it. He's cried in my arms more than I'd like to admit over this thing."

Hermione looked at Ginny.

"What did Lily say when she went into the room after you went to bed?"

"She promised that she would help us out with everything. And I'm supposed to study with her and Ginny. She wants to make sure I can handle the classes after I took them over the summer with Ginny."

"We're studying that so we can get O's," Ginny said. "Here, we look for an E. Back in our time, we go for the O or nothing."

"Quite right," Hermione said, pleased with her companions. "Harry, you have a lot on your plate."

"I have two brilliant witches to help me," Harry said, looking at Hermione and Ginny. "And a third while we're here."

Ron looked at Harry and smiled.

"Now you'll be the envy of every girl and guy in the school."

"Nah," Harry said. "Most know that I have Ginny. And that will be enough. Of course, if they wish to duel me because of it, I'm more than willing to protect her honor."

Ginny smiled.

"You won't, Harry. I'll hurt them myself if they try to hurt me."

"I know, Gin," Harry said. "But you know…"

"I know you'll defend me, Harry. You've always done it, and always will. I accept that. You just have to accept…"

"That you're a brilliant witch who can defend herself? I think I've come a long way this summer."

Ginny smiled and leaned over to kiss Harry.

Soon, they were in their first classes, and sat down. Before Harry could sit down, He found that Lily waved him and Ginny over to her.

"There," she said. "I know you have to have help here in this class, but I'll be glad to help."

"Thanks, Lily," Harry said.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," Ginny said.

"You're welcome," Lily said.

She leaned down and whispered so they could hear her and no one else could.

"Anything for the future of my child."

Harry smiled, and soon, they were in the class.

At the end of the classes, Harry, Ginny, and Lily disappeared to the Founder's Study, which they entered when no one was around. The other three went to the library first to see if they couldn't find stuff.

"You know, this is the first I've heard of James wanting to do something like this."

"Well," Hermione said. "Ron and Harry are usually that way too."

Lily smiled.

"I can guess. So, what do we need to do today?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Well, I have to report back with some more information before I can ask Grandfather for help again," Harry said. "We have to figure out a way to apply an ancient curse that will provide protection if one willingly sacrifices for someone they love."

Ginny grimaced, but she knew that it was Harry's destiny.

"Right," Lily said, looking around the books. "This study has a lot more good books than the library does. I hope you make use of it in your time."

"We will," Ginny said. "I want to get Hermione and Ron in there, but the founders don't want them in until we prove we can do the work."

"Right," Lily said. "You have a lot of stuff you're expected to do. And Harry, for you to take up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy in your last year is a difficult challenge. You must be a favorite of your professors if you do that."

"Harry is," Ginny said. "Dumbledore and McGonagall are very pleased with him, now that he's starting to grow up and realize his mistakes, learning from them."

"That's the way it is. I hope you can grow up this year, though I know that when you return, you will be the exact same age as when you left."

Harry nodded.

"That's the plan."

Lily nodded.

"Now, Harry, you look in this book. Ginny, you read this one, and I'll read this one. You need to read them because it'll help understand what's going on. And you never know when you can run across a good spell you can use in your task."

"Right," Harry said, groaning.

"Oh grow up," Lily said. "You act like you're a toddler."

Ginny grinned.

"He's not born yet."

Lily smiled and nodded.

"Right," she said. "But I expect a child of mine to act older than you just did."

"I'll try my best. And I'll try to convince James to do the same thing."

"Would you?" Lily asked, with hope in her voice. "I just know that when he grows up, I can marry him. You have to help him grow up without telling him that I like him. I put on a false front because he's so arrogant and childlike most of the time."

"I'll help," Ginny said. "I'll coach Harry, and, in turn, he can coach Ron and Hermione."

"What's the deal with Ron and Hermione? Do they date?"

"They should," Harry said. "Even a relationship dolt like me can see they're meant to be."

"Yeah," Ginny said. "But Harry has improved a lot since we got back together this summer and got married."

"How long did you date before you got married?"

"A total of about four months," Ginny said.

"Wow. You knew?"

"I knew. Harry knew, but he wanted to protect me."

Lily shook her head.

"Harry, that can ruin a relationship faster than you can build one."

"I know," Harry said. "I still pay for that mistake from time to time. But she makes it worthwhile to listen to her ranting about a mistake. I know the more love in my life, the more able I will be to complete my task."

Lily nodded.

"We all can use a lot of love in our lives in these dark times."

After a couple hours of studying, they headed to dinner, having not completed any finds of note.

"Your relationship seems like that of Hermione and Ron," Ginny told Lily, as they walked to the Great Hall. "Maybe all of us can mature this year."

"I hope so," Lily said, softly. "I'd hate to know that the fate of the world is in the hands of teenagers."

Ginny smiled.

"Well, we all have to grow up fast in dark times as these," Ginny said.

Lily nodded thoughtfully.

"So true. I just wish that Harry had a normal childhood instead of that hell he's been through. And I know he had a nightmare last night."

Ginny nodded.

"He does that quite frequently. The best remedy I've found is to hold him until he calms down. Some reason, he seems to calm down quicker when I hold him."

"That means that you are his true soul mate," Lily said. "I want to find mine too."

"I'm sure you will, Lily," Ginny said, as Harry found Ron and Hermione, seeing their shaking heads to indicate they hadn't found anything more than they knew already. "I think I know who it is. It'll just take time for you two to realize it."

"Think so?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "Not because of what Harry told you. It's because of how the both of you reacted last night to the news."

Lily nodded.

"Well, we do have to think about the future now. It's time in our seventh year to do so. And if he stays like that, I'm sure I will marry him."

Ginny smiled.

"Good," Ginny said. "Because you can be sure that if he starts to act out and I see it, I will hex him."

"You've got a good reason too," Lily said. "A very good reason."

Ginny nodded.

Harry walked back to join them as they got their seats. The Marauders sat by James, seeing that if they didn't he wouldn't sit with them any more. He was too enamored with the new kids for their liking.

"James," Sirius said, catching his friend. "Why are you so friendly with those new kids? The ones who know so much about us?"

"Well, Padfoot, I wish I could tell you. It's a fabulous story if I do say so. If you'll excuse me, Harry is saving me a seat next to Lily."

Sirius looked at James and then at Remus.

"Remus, do you think…"

"Yes I think so," Remus said. "Some reason, Harry and his friends have set their mind to set them up. What do you think?"

"He'd be happy."

"No. Look at him. He's calmed down," Remus said. "Whatever his influence is, I think I like it."

"Why?"

"Because he knows that he can't date Lily if he's an ass all the time," Remus said. "I think he learned that today while helping Ron and Hermione with their research project."

"Where was Lily? She wasn't in the library."

"I don't know. But I do know that she, Harry, and Ginny took an instant liking to each other. And no, Harry isn't trying to date her. It's more as if she's…"

"She's what?"

"A good friend of his," Remus said, not betraying his true thoughts. But after what he heard from his future self, Harry was the child of James and Lily. And he was going to help make sure Harry was born.

When Harry stood to leave, he conjured up a flower and placed it in front of Lily. She looked back at him and smiled.

"James, are you paying attention," Ginny whispered into his ear.

"Whah?"

"Pay attention to what Harry does," Ginny whispered again, before Harry pulled her away.

"Gotcha," James said, smiling.

_I'll be damned. They're trying to make sure Lily and I are dating each other without their help. But I guess it's a good idea if we're going to forget everything they told us._

With that, James stood and spoke to Lily.

"Lily, would you care to accompany me on rounds this evening?"

As she thought, he produced a small wildflower, placing it in her hair.

"I'd love to," Lily said, after a moment.

Then she walked out following James.

Ron and Hermione shared knowing glances.

"Ok," Sirius said. "What did you do to my friend?"


	16. Hogsmeade Weekend

_Chapter 16: Hogsmeade Weekend_

After the first few days of getting used to thing, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny actually started to enjoy this year. They knew they didn't have to worry about Voldemort, other than learning stuff in their classes, and then studying advanced magic on their own. Dumbledore was pleased with their progress in their classes, and commended each of them on their studious nature.

Harry and Ginny went to the Room of Requirement often with Ron and Hermione so they could practice dueling. They were getting good at dueling, though Ron and Hermione were fearful of taking on Harry and Ginny because of the advanced nature of their dueling. The married couple easily blocked and defeated Ron and Hermione, and they were glad that was the case. But they didn't use anything more powerful that a light stunning hex Harry had found in his research in the Founder's library.

It didn't hurt as bad as his real stunner, and could be used if they needed to have someone awake, or didn't know if they were friend or foe. Even with the new hex, Ron complained that the hex hurt like hell when Harry or Ginny hit him with it. To prevent them from hurting another, Harry and Ginny usually dueled a lot. That made things a lot more interesting for Ron and Hermione, as the couple was actually quite good at longer duels. They had declined to participate in Quidditch due to their demanding study schedule, put together by Hermione and Lily.

The two witches had put in time for breaks, and for fun, but most of their time was spent studying for classes, in classes, or doing research on the Dark Arts or Ancient Magic. Harry didn't mind this studying, Hermione noted, and she was glad that he was really enjoying everything that he was doing. She was very pleased with his academic efforts, pleasing every professor in the school with his studious nature. Yet, Harry was still fun loving. He and Ron joined the Marauders in playing pranks, though Harry usually had to work with James and Remus to keep them safe.

That got both James and Harry interesting glances from their respective girls. On Friday before the first Hogsmeade weekend, there was a notice on the bulletin board about a dueling competition.

Harry eagerly put his name down in the men's bracket, and Ginny did the same. The men's and women's champions would face each other to determine school champion.

Harry and Ginny knew they would be there. And they would make it a very interesting duel indeed. They were practicing long and hard for their potential duels with Voldemort, and that made their preparation for the tournament that much easier to do.

Dumbledore asked Harry and Ginny to go to his office that afternoon. They did so after their last class for the week was over.

"Mr. Potter, I'm pleased with your efforts. Your OWL scores do not reflect the effort you're putting into your education."

"Professor," Harry said. "I have a good reason. And you know what it is. The best reason, though, is that Ginny is really encouraging me. I never knew that having someone like her would make things easier for me."

"I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "Mrs. Potter, what do you think?"

"I agree with Harry. Though I do have to keep him on task sometimes in class, he's coming around a lot better than he was in his past few years. And he refrains from anything that could make me angry at him."

"A wise choice indeed," Dumbledore said. "What I asked you here for is that I saw your names on the list for the dueling championships. I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to participate. I know both of you have very advanced magical abilities. Miss Evans has been informing me that you're studying Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms most readily. And some advanced Ancient Magic. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said. "I'm really enjoying the help James and Lily are providing in our research."

"So you've involved them?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "I think it's a way Harry can get to know his parents before we leave."

"I see Mr. Potter and Miss Evans are dating now. I think you have had a hand in that."

Ginny smiled.

"Well, it was one of our goals to make sure that happened. Harry's been giving James advice, mainly by doing things for me that James copies."

"How do you learn about them?"

Ginny smiled.

"Professor," Ginny said. "I do talk to Lily, but I don't pass that knowledge on. I use what I would be pleased with, and James has to modify it to fit Lily."

"Quite right. I want you to take great care in this. You don't want to damage their relationship beyond repair."

"We've stopped trying to give them advice as much as possible," Harry said. "I asked Remus to explain to James that he should observe other couples and take things from their relationships and what they do for each other to make them his own ideas for Lily."

"That's a good way to learn. What works for one couple doesn't work for another."

"Right," Ginny said. "Ron and Hermione are coming around too."

Ginny and Harry shared a smile. Ron had heard Remus give James advice, and Ron had taken it. Of course, Harry had kind of made sure Ron was there to hear the advice.

"That's good news," Dumbledore said. "I think I will ask for your help at the tournament on Monday afternoon. Do you think you could help me?"

"Yes Professor," Harry said. "We gave you our word."

"I know," the man said. "I want to see you place a shield around a large area in the Great Hall this evening. And then, if you can, place a magic free zone around the dueling arenas."

"We'll work on it, sir."

"Good. That's one reason I can't allow you to help. Another is that we can't put your name on the trophy we're giving to the champions."

"Right," Harry said. "I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to have some fun."

"Of course, if you'd like to offer a demonstration duel between the two of you. I won't prevent that."

Ginny smiled at Harry.

"You're mine."

Harry smiled as Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye.

"I take it the idea is amenable to both of you?'

"Yes Professor," Harry said.

"Good. I shall schedule you two for a demonstration duel after the champions are named."

"We would appreciate that, Professor. But I must say that we'd better put up strong shields. Ginny and I have become quite powerful."

"I've heard rumors that your spells can be felt throughout the school," the man said, with more amusement than worry.

"Yes sir," Ginny said. "I've felt Harry's spells on the other side of school before."

"I'm glad you two can recognize each other's magic. And what of the magic in the rings you're wearing?"

Harry smiled.

"Actually, Professor, these are portkeys to our residence and other property we own in our time."

The man nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you require wands to activate them?"

"No sir. Just your finger and the password."

"Quite brilliant."

On the weekend of their first Hogsmeade visit, which Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were allowed to go on because of the permission slips sent by McGonagall to the past with them, Harry and Ginny quickly found themselves at the Three Broomsticks with James and Lily. The new couple couldn't help but notice how well James and Lily were getting along after this time.

"I'm quite fond of this place," Ginny said.

"Me too," Lily replied. "I usually come here and sit down to read. But today, I've got other things on my mind."

"Like a certain tea shop Ginny and I are going to?"

"How do you know?" James asked.

Harry smiled and Lily spoke.

"Harry is quite an accomplished Legilimens. He's also an accomplished Occlumens because I heard Snape wasn't able to break into his mind like he does other students. And you broke into Snape's mind."

Harry nodded.

"The git had it coming," Harry said.

He'd told James and Lily, again under oath, about what Snape had done to him. They were appalled, but were bound by their oath not to do anything to Snape lest the future be changed.

Ginny nodded her agreement, but didn't say a word. Harry was behaving, and that was all she asked of him. He had a right to call people names, especially ones who killed Dumbledore and despised Harry.

After the quick butterbeer, Harry and Ginny headed to Madam Puddifoot's. They got in there and found a table, where Harry ordered two teas for them.

Ginny didn't like coffee, so they instead opted for tea.

"So, what do you think, Harry," Ginny asked, holding his hands across the table as they awaited for their tea to arrive.

"About what?"

"This whole thing?"

"To tell you the truth," Harry said, concentrating and focusing in on Ginny's eyes.

_I think I'm going to have a hard time leaving my parents._

_Poor baby. I'll help you as much as possible._

_I think there's a way to make the pain lessen for me when we leave._

_What's that?_

_You put a memory charm on me._

_Never, Harry. I can easily ruin every memory of your parents. You need those if you're to defeat Voldemort. Think of the love you lost when he killed them. That kind of love, like that of your mother's sacrifice, should remain with you and in your heart. It's in you. I know it. You're capable of great love._

_Thank you, my love. You need to help me keep my head on straight._

_We're married. That's my job._

Harry smiled at Ginny as they were interrupted by their arriving tea. As they fixed it, they sat in silence. Harry glanced over to see James and Lily deep in conversation about something. He didn't bother trying to listen in. It was their conversation, and they needed privacy.

"They're getting along nicely," Ginny said, knowing where Harry had looked.

"Yes they are," Harry said. "I'm pleased with the results. I do think we should give them their space."

"Me too. When we finish, I fancy a walk. Maybe heading back to Hogwarts and finding a place on the lake."

"We can do that," Harry said, sipping his tea. "I want to have some me time with you."

"Don't you get enough of that at night?"

"No," Harry said. "I don't know if I've told you this, but you make me feel relaxed and as calm as I ever feel. It's like I'm feeling all the love I've ever experienced in each moment we spend together."

"I can spend a lot more time with you, Harry. I know we spend plenty of time together in classes and studying with Lily. We'll get some me and you time this weekend."

"I really appreciate it, darling."

"Don't worry about it, Harry. We're supposed to get some me time."

"I think I know what I want to get while we're here."

"What's that?"

"I fancy having some chocolate. Do you?"

"Of course. Get plenty of it. You know Remus likes to carry it with him."

"I'm going to start doing that," Harry said. "I think it's a good idea. And during our research, we did find that it is a decent remedy after facing some dark arts creatures."

Ginny nodded.

"Right. Good idea. We should all carry at least a bar of chocolate with us."

Harry nodded.

After they finished their tea, they walked over to Honeydukes, which was a candy shop. Soon, Harry had gotten a bag full of items. He opened his pocket bag and put the candy in there, save for a couple of chocolate bars, which he handed to Ginny.

She smiled and put them in her pocket, having noticed he'd done the same thing.

"You like that bag from Aberforth, don't you?"

"Of course," Harry said. "It's very useful…"

At that moment, Harry heard a scream as the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"Lily!" Harry and Ginny exclaimed together, recognizing the voice.

Both ran toward her scream and saw the problem. Two Dementors had Lily and James, and one was about to kiss Lily.

"NO!" Harry yelled. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled, with a massive patronus exiting the wand and running toward the Dementors.

When the patronus got there, Ginny's was on the way as well, just as large and furious as Harry's. But before her Patronus could arrive, Harry's had caused the Dementors to explode.

There were screaming students, and Harry ran toward his teenage mum and dad.

He knelt down beside them, both of them shivering.

"Lily, are you ok," Harry asked, as scared as Harry had ever seen her.

"Huh? Harry?"

"Yes Lily, it's me," Harry said, looking over at James, who was starting to get up.

"What happened," James asked.

"Dementors," Harry said.

Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out the chocolate.

"Here," she said. "Eat this and you'll feel better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry said. "It's not my first run in with Dementors. Remember my third year?"

James nodded as Remus and Sirius ran up, their wands out.

"Whoa," Remus said. "Harry, you had that huge stag patronus?"

Harry nodded.

"It looks like…"

"I know," Harry said. "James' animagus."

James nodded and looked down at Lily, who was starting to sit up.

She looked at James with interest on her face. Then she looked at Harry and Ginny. With the look on their faces, and that of Ron and Hermione, who ran up, wands out, she saw the fear in their faces.

"It's ok," Lily said. "I'm ok. They didn't kiss me or anything."

Harry sighed and dropped his wand, the emotions just too strong for him.

"What's wrong with him," Ron heard Snape say.

"He got the fright of his life," Ginny said. "And if you say a damn word about it I will make sure you never have children or lust for women again."

Snape went pale and retreated with his fellow Slytherins.

Harry picked up his wand and sent out a silvery mist.

"What was that," Remus asked, eying Harry.

"I'm sending a message to Dumbledore," Harry said. "That's another use for a patronus."

Remus smiled and looked at Harry.

"You tried chocolate?"

"Here, Harry," Ginny said, handing Harry a chunk of chocolate.

He shoved it in his mouth and sighed as he felt the sweet taste overcome his fear. It always felt good. But it helped the Ginny had put her arms around him.

"Ron, Hermione, go check for more."

The two nodded and soon walked around as students were crowding around.

A moment later, Dumbledore appeared, scared.

"What happened?"

"Lily and James were attacked by Dementors," Harry said.

"Here?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Where are they?"

Ginny smiled.

"Harry's Patronus destroyed them," Ginny said. "I've never seen anything like that. But then again, Harry has run off over a hundred Dementors when he was thirteen by himself."

"Harry?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"We didn't see any."

"Good."

"James, tell the Prefects I want everyone back at Hogwarts and accounted for immediately."

"Yes Professor."

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, please stand here for a moment. I'll get you when I get the word out to the other professors. Lily, are you ok?"

"I'm ok, Professor. Thanks to Harry."

The man nodded, relief on his face. "Any kisses?"

"I don't kiss," Lily said, getting a smile from Ginny.

"I know what its like," Harry said. "I almost had one kiss me when I was in my 3rd year at my old school. And I had horrible memories."

"What were they?"

Harry sighed.

"The night my parents died."

Lily nodded with an understanding on her face. "Yeah. I had bad memories too. I don't want to relate them to you, but you know what it's like."

"Me too," Ginny said. "I was affected by them as well. When Professor…."

"You've told us," Lily said.

"That's right," Ginny said. "I forget."

"Told you what?"

"Nothing,' Lily said. "It's between Ginny, Harry, me and James."

"I see," Remus said, thoughtfully. "Say Harry, can I have a quiet word with you?"

"Sure," Harry said.

"You know Remus from the future?"

"Yes."

"He said he taught you DADA in your third year. So he taught you…"

"How to produce a Patronus," Harry said. "And chocolate."

Remus smiled.

"Thanks. I'll have to remember this then."

_No you won't, Remus._

"Harry?"

"Yeah Lily?"

"Can you and Ginny help me back?"

"Professor Dumbledore…"

"I know what he said," Lily said. "We need to get back."

"Right," Harry said, as he saw Dumbledore.

"I see you thought of helping Miss Evans back?"

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"Good. Take her to the hospital wing. And I do think some of that chocolate you've given her would do well for your friends as well."

"I've already offered, sir," Harry said.

"You do know your DADA, Mr. Potter."

"I've had two or three great professors in DADA."

Soon, Lily was in a bed, being checked over by Madam Pomfrey.

"Now this was unexpected. Have some chocolate, dear."

"Harry already gave me some," Lily said, with a smile.

"Really," the woman asked, looking over at Harry. "How do you know that?"

"I was attacked by Dementors when I was 13 and my professor was kind enough to protect me and then provide me chocolate."

"Good for him. It's nice to hear a DADA professor who knows his stuff. And I might add that I think Dumbledore should award Gryffindor points for your knowledge."

Harry smiled, having heard the same response before.

"I already have, Poppy," Dumbledore said. "Ten each for Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley for their great patronuses. Ten for Mr. Potter and his knowledge of the remedies. And ten more for Mr. Potter for giving me a message in a most unusual way."

Harry grinned at Lily. She smiled at him.

"You have to teach me to do a Patronus."

"We're learning it in charms," Harry said. "But I'll be glad to teach a select few."

He saw a smile on the faces of Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"When did you produce your first corporeal Patronus?"

"My third year, sir," Harry said. "And I protected two lives with the Patronus."

"And," Hermione said. "It fought off over a hundred Dementors, including one about to apply the kiss to…"

"To whom?"

"Sorry," Hermione said. "I can't mention it."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Quite right, Miss Granger. I'm aware of your secrecy agreement as not to reveal your past for your safety. Though I do think that Miss Evans and Mr. Potter should know."

"Sir," Harry said. "We told them on the first night from the request of a professor of mine. He said we should confide in two people we can trust."

"I see."

"And we used a vow of silence," Harry said.

"Good choice, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "I wasn't aware you knew about that."

"Sir, we ran across it this summer doing research."

"I see. Defense against the Dark Arts?"

"A number of subjects, sir," Hermione said. "We're on a quest, and this is part one of our quest."

"So you'll stay here for how much longer," Lily asked.

"Until the end of the year," Harry said. "Then we'll move on in our quest."

"Harry, what were the looks on your friend's faces?"

"Well, sir," Harry said. "We started a group at my other school when we had a lousy teacher who didn't teach us properly. I was the lead instructor, and these three helped a lot. I taught them Patronuses then."

"Really," Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "If you didn't have to continue on your quest, I think I would love to have you here to teach."

"Sorry, sir," Harry said. "I'd love to teach one day, but first, I have a very important task to complete."

"You've told me, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, with amusement in his eyes. "I shall like to send a letter with you to the professors at your other school to tell them how much I've enjoyed having you here this year."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said. "But we are not done yet. At least until the end."

"I understand. I just want to tell you that I appreciate your presence. Come by my office Monday after lunch, and we will work together on setting up the tournament."

"Harry," Lily asked. "You aren't competing?"

"Professor Dumbledore didn't allow it," Harry said. "He's aware of my power, and he doesn't want me to hurt anyone. Instead, he wants me to help him set up protections for other students."

"I see," Lily said. "I think you're making the right choice."

"But Harry and I will demonstrate, Lily," Ginny said, smiling. "We've been dueling to practice for a while."

"Why are you kids dueling," Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Have you heard of Voldemort," Harry asked.

The woman nodded.

"He killed my parents. We're going after him as soon as we're through studying advanced techniques."

The woman nodded.

"You kids take care. We've already lost too many people to him."

Harry nodded.

He'd halfway expected to be told to leave it alone, like Mrs. Weasley usually did. But now, he was a fully qualified wizard, a Tri-Wizard Tournament Champion, and defender of Hogwarts.

It was a lot on his plate right now, and he was glad that he'd come to his senses with Ginny. She'd seemed to look much better than she did at the beginning of the summer, and Harry was thankful for it.

He'd told her many times that he was sorry for the way things had gone at the end of the previous year. She made sure he didn't forget it, often teasing him about it. Now, he didn't mind. At least she was teasing him about it instead of trying to bite his head off.

On Sunday, Harry and Ginny spent the day relaxing as much as possible. After the morning break, however, Lily was back to full form, just like Hermione, and pushing them to study. They did so, knowing that it would keep things flowing smoothly, and, in the end, allow them more time for themselves.

Harry didn't mind this either, as he was getting to spend time with his mum, something he'd much wanted to do in his life. Now that he was doing it, he didn't know what to think. He was already feeling emotions about what would happen when he and his friends left. And he was feeling very strong emotions about what had happened in Hogsmeade. The Ministry had been notified, and Dumbledore had instructed them that his students were off limits. Harry and his close friends couldn't be seen by the Ministry, so they were often hidden in the school, using their knowledge of the secret passages to hide.

He sighed and soon caught sight of two redheads look at him.

"What," he asked them.

"Something bothering you, Harry," Ginny asked, looking at him.

He knew he couldn't lie to her.

"Yes," he said.

"What is it?"

"It's about what's going to happen in May," Harry said.

"Oh," Ginny said.

Lily sighed and nodded. She knew what he was thinking as well.

"If you want to know, Harry, I am thinking of it too," Lily said. "Let's forget about it right now. You have plenty of time to think about that."

"Right," Harry said. "And several more months of school."

Lily nodded.

"Right."

But Harry couldn't help but think of what had happened and what would happen in his life. He knew there was a lot going on, and would always be until he got rid of Voldemort once and for all.


	17. Dueling in the Great Hall

_Chapter 17: Dueling in the Great Hall_

When Monday afternoon arrived, Harry and Ginny deposited their books in their room and then went to the Great Hall. Classes had been let out for the day to allow time for the dueling tournament.

Harry found Dumbledore getting ready to set up.

"Mr. Potter, could you conjure up dueling stands?"

Harry waved his wand, and the stands appeared in place.

"Very good. Mrs. Potter, cushions please?"

With a wave her wand, there were cushions all over the Great Hall.

"Now, set up a shield around each individual dueling station."

Harry did so with his wand, murmuring.

"Hit the shields with your best shot."

Harry sent a stunner to the shield, and it was reflected into the ground, scorching a pillow cushion.

"I was right not to allow you two to duel," Dumbledore said, examining the scorch mark. "This is powerful magic you have."

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yes Professor," Harry said. "You know why we've learned so much."

The man nodded.

"And, I might add, that it's natural abilities, not what you may have inherited. You inherited certain items of knowledge, but everything you do is from your natural abilities. The Founders would have it no other way."

"So if we would have studied long and hard, we may still have come to this point?"

"Precisely. And if I do say so, the only thing that you were given from your ancestors is access to the stores of knowledge, and instant knowledge of certain languages. That's all. They do not give things away freely. You have to earn them by your hard work in studying. I assume that you're continuing to study as much as possible?"

"Yes Professor. We brought a good handful of books with us."

"How?"

Harry smiled and pulled out a bag.

"I must say, I've got a bag just like that one. It's a very useful tool."

"Yes sir, it is."

When the first duels started, Harry and Ginny had set up protective wards around everyone. They made sure that wands would not work outside of the dueling arena, and only those who were called to duel were allowed through the shields. Dumbledore had been impressed with the skill at which the shields were emplaced.

All knew that the shields would only hold for a matter of hours before failing, but that was not an issue. They were meant for temporary protection, not full time protection.

Harry really enjoyed the duels. At the end, Snape and James were the final two men. Lily and a seventh year Slytherin were the two female finalists.

The first match, in a bigger arena, was between Lily and the Slytherin girl. The match was fierce, but Lily had come out on top, thanks to the help Harry and Ginny had given her. James was pleased with Lily's results, but Lily was hit from behind with a serious curse. Harry saw it, and with a wave of his hand, he went through the shield, disabling all wands but his own and Ginny's.

The Slytherin tried to hit Harry, but he bound her quickly while kneeling by Lily. James went into the arena and knelt by Lily as well.

Harry muttered a couple of spells, and the bleeding stopped immediately. Dumbledore was there next, furious at the Slytherin girl. He spoke to Harry, and then Ginny took Lily to the hospital wing with Hermione and a couple more Gryffindor seventh years following.

Then the match went to the men's matches.

James was furious, and Harry knew he would take it out on Snape.

He was right. The duel only lasted five minutes, with James shooting curses so fast that Snape had a hard time blocking. It ended with James holding Snape's wand in his hand, grinning victoriously.

He looked at Harry, who nodded. Then James tossed the wand back to Snape. A moment later, Snape cursed when he was shocked.

"Tsk. Tsk," Harry said. "I've blocked everything," he told Ron. "And Unforgiveables are not allowed at any time in this shield."

Ron nodded.

When Ginny returned, she spoke to James, who left immediately.

"She was asking for James," Ginny said.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, do you care to demonstrate a duel I'm sure you two have been looking forward to?"

"Yes Professor," Harry said.

"You're going down," Ginny said, grinning mischievously. "I've got a new hex for you."

"You'll have to show me," Harry said, as he and Ginny bowed to each other at the starting point. "Oh, and I do think that I'm going to win this one."

The look on Ginny's face was priceless. She gained her fierce expression, and they were soon off, dueling.

Sirius and Remus were looking as they dueled masterfully. They dodged, shielded, and rolled around the arena, demonstrating a good battlefield dueling technique, which surprised quite a few people. And with the hexes and jinxes flying everywhere, people were getting nervous about the shields holding up.

Ron was laughed when Ginny hit Harry with a jinx that made him sing a weird song. Harry got her back with a simple dancing jinx, which Ginny easily got rid of, even while dodging hexes Harry sent her way.

This battle was still continuing when James arrived.

"How long have they been dueling?"

"About forty five minutes," Sirius said, looking at his watch. "They're damn good."

James watched and nodded.

In the arena, Harry heard Ginny taunting him through their connection. Then, suddenly, she sent an image of her in sexy underwear. As she planned, he got distracted and was soon disarmed.

Harry smiled at her and shook his head.

"I told you I'd win," Ginny said, handing him his wand back, and then pushing her hair out of her face.

"I guess you did," Harry said, placing his arm around her. "That was a great workout. We should do it again sometime."

"After you get your prize."

"My prize?"

Ginny nodded with an impish smile on her lips.

"The one I sent you the image of."

"That one. I can't wait."

"I know you can't. That's why I won."

They heard the cheering crowd , and turned to bow. At that moment, Harry felt his hair on the back of his neck stand up and he knew the ward was disabled. Instantly, he rolled and produced a shield, deflecting the curse right back at the person who sent it.

He saw a Slytherin hit the floor and howl with pain.

Dumbledore nodded emphatically to Harry, and he enabled the ward. The Slytherin was bleeding, but Snape stopped the bleeding.

"What happened?"

"He tried to hit Ginny with a curse," Hermione said, shocked.

Harry looked at Ginny, who had seen the curse hit the shield Harry had produced. The shield itself had scared a lot of people, as it was a lot more powerful than the one he'd produced during the duel.

"Wicked," Sirius said. "After all that, you were able to dodge and produce a shield."

Harry nodded.

"Yeah. That's why we've been doing exercises like running."

Sirius nodded.

"It's actually smart," Sirius said. "I saw how you were showing a good battlefield method of dueling."

"That's the point," Harry said. "We're not going to duel for fun much longer. Once we leave school, we're after You Know Who."

Sirius nodded. He and his friends were going to fight Voldemort. They knew it because of the war that was going on with people scared of Voldemort.

"When you do leave school," James said. "I think the only duels you'll get are when you are facing someone who will not mind trying to kill you."

Harry nodded.

"Yes. I agree. That's why we have to work together to put a stop to that monster."

James nodded his agreement.

"Yes. We do have to work together. To defeat him, we must all work for the same goal."

When Harry saw Lily again, she was in the common room.

"Are you ok, Lily?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Lily said. "Madam Pomfrey said that your spell worked wonders for me."

"Well," Harry said. "I have been studying healing spells. I know they'll come in useful in my quest."

Lily nodded.

"Yes. I agree. I heard you and Ginny had a nice long duel."

"About forty five minutes," James said. "At least that's what Sirius and Remus told me."

"It was long," Harry said. "But this little woman cheated."

"Did not," Ginny said.

"What did she do?"

Ginny looked at Lily and sent her an image mentally.

"You little fox!" Harry said, when he caught the smile on Lily's face.

Ginny looked at him.

"Well, I think it's time for a cool shower before we go eat. Don't you?"

With the way she was winking at him, Harry had no choice but to follow her.

"Nice to see they're getting along," Ron said, sarcastically.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione said. "You're just jealous because I'm waiting for my wedding night to go all the way."

Ron looked at Hermione as the door shut to Harry and Ginny's room.

"Well," James said. "It's not like they hate each other. But I do admit, Ginny had a fiery look on her face."

"I think Harry did something to set her off so they could have a good duel."

"Ginny is always that way when they duel," Hermione said. "She's dead set on making sure Harry knows she can fight. It's the same thing that almost ruined their relationship in May."

Ron nodded.

As the weeks went on after the dueling, Harry found that he was enjoying his classes more and more. They weren't getting too hard, but he knew that things were going fast for him. He had so many classes, and he was just now getting up to full speed on both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

His homework scores had improved dramatically after he'd finally gotten through all of the stuff from the first NEWT year of the courses. He'd gone from Acceptable level grades, to getting top marks in the class, which really impressed his friends. Hermione was the most ecstatic at his improvement.

She and Ginny were scoring top marks as always. And their help made sure Harry was doing the same thing, though he wasn't relying on Hermione as much as he used to. Hermione remarked on that to Ron, who muttered and then asked Hermione to look over his homework for DADA.

Harry and Ginny were through with their work, and went to the Prefect's Bath for some fun.

Harry had planned this night for a while, and Lily had approved of his use of the bath, giving him the password to get in there. She was not ashamed to help their relationship grow as much as it could while they were here. And she was pleased with the person that Harry was turning into.

He'd started the year off a little more mature than most students. Now, he was acting like he'd been married for two or three years instead of just months. Ginny appreciated that, and she rewarded Harry whenever she got the chance.

Not that they didn't get into arguments about things. They did, and Harry sometimes had to sleep in the common room. But he did that and then, the very next day, he apologized for his mistakes.

Harry always tried to plan some alone time with Ginny at least once a week. And, with the help of his friends, he managed to make some evenings special for Ginny. She loved it.

Soon, they approached the Christmas Holidays. Most students were going home. Harry and his friends were staying here, of course, as they didn't have a home per se in this time. James and Lily went to their homes, and they were left at the school with very few people.

As a special treat, Harry and Ginny had gone shopping to get gifts for their close friends, mainly the Marauders, Lily, and Hermione and Ron. That was about it.

During the days off from school, they were studying, and they were also researching more about the items of the founders and Horcruxes.

On Christmas Day, there was a feast, and there were about a dozen students and a handful of staff members present. Instead of using the tables as they usually were in the Great Hall, there was one, large, round table for everyone.

Harry sat down next to Snape and Ginny. He didn't mind sitting next to Snape, as he knew he could handle him if things came to blows. But he didn't expect that would happen. Snape was only sitting here because this was the only place where he could get something to eat.

After the dinner, Harry retreated to the room with Ginny, intent on having a good evening with her.

The rest of the year progressed fast, and they soon found themselves studying hard with Lily and James for their NEWTs. The four went to Dumbledore's office with the two to say their goodbye's.

It was hard for Harry to leave. He'd gotten to know Lily and James quite well, which was good for him. And they were quite a couple now.

"Wait, Harry," Lily said, looking at him. She had something in her hand as they were about to use the time turner to return to their own time.

Harry walked over to Lily, who gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He saw tears in her eyes, and he couldn't help but think about this.

"Well, I hope you have a good life," Lily said.

Harry nodded, knowing he couldn't say the same thing back to her.

"Thanks," he said, quietly.

No one had to ask why he didn't say the same thing back to her.

"Here," Lily said, handing him something. "I want you to have this."

"But it's…"

"I want you to have it," Lily said. "It's brought me great joy in my life, and I hope it does the same thing for you. And I think you can use it on your quest. But don't open it until you get to your time."

"Ok," Harry said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

After further goodbyes, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione put the time turner around their necks, and Hermione activated it to the correct time, with the correct number of turns.

When they saw the office fade from them and fade back, Harry saw Remus and Minerva chatting.

"Welcome back," Minerva said. "How was it?"

Harry sighed, and looked at the box in his hand.

"Where did you get that," Remus asked.

"Lily gave it to me," Harry said. "Right before we left."

"I wondered where that got off to."

"You know what it is?"

Remus nodded.

"Open it."

Harry opened the small box, and a beautiful sound came from it. It soothed his soul, and then he sat down. When the song was over, he closed the box.

"Lily's favorite," Remus said. "She must have really liked you to let you have it."

Harry nodded.

"She, Ginny, and I were great friends," Harry said. "Damn," Harry muttered, his eyes misting up.

"Harry, it's ok," Ginny said.

"I know," Harry said. "It's just hard for me to think about what happened just about four years after we left their time."

Remus nodded sadly.

"Yes. Now you understand where I learned more about the patronus and why I gave you chocolate."

Harry nodded.

"Yeah. I did it in your time. And you taught me in my third year."

Remus nodded.

"What did you do to the Dementors?"

"They were destroyed," Harry said. "Or I think so. When my patronus hit them, they disappeared in a puff of black smoke."

Remus nodded with a grin on his face.

"And what memory did you use?"

"I didn't," Harry said. "I don't know how I did it, but I produced the biggest Patronus I've ever produced. Lily and James were in danger, so…."

"So you reacted," Professor McGonagall said. "I remember that attack well, but until today, I could not remember for the life of me who had saved Lily and James. Now I know."

Harry nodded.

"And your memory charm has been broken," Harry said.

"Yes," Minerva said. "I remember you four in my class quite well now. And now you know why I always felt you were a better student than you act to be."

Harry nodded.

"Professor, can we go to our rooms now?"

"Of course. I know you need to relax and prepare for classes tomorrow."

Harry nodded.

"And Professor? Thanks for letting us do this. I know my parents very well now, and they were such smart and great people."

Minerva nodded.

"Yes. Your mother and father were very smart. And you take after them. Though you just now have seemed to gotten your drive to study."

Harry nodded.

When they got to the Head's Common Room, Harry looked at the three others.

"It looks like we're ready to go for the first Horcrux," Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes. We think that it's somewhere near the orphanage where Riddle grew up."

Harry nodded.

"We'll go this weekend. Luna and Neville are going to be alert, and the DA will have patrols going through the school to assist prefects and professors. I'll tell Professor McGonagall that we're going out this weekend."

There were nods.

"What if we need more people?"

"Ok, if we need help, Lupin and Bill are the first two we should call. They know the most about what we're doing, and they should be of great help. But I don't have to remind you that this is very dangerous and something could happen to any of us."

There were nods.

"Ok, tomorrow, we meet in the Room of Requirement to go over our contingency plans, and then Ginny and I will consult with the Founders about this mission. They know what we're doing and I want to discuss one more thing with them."

"What's that?"

"How to destroy the Horcrux. And, just in case, after we get back, I want to search the Room of Requirement where all the stuff is hidden. I want to retrieve the Half Blood Prince's potions book for examination and then I want to see if there's anything else in that room that may be of use to us."

There were nods.

"I'm going to invite Bill and Lupin to help search with us. I know they'll want to help. Besides, if we run across any horcruxes, then we know they'll be cursed. I know I can recognize some curses, but we don't dare try to destroy the item until we let Bill and Lupin examine it."

"I agree, Harry," Hermione said. "And we should have teams that stick together. We shouldn't have to part."

"Yes," Harry said. "And Ginny, it's a good thing you're underage. Tom might not have left a trap for someone who's underage. That's another reason I'm glad you're coming. You know about what Dumbledore and I did."

"If there is a potion, what will you do?"

"I don't think he'll protect each one the same way. But we all carry chocolate, bezoar stones, and a few other antidotes Bill recommended to us."

"Great," Ginny said. "What if we run into serious trouble?"

"Use the portkey to get back," Harry said. "You all know the silent incantation. Once one person goes back, then our rings will light up and we should seriously consider going back to help the other. And our wands are charmed so they'll follow us back if we lose them and we have to use a portkey. But if someone has them, they'll just disappear from the pockets."

"Can we try that to make sure it works right?"

"Yes," Harry said. "We should. Tomorrow evening, after dinner, and after we go over our contingency plans for this trip."

"And yes, Ron," Ginny said. "We will carry food stores. Harry will ask Dobby to make sure we have food to carry with us."

"Does Professor McGonagall know?"

"Yes," Harry said. "She will. We have our Head's meeting with her tomorrow, and we can broach the topic then."

"What about the meeting on Sunday?"

"We hopefully will be back," Harry said. "But Professor McGonagall wants us to get back to school ASAP. When she's gone, she wants us here."

"Just in case something happens?"

"Correct," Harry said. "She's revealed to me and Hermione the secrets of activating the castle's defenses. And since Ginny helped us put up the wards, she can activate further defenses as well. Sorry, Ron, we can't give you this information."

Ron nodded.

"I understand. I'm just the pawn."

"You're more than a pawn," Hermione said. "You're a knight. Harry is our King, and Ginny the Queen. But this King isn't limited to moving one space at a time."

Ron nodded.

"Right. So that makes you a Bishop? A trusted advisor?"

"That sounds right to me," Harry said. "Hermione is the brains of this outfit."

Hermione blushed.

"You guys aren't far behind," Hermione said, after she regained her composure. "So, this is a fact we're going?"

"Unless Professor McGonagall says we can't this weekend. I think this would be a good weekend to go, as no one will be going to Hogsmeade. We don't want to be out of the castle on Hogsmeade weekends. I mean out of the group."

There were nods.

"Why?"

"Ron, you know we're part of the protection. Prefects are going to be required to participate in the DA for the school's benefit."

"Even Slytherins?"

"Even Slytherins. But in the event of an emergency, the wand magic wards will activate in the building except for those who have been deemed trustworthy. And that includes every member of the Order."

"Even Snape?"

"No," Harry said. "I excluded him, just in case Dumbledore was wrong. I still want to believe that Snape is good, but we don't want to take any chances on being wrong."

There were thoughtful nods.

"Any questions about our plans? We must look at our class schedules to remind ourselves what we have here."

Ginny smiled.

"And, Harry, we can work on a baby."

Harry looked at Ginny. She smiled at him and winked.

"I guess I'm outvoted," he said, as he saw Hermione smile.

"I vote not to," Ron said.

"You don't have a vote," Hermione said.

"She's right, Ron," Harry said. "You don't have a vote. I look at it this way: if we have a child, we have it when we have it."

Ginny beamed.

"But," Harry said. "I would rather wait until this is over. I don't mind if we do have one, but I want to wait."

Ginny looked at Harry.

"Why do you want to wait?"

She looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"I guess you're right. We don't need a child to worry about right now. We have enough on our minds."

Harry nodded.

"Precisely. I'd love to have a child. But now is not the right time. Not with school, Voldemort, and making sure we're adjusted to married life."

Ginny nodded.

"I guess we will have one as soon as Voldemort is killed."

"Yes," Harry said. "I think that would be a good option. We may get to him after school is out, though."

"When we graduate, we go hunting him full time?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Full time. On the breaks, I want to go home to have some freedom to see if we can't catch some Death Eaters or Horcruxes."

"The Order said our mission is the horcruxes, Harry."

"I know, Hermione. But if we can capture or kill Death Eaters, and then use veritaserum on them for interrogation, I think we may find some interesting information."

"Voldemort wouldn't trust information with just anyone."

"I know. There are very few he could trust. I don't think he trusts Lucius Malfoy or Draco. Bellatrix is dead. We need to see where we are on capturing known or suspected Death Eaters."

"Talk to McGonagall. She'll have the information the Order has."

Harry nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure she'll keep us updated on that. And we're required to report to her, Lupin, and Bill on our progress."

The next day, when they got to Bill's class, Harry walked up to him.

"Can I help you?"

"Bill, we're going this weekend."

Bill nodded and looked back to his notes.

"Ok, is everyone ready for our first class?"

Harry looked around. There were about ten people in the class: himself, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, 2 seventh year Hufflepuffs, three seventh year Ravenclaws, and Seamus Finnigan.

They ignored Ginny, as they knew she was now a seventh year, thanks to her grades on her OWLs and then her intense study the previous summer with Hermione and Harry.

"Welcome. This class is a special class that was requested by Professor McGonagall at the end of the previous school year. You have been chosen for this class, and a spell making class that Professor McGonagall will teach herself. There is an important reason you are taking this class, and it's good to know that each of you are member's of Dumbledore's Army. I think that's a good name for a good organization. I will become the faculty advisor for DA when Harry decides it's time to meet."

There were nods.

"As many of you know, I am Bill Weasley, brother of Ron and Ginny. I am a cursebreaker for Gringotts, and I am honored to be here this year, taking a leave of absence to teach so you can become cursebreakers, or, in some cases, understand how to do this on your quest to become Aurors.

"This course will require that you know OWL level Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, as these two items are very important, especially Arithmancy. If you have not taken the classes, as three of you have not, we will work with you to get through that section of the curriculum. I trust each of you has the book?"

There were nods.

"If you need more resources, I will be glad to provide you with the information on several good books I've found in the library here, and other places. I am also willing to allow you to use my personal book collection as well, in case you want more information than your textbook can provide. This is a post-NEWT level course, and I think most of you are in post-NEWT level DADA."

Each member of this class was in the post-NEWT DADA class. Most were in the special Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration Courses as well, after having an intense summer of study. The post-NEWT classes would start with NEWT level material, but rapidly move to the advanced knowledge and techniques.

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"Bill," Ron asked. "How do we address you?"

"You can call me Bill in here," Bill said, with a smile. "Any more questions?"

There were none.

"Good. First off, I want to introduce the basic concepts of curses. You have to know exactly what a curse is before you can attempt to break it. This is a very dangerous profession, and you will have a practical exam at the end of the year, using curses we've studied in this class. We will only cover the basics of curse breaking, as some of the harder curses take months of study before they can be broken without harming someone."

Bill looked especially at the Golden Trio and Ginny.

"It is helpful if you can sense, or see in some cases, what kind of curse you are dealing with. Can anyone see or sense anything on this object sitting on that table?"

Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I sense a burning curse."

Bill nodded.

"You're right. How do you know?"

Harry shook his head.

"I just felt it," Harry said. "I'm going by my instinct."

"Instinct is good. Harry, you may be a good cursebreaker if you ever want a job post-Hogwarts."

Harry smiled.

"Does anyone else see or sense the curse?"

Ginny raised her hand.

"Ginny?"

"The curse is not on the inside of the cup," she said. "It's only on the handles and outside."

Bill nodded at his sister, the surprise on his face evident.

"Correct. I made sure to place the curse that way to see if anyone could see it. Where did you learn that?"

"The same way Harry did," Ginny said. "We studied together over the summer."

Bill nodded and smiled. He knew the entire reason, but knew better than to get into it right now.

"Good. Anyone know a counter-curse for this burning curse?"

Hermione raised her hand.

She went into the explanation about the curse.

Bill nodded.

"Wow, you Gryffindors are adding up today. I'd say that's worth five points each to the three of you. I'll give everyone a chance to earn five points by correctly answering questions today. Until everyone has them, no one can get more points in today's lesson. I'll reward points for those of you who answer the more difficult questions throughout the year."

There were nods. And a sigh of relief through the others. They knew Hermione would easily answer tons of questions.

At the end of the classes, Harry and Hermione had to go to McGonagall's office for a meeting.

"Harry, Bill tells me you're going this weekend."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said. "If all goes well, we'll leave on Friday evening and return on Saturday."

The woman nodded.

"Good. Bill also said that you're sensing abilities are starting to get better."

"I worked with them during the time I was on my other assignment," Harry said.

"Good. This course is only offered because of the mission you four are on. But I had to extend the offer to other students."

Harry nodded.

"The same is true of the post-NEWT level courses and the healing course. Now that you've finished NEWT courses, do you think this is a good choice for a school year?"

"Yes Professor," Harry said. "Much to my surprise, I enjoyed Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"Good, Harry. You're in those classes again, but you know that this is only so you can take the NEWTs."

Harry nodded.

"Do you know my score on the OWLs?"

"You'll find out when the sixth years do. We had to give special permission for the sixth years to continue on if they were averaging at least an E in their courses this time. But some will have to drop out if they don't make the grades."

Harry nodded.

"I understand, Professor."

"Good. Now, do you mind staying here on Sunday evening? I have to go to a meeting at Headquarters. I want you four here to protect the school if something happens. And you know you speak with all the authority of a professor due to your position teaching DADA."

Harry nodded.

"I'm aware of that, Professor. You made sure to tell me when we were studying the protections of the castle."

"Harry, I also want you and Hermione to sit in when we plan contingencies for the school. We already have the basic plans in place, but I want you to help us since you may be the one to initiate one of them."

"We will, professor," Hermione said. "Just tell us when."

"I'll do it when you have a free moment in your schedule. I hate to have you all working all the time, but after your other assignment, I'm sure you can handle the NEWTs."

Harry nodded.

"You know the drill. Your patrol schedules are on the wall. And if you may, could I have one of those DA coins you use? They're a great idea?"

Hermione smiled and reached into her pocket.

"Here, Professor," Hermione said. "Harry or Neville can activate the charms. The numbers will move for form a date and time for the meeting. We can also activate the emergency call."

"How?"

Hermione instructed Professor McGonagall on everything, including the charm she'd used.

"And Miss Granger, you did this in your fifth year?"

Hermione smiled slightly and nodded.

"It's amazing what I've seen you two do in your time here. Now, I think you will both have great careers without having to worry about employment."

Harry nodded.

"That's after we take care of Voldemort."

McGonagall nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. But if you work hard enough, you may be able to draw him out into a final battle sometime in June or July. Wouldn't you love to have that off of your head on your eighteenth birthday?"

"Yes," Harry said. "That would be wonderful. I know that it would be great not to worry about him, and focus just on my family. I don't have to work if I don't want to."

"That's quite understandable. It will allow you and Ginny time to settle into life at a reasonable pace. And you can work just any job to give you something to do."

Harry nodded.

"I do think I still want to become an auror. If I survive this war, and after I talk to Ginny about it, I think I'd like to donate my salary to either here or St. Mungo's."

Hermione looked at Harry.

"Really?"

"You know my inheritance from my parents is huge. Much larger than I thought it would be."

Hermione nodded.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you should discuss that with your wife at a later time. I don't think now is the time to think about that. You should focus on the task at hand, and work on keeping your marriage in tact during this task and school. You have your hands full right now, and you need to focus on everything that's facing you immediately or in the near future."

Harry nodded.

"I guess you're right, Professor," Harry said. "Sometimes, I get these daydreams about the career and life I'd like to have after he's gone."

They didn't have to ask who he was.

"I'm sure that you can come back here and teach, Mr. Potter. You too, Miss Granger. But that's up to you, and we have a lot more to worry about before you start to think about that."

Harry nodded his agreement.

"Promise me this, Mr. Potter. If you run into trouble, you'll activate your emergency port key system and get out of there."

"Professor, that's our contingency plan. We've charmed our wands to follow us. We tested it, and they'll disappear with us and end up in our pockets when we arrive."

"How did you do that?"

"It was Ginny's idea," Harry said. "She thought of it the other day, and we went to work on it."

"Did you have any help?"

"No, Professor," Hermione said. "The charm was easy enough. We found one in a book Harry inherited and modified it to fit our needs."

"That's a good idea," the woman said, smiling. "I'd like to see it. Who did the most work?"

"Ginny," Harry said. "We helped her, of course, but she did the most work thinking on it."

"Tell her I'd like to see it in our next spell making class."

"I will, Professor," Harry said.

"I'm sure you four will come up with a good dozen spells by the end of the year. And modify a few more."

"I hope to, Professor," Harry said. "I know what I want to do, but I haven't had time to get started on it."

"Well, Mr. Potter, it is only September. And you have plenty of time to get it done. I'm sure you'll get enough spells in to get your O in the class."

Harry nodded.

Soon, they were back in their common room, studying the curse breaking text. They knew that would be the hardest course they were taking this year, as the others they were already well prepared for.


	18. DA and the First Horcrux Quest

_Chapter 18: DA and the first Horcrux Quest_

On the day of the first DA meeting, Friday evening, Harry saw many people in the school there. That included many Slytherins. He had to smile, though he saw some of them scowling toward each other. He hated that, as he knew the school had to unite.

Professors McGonagall, Tonks, Weasley, Flitwick, and Slughorn were there, as were Remus and Moody. They were there to see how things went, and to make sure the school knew that this group was officially sanctioned by the Headmistress.

When the time came to get started, Harry shot sparks out of his wand. But it didn't stop.

"SILENCIO!" he yelled, and the noise stopped immediately. "That's better," Harry said, looking at the students.

He waved the spell off, and Professor McGonagall spoke first.

"Welcome," the woman said. "I want you to understand that this is an officially sanctions school organization. We professors are here to offer our support, and, as the events of the train ride show, we can be attacked. We are going to work on a way to make sure we're all prepared."

There were nods.

"I want you to treat Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger with all the respect you would a professor, and as they are helping with DADA classes, they are professors in my eye when conducting this class. Mr. Potter?"

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said. "First of all, I want to welcome you all here today. I know this is short notice, but I am pleased with the turn out. This organization is open to all students who are willing to participate.

"Today, instead of starting on training immediately, I want to show you why we're doing this. Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and she waved her wand. She'd had help in setting up a projection screen so they could show some of Harry's memories onto the screen. Ginny held Harry's hand as the memories went through his parents' death, and when he'd faced Voldemort each time. There were some sobs and screams during the quick show.

"Now," Harry said. "Do you see what we're up against? I hope you do. Before we get started, I must say that everyone should come forward at this time to receive an item from Miss Hermione Granger, and sign a piece of parchment with your name, year, and house. This is vital, as we will be grouping everyone by year in the training."

During the time that was going on, Harry saw the DA members from the last time.

"Neville?"

"Yes?"

"You and Luna are supposed to help with this. You are in charge when we're away."

The two nodded.

"Right, Harry."

"And the first time is this weekend," Harry said, softly. "We're leaving tonight and hope to be back by Saturday evening. You need to help Professor McGonagall with patrols, and I expect you to remain alert for anything."

Neville nodded.

"We won't fail, Harry," Neville said.

"I know you won't, Neville," Harry said.

Soon, they were passing out badges to the people who were in the DA the previous year.

"What's with the badges?"

Ginny smiled.

"Dean," she said. "These are the new way we're going to contact you. And it helps us identify you and use a built in port key feature to get you somewhere in a hurry."

"Is that why all students wear their house badges now?"

Harry nodded.

"Yup. But the DA badges are only for a select few. And, if we have to activate all port keys, you and the prefects first duties will be to make sure all students are accounted for. Then you will be able to defend the students and the school."

Neville nodded.

"Right. What about those of age?"

"They'll be sorted out," Harry said. "And given the right to choose whether they want to be part of the first response forces we're gathering, or protect the students. We'll settle all of that next week in our next meeting."

Neville nodded.

"Neville, Luna," Professor McGonagall said. "I presume Harry just told you what you're to do?"

"Yes professor."

"Good. We're going to split everyone up into teams of four to patrol and do battle, if necessary. This makes things easier, and we want to make sure each person is accounted for and doesn't have to do anything alone."

Neville nodded.

When the parchments were signed, Harry said a spell and random names were paired. The names were from each year, but the pairs were from different houses, as he'd wanted.

"Ok, when you see your name on the screen, find your partners."

"We don't choose partners?"

"No," Harry said. "You do not choose partners. And you will have a partner from another house, no matter what you say!"

He had to shout the last part over the murmurs.

"If you don't like it," Ginny said, using Sonorus. "Then you can leave right now. We can't have bickering when we must unite to defeat Voldemort."

That got people's attention. They were too shocked to scream or react to her using the name they all feared.

"And," Harry said, waving his wand. "If you saw the words You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you will see the same puffs of blue smoke that you see right now. Call him either Tom Riddle, or Voldemort. Hell, you can even call him Moldy Voldy for all I care. But do not be afraid to call his by his name or make fun of him. He wants us to be afraid to mention his name."

That shocked even more people.

Ginny smiled.

Ron looked at Harry wide eyed. They all knew that Ron would have trouble doing that.

Tonks looked at Harry and smiled.

Soon, they were paired up and then people were going around instructing their assigned years. Harry had the sixth and seventh years. Ginny and Hermione had the first through third years. Ron had the fourth and fifth years. That made things easier. The professors were helping where they could.

Of course, Tonks chose to work with Hermione and Ginny.

Each group had a set of tasks they had to complete each day, and Neville and Luna were assisting, along with the rest of the DA members who were there with Harry in his fifth year. They would be the ones to help out, and Harry had a special meeting time for them, so they could learn the advanced techniques first, and be there to use them.

At the end of the session, they took the parchment and the four left for the common room. McGonagall knew they were leaving, but they had to wait until the students made their way through to their own common rooms.

On their way to the secret passage to Hogsmeade, Harry and the gang ran into Tonks and Remus, who had thought of how they were getting out of the castle.

"You know," Remus said. "We really should block these passages."

"We should," Harry said, nodding thoughtfully. "Want me to destroy the end of this one and bring down Honeydukes?"

"Of course not," Remus said, smiling. "I can seal it. In fact, while you're gone, I'd like the map."

Harry reached into his pocket and handed it to him.

"Show me you can use it," Harry suggested.

Remus nodded, knowing this was Harry's way of testing him.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map appeared and sure enough, Harry saw the two marks that were Remus and Tonks standing next to them.

"Great," Harry said. "Just wanted to make sure."

Remus nodded and smiled.

"But I think you were using it to get here, weren't you?"

"We were told to dodge everyone," Harry said.

Remus nodded.

"Good luck," Remus said. "And do activate my portkey if you need me."

"I will," Harry said. "We should be back tomorrow evening. Coming in by portkey to the Head's dorm."

Remus nodded.

"Good choice."

With that, they were heading out of the castle.

Honeydukes, which was boarded up now because of the threat of Voldemort, was empty. They went through the building quietly, and then Disapparated to the first waypoint on their journey: Potter Manor.

They quickly gathered up the provisions they'd stored there for this purpose and left.

Upon reaching the place where they thought Hufflepuff's cup was hidden, Harry looked around the old house. It looked like it had been abandoned for some time. The locals had reported it to be haunted, something he'd found out through doing research in the local area on Thursday evening when he and Ginny had performed a quick reconnaissance of the village to check it out.

As they walked into the house, they were quiet, and they had their wands out, just in case. Harry muttered a spell, and saw a light coming from one of the doorways.

"Wait," he whispered. "Intruder jinx."

Ginny nodded as Harry quickly disarmed it, using a technique Bill had taught them to disable intruder jinxes in their last curse-breaking class. He looked around silently, muttering two or three more incantations that were supposed to reveal any jinxes or curses in the area.

Satisfied, he stepped into the room, careful not to make a sound. They all wore soft soled shoes, as that would help them keep from alerting certain jinxes. Bill had also put a spell on the shoes that would help make sure they were noiseless.

Soon, they were on their way, looking around the room in pairs. Harry and Ginny were working together. Ron and Hermione were working together.

Soon, Harry heard Ginny speak softly.

"I feel something there."

Harry looked, and he felt the same magical sensation. It was a powerful magic, so they stood back as he pointed his wand and thought a spell that would reveal the entrance.

Several stones around the fireplace moved, and he saw an object in the hole.

Harry touched his ring and thought 'we've found it'.

Soon, Ron and Hermione were in the room as Harry stood staring at the cursed cup.

"What are you going to do to retrieve it?"

"I want two of you to go outside. If you see the house start to fall, activate the emergency portkey system."

"Which two of us?"

Harry looked at the three.

"You decide."

A moment later, Ron and his sister were outside, looking around. It was decided to be easier since Ginny and Harry had a connection and could contact each other quickly.

"Well," Hermione asked, looking at the object. "We shouldn't touch it."

"I know. It has a burning curse. And a powerful one at that. What do you think?"

"If we touch it, something will happen, right?"

"Right," Harry said. "I don't know what. Look around for anything that you think could happen, other than the obvious house falling down and we get trapped inside."

Hermione nodded and looked around the room. They didn't dare move.

"Harry, don't walk. There are jinxes all around us now."

Harry looked, and then a moment later, he found them.

"You're right," he said. "I bet the moment one of us sticks our hand in the hole, then it will activate the trap."

Hermione nodded.

"Get to the others," Harry said. "I've got an idea."

"Ok," Hermione said, knowing they had rings to activate to get him to them and back to Hogwarts.

She used the portkey after Harry told Ginny to active Hermione's portkey. He reached for the object, using two pairs of dragon hide gloves. That would protect him from any burning curse. Or so Bill said.

He hoped it was so, and quickly grabbed the cup. He tossed it in the double skinned dragon hide bag, and then felt the house around him start to open up.

As he saw the objects start to fall, he couldn't react before he had one hit him in the leg. As he went unconscious, he felt the pull of the portkey.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, looking at his unconscious form on the floor of the common room.

"What is it," Ron asked. "Harry?"

Hermione went over muttered something while waving her wand. It was the jinx that would tell if he was alive.

"He's alive," Hermione said. "Set the bag in his room, Ron. Stay here until we get you."

"Where are you going?"

"To the hospital wing."

A moment later, Ginny and Hermione disappeared down the hall. Ron touched his ring, and soon Bill was at his side.

"You called?"

"Yeah. We found it. But Harry was hurt."

"How bad?"

"We don't know. They're taking him to the hospital wing."

"Where did you put it?"

"It's in the dragon hide bag we got from Charlie."

"Good choice. Let's secure it and then get to see how Harry is doing."

When Harry awoke the next morning, his head hurt. He looked around and saw Ginny sitting beside his bed.

"Are you ok," he asked her.

"Harry? I'm fine," she said. "You gave us quite a scare."

"But you got me here, didn't you?"

Ginny nodded.

"You were right," Hermione said. "It wasn't until you touched the cup that the house would collapse. Riddle was so predictable there."

Harry nodded.

"Yeah. But we can't expect the same thing next time. And I want to wait a little longer before we go out. But two more things to go."

Hermione nodded.

"One will be with him."

Harry nodded.

"Yes," Harry said, as Madam Pomfrey pushed Hermione out of the way to check on Harry.

By lunch time, he was in the Great Hall, enjoying lunch, and recovering from his injuries. They weren't serious, and he was taking it easy for the rest of the weekend.

Bill walked by Harry at the table and spoke in a whisper.

"Let's examine it today."

Harry nodded.

Harry noted that Bill was always around.

"Why is he here?"

"He's a professor, Harry," Hermione said, as if she needed to remind Harry. "Besides, you know the other reason he's here."

Harry nodded.

"But Fleur…"

"Fleur spends her time here too," Ginny said. "You've seen her around. She especially spends time in Hogsmeade where she works now."

"Right," Harry said. "I forgot about that."

"You should remember, Mr. Potter," Ginny said to her husband, giggling. "I expect you to remember where your sister in law works."

Harry smiled at Ginny.

After finishing lunch, they all met in the Head's Common room. Bill was there, as was Professor Slughorn.

"What's going on," Slughorn asked.

"Professor, do you remember what I asked you about last year?"

Slughorn nodded and gulped.

"Well, we found one."

"And you want to destroy it?"

"Correct," Harry said. "Let me get it."

Harry returned with a pair of dragon skin gloves on, holding the dragon skin bag. Bill looked approvingly at Harry as he gently, and carefully, opened the bag and lowered it to reveal the cup.

"Don't touch it," Harry warned, immediately. "It has a burning curse for sure."

Bill nodded and looked at the cup closer, careful not to touch it, or get his face too close. He waved his wand to reveal the curses on the object and stepped back.

"You're right. It does have a burning curse. But if we try to disarm it, this curse will shoot out at us."

"Ginny and I can produce shields," Harry said.

"Right. But not in here. We need someone where we can worry about no one interrupting us."

"The Potions room," Slughorn said. "We're used to explosions there, and if anyone asks, we had a potion go wrong that we were trying to fix."

Bill nodded thoughtfully.

"Quite right. And it may be useful to be there, as we can also make a potion that may be able to help if we run across something like this again."

"Professor," Harry asked. "Isn't there a potion that tells us the severity of a curse on an object?"

Slughorn thought a moment and nodded.

"Yes. But it takes a month to make correctly. Bill?"

"I think that could be useful later," Bill said. "I want to talk Harry and the others through this, just in case I can't help when it comes time to destroy another."

"Bill," Harry asked. "Do you think Gryffindor's sword or a basilisk fang will work?"

Bill thought about it.

"Can you get Basilisk venom?"

"I think so," Harry said. "The fangs may still be in the Chamber of Secrets."

"I'll go with you," Ron said.

"No," Ginny said, suddenly. "I want to go."

"Are you sure, Gin," Harry asked.

She nodded.

"I'm sure. I need to face my demons."

"Ok," Bill said, putting on his own gloves. "I'll carry this down there. And we'll make sure it's protected. Ron, you go to Professor McGonagall's office and ask if you can't borrow the sword. She knows what you're doing. Harry, you and Ginny go down to the Chamber and get the basilisk fangs."

Harry nodded, and soon, he and Ginny were in the 2nd Floor bathroom.

"Ready for this," Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, and Harry hissed.

Ginny jumped at the hiss, but she knew it was just Parseltongue. Now, after the entrance opened, they headed down and then saw the chamber again. It had been cleaned up a bit since the cave in. Now, they headed to the entrance to the area where the basilisk remains were.

When it opened, the most horrible stench covered their nostrils. They applied the bubblehead charm to themselves and walked into the room, with their wands ready.

After seeing it was clear, Harry saw the spot where Tom Riddle had died. He saw ink there where he'd killed the horcrux. He bent down and picked up the fang that had nearly killed him.

"This one got me," Harry said.

"Why didn't you die?"

"Fawkes. He saved my life. And he brought the sword."

Ginny nodded as Harry dropped the fang in a dragon skin bag he'd brought for this purpose. Then they collected the other one off of the carcass of the snake.

Ginny looked around and shuddered.

"If it wasn't for you…"

"I know," Harry said, softly. "I've thought about that lately."

"Why?"

"Just a trip down memory lane. I went to a pensieve to review the memories again and again so I could make sure I've looked at things to see what I could learn about Voldemort."

"You're being studious again."

"I have to be," Harry said, as they exited the chamber.

When they were back in the bathroom, it closed, and then they headed to the dungeons where the potions lab was located.

Upon arriving, the sword was there, and Professor McGonagall had come to see what the fuss was about.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"Bill and Professor Slughorn are going to help us examine the horcrux and figure out a way to destroy it," Harry said.

The woman nodded.

"Right. You need to ask those who know. And Bill and Professor Slughorn are good people to ask. What's in the bag?"

"Basilisk fangs," Harry said. "The venom destroyed the diary."

The woman nodded thoughtfully.

"You got back into the Chamber?"

Harry nodded.

"Nothing's in there. We checked. I think there is an item here at Hogwarts we can search for. I have some possible leads, but we want to be sure."

"Where?"

"The Room of Requirement is a starting point," Harry said. "There are thousands of items hidden there over the centuries. And Riddle may have put one there when he came to apply for the DADA job."

"Right," McGonagall said.

When they examined the object again, McGonagall gasped.

"Is that…"

"Helga Hufflepuff's," Harry said. "We found it in her residence last night."

"How did you find that?"

"A bit of good detective work by Hermione and Ginny," Harry said.

"What about the next ones?"

"We have to figure them out," Harry said. "I expect one of them to be here, but then again, there is one more place."

"What's that?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw's mansion. I want to search there first."

"How do you know when you find it?"

"I can sense it," Harry said, as he saw the cup again. "Wait," Harry said, looking at Bill suddenly.

"What?"

"Don't touch it with that."

"Why?"

"At least let's get shields up."

There were nods, and everyone backed up, placing their shields. Harry and Ginny combined their shields so they overlapped, and allowed Bill enough room to put his arm through to touch it.

When he did, the object exploded, and the two held their shields for all they were worth, expanding them as the curse expanding.

Soon, they were in a bubble with everyone focusing their shields on the outside of the bubble. They were straining to keep the shields up, but soon, the curse had expended its energy.

"Is everyone ok," Harry asked, looking around as he finally lowered his shield.

There were nods.

He went to the object and looked over it, with his wand at the ready should it start to react.

"No curses," Harry said, picking it up with his gloved hand, examining it. "There's a new crack," Harry said. "It's gone."

Bill looked and nodded.

"Just to be sure, stab it," Bill said.

When they hit it with the Basilisk fang, it didn't react.

"It's definitely gone. Funny," Bill said. "This is shaped like your scar."

"So are the shapes on the other two," Ron said.

McGonagall looked at the jagged fracture and then at Harry's scar.

"Harry, is there something you need to tell us?"

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Raise your right hand."

Everyone raised their right hands, and he and Ginny applied the vow.

"Ok, you cannot talk about this until either I'm dead or it's time to talk about it."

There were nods.

"Now," Harry said. "I've suspected for some time that I was another horcrux. It's why I can speak Parseltongue. Dumbledore believed so, and I saw it in his memories he left me as he was talking to…"

"Who was he talking to?"

"Professor Snape."

McGonagall and Slughorn looked shocked.

"Well?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "But the best thing I know of to destroy it in a living being is to kill the living being."

McGonagall and Bill gasped.

"You three aren't reacting."

"He's told us," Ginny said, quietly. "Harry and I found out Dumbledore's suspicions the night before our wedding."

"So that's why you were gone so long."

Ginny nodded to her brother.

"Harry, what are we going to do?"

"We can research methods to destroy them without destroying me. The only thing I've thought of is the Dementor's kiss. But we have to time that right."

"So many things could go wrong," Bill said.

"I know," Harry said. "The only other thing I can think of is for Voldemort to kill me himself and Ginny to finish him off."

"But the prophecy…" McGonagall said.

"Professor," Harry said. "If I destroy the horcruxes, then his death will come at my hand. And, because of the love Ginny and I share, she will complete the mission. That's the power he knows not."

"And we're already preparing ourselves for that," Ginny said. "This can only be revealed at the time of the final battle."

There were nods.

"Raise your left hand."

After muttering the incantation, Harry collected the horcrux and then left, with Ginny following.

Bill looked at McGonagall.

The look of horror on their faces was enough to make Hermione run out of the room, almost in tears.

"Yeah, Bill," Ron said. "We know how you feel."

"How are they handling it?"

"Quite well considering what we know he has to do," Ron said. "But don't worry. That'll be a last resort if I know Harry. He doesn't want to hurt Ginny."

The professors nodded, and soon, they were heading out of the dungeon to get back to what they were doing.

In the common room, Harry looked at Ron and Hermione as they walked in.

"Well, four down, three to go," Harry said. "We should search the Room of Requirement today."

"How long could that take?"

"A while," Harry said. "We do have a list of possible items from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. But the Ravenclaw list is considerably larger."

There were nods.

After a short break to recuperate from the energy required to produce the shield, they headed to the Room of Requirement, and found the room full of items. There were so many magical items that Harry's senses were going crazy.

As he walked to get his book, he looked around, sensing nothing. After they searched and searched, they weren't able to find anything. But they did find some interesting things they could use later.

Most of the items in the room were either broken, or had long lost their magical abilities. But that didn't stop them from checking out the books.

When they left, they returned after thinking of a place that held a lot of books on Dark Arts and Defense Against the Dark Arts. There were dozens of books in place, and they sat down to start going through them.

This was another step in the learning process for them, and was a very important step. They all wanted to learn new curses and new counter-curses for their travels. There were some interesting curses, including curses that turned a body inside out, and curses that ended up giving people different kinds of ailments, such as bleeding on the inside, or devious curses that took years to fully kill someone.

Those were dangerous, and they only studied the counter-curses and spells for those, not the spells that caused them. But they did have to know the incantations so they could possibly recognize them.

During the next few weeks, they focused on studying for their classes, and working on their research for the next area to examine. This would take them a while, as they were already maxed out in their schedules with classes, DA, and teaching.

This included weekends they had to remain at school for certain functions, including Hogsmeade weekends, and, as requested, during the Christmas Holidays.

Harry didn't mind staying over the holidays, as he felt it was a well deserved break. Ginny didn't know what to do, as she was used to going home. But her parents had warned her that it was safer for them to remain at Hogwarts, and much better for their tasks as assigned by the Order.

With most of the students gone, they were basically free to roam around the school, using different charms to seek out any horcrux that may have been left at the school. They consulted everyone for objects related to the founders, especially the ghosts and heads of houses. They had a properly prepared back story, and most people were glad to help. But they weren't able to provide much help beyond what they already knew.

That was getting frustrating. Harry knew they had three more horcruxes before going to defeat Voldemort. And on the weekend before school resumed, as the students were arriving, he and Hermione made sure they had the weekend free of patrols, as did Ginny and Ron. This was their first sojourn outside of the castle for a horcrux since they'd started looking in earnest.


	19. Another Horcrux Down

_Chapter 19: Another Horcrux Down_

When they got ready to leave on their next search mission, they headed first to Professor McGonagall's office. Since it was a holiday still, they wore Muggle clothing to better blend in since they were going to a Muggle town where the house was located.

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"We're about to go on another search."

The woman nodded.

"You know classes resume in three days."

"Yes Professor," Harry said. "We should be back by then."

"Good," the woman said. "I'd hate to resume classes without four of the student leaders."

"I'd hate to miss classes that I know are important. And I think that it wouldn't look good if half of a class is missing."

"You're right, Harry," the woman said. "But I understand you'll get back as soon as you can."

Harry nodded.

After a few minutes, the four friends grabbed onto Fawkes and he Apparated them out to Diagon Alley and the Twins' shop, where they Apparated again, this time, under their own power.

Fawkes was a good companion, and he was flying around with them this time. After they made their arrival at the location, it was time to scout out the house and then get to their accommodations for the night.

The scouting went well, and they found no signs of anyone watching the area. Then they went to a local hotel and rented two rooms.

Harry paid for the rooms, and then handed the key to Hermione.

"I guess Gin and I are going on up," Harry said.

"Where am I staying," Ron asked.

"With me, of course," Hermione said.

"But…"

"Don't fuss, Ron," Ginny said. "You should like to share a bed with a pretty girl such as Hermione."

Hermione blushed and Ron, blushing as well, followed them down the hall to their rooms, which were next door to each other.

When he got into the room with Ginny, Harry winked, and Ginny smiled.

"Now," she said, whispering loudly in his ear. "Let's give them some ideas of what to do?"

"Of course," Harry said, kissing Ginny. "With or without the contraceptive charm?"

"Without," Ginny said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ok," Harry said, smiling.

Ginny smiled back and she pushed him down on the bed.

"When will those two stop!" Ron asked, throwing the pillow over his head.

"Lighten up, Ron," Hermione said, as she sat on the edge of the bed, reading a book. "They're married for crying out loud."

"But she's my baby sister!"

"Ron, it's not as if it's their first time."

"I know," Ron stammered. "That's the problem."

Hermione closed her book and marking her place.

"You know, Ron, Harry and Ginny are doing that on purpose?"

"Why?"

"Don't you want to find out what it's like to have sex?"

"Do you mean?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "I mean I am willing and ready for you to have sex with me."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I've been waiting for months for you to start dating me, and now, you don't even want to do much more than snog."

"But…"

"Shut up and kiss me, Ron."

The next morning, they got up and ate breakfast at the inn. It was a decent breakfast, and one Ron was looking forward to. Hermione and Ginny were exchanging that look, and Harry knew what had happened last night. Ron had finally come to his senses and done what Hermione had wanted since early September.

They were all smiles as they chatted over breakfast, nothing major right now. They didn't have to talk about what they were going to do, as they already knew that.

During the walk to the place they were searching, they constantly were on the alert, looking for anything that was out of the ordinary. So far, so good.

Upon entering the house, Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He looked around and saw the magic around him.

After a moment's hesitation, he moved on, thinking it was safe to do so. As usual, they split up into pairs: Ron and Harry, and Ginny and Hermione. This time, it was Hermione and Ginny who found the horcrux. It was easier to find. But upon examining it, Harry found it would be difficult to get out of there.

He grabbed it and placed it in the same bag as before, and then he heard Apparating people.

"Shit," Harry said. "He's onto us."

"Harry!" Ginny said.

Harry looked and saw several Death Eaters flanking Voldemort, enter the area.

"We can't Apparate!" Ginny said. "And the system is locked."

"Yeah," Harry said. "We have to get out of this room."

Soon, they were fighting with the Death Eaters.

Harry and Ginny were fighting as hard as they could, and Death Eaters were falling left and right. But there were over fifty of them versus the four teens. Voldemort laughed as he caught Harry and shouted.

"Avada kedavra," he said, and the green light exited his wand.

Ginny looked on with horror and screamed when the light hit Harry. But that was all they needed, as their emergency port keys activated and they were soon gone.

Upon arriving in the common room, Ginny was sobbing as she held Harry's limp body on the floor.

Ron and Hermione were speechless, but Hermione had the sense to activate the ring to call Remus, Bill, and McGonagall.

When they arrived, there was shock in the air.

"Voldemort," Ginny said, through her sobs. "Killing…."

She couldn't say anymore as the tears and sobs came to her harder.

Harry awoke and faced a bright light. He looked around, and saw familiar faces after he stood up.

"Where am I," he asked.

"Harry," the familiar voice of Dumbledore said. "You're in the transition phase."

"Transition?"

He saw his parents.

"Am I dead?"

Lily sobbed and ran to hug her son. James and Sirius ran to join them, embracing Harry in a hug.

"But what about…"

"Harry," a new voice said.

Harry looked up to see three of the founders of Hogwarts and Merlin standing together.

"I'm dead," Harry said, his own eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't cry, Harry," Lily said. "It's ok. You're safe with us."

"But what about Ginny, and Ron, and Hermione, and….."

"They'll be ok soon," Lily said. "They'll understand."

"But…"

"But what?"

"I still haven't finished off Voldemort."

"But you have," Godric said. "You've destroyed his last horcruxes and he is mortal."

"But the diadem…"

"Will be destroyed soon. Nagini was killed in the battle, and Voldemort will be mortal. He knows it."

"I can't leave them," Harry said.

"The choice is yours," Dumbledore said. "You're only here because you have a choice to make. Continue on with us, or continue on in your life with your loved ones."

Harry looked at his parents with a lump in his throat.

"It's a hard choice."

"Yes, Harry," Lily said, looking at him. "It is. But as I told you when you went back in time to my time at Hogwarts, it's one you are more than capable of doing. You jumped in front of Ginny when Voldemort tried to hit her with the killing curse."

"So they're all alive?"

"Yes. And they're mourning you right now. If you want to go back, you must go now. Your time for a choice is slowly coming to an end."

"But…"

"We'll be here when it's time, son," James said. "I know it's going to be hard for you but you will spend all eternity with us. And your other loved ones."

Harry nodded.

He hugged his parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore.

"Grandfather?"

"I know you'll do what's right, Harry."

Harry nodded.

"I think it's time for me to go back."

"Very well," Merlin said. "Off you go…"

Harry awoke with a gasp and moaned.

Ginny saw him move and moan, and she looked at him in shock.

"H-Harry?"

"Gin?"

Ron and Hermione looked down.

"But you were…"

Ginny embraced Harry as Madam Pomfrey arrived, having been summoned to care for the injuries.

"Wait," she said. "They said you were hit by the Killing Curse."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at her. He started to stand.

"No, lie down," the mediwitch said.

After her examination, she promptly healed his cuts and his broken arm. Everything else was fine. He had a bruise on his chest where he'd been hit by the killing curse.

"But how…"

Harry looked at Bill and spoke.

"Voldemort keeps me alive. Destroy the diadem and it will be time."

"For the final battle?"

"For the final battle," Harry said. "Remus, we need to martial our forces and plan the battle. It must be on our terms because Voldemort's Army is strong."

"What about his…"

"This is the last one," Harry said, pointing to the bag.

Bill nodded and stood up right, having held onto his sister.

"Harry, how can I thank you? They said you saved my sister's life."

Harry looked at Bill.

"You don't owe me anything. It was her love for me and my love for her that made me want to do it."

Bill nodded and helped Harry up. He sat down and Dobby appeared with food.

"Ok," Ron said to Harry. "When do we fight?"

"I want to call a press conference," Harry said. "And Professor McGonagall, I think it's time we announce that the heir of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw has arrived."

The woman nodded.

"You sure you want to announce it?"

"He'll come for me," Harry said. "I'm sure of it. He'd want to use my death to make another horcrux. He's prideful. And that pride is going to be his downfall."

"And it wouldn't hurt to make sure he's not able to use you as press since he thought he killed you."

"Right," Harry said. "Can we do it?"

"I'll call the Minister," Bill said.

"Right," Harry said. "Tell him that I'm willing to speak to the press on my terms. There will be time for questions at a later date, but I want to clarify something for them."

Bill nodded.

"I'll contact Percy to do it. He'll be more than happy."

Harry nodded.

Soon, the four sat down to rest as members of the Order started to arrive, along with senior Ministry officials.

"Harry," Scrimgeour said. "I heard you want to hold a press conference."

"Yes I do, Minister. I think it's time I go public with some information."

"I think so too," the Minister said. "What do you want to talk about?'

"I want to announce that I'm the heir of Gryffindor, Merlin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw."

"What?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I'm the heir of four of the greatest witches and wizards of all time."

Ginny was about to say something, but then she knew that Harry wanted to get Voldemort out of hiding. And this would be a good way to do it.

Later that afternoon, after clearing up and verifying what he could release with his closest friends and advisors, Harry went to a press conference set up in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

It was filled with reporters, and a lot of cameras flashed. There were shouted questions, but Harry ignored them.

"SILENCIO!" he yelled, silencing the throngs. "I'm only going to say this once. And there is no time for questions when I'm done."

"Thank you for coming," Minister Scrimgeour said. "As you know, Harry Potter has some very important and gratifying news that he'd like to announce. I am pleased he has come forward to speak to you, and to show that we have been working on destroying Voldemort. There will be no questions at the end of this press conference, and Harry and I must leave to have discussions after this. Harry?"

"Thank you, Minister," Harry said. "I want to speak to you today to tell you a little about the history of the man called Lord Voldemort."

Harry then went into Tom Riddle's history, including his parents and his half-blood status. He left out information about horcruxes, of course, but this was calculated to get Voldemort angry at Harry.

"Now that you know about the heir of Slytherin, I want to introduce to you the heir of four other famous wizards. This is in the form of one person. This person is the heir of Merlin himself, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw."

Harry paused and saw the stunned faces.

"Yes, it is myself. I found this out on my seventeenth birthday, and I want to speak to Tom Riddle. Tom, I know you want to face me in battle. Now's your chance. If you want to arrange a time and place for us to meet, now's the time to message me. You know where I'm at. I'm afraid, though, that I think it's time for your reign of terror to end for good.

"Thank you," Harry said, leaving.

Right before he got to the door, he canceled out his charm, and then touched the port key to the common room, which was guarded by Ministry aurors at the moment.

"We've got it destroyed!" Bill said.

"Great," Harry said. "Now, let's get our battle plan ready. I sent Tom a personal invitation to battle."

"Why?"

"He can't resist it," Harry said. "Not since I told him I was heir to Merlin, Gryffindor, and the others. And I've defied him more times and survived that anyone else I know."

"Now everyone will be scared to return to Hogwarts."

"That's part of my plan," Harry said. "I did it now so parents would keep their kids home. And Professor McGonagall is messaging them that school will be delayed in starting for a few more days until we know when Voldemort will respond."

"Harry!"

He saw Neville running up.

"This came for you."

Harry opened it.

"Harry, I thought I killed you. Guess not. But it is time for us to end this once and for all. We will meet at your current location at sundown today. Do bring those friends of yours. We want to make sure you have your own army."

Harry read the location: Hogwarts. Voldemort was coming now.

"He's coming," Harry said. "Now."

With that, owls went out everywhere, and Ministry aurors were Apparating into Hogsmeade and running to Hogwarts.


	20. The Final Battle

_Chapter 20: The Final Battle_

By the time the sun went down, Voldemort's Army had arrived. It was nearly a thousand strong. Harry had amassed nearly four hundred fighters, including Ministry Aurors, DA members who were old enough to fight, students who were old enough to fight, and Order members.

When the time came, Harry walked at the front of his Army, accompanied by Remus, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Neville and Luna were ready as well, having come in early as soon as they got the message from Ron about the coming battle.

Voldemort glared across at Harry, as they waited.

"Now Harry," Voldemort said, as they stood face to face. "You know you're outnumbered."

"Yes I do, Tom Riddle."

"How dare…"

"Tom, you're all about pure bloods, when you're a bloody half blood hypocrite!"

"So Dumbledore told you a little about my past did he? Well that's not enough. You know I'm immortal."

"No, Tom, you're not. Your horcruxes were destroyed. The diary, the Marvolo's ring, Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's Locket, Ravenclaw's Diadem, and Nagini. Now the only piece of your soul left is inside of you."

Tom recoiled in a moment of shock.

"Yes Tom, we knew about that. That's what we were doing this morning when you caught us."

"I thought you only knew about a few of them."

"No, Tom," Harry said. "We knew about all of them."

"I guess it's time, Harry," Voldemort said.

Voldemort shot sparks out of his wand, and the battle was on.

Harry had to duel a half dozen Death Eaters immediately. They were ganging up on him, but he was holding his own. He couldn't worry about Ginny and the others, and he knew there would be losses. It was just a matter of who would get killed.

He shot stunning curses, and anything else he could think of at a fast rate. In the battlements above, the students who had come back early were watching the battle, and ducking. Many had sneaked out past the prefects and older students sent to watch them, and were cheering Harry and the others on.

Harry ran toward Ginny when he saw her get hit by a stunner. He stunned the Death Eater and then got Ginny up. She shook her head while he shielded her, and then she stunned a Death Eater shooting at Harry.

"Watch yourself, Harry," Ginny said, as she darted off to help her mother battle six Death Eaters.

Mrs. Weasley hadn't wanted Ginny in the battle, but Harry had told her that she was the only hope if he got killed. She took that with a grain of silence and had hugged the both of them, admonishing them to be careful.

When Harry saw Dementors, he immediately conjured up his Patronus, and it charged to the Dementors, joined by a Doe, a Jack Russell Terrier, and an Otter, the Patronuses of Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

The Dementors were destroyed by the four Patronuses; especially after Harry had done research into making the Patronus even stronger, having altered the process a little.

He turned and dodged a Death Eater, firing stunning hexes at him. Harry looked for Voldemort, and saw Voldemort shoot a green light at Scrimgeour, who fell.

Heading that way, Harry fended off attacks from over a dozen Death Eaters as he fought to get to Voldemort. The snake was running around, trying to kill as many of Harry's supporters as possible.

He saw Mad Eye go down next, after dueling with Voldemort for a moment before two Death Eaters got him from behind.

Harry was getting angry, but he did his best to shut out the anger and focus on the love for those he lost.

He finally caught up with Voldemort, shooting a jinx at him. Voldemort deflected it and turned to face Harry.

"Now we should battle," Voldemort said, starting to shoot hexes at Harry faster than Harry had ever seen.

Harry dodged them and deflected them. He even found time to shoot his own jinxes at Voldemort and the Death Eaters who were fighting to get to Harry.

As the duel raged, Harry barely noticed the other battles calm down as the Death Eaters and his allies started to watch the fierce battle between the two leaders.

Ginny made her way near Harry, and she used her connection.

_Harry, Ron's been hurt._

_He's ok._

_Right._

Harry nodded and then continued to fire jinxes. He wasn't aware that just yards from him lay the body of Percy Weasley, who'd been killed shielding Ginny from a Killing Curse shot by Voldemort.

He had to focus his attention on Voldemort as the battles around him waxed and waned.

From her position, Ginny and Hermione were keeping Death Eaters from trying to sneak up on Harry and hit him from behind. They were doing that to make sure that Voldemort didn't cheat. Now, Voldemort was looking really fierce. But so was Harry.

This battle lasted longer than any of the others, as the two dueled for what seemed like hours.

As it still raged after an hour into the duel, people were stopped in awe at the two duelers, who were still going at it, though visibly tiring.

Voldemort shot a curse at Harry, and it hit him.

The Death Eaters cheered, as it had been the killing curse. But they got scared when Harry jumped back up again, shocking everyone.

"Well, Voldy," Harry said, smugly. "Guess what? I'm immortal as long as you're alive."

"Impossible," he breathed toward Harry.

"No," Harry said. "When you used Dark Magic and my blood to make you whole again, you put my mother's protection in you. As long as you live, I shall live. But you are mortal."

"Can't be," Voldemort said, as they paused to chat. And so Harry could plan his next moves.

"It's true, Tom," Harry said. "You've underestimated ancient magic and love again."

"Love never gets you anything!"

"It gets you a lot, Tom. Loyalty based off of love is a million times better than loyalty based off of fear."

"I have many more followers than you."

"It's true you may outnumber us," Harry said, as the two circled in the middle of the throng watching them. "But as long as two of us are still together and held together by love, I think that you will always have an enemy. You've torn apart too many families and I think it's time for you to stop."

Harry heard the cheer from his supporters.

"Ha," Voldemort said. "You think love can get you here. Yes your mother's foolish sacrifice left you alive and made it where I had to wait a while to finish my domination of Britain. But do you actually think that you can win against me? I know a lot more magic that you do."

"I have love on my side, Tom," Harry said. "And love will win it."

"Avada…" Tom yelled.

But before he could finish, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna all fired stunners at him, with Harry and Ginny having anticipated Voldemort's fatal move. Harry added Expelliarmus to the mix, and soon, he saw Voldemort scream as the seven curses hit him.

His wand flew up into the air and Harry gracefully caught it as Voldemort continued to fall back, having been thrown into the air by the power of the curses. Everyone watched as the Dark Lord's body hit the ground with a thud. He didn't move.

After a shocking moment of silence, the area sounded with cheers. Death Eaters and surviving members of Voldemort's army tried to run, but they ran into other wizards who had come up from behind them.

Thanks to Ginny, an anti-apparition ward was strongly in place.

The Death Eaters were quickly captured after brief battles. But they were severely outnumbered by those who fought with Harry.

Harry saw that and he felt his knees go weak.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled, throwing her arms around him as others did the same.

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny.

It was over. After he got his strength back, Harry walked over to Kingsley, who was hobbling along with the help of Tonks and Remus, both of whom were covered in blood as well.

"Are you ok," Harry asked.

"I'm fine," Kingsley said, looking at Harry. "Well done, Harry. Well done."

"Thank you, Kingsley."

Harry held up Voldemort's wand.

"What about the Dark Mark he cast?"

"Right," Harry said, looking up. "Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Luna?"

The five ran up, with Ron and Neville hobbling, helped along by Hermione and Luna.

"Harry?"

"The others are waiting for the signal."

"What signal?"

"Put your wand tips to mine and put your hands on me," Harry instructed.

When they did so, Harry thought the incantation he wanted, and they all watched as a large, brightly colored phoenix shot from the wands, rushing toward the Dark Mark.

Across the battlefield, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, looked up at the phoenix, as did a lot of other people. It sliced through the Dark Mark, causing it to explode.

When the sky was dark again, in the place of the Dark Mark was a giant phoenix, with the crest of Hogwarts on its chest.

There were more cheers when they saw the new mark in the sky. Brightly colored sparks from numerous wands shot into the air in celebration.

Harry collapsed again as he saw Snape's body and Percy's body. Ginny wrapped her arms around him.

"Percy saved my life," Ginny said. "He jumped in front of me and took the killing curse."

Harry sobbed, and for the first time in his life, he didn't care who saw him crying. It was over, but at a great cost.

Slowly, Harry got up and then walked into the school. He needed to rest. He found the Common Room empty, and went to his bed. Ginny slipped into the bed with him, and held him close as he sobbed again. She couldn't help but shed her own tears.

So far, the death toll stood at seventy eight, including Snape, Percy, several Hogwarts' students, and numerous other wizards and witches Harry had never even met.

He felt each of those deaths tugging on his heart as he sobbed, and he knew that he had to get over this.

Besides, he had to avoid the reporters.

When daylight arrived, Harry awoke and got into the shower. He looked over at Ginny, who was still peacefully sleeping when he got out of the shower.

"Thank God," He said, looking at her. "We can sleep at night now."

"Yes we can," Ginny mumbled, stretching.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"Don't be," Ginny said, looking at him. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I want to go see the casualty list."

Ginny nodded.

"And we must see Mum and Dad. They've got to be having a hard time right now."

"I know," Harry said softly. "A lot of families are going to have a hard time."

When they got to the Head's Common Room, Ron and Hermione were surrounded by Ron's family. Mrs. Weasley, who was sobbing, ran over to embrace Harry. He wrapped his arms around her, not wanting this moment to end. This was one of the things he'd been missing all of his years since his parents died.

She let go, and Harry walked over and looked at Ron. He looked like he'd been crying, but then again, Harry had done the same thing the night before.

"How do you feel, Harry," Hermione asked, voicing the question everyone wanted to know. "You just disappeared last night."

"Well, you know," Harry said. "I kind of feel guilty…"

"No you don't start that," Ginny said, looking at Harry. "You can't start that."

Soon, Ginny was retching in the wastebasket that Harry conjured, surprised at her.

"Ginny, what's wrong," Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said. "I've been doing this for the last two weeks."

"Last two weeks?"

"Yes, Hermione," Ginny said, right before she threw up again.

Harry saw the look on Mr. Weasley's face.

"Harry, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Harry said, as the man looked up and walked into Harry's room.

"She's been throwing up like that?"

"Yeah. I've been surprised, but it seems to be a morning thing."

"A morning thing? Well, I think you should take her to the Hospital Wing."

Then it dawned on Harry.

"Are you thinking…"

Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Yes."

Harry looked at the man stunned for a moment.

"Maybe I will," Harry said.

As he took Ginny off, Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"What's that for," Ron asked, surprised. "And she hasn't been doing that in front of us."

"Of course not, Ron," Hermione said. "Harry told me about it a couple of nights ago because he was worried."

When they got to the hospital wing, Harry saw Madam Pomfrey.

"What's going on?"

"Ginny's been throwing up in the mornings for the past three weeks," Harry said.

The woman looked at Ginny and smiled.

"Well, you can lay back here and I have a test I want to run."

"Ok," Ginny said, looking at Harry. "What do you think it is?"

"Well, your father said it could be a child."

"Wait? A child?"

"Yes," Harry said, softly.

Ginny grinned.

"I don't know if I can handle throwing up, but wouldn't that be great news?"

"It sure would," Harry said, looking at her. "Signaling a return to normalcy."

After Madam Pomfrey ran a few tests, Ginny was given the results. She told Harry, and they headed to the Great Hall, where her family would be.

There were a lot of people there, and Harry was soon mobbed by people. He was muttering and Ginny knew he was getting upset.

When he sat down, he grabbed some of the food on the table and started to eat.

"Slow down, Ginny," Ron said. "You're going to get fat."

Ginny glared at him, her eyes blazing.

"Ron, I'd shut up if I were you," Bill said, seeing how Ginny looked.

"Why, Bill?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "You don't want to get a pregnant woman on your bad side."

After a moment of stunned silence, Mrs. Weasley reached over and hugged her daughter. She had happy tears in her eyes this morning, something that some people were more than happy to see.

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry.

"If you need advice, come talk to me. I've been through this once or twice."

The Weasley's laughed at Mr. Weasley's comment.

"So, who's the new Minister of Magic?"

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry for a moment.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"That's great," Harry said.

"Yes it is. And he has a tough job rebuilding the communities."

"Yes," Harry said. "And, I'm sorry to say, too many funerals."

Mr. Weasley nodded solemnly.

"Sorry," Harry said, when he saw Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Harry, it's ok," the woman said, wiping her eyes. "It's just too much to handle right now."

Harry nodded.

"Say, after we get out of here for school, why don't we take a vacation? I'm sure all of use could use one."

"Good idea, Harry," Ron said. "But who's going to pay for it?"

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Harry nodded and stood up to follow Kingsley.

When he got to the side, Kingsley spoke.

"You know, I'm the new Minister…"

"Congratulations," Harry said, shaking the man's hand.

"Thanks, Harry. And I want to thank you too."

"For what?"

"For everything," Kingsley said. "Your plan allowed us to capture or kill every Death Eater. And you killed Voldemort."

"I had help from a few others," Harry said. "You saw that."

"I know. I just want you to know that you and the others will split the reward money that we offered for Voldemort."

"Minister…"

"You can call me Kingsley, Harry."

"Kingsley, I've got a good enough reward," Harry said, looking over at Ginny, who smiled at him.

"I see that," Kingsley said, with a smile. "But Hogwarts will open in a few days, after people have time to mourn the losses. We want things to return to normal as soon as possible."

"I understand," Harry said. "What's going to happen to Voldemort's wand?"

"It's been destroyed," Kingsley said. "Ollivander was found at Malfoy Manor, and he was more than happy to help us destroy it for good."

"Great," Harry said. "About my share of the reward money?"

"Yes?"

"Is there any way it can be donated to St. Mungo's and then to Hogwarts?"

"Of course," Kingsley said. "A wise choice."

"I don't need the money. I've got enough, and I'll be glad to earn a living by working."

"I know you will, Harry. But I happened to overhear you talking about a vacation. Could we use part of that to send you and the Weasley's on an all expense paid trip to a place of your choice?"

"Yes," Harry said. "You can."

A moment later, Ginny looked at Harry and nodded to him.

"Kingsley, Ginny wants her share donated as well."

"I can do that. In who's name?"

"How about in the name of those who were killed during the battle, my parents, Dumbledore, and the others who lost their lives as a result of Voldemort and his followers."

"I agree with that."


	21. The Aftermath

_Chapter 21: The Aftermath_

When Harry and Ginny got closer to the NEWTs, Harry was really starting to get rattled by all the pressure.

Not only did he have school to worry about, but he and Ginny were expected their first child, and to top it off, reporters hounded him whenever he left the castle for even an evening walk.

The reporters had been banned from Hogwarts' property since Harry was getting so frustrated with them. He was even more frustrated because he didn't get a good night's sleep. But that wasn't the major problem. He enjoyed Ginny's company, and he willingly got up to go get her something to eat in the middle of the night when she was craving it.

He and Ginny had been relieved of teaching duties after Professor McGonagall found out Ginny was pregnant. They had enough on their hands as it was.

At night, when he was getting Ginny's food, or on his rounds, he often caught a lot of people out after curfew. He got tired of warning them and started taking points away from the houses, sometimes numbering over fifty points, with five points per infraction.

And if they didn't immediately return to the common rooms, which he saw from the Marauders' Map, he deducted another five points when he caught them again, after their warning and the first five points.

He got fed up with this, and talked to Professor McGonagall about it. She agreed that something had to be done, so she would call the entire school in for an assembly in the morning.

When that occurred, she let Harry speak after admonishing the students.

"I'm getting tired of everyone being up at night," Harry said. "I've taken over two hundred points in total last night, and that's five points per person I've seen up. Here's what's going to happen from now on. I have a map that will allow me to see who is out in the castle at any time.

"Each time I see your name, and someone will check the map at different times after curfew, I will start to deduct ten points from the houses, and then your name will be put on a list. After three violations, you will lose fifty points for your house."

"And I have cleared this," Professor McGonagall said. "You think that Voldemort is dead that you don't have to listen to curfew. It's getting frustrating when I have to see how far the points have dropped each night. If this continues, there will be no house cup awarded this year and there will be a one week Quidditch practice suspension if there are more than twenty students from a house caught out at night. And if there is a game the week of the suspension, then your house will forfeit the game."

After letting that sink in, McGonagall continued.

"I am disappointed in each of you. I hope you will no longer violate the rules. And now, if I see fifty people's names get listed between now and our next Hogsmeade weekend, then the entire school will not have the weekend and will spend it on Saturday morning in a detention in the Great Hall. Each person whose name appears on the list of those caught out of bed after hours will be denied Hogsmeade privileges the next weekend and on top of that, if they are Quidditch players, they will be given a one week suspension from their teams."

After that sank in, the students mumbled about it and headed for classes.

"Harry, can I talk to you?"

Harry nodded.

When they got to the office, Professor McGonagall spoke to him.

"I know you're getting frustrated. You walk a lot at night, don't you?"

"I have to clear my head. And walking at night is the only way I can have some peace and quiet."

"I understand. I've seen you head to the kitchen."

"Ginny," Harry said. "We'll reimburse…"

"You already donated a lot of money to the school. And speaking of that, is there any particular way you want to see it spent?"

Harry thought a moment.

"I think it's best if you choose how it's spent. I don't know what the school needs. You know that better than I do."

The woman nodded.

"I appreciate your generosity. Not everyone would give up five million galleons."

"I know," Harry said. "And Ginny and I donated the other half of our share of the pot for Voldemort to St. Mungos. I know I've been there enough."

McGonagall smiled.

"Harry, I think it's a good thing for you to do. It shows that the reason you were able to defeat Voldemort is your love for others. Everyone who came to fight him that night volunteered to do so."

Harry nodded.

"I've thought about that and it gives me some peace at their deaths. Just like mum and dad."

"I know it's hard for you. But you have to make sure you can get control of things before your child comes."

Harry nodded.

"That's the plan, Professor."

"What about your life after Hogwarts? I know you only have about a month and a half left."

"I don't know. I think we're going to take some time off to figure out what we need to do. Then I can decide. Neither Ginny nor myself have to go to work straight away. We want to find the right jobs for us."

McGonagall nodded.

"I understand. And I think it would be wise if you could take some time off and relax. I hate to see how much stress you're under, and Voldemort is dead."

"I think the reporters put me over the edge. I can't even enjoy a Hogsmeade weekend with Ginny or my friends without reporters mobbing me. Ginny said the same thing when we tried to split so she could spend some time with Hermione and Luna and her other friends."

"I know. I've owled Kingsley. He's going to ban reporters from Hogsmeade on our weekends for the rest of the year. Well, of course, unless the school is on detention."

Harry nodded.

"I'd hate that."

"I know you would. Why don't you take Ginny to your house this weekend? It'll give you some time off and a much needed break from the press."

"You'd allow that, Professor?"

"I know you get asked by students about the things you did. It must be frustrating."

"They're much better than the reporters," Harry said. "But yes, it would be good to have some private time."

"I've taken the liberty to arrange for other prefects to take your rounds and Ginny's rounds. She won't be doing them much longer because I don't want her up without someone else."

"I understand," Harry said. "I've been walking with her. We've enjoyed the privacy and the peace we've gotten on those walks."

"I think so too. That's all."

"Thank you, Professor."

"No, thank you, Harry. If it wasn't for you coming back, or for you defeating Voldemort, then we wouldn't be able to have school right now."

Harry smiled.

"Professor, I had a lot of great help. You can't forget that."

The woman smiled as Harry walked out of the office.

Several weeks later, Harry walked across the stage to get his diploma from Hogwarts. He was pleased to get it, and now, he and Ginny were going to relax and enjoy their time with friends and family.

Since Ron and Hermione were engaged, they decided on a wedding the next summer, after Harry and Ginny had their child. Then, Harry knew, life would begin for them all.

And with Voldemort gone, he had a lot to look forward to in his life.


End file.
